Ojamajo Girlband
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Berawal dari ide Onpu untuk membentuk sebuah girlband, akhirnya para ex-ojamajo bergabung kembali... untuk bernyanyi dan membuktikan bahwa J-Pop masih belum kalah dari K-Pop! Update will come as soon as possible, but my real life still be the most important thing.
1. Girlband, No Boyfriend? !

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Then, we're back to my Drama Multichapter Fic!

Nah, berbeda dari fic drama multichapter saya yang sebelumnya, kali ini saya akan menggunakan genre Friendship sebagai genre keduanya. Fic ini juga rencananya akan menjadi fic drama multichapter saya yang terpanjang, karena akan terdiri dari 25 chapter atau lebih.

Oh well, mungkin kita langsung ke ficnya aja ya? Here we go!

.

_Intro: Doremi dan Hazuki terlihat sangat kebingungan sambil menatap kearah jari tangan mereka masing-masing, dimana terdapat cincin pertunangan mereka dengan Kotake dan Masaru._

_Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua sambil memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam._

_Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berlima yang berbicara, sampai pada akhirnya, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berkata dengan serempak, "Lepaskan cincin itu atau kalian bukan sahabat kami lagi!"_

_Dengan cepat Doremi dan Hazuki menoleh kearah mereka bertiga, kemudian sama-sama berteriak, "Sou na!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Katamusubi' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Girlband, No Boyfriend? !**

* * *

_Sabtu pagi…_

Lima orang gadis remaja berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di sebuah gedung – studio rekaman. Salah seorang diantara mereka bersiap untuk menyanyikan lagu terbarunya yang akan direkam hari ini.

"Minna, doakan aku ya, supaya nanti aku bisa merekamnya dengan sempurna," ujar sang gadis berambut ungu itu sambil tersenyum, "Lagu ini agak susah dinyanyikan."

"Kami percaya kalau kau pasti bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik, Onpu-chan," sahut seorang gadis lainnya yang bermata magenta, "Kau kan sudah berkali-kali keluar-masuk dapur rekaman, dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sempurna."

"Aku juga setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Doremi-chan tadi. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Onpu-chan. Kau kan sudah jadi idola profesional dalam hal ini," ujar gadis yang lain lagi, yang berambut coklat panjang, Hazuki.

"Onpu-chan, fighto!" seru dua orang gadis lainnya yang masing-masing bermata biru dan hijau, Aiko dan Momoko.

"Baiklah. Arigatou, minna. Aku jadi bersemangat karena ada kalian disini," ujar Onpu sambil menghampiri seperangkat _microphone _dan _headset _yang akan digunakannya untuk rekaman, "Setelah rekamanku selesai, aku janji akan mentraktir kalian makan."

"Hontou ni? Asyik!" seru Doremi, "Kalau bisa, nanti traktir kita di restoran steak saja ya?"

"Doremi-chan…" Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar perkataan si rambut merah.

"Eh… kita lihat saja nanti, Doremi-chan," sahut Onpu _sweatdrop_. Ia lalu memasang _headset _di kepalanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

(Song in Record: 'Cherry Bomb' by Segawa Onpu)

Saat Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko 'terhanyut' mendengar suara Onpu, seorang wanita berambut pendek memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Wanita itu menghampiri mereka berempat lalu menyapa mereka, "Ara, ternyata sampai sekarang… kalian masih saja bersahabat baik dengan Onpu-chan ya?"

"Ah, tentu saja," jawab Doremi, "Sampai kapanpun, kami semua akan tetap jadi sahabat baik."

"We all are best friends forever!" seru Momoko.

"Bagus kalau begitu," wanita itu tersenyum, lalu bertanya kepada Doremi, "Kalau tidak salah, kau bukannya… salah satu peserta audisi untuk film 'Ai no Sasayaki' yang diadakan hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Ah, iya. Kalau tidak salah, anda juga salah satu juri audisi itu kan?" sahut Doremi, "Padahal itu sudah terjadi lama sekali, tapi anda masih ingat saja. Aku saja sudah hampir lupa dengan audisi itu."

"What? Jadi, Doremi-chan sempat ikut audisi sebuah film? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali?" ujar Momoko, sedikit protes.

"Momo-chan, audisi itu digelar sebelum kau pindah ke Misora, saat kita masih duduk di kelas tiga SD," jelas Hazuki, "Saat itu, Onpu-chan baru pindah ke Misora."

"Dan di audisi itu juga, kami baru mengetahui kalau Onpu-chan adalah _majominarai _didikan Majoruka," bisik Aiko, meneruskan apa yang dikatakan Hazuki, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan, Momo-chan?"

"Oh, okay." sahut Momoko, "Tapi… bagaimana bisa Doremi-chan mengikuti audisi itu?"

"Yah, mungkin soal itu… akan kujawab saat kita makan siang nanti, Momo-chan," ujar Doremi, "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba obasan (tante) berbicara tentang audisi itu? Lagipula kan… bukan aku yang memenangkan audisi itu, melainkan Onpu-chan."

"Memang begitu, tapi… saya lihat, saat itu kau bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus," ujar wanita itu, "Saat itu, saya yang menilai peserta dalam sesi menyanyi, dan nilaimu tidak terlalu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan nilai Onpu-chan. Bahkan, peserta lainnya yang juga lolos ke tiga besar bersama kalian nilainya satu poin lebih kecil darimu."

"Eh? Aku menang dari Tamaki?" ujar Doremi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Oh, jadi Tamaki-san juga ikut audisi itu?" Momoko mencoba menyimpulkan informasi yang baru didapatnya, "Dan dia, juga Doremi-chan dan Onpu-chan masuk tiga besar, lalu akhirnya, Onpu-chan yang menang?"

"Memang itu yang terjadi," sahut Aiko. Si rambut biru kemudian bertanya kepada sang wanita berambut coklat pendek, "Jadi, obachan, kau bermaksud untuk menawari Doremi-chan supaya ia bisa menjadi… penyanyi?"

"Eh? Ciyus? Miapa?" sahut Doremi, "Ah, ehm, maksudku… apa dugaan Ai-chan itu benar? Lagipula, menurutku… suaraku terlalu pas-pasan."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak hanya menawarkan itu padamu, tapi juga, kepada kalian semua," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, aku dan Onpu-chan sudah sepakat untuk membentuk kalian menjadi sebuah girlband beraliran J-Pop. Kalian berempat juga Onpu-chan akan bergabung menjadi sebuah girlband yang berkualitas."

"Eh? ! Girlband? !" seru Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko secara bersamaan.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil van Onpu sangat hening, meski ada tujuh orang yang duduk di dalamnya: seorang supir, mama Onpu, juga Onpu sendiri bersama keempat sahabatnya.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Onpu memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Ayolah, minna, kenapa kalian malah diam begini sih? Bukannya akan jadi hal yang bagus kalau kita semua tergabung menjadi sebuah girlband? Kenapa kalian malah bersikap seperti ini setelah mendengar ide girlband itu dariku?"

Tidak seorangpun dari Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko yang menyahut perkataan Onpu.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus membicarakannya kepada kalian satu persatu." Onpu menghela napas, lalu mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Doremi, "Doremi-chan, kau masih punya keinginan untuk tampil satu panggung denganku kan? Kita bisa mewujudkannya kalau kau mau ikut membentuk girlband bersamaku."

"Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan, Onpu-chan, lagipula…" Doremi memandangi sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku sudah bertunangan dengan Tetsuya, dan Hazuki-chan juga sudah bertunangan dengan Yada-kun."

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Onpu tidak mengerti, "Apa hubungannya antara pertunangan kalian dengan rencana girlband kita?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kebanyakan manajemen yang mengelola sebuah girlband punya satu aturan yang harus dipatuhi: tidak boleh ada seorang personil pun yang memiliki seorang pacar," kali ini, Hazuki yang menjawab, "Kalau punya pacar saja sudah tidak boleh, apalagi kalau sudah punya tunangan?"

"Intinya, kau boleh ajak Ai-chan dan Momo-chan, tapi jangan ajak aku dan Hazuki-chan," tambah Doremi, "Hanya akan jadi masalah kalau kami juga diikutsertakan."

"Anou ne, Doremi-chan…"

"Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau… selama ini, kita semua selalu bersama-sama, selalu berlima, iya kan, Onpu-chan?" tanya Aiko, memotong perkataan Onpu, "Justru karena itu, aku dan Momo-chan juga… tidak setuju dengan idemu."

"If that would make a trouble for some of us, then we couldn't do it," sahut Momoko, "I'm sorry, Onpu-chan."

"Minna…" perkataan Onpu lagi-lagi terputus, tapi kali ini, suara telepon genggamnya sendiri yang memotong apa yang dikatakannya.

Dan percakapan Onpu di telepon itu akhirnya membuat ia tidak sempat untuk menjelaskan kepada para sahabatnya tentang keseluruhan rencananya…

Setelah makan siang, mereka berlima memang ada urusan masing-masing. Tentu saja, Doremi dan Hazuki sudah punya janji untuk bertemu dengan tunangan mereka masing-masing, Kotake Tetsuya dan Yada Masaru. Paman Aiko akan datang dari Osaka, jadi Aiko memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan rumahnya, sementara ayah dan ibunya masih sibuk bekerja. Onpu sendiri memiliki jadwal syuting film drama televisi hampir tiap hari, sedangkan Momoko sedang ingin mencoba resep baru supaya bakat memasak kuenya bisa terus berkembang.

"Pokoknya, aku harus bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau rencanaku untuk membuat girlband bersama mereka tidak akan membahayakan hubungan pertunangan antara Doremi-chan dengan Kotake-kun, juga Hazuki-chan dengan Yada-kun. Mereka masih tetap bisa bersama," ujar Onpu kepada mamanya, "Menurut mama bagaimana?"

"Yah, mama pikir… kau memang harus menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau manajemen yang akan mengurusi kalian nanti tidak akan memberlakukan syarat yang satu itu kepada kalian," sahut sang mama yang kemudian menghela napas, "Lagipula, menurut mama syarat yang melarang berpacaran itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Fans memang salah satu penentu keberhasilan seorang artis, tapi bukan berarti seorang artis tidak membutuhkan pasangan hidup disampingnya kan?"

"Mama, bukannya… kebanyakan anggota girlband itu kan siswi SMP, atau SMA, atau mungkin… ada juga yang masih baru kuliah? Rata-rata kan, mereka masih belum berpikir untuk serius dalam berpacaran, jadi kurasa… mama kurang tepat dalam menyebutkan kata 'pasangan hidup'," ralat Onpu, "Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kalau mereka butuh seseorang yang tidak hanya sekedar memuja mereka sebagai idolanya, tapi juga, seseorang yang bisa mencintai mereka apa adanya. Seseorang yang bisa mencintai mereka dan kehidupan mereka diluar pekerjaan mereka sebagai _entertainer_."

"Baik. Mama tahu hal itu, Onpu-chan," balas sang mama, "Tapi kan, kita sedang membicarakan tentang dua sahabatmu, Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan, dan mereka berdua sama-sama sudah bertunangan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Itu kan artinya, mereka sudah berniat untuk serius. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama sudah menganggap tunangan mereka sebagai pasangan hidup mereka.

"Iya juga sih." Onpu lalu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh mamanya, "Tapi, apa mama punya ide supaya aku bisa menjelaskan kekeliruan ini kepada mereka?"

"Bukankah besok kau sudah ada janji untuk berjalan-jalan bersama mereka lagi?" ujar sang mama mengingatkan anaknya, "Kau masih bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada mereka besok."

"Ah, iya. Mama benar juga." Onpu tersenyum, "Tapi, mama juga harus pastikan kalau besok tidak akan ada pekerjaan dadakan untukku."

"Tentu saja, Onpu-chan," jawab sang mama, "Mama akan pastikan itu."

.

_Malamnya, di sebuah kafe…_

Sepasang muda-mudi sedang menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang teman mereka, seorang pemuda berambut hijau gondrong yang sedang memainkan alunan musik _jazz _dengan terompetnya.

"Sugeee!" seru sang pemuda yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan _live music _itu bersama kekasihnya, "Makin lama, permainan terompet Yada makin bagus saja. Aku jadi tidak menyangka."

"Karena itulah, aku tidak setuju kalau seandainya Hazuki-chan dipaksa memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Yada-kun, hanya karena Onpu-chan menawari kami untuk membentuk sebuah girlband," sahut sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Doremi, "Kalau hal itu terjadi, belum tentu Yada-kun bisa tampil dengan maksimal seperti hari ini."

"Kau masih memikirkan orang lain rupanya, Doremi." Kotake Tetsuya menghela napas. Sang kapten sepak bola dari klub sepak bola SMA Misora itu hanya bisa berkomentar, "Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tetsuya." Doremi mengkoreksi apa yang dikatakannya tadi, "Hal ini juga berlaku padaku. Aku tidak rela kalau seandainya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan kata 'pisah'. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku yakin kalau Segawa tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memaksamu dan Fujiwara untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kalian masing-masing – kau denganku, sementara Fujiwara dengan Yada – dengan cara seperti itu." ujar pemuda yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Kotake' oleh orang-orang disekitarnya itu, "Dia hanya ingin kalau kalian punya kegiatan yang bisa kalian lakukan bersama-sama, tidak lebih."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa Onpu-chan tidak sadar, kalau idenya ini juga bisa berpengaruh terhadap hubungan kita, dan juga, terhadap hubungan antara Hazuki-chan dan Yada-kun?" sahut Doremi sambil menyilangkan tangannya diatas meja, "Seharusnya, Onpu-chan juga memikirkan hal itu sebelum ia membuat ide girlband tersebut."

"Justru kupikir, Segawa sudah memikirkan hal itu masak-masak, dan dia pasti sudah punya cara supaya kalian tetap bisa membentuk sebuah girlband tanpa ada diantara kita berdua maupun Fujiwara dan Yada yang harus mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan diantara kita masing-masing – kita dan Fujiwara-Yada," lanjut Kotake, memberikan pendapatnya, "Segawa hanya ingin kalian memiliki kegiatan yang kalian lakukan bersama-sama lagi, seperti saat dulu kalian membantu mengurusi toko milik neneknya Makihatayama itu."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau benar, Tetsuya." Doremi tersenyum tipis, "Tapi bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya, masalah itu akan muncul dan tetap akan membuat hubungan kita terancam? Aku masih takut kalau hal itu sampai terjadi nantinya."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Doremi," sahut Kotake enteng, "Bentuk saja girlband itu, Doremi. Aku yakin sekali kalau tidak akan ada fans kalian yang ingin berpacaran denganmu nantinya."

"Tetsuya," rengek Doremi, "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."

"Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda, Doremi. Aku serius. Hanya saja, maksudku… mereka hanya akan mengagumimu karena kau seorang _entertainer_. Tidak akan ada satupun dari mereka yang mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu: aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Jadi kaupikir, ide Onpu-chan masih aman untuk kita? Masih aman untuk Hazuki-chan dan Yada-kun?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku percaya, kalau Segawa adalah sahabat baikmu, dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja supaya sahabat baiknya bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," ujar Kotake, penuh kepastian, "Lagipula, kalian sudah bersahabat baik sejak Segawa pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di kelas kita sembilan tahun yang lalu. Kalian sudah bersahabat baik selama sembilan tahun, jadi seharusnya kau percaya padanya. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kau, juga Fujiwara, merasa rugi. Seorang sahabat tidak akan mungkin merugikan sahabatnya sendiri."

"Baiklah, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan dulu rencana girlband Onpu-chan yang dibicarakannya tadi pagi. Kebetulan, aku dan yang lainnya sudah ada janji untuk jalan-jalan besok pagi."

"Apa aku harus mengikutimu diam-diam untuk memastikan kalian baik-baik saja besok?" goda Kotake, sedikit mengingatkan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum ia dan Doremi bertunangan, "Aku takut ada yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu _lagi_."

"Tetsuya, jangan mulai lagi!" Doremi kembali merengek, "Kita semua kan sudah tahu kalau Akihiro-san sudah berada di penjara. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi."

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi," balas Kotake, "Hanya yang mengherankan, setelah semua itu terjadi, aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan antara kau dengan ibuku. Kalau aku sedang bersama kalian berdua dan ada salah satu diantara kalian yang memanggilku – dan aku tidak memperhatikan wajah kalian – aku tidak akan bisa memastikan dengan jelas siapa diantara kalian berdua yang memanggilku. Kau atau ibuku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'Tetsuya Baka'. Bagaimana?" sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Chotto, Dojimi! Tadi kan kubilang 'kalau aku sedang bersama kau dan ibuku', bukan soal 'kau memanggilku seperti apa'," ujar Kotake, sedikit terkejut, "Kau berani memanggilku seperti itu di depan ibuku?"

"Aku kan hanya menentukan pembeda. Bukan berarti aku akan benar-benar melakukannya," elak Doremi, "Sekarang malah kau yang memanggilku 'Dojimi' lagi, Tetsuya. Harus berapa kali lagi sih, aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi?"

"Iya iya. Habisnya kan, tadi kaubilang kalau aku ini baka, jadi… supaya serasi, boleh kan, aku memanggilmu 'Dojimi' lagi?"

"Terserah kaulah. Dari dulu, kau memang selalu mencari alasan saja."

"Hei, ayolah, jangan cemberut begitu. Aku tidak pernah suka kalau bidadariku yang satu ini cemberut."

"Tetsuya, kau malah menyamakan aku dengan bidadari lagi…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku itu tidak salah. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, tentang alasanku menyamakanmu dengan bidadari," ujar Kotake yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin menggoda Doremi lagi, "Nah, kalau kau cemberut, kau justru malah lebih mirip dengan _obake _ketimbang bidadari."

"Ih, Tetsuya. Sampai kapan sih, kau mau usil denganku seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku bisa berhasil membuatmu tersenyum ceria lagi," jawab Kotake sambil tersenyum, "Karena tunanganku, Harukaze Doremi yang kukenal, lebih sering tersenyum ceria ketimbang cemberut seperti tadi."

"Baiklah, aku akan tersenyum," ujar Doremi sambil tersenyum manis, "Lagipula, kau sudah membantuku untuk mempertimbangkan lagi rencana girlband Onpu-chan. Arigatou, Tetsuya."

"Dou ittashimashite, Doremi. Aku tahu, kau akan mempertimbangkannya lagi secara bijak. Ini peluang besar untukmu, juga para sahabatmu, untuk bisa melakukan suatu kegiatan bersama-sama lagi."

"Apa kami boleh ikut bergabung bersama kalian disini?" tanya seorang gadis yang menghampiri mereka bersama seorang pemuda, yang ternyata adalah Hazuki dan Yada Masaru (yang baru saja selesai bermain terompet).

"Ah, boleh saja, Hazuki-chan. Kebetulan, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," sahut Doremi sambil mempersilakan Hazuki dan Masaru untuk duduk, "Lebih bagus lagi karena ada Yada-kun disini."

"Memangnya ada apa, Harukaze?" tanya Masaru sambil mengerutkan alisnya sedikit, "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Baik, ini tentang Onpu-chan dan idenya supaya kita semua membentuk girlband. Kurasa kita masih bisa mempertimbangkan ide itu."

"Maksudmu kau lebih memilih untuk membuat girlband daripada hubunganmu dengan Kotake-kun?" tanya Hazuki tidak mengerti, "Kalian ingin putus?"

"Bukan begitu, Hazuki-chan," ralat Doremi, "Kita semua kan belum dengar penjelasan Onpu-chan yang lebih lanjut mengenai idenya itu tadi pagi. Mungkin saja, sebenarnya Onpu-chan juga sudah mempertimbangkan tentang peraturan _single _itu, dan dia juga sudah tahu solusi yang tepat untuk menghadapinya."

"Demo…"

"Onpu-chan itu sahabat kita. Dia tidak mungkin tega membuat kita terluka, hanya supaya kita berlima bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Kita semua kan sudah tahu kalau Onpu-chan tidak seegois itu."

"Iya sih." Hazuki akhirnya mengiyakan, "Menurutmu, apa perlu kita membicarakan hal ini lagi dengan yang lainnya besok?"

"Ya, sangat perlu, bahkan harus," ujar Doremi mantap, "Kita semua harus dengar penjelasan Onpu-chan yang lebih jauh lagi tentang rencana girlband yang dicetuskannya."

"Kau benar, Doremi-chan. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Onpu-chan sudah ingin mencoba menjelaskan tentang hal itu, hanya saja, ia tidak sempat menjelaskannya. Ada telepon masuk, dan setelah itu, dia sibuk mengangkat telepon itu."

"Begitulah…" Doremi menghela napas, "Kuharap ada kejelasan yang muncul besok. Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin jadi artis…"

"Ternyata ujung-ujungnya, kau malah membicarakan hal itu, Doremi-chan…" ujar Hazuki _sweatdrop_, "Kupikir kau hanya memikirkan tentang persahabatan kita."

"Hi hi…" Doremi tersipu malu, "Boleh-boleh saja kan, kalau aku menginginkan agar hal itu bisa terwujud? Setelah itu kan, aku bisa…"

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi…" keluh Hazuki. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut sampai kepada sesuatu hal yang disukai Doremi. Lebih tepatnya, makanan favoritnya…

.

_Keesokan harinya, di taman Misora…_

"Pokoknya, hari ini aku mau bilang kalau semuanya aman. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir yang berlebihan seperti kemarin, karena manajemen yang akan mengurusi girlband kita tidak memberlakukan peraturan 'harus single' itu," ujar Onpu, menutup penjelasan yang dikatakannya secara panjang lebar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, "Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, kalian masih bisa bertunangan dengan Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun."

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya sejak kau mengatakan ide itu kemarin, Onpu-chan," sahut Doremi, "Untungnya, aku memutuskan untuk mempertimbangkan lagi idemu itu, dan sekarang, aku menyetujuinya. Aku setuju kalau kita berlima membentuk girlband."

"Aku juga menyetujuinya, Onpu-chan." Hazuki juga angkat bicara, "Setidaknya, kita bisa bekerja sama lagi dalam girlband yang kita bentuk."

"Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, arigatou." Onpu tersenyum, "Jaa, Ai-chan to Momo-chan wa?"

"Baiklah, kalau Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan setuju, aku juga setuju." Aiko menghela napas, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau suaraku tidak terlalu bagus."

"Menurutku tidak juga, Ai-chan. Suaramu lumayan bagus," sahut Onpu, "Bagaimana denganmu, Momo-chan?"

"I agree!" seru Momoko, "Let's we prove that J-Pop can win from K-Pop!"

Semuanya tertawa, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman Misora untuk berjalan-jalan.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya chapter 1 bisa selesai juga…

Karena dapat inspirasi dari author luar yang biasa ngisi fandom ini di bahasa Inggris (yang biasanya malah ngebayangin kalau ficnya itu jadi anime sampai-sampai setting opening-endingnya & _eyecatch_nya juga dibikin), akhirnya saya bikin fic ini jadi seperti ini. ^^ Semoga berkenan ya, di hati readers semuanya.

Tentang ceritanya, fic ini juga nyambung sama dua fic drama multichapter saya yang sebelumnya, 'Love?' dan 'Hurt?', juga beberapa fic oneshot saya yang ada hubungannya dengan dua fic tersebut ('Valentine 17', 'Opinions' dan 'Our First Date'), jadi jangan heran kalau ada sedikit spoiler tentang fic-fic tersebut.

Mind to RnR?


	2. The Chief Election

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter dua!

Yah… mungkin kali ini, saya nggak mau ngomong panjang lebar dulu disini. Langsung ke ficnya aja ya? ^^

.

_Intro: Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko terlihat sedang duduk diatas sebuah sofa, seperti menunggu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Seketika, seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama."_

_Wanita itu lalu membuka sebuah amplop yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sana dan membacakan apa yang tertulis dalam kertas itu, "Yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian adalah…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Katamusubi' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Expected or Unexpected? The Chief Election**

* * *

"Nah, sekarang… kalian semua kan sudah setuju dengan ideku…" ujar Onpu sambil membuka sekaleng Oy! Cola yang digenggamnya. Ia meneguk minuman ringan itu sedikit sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang, kita mampir dulu ke kantor manajemen yang akan mengurusi girlband kita nantinya?"

"Eh? Nanti siang?" tanya Doremi, "Onpu-chan, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Lagipula, hari ini kan hari Minggu. Semua karyawan kantor itu pasti sedang libur."

"Justru karena hari ini hari libur, kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk ke sana dan mempersiapkan satu hal yang penting disana," jawab Onpu, "Satu hal yang bisa dibilang sangat penting tapi juga… sangat menyenangkan."

"It sounds interesting!" seru Momoko, "Aku jadi penasaran tentang hal apa yang kaumaksud itu, Onpu-chan."

"Nanti juga kalian akan tahu." Onpu tersenyum, "Setelah ini, mama akan menjemput kita untuk makan siang, setelah itu, baru kita akan pergi ke kantor manajemen."

"Ternyata kau sudah merencanakannya ya, Onpu-chan?" ujar Hazuki, "Pantas saja, kemarin kau langsung meminta kami untuk menemanimu rekaman, dan juga, kau berencana untuk jalan-jalan dengan kami hari ini."

Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar, mereka berlima kembali ke taman Misora untuk bersantai sambil mengobrol tentang girlband yang akan mereka bentuk.

"Tak terasa, cuacanya sudah mulai panas, ya?" ujar Aiko, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebentar, "Bahkan sekaleng Oy! Cola saja masih belum cukup untuk membuat kerongkonganku jadi tidak kering lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, kita beli _soft cream _yang dijual di dekat gerbang taman?" usul Doremi, "Mungkin itu cukup untuk membuat kita tidak haus lagi."

"Setuju," sahut yang lainnya.

Sudah hampir bulan Juni, dan memang, suhu udara saat itu sudah mulai panas. Bisa dibilang, musim panas tahun ini datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Setelah menikmati _soft cream _dan pergi makan siang, kelima ex-ojamajo lalu pergi menuju ke kantor manajemen yang tadi disebut-sebut Onpu. Disana, mereka kembali bertemu dengan wanita yang kemarin mereka temui saat berada di studio rekaman.

"Aku sempat dengar dari Onpu-chan, kalau kemarin… kalian sempat tidak setuju dengan rencana pembentukan girlband kalian. Apa itu benar?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah, iya. Itu memang benar," jawab Doremi, "Habisnya, kami takut kalau… aku dan Hazuki-chan harus mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan masing-masing hanya karena ini…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, karena Onpu-chan dan aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Peraturan aneh itu tidak akan ada di dalam surat perjanjian kontrak kalian."

"Soal itu, aku juga sudah menjelaskannya kepada mereka," sahut Onpu, "Nah, sekarang… apa 'persiapan awal'nya bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Onpu-chan."

"Persiapan awal?" tanya Doremi, "Apa yang harus kita siapkan?"

"Struktur organisasi girlband kita," jawab Onpu singkat.

"Struktur organisasi? Apa kita benar-benar memerlukannya?" tanya Hazuki kebingungan, "Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Setidaknya, diantara kita berlima harus ada yang jadi pemimpin dan ada yang jadi sekretaris," jelas Onpu, "Mereka akan jadi perwakilan kita yang akan mengurusi koordinasi dan jadwal kegiatan kita, penghubung antara kita dengan pihak manajemen."

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu, Onpu-chan?" tanya Aiko, "Kenapa harus ada lebih dari satu orang yang melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak mungkin melaksanakan dua tugas sekaligus. Harus ada satu orang pemimpin yang juga bertindak sebagai koordinator, dan juga, harus ada satu orang sekretaris yang bertugas mengatur jadwal kegiatan kita. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan." Onpu menghela napas, "Belum lagi, aku juga harus disibukkan dengan jadwal kegiatanku sendiri. Aku hanya mungkin bisa melaksanakan salah satu dari dua tugas itu."

"Karena itulah, sekarang kita berkumpul disini untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian, dan juga, siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris kalian," lanjut sang wanita berambut pendek, "Kalian sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa dua orang itu."

"Jadi, kami harus menuliskan nama orang yang kami pilih diatas selembar kertas, begitu?" tanya Momoko, "An usual election?"

"Tidak hanya nama, tapi juga alasan kalian untuk memilih dua orang itu," ujar wanita bernama Aorina itu, "Kalian harus menulis ulasan pendek tentang mereka berdua."

"Eh? Ulasan pendek? Kedengarannya rumit juga…" sahut Doremi, "Apa itu satu-satunya cara yang akan kita gunakan?"

"Kurasa, ini tidak terlalu rumit untuk kalian. Lagipula, kalian sudah bersahabat baik sejak lama. Pasti bukan hal yang sulit untuk menuliskan sifat sahabat baik kalian sendiri kan?"

Aorina lalu membagikan lima lembar kertas kosong dan lima batang pulpen kepada mereka berlima. Uniknya, mereka mendapatkan kertas dan pulpen yang warnanya berbeda-beda tiap orangnya, dan yang lebih mengherankan, masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan warna yang juga merupakan warna kostum _majominarai _mereka dulu.

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko melirik kearah Onpu dengan curiga. Doremi berbisik kepada si rambut ungu, "Sebenarnya, ini kebetulan atau…"

"Yah, aku hanya bilang kalau warna-warna ini adalah warna-warna favorit kita masing-masing. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Doremi menghela napas, "Yah, baguslah kalau begitu."

"Apa kalian masih punya pertanyaan tentang hal ini?" ujar Aorina, "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi, kalian sudah bisa menulis pilihan kalian sekarang."

"Baiklah," ujar Doremi sambil membuka tutup pulpen merah mudanya, "Minna, ayo kita mulai!"

"Un!" yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka lalu mulai menulis…

.

_~Doremi's Choice~_

_Hmm… kalau disuruh memilih siapa yang pantas untuk jadi pemimpin kami, kupikir semua sahabat baikku sama-sama punya potensi yang besar. Hazuki-chan sudah membuktikan kalau dia bisa menjadi sutradara drama di pertunjukan seni di sekolah kami delapan tahun yang lalu. Ai-chan… dia mandiri dan bisa dibilang dapat mengatur semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya sendiri. Onpu-chan juga punya potensi karena dia yang lebih dulu terkenal diantara kami berlima, dan Momo-chan… dia adalah yang tertua diantara kami berlima…_

_Tapi, kalau aku disuruh memilih hanya satu diantara mereka, aku sendiri juga bingung. Hazuki-chan kah? Ai-chan kah? Onpu-chan kah? Atau Momo-chan kah? Mereka semua sama-sama mungkin menjadi ketua._

_Begitu juga dengan posisi sekretaris. Kurasa mereka semua punya potensi. Apa aku bisa memilih lebih dari dua orang? Aku terlalu bingung untuk memutuskannya._

_Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan memilih diriku sendiri. Kekuranganku jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan mereka…_

_(Baik. Intinya, aku menyerah. Aku boleh pilih abstain kan?)_

.

_~Hazuki's Choice~_

_Pemimpin? Yang pasti, aku tidak akan memilih diriku sendiri untuk posisi itu, karena menurutku, itu terlalu tinggi buatku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk jadi seorang pemimpin._

_Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ai-chan terlalu 'kuat' untuk jadi pemimpin. Bukan berarti bagus. Maksudku, dia terkadang bisa jadi terlalu emosi. Justru, karena itu aku malah khawatir kalau dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin kami. Onpu-chan… menurutku dia lebih cocok jadi sekretaris dibanding jadi pemimpin. Kata-katanya tentang 'jadwal' tadi justru membuatku yakin kalau dia bisa mengatur jadwal kegiatan kami semua dengan baik nantinya. Justru untuk jadi pemimpin… menurutku Onpu-chan tidak terlalu cocok. Tugas pemimpin lebih banyak kalau dibandingkan dengan tugas sekretaris. Aku takut Onpu-chan akan jadi terlalu sibuk kalau dia jadi pemimpin…_

_Dua orang yang lebih berpotensi sebagai pemimpin menurutku adalah Momo-chan dan Doremi-chan. Mereka berdua sama-sama ceria. Kalau salah satu diantara mereka menjadi pemimpin, semuanya pasti akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan tanpa masalah. Tapi… kalau aku disuruh untuk memilih hanya satu saja diantara mereka berdua, aku akan memilih Doremi-chan. Kenapa? Karena dari dulu, aku sudah tahu kalau dia punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi (walaupun mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali). Dia itu kuat, peduli terhadap semua orang disekitarnya, dan akan bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya tidak ada diantara orang-orang tersebut yang bersedih (termasuk aku sendiri)._

_Intinya, aku memilih Doremi-chan sebagai pemimpin dan Onpu-chan sebagai sekretaris._

.

_~Aiko's Choice~_

_Soal pemimpin, aku dengan tegas akan memilih Doremi-chan. Dia memang tidak sepintar Hazuki-chan, tidak terkenal seperti Onpu dan tidak semenarik Momo-chan (jangan salah sangka tentang hal ini). Dia juga tidak seatletis aku, tapi dia punya satu hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh yang lainnya: dia bisa mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan seseorang seobjektif mungkin dan tanpa pandang bulu menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuan._

_Tentang sekretaris, aku lebih memilih Onpu-chan. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana caranya mengatur jadwal kegiatan, karena dia yang paling berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya, justru aku atau salah satu diantara Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan dan Momo-chan yang akan jadi sekretaris. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti cara mengatur jadwal seperti apa, sementara Doremi-chan… berangkat sekolah saja, dia masih santai-santai begitu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatur jadwal?_

_Aku tahu, bahwa Hazuki-chan adalah orang yang disiplin. Dia pasti bisa mengatur waktu, tapi aku masih tidak yakin kalau yang akan diaturnya adalah jadwal kegiatan kami. Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya, jadwal yang (mungkin) akan memadat itu membuatnya shock dan akhirnya stres._

_Dan… Momo-chan? Entah kenapa, aku ragu apa dia bisa mengatur jadwal kegiatan untuk kami atau tidak… Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya._

_Pilihan:_

_Pemimpin: Doremi-chan_

_Sekretaris: Onpu-chan_

.

_~Onpu's Choice~_

_Ehm, mungkin pilihanku untuk menjadi pemimpin akan kujelaskan dengan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali kami bertemu…_

_Suatu hari, aku pindah ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Misora, kota yang sekarang kutinggali lagi, dan saat aku berada di sana, aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik terhadapku. Dia tidak memandangku sebagai seorang artis, melainkan hanya seorang teman barunya dalam kelas kami. Dia menganggapku sebagai teman, dan jujur saja, dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah melakukan hal itu, dan dia adalah… Harukaze Doremi._

_Selain karena kepribadiannya yang supel, aku juga memilihnya sebagai pemimpin kami karena perilakunya yang suka menolong siapa saja, sekalipun orang itu pernah menyakiti hatinya._

_Untuk sekretaris, mungkin aku akan memilih Hazuki-chan. Dia yang paling rapi mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan baik, sementara yang lain… tidak terlalu rapi._

_Tapi sejujurnya, boleh-boleh saja sih kalau aku yang dipilih menjadi sekretaris, asal jadwal kegiatan kami tidak terlalu padat…_

.

_~Momoko's Choice~_

_Anou, boleh aku tidak menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar?_

_Masalahnya, soal penjelasan tentang alasanku memilih Doremi-chan sebagai pemimpin dan Onpu-chan sebagai sekretaris itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat dari perilaku mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk menjadi pemimpin dan sekretaris yang baik…_

_Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan…_

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian, saat hasil pemilihan diumumkan…_

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Aorina berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan tempat ia membaca pilihan-pilihan yang ditulis oleh Doremi dkk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, obasan?" tanya Onpu, "Siapa yang terpilih?"

Aorina lalu membacakan sesuatu yang tertulis pada secarik kertas yang dibawanya, "Berdasarkan pilihan kalian, yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian adalah…"

Wanita itu menoleh kearah si rambut merah dan melanjutkan pengumumannya, "Doremi-chan."

"Eh? Usou! Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan…"

"Kelihatannya, yang lainnya sepakat untuk memilihmu, Doremi-chan," potong Aorina, "Mereka semua memilihmu menjadi pemimpin."

"Baiklah." Doremi menghela napas, "Tapi kenapa harus aku yang kalian pilih?"

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko lalu menjelaskan tentang alasan mereka masing-masing untuk memilih Doremi sebagai pemimpin.

"Yah, terserah kalian lah, kalau kalian percaya bahwa aku bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik untuk kalian," ujar Doremi, "Jaa, obasan, bagaimana dengan pemilihan sekretarisnya?"

"Onpu-chan yang akan menjadi sekretaris."

Dan pembicaraan mereka masih terus berlanjut…

.

_Malamnya, di rumah keluarga Harukaze…_

"Kalian tahu? Aku justru merasa was-was saat Aorina-obasan mengumumkan bahwa aku yang akan memimpin kita semua," ujar Doremi, "Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik."

"Bicara apa sih kau ini, Doremi-chan?" jawab Hazuki, "Kau kan sudah membuktikan kalau kau adalah yang terbaik diantara kami semua. Bahkan, kau membuktikannya saat kita masih menjadi _majominarai _dulu."

"Apa buktinya? Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa jadi pemimpin yang hebat."

"Siapa bilang?" sanggah Aiko, "Doremi-chan, bagaimanapun juga kaulah yang pertama menjadi _majominarai_ diantara kita semua. Kaulah yang selalu dipercaya oleh Jou-sama. Kau adalah mama dari Hana-chan, dan saat itu, hanya kau yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga _Love Supreme _dari _Noroi no Mori_."

"Kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua…"

"Ada, Doremi-chan." Onpu memotong perkataan Doremi, "Semua itu terjadi karena kau memiliki sifat kepemimpinan. Karena itu juga, Jou-sama mempercayakan Hana-chan kepadamu: supaya ia juga bisa menumbuhkembangkan sifat kepemimpinannya."

"Demo…"

"Aku yakin, kau bisa melakukannya, Doremi-chan," kali ini Momoko yang menyahut, "We know that you'll do your best for this."

"Ah, baiklah," sahut Doremi akhirnya, "Tapi kalian juga harus membantuku ya?"

"Pasti, Doremi-chan!" seru yang lainnya.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, ini dia chapter 2! (maaf kalau ceritanya agak nggak jelas. I just try to do my best)

Sekarang, saya nggak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa… #eh? !

RnR please?


	3. The Producer's Audition

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter tiga!

Nah, mulai di chapter yang satu ini, saya akan membuat fic ini jadi lebih 'musical'. Mau tahu akan jadi seperti apa? Langsung saja readers cek dibawah ya?

.

_Intro: Doremi dkk terlihat sedang bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan badan dengan kompak dihadapan tiga orang misterius yang sedang duduk di tiga buah kursi dibelakang sebuah meja panjang. Saat kelima orang gadis remaja itu menyelesaikan penampilan mereka dengan sebuah sentakan, ketiga orang dihadapan mereka langsung berdiri dan melakukan 'standing applause'._

_Mendapat respons seperti itu, Doremi dkk lalu berdiri berjejeran dan membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih sementara tiga orang tadi masih bertepuk tangan._

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Katamusubi' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Producer's Audition: Let's Dance and Sing!**

* * *

"I want youuu… I need youuu… I love youuu…"

Doremi terus saja bersenandung sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah mengenakan jas seragam birunya, sang gadis berambut merah _odango _lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga sambil terus bersenandung.

"Kelihatannya, onee-chan sedang gembira sekali ya?" komentar Pop yang sudah lebih dulu berada di ruang makan sambil tersenyum, "Pasti karena kemarin onee-chan dipilih sebagai ketua _girlband_."

Doremi berhenti bersenandung kemudian menghela napas. Ia menyahut apa yang dikatakan adiknya sambil duduk diatas sebuah kursi di sekeliling meja makan, "Bukan soal itu, Poppu. Aku senang karena sekarang aku bisa… jadi artis terkenal seperti Onpu-chan…"

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kami sudah rekaman nanti, kira-kira… kira-kira aku sudah bisa makan steak tiap hari belum ya?"

"Onee-chan…" mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Pop hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menaruh cangkir susu miliknya diatas meja setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan isinya dengan beberapa kali tegukan, "Kupikir onee-chan akan menjawab apa, tapi ternyata…"

"Yah, tapi tentu saja, yang tadi itu aku bernyanyi bukan tanpa alasan," ujar Doremi sambil mulai menyantap roti panggang dihadapannya, "Kemarin, kau dengar sendiri kan apa kata Onpu-chan, kalau sore ini, aku dan yang lainnya harus ikut audisi. Kami harus bernyanyi dihadapan produser rekaman."

"Onee-chan, apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau kalian mengikuti audisi hari ini juga?" tanya Pop khawatir, "Kalian kan baru latihan sebentar saja kemarin. Hanya sampai jam sembilan malam."

"Siapa bilang? Kemarin, kami latihan sampai jam sebelas malam kok," ralat Doremi, "Kau saja yang tidak tahu, karena kau sudah kembali ke kamarmu jam sembilan malam."

"Baik. Aku tahu itu, onee-chan." Pop tersenyum, "Kalian benar-benar hebat! Kalau saja dulu ada _majominarai _lain selain kita yang seumuran denganku, pasti aku akan ikut membuat _girlband _juga."

"Ayolah, Poppu. Apa hubungannya antara membuat girlband dengan masa lalu kita sebagai majominarai? Kalau kau mau membuat girlband, kau bisa saja bergabung dengan Sayaka-chan, atau Kumiko-chan, atau mungkin… dengan si Tamaki Erika-chan?"

"Pasti akan berbeda, onee-chan." Pop menghela napas, "Onee-chan-tachi kan dipertemukan dan menjadi sahabat baik saat kalian semua menjadi majominarai. Kalian berlima sama-sama menjaga rahasia kalian sebagai majominarai, sementara aku? Kita tidak pernah bertemu dengan majominarai seusiaku."

"Poppu…"

"Doremi-chan, ayo berangkat ke sekolah!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Doremi dari depan rumah, "Kita kan sudah berjanji akan latihan untuk audisi dulu di ruang olahraga sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

"Matte yo, Ai-chan! Aku selesaikan sarapanku dulu!" sahut Doremi. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia menghabiskan roti panggang dan secangkir susu miliknya.

Pagi ini, tuan Keisuke dan nyonya Haruka memiliki urusan mendadak, jadi dengan terpaksa, mereka tidak bisa menikmati sarapan bersama kedua anak mereka. Untungnya, nyonya Haruka masih punya waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, jadi Doremi dan Pop tidak perlu repot-repot memanggang roti ataupun memanaskan susu untuk sarapan mereka.

Setelah 'bersusah payah' menghabiskan sarapannya, Doremi bergegas menuju ke pintu depan rumah, dimana Aiko sudah menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Sang atlet lari dari SMA Misora itu mengeluh menyambut sahabat baiknya yang baru keluar dari rumahnya, "Sudah kubilang kau jangan terlalu santai hari ini. Nanti sore kita ada audisi. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kausebut dirimu seorang pemimpin?"

"Chotto! Siapa yang sudah memilihku sebagai pemimpin? Aku menjadi pemimpin karena kalian yang memilihku, bukan karena keinginanku sendiri," sahut Doremi membela diri, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Si rambut merah lalu berkata kepada adiknya, "Sore jaa, Poppu, ittekimasu!"

"Ittereshai!" seru sang gadis berambut merah muda menyahut perkataan sang kakak.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Doremi dan Aiko menaruh tas sekolah mereka di kelas, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruang olahraga tempat mereka akan latihan menyanyi dan koreografi.

Rencananya, dalam audisi tersebut akan ada tujuh lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Masing-masing dari mereka berlima akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berbeda secara solo, dan setelah itu, mereka akan bersama-sama menyanyikan dua buah lagu. Kebetulan, mereka sendiri dipersilakan untuk memilih lagu apa saja yang akan mereka bawakan.

Itulah sebabnya, setelah mereka mendatangi kantor manajemen, mereka lalu berkumpul di rumah keluarga Harukaze kemarin: untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka menghadapi audisi yang akan mereka ikuti sore ini. Saat itu juga, Onpu membagi-bagikan MP3 player kepada Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko, untuk memudahkan mereka dalam berlatih. Sama halnya dengan kertas dan pulpen yang mereka pakai untuk pemilihan pemimpin dan sekretaris, warna MP3 yang dibagikan Onpu juga sama dengan warna kostum majominarai mereka masing-masing. Warna kostum majominarai yang dulu mereka gunakan.

Di ruang olahraga, Doremi dan Aiko mulai berlatih. Diawali dengan latihan untuk penampilan bersama-sama. Mereka sama-sama berlatih menyanyikan dua lagu yang telah mereka sepakati. Satu diantaranya adalah 'Ojamajo de Banban' yang sejak dulu merupakan lagu favorit mereka, juga Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko, sedangkan lagu yang lainnya adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh sebuah _idol group _terkenal di Jepang, AKB 48. Sebuah lagu yang disenandungkan oleh Doremi saat ia berada di rumahnya tadi, 'Heavy Rotation'.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan latihan bersama, Doremi dan Aiko lalu berlatih untuk lagu solo mereka secara bergantian. Dimulai dari Doremi yang memilih lagu 'Merry-Go-Round' untuk audisi yang diadakan tidak kurang dari beberapa jam lagi tersebut, kemudian Aiko yang berlatih untuk menyanyikan lagu pilihannya, 'Yugure Buranko'.

Harus mereka akui, bahwa MP3 yang mereka dapat dari Onpu kemarin sedikit membantu mereka dalam latihan tersebut. Setidaknya, mereka tahu bahwa latihan untuk menjadi seorang artis tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dalam hal ini, sebagai seorang penyanyi, mereka harus paham betul tentang materi lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, tidak sembarangan seperti saat mereka sedang berkaraoke.

Doremi dan Aiko sama-sama menyukai karaoke, tapi tentu saja, itu bukan berarti mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan saat berlatih. Bagaimanapun, seorang penyanyi harus mempersiapkan penampilannya matang-matang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari luar pintu ruang olahraga saat mereka berlatih. Orang itu sudah memperhatikan mereka sejak mereka mulai berlatih. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 180 cm berambut biru gelap yang memperhatikan mereka disana sambil memegang sebuah bola sepak. Sorot matanya tertuju kepada sang gadis berambut merah yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, seorang gadis yang juga mengenakan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya, persis sama seperti sebuah cincin yang dikenakannya sendiri.

"_Mou uchi ni ka-e-rooo…" _Aiko menyelesaikan lagu 'Yugure Buranko' yang dinyanyikannya dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia menunggu sampai musik yang mengalun dari MP3 biru miliknya berhenti, lalu berkata, "Doremi-chan, bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Kurasa penampilanmu tadi sudah cukup bagus, Ai-chan," jawab Doremi dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau sudah cukup menghayati lagu yang kaunyanyikan. Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?"

"Penampilanmu juga bagus, Doremi-chan…"

"Tapi menurutku, masih ada yang kurang," potong sang pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga yang luas itu, menghampiri dua orang gadis yang berada di dalamnya, "Menurutku, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau menyanyikannya sambil bermain piano."

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau melihat kami berlatih?" tanya Doremi, sedikit gugup melihat sang tunangan yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kekaguman.

"Sejak kalian mulai berlatih di ruangan ini," jawab Kotake singkat, "Jadi… kalian sudah mulai berlatih menyanyi dan menari sekarang?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Iya, Tetsuya. Aku dan Ai-chan sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti audisi yang diadakan oleh produser rekaman sore ini."

Sang gadis berambut merah terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya menambahkan, "Doakan kami ya… Tetsuya?"

Kotake hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan pasti, "Tentu saja aku akan mendoakan kalian, tapi kalian juga harus melakukan yang terbaik ya?"

"Pasti!" sahut Doremi dan Aiko bersamaan.

"Ah, satu hal lagi," tambah Kotake, "Apa aku dan Yada boleh menemani kalian mengikuti audisi sore ini? Setidaknya kan… aku ingin menemanimu, dan kurasa… Yada juga ingin menemani Fujiwara."

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?" Doremi berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya pada Onpu-chan? Dia yang akan menjemputku dan Ai-chan nanti."

"Baiklah, tapi rasanya, aku yakin kalau Segawa akan memperbolehkan kami ikut dengan kalian."

Tak lama kemudian, suara bel masuk menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang berada di SMA Misora, tak terkecuali ruang olahraga tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mereka lalu sepakat untuk memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

.

"Onpu-chan, aku jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ujar Momoko saat ia, juga Hazuki dan Onpu sedang berada di dalam mobil Onpu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke SMA Misora untuk menjemput Doremi dan Aiko dari sana.

"Doushita no, Momo-chan? Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?" sahut Onpu, siap menerima pertanyaan dari Momoko.

"Kenapa ya, K-Pop punya lebih banyak penggemar dibandingkan dengan J-Pop? Padahal kan, yang terlebih dulu ada diantara dua aliran musik itu… J-Pop. Bagaimana bisa kebanyakan orang lebih menyukai K-Pop ketimbang J-Pop?"

Jadi itu yang ingin kautanyakan, Momo-chan?" sang gadis berambut ungu tersenyum, "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena _girlband-boyband _Korea lebih banyak terekspos ke publik jika dibandingkan dengan _girlband-boyband _Jepang."

"Begitu ya?" Momoko berpikir sebentar, "Kurasa, sekarang aku semakin ingin membuktikan kalau J-Pop masih bisa menang melawan 'gempuran' K-Pop."

"Pasti, Momo-chan. Karena itulah, aku punya ide supaya kita membuat girlband. Supaya kita bisa membuktikan kalau J-Pop masih punya harapan untuk mengejar ketinggalan."

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang hal itu selama perjalanan menuju SMA Misora, sampai ketika Doremi dan Aiko memasuki mobil itu dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian semua sudah siap untuk audisi kan?" tanya Onpu.

"Tentu saja, Onpu-chan. Aku dan Ai-chan bahkan sempat berlatih di ruang olahraga tadi pagi, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," jawab Doremi, "Kami juga sempat latihan sebentar setelah makan siang."

"Onpu-chan, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Aiko.

"Tentu saja boleh, Ai-chan. Ada apa?" sahut Onpu.

"Anou na, apa nanti kita akan bertemu dengan peserta audisi yang lain? Maksudku, biasanya kan dalam sebuah audisi, pesertanya lebih dari satu grup, jadi…"

"Hanya kita berlima yang akan mengikutinya hari ini, Ai-chan," potong Onpu, menjawab pertanyaan Aiko, "Sebenarnya, audisi hari ini hanya untuk memastikan kalau kita berlima memang layak untuk ikut rekaman."

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" gumam Aiko, "Kupikir nanti suasananya akan ramai sekali…"

"Ahem! Ahem!" tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dari luar pintu geser mobil Onpu yang masih terbuka, "Boleh kami ikut kalian?"

"Begini, Onpu-chan, Tetsuya dan Yada-kun berniat ingin menemaniku, juga Hazuki-chan, untuk ikut audisi sore ini. Boleh kan?" tutur Doremi menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kotake dan Masaru.

"Hmm…" Onpu sengaja mengulur waktu sebentar sampai akhirnya menjawab, sedikit menggoda, "Baiklah, tapi jangan ada yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum ya? Bagaimanapun, kantor label rekaman tidak bisa disamakan dengan Rumah Sakit."

Hazuki hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Doremi menyahut dengan sedikit merengek, "Ayolah, Onpu-chan. Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi…"

Aiko dan Momoko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kotake dan Masaru lalu ikut masuk ke mobil _APV _biru tua milik Onpu, yang kemudian membawa mereka pergi ke tempat audisi.

Saat berada di mobil, mereka meneruskan perbincangan mereka tentang girlband yang baru mereka bentuk.

"Ne, Onpu-chan, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita mempersiapkan sebuah nama untuk girlband kita dulu, setelah itu baru ikut audisi?" tanya Doremi, "Kalau girlband kita masih belum punya nama begini, bagaimana caranya produser rekaman yang akan kita temui itu memanggil kita semua?"

"Ah, kau benar juga ya, Doremi-chan." Onpu tersentak, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada yang punya ide tentang nama yang cocok untuk girlband kita?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Hazuki berpikir keras, "Rasanya sulit juga menemukan nama yang cocok…"

Doremi, Aiko, Momoko dan Onpu sendiri juga ikut memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk grup mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh memberi usul sih, sebaiknya nama itu berhubungan dengan kalian berlima," ujar Kotake, "Misalnya, sesuatu hal yang membuat kalian bisa terus kompak dan bersahabat baik sampai sekarang ini."

"Sesuatu yang membuat aku dan yang lainnya bisa kompak sampai sekarang…" gumam Doremi memikirkan usul Kotake, _'Tapi kan… hal yang bisa membuat kami kompak sampai sekarang itu… adalah sihir. Masa lalu kami sebagai majominarai dan juga… Maho-dou…'_

"Maho-dou?" ujar Doremi pelan. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menyebutkan nama toko yang penuh dengan kenangan bagi dirinya dan para sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, honma ya!" seru Aiko yang mengira bahwa Doremi mengusulkan apa yang dikatakannya itu sebagai nama girlband mereka, "Kau benar juga, Doremi-chan! Kurasa tidak terlalu buruk kalau kita pakai nama Maho-dou."

"Eh? Ai-chan, maksudku bukan itu," ralat Doremi, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang hal apa yang menyatukan kita berlima sampai sekarang."

"Tentu saja, hal yang menyatukan kita adalah Maho-dou. Saat masih di SD dulu, kita semua bantu-bantu disana, dan saat kita baru masuk SMA, kita semua kerja _part time _disana," sahut Aiko, "Kita bisa pakai nama 'Maho-dou'."

"Tapi, Ai-chan, arti 'Maho-dou' sendiri kan… toko sihir. Kita tidak bisa menyamakan diri kita dengan sebuah… toko?" Doremi menyahut dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ah, kau benar juga…" Aiko menghela napas, "Nanti mereka malah berpikir kalau kita ingin berjualan, bukan ingin menyanyi."

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki mengambil alih ide 'Maho-dou' tersebut. Ia berkata, "Kurasa kita bisa mempertimbangkan nama itu, dengan sedikit perubahan."

"Apa maksudmu, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Doremi, "Ayolah, tadi kan aku hanya menggumam, bukan berarti aku mengusulkan untuk memakai nama 'Maho-dou'."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berpikir untuk menggunakannya." Hazuki lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan sebatang pulpen berwarna _orange _yang didapatkannya kemarin, "Minna, coba kalian perhatikan ini."

Hazuki lalu mulai menulis nama mereka berlima dengan huruf romaji, kemudian ia melingkari satu huruf pertama dari masing-masing nama, kecuali nama 'Doremi' dimana ia melingkari suku kata 'Do'.

Gadis berkacamata itu lalu menjelaskan apa yang ditulisnya sambil menunjuk kearah huruf yang dilingkarinya satu persatu, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, huruf pertama dari 'Maho-dou' adalah 'M', sama seperti inisial nama dari 'Momoko'. Selanjutnya 'A', yang juga inisial nama dari 'Aiko'…"

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang!" seru Doremi, "Hazuki-chan, pasti kau mau bilang kalau huruf selanjutnya adalah 'H' dan 'O', dan dua huruf itu adalah inisial namamu, juga Onpu-chan."

"Begitulah. Tebakanmu benar, Doremi-chan." Hazuki menulis 'MAHO-Do' dibawah apa yang ia tulis sebelumnya, "Kalau begini, tidak akan ada yang menyamakan kita dengan sebuah toko."

"Ngg, kau benar juga sih, Hazuki-chan, tapi… kenapa inisial namaku jadi dipanjangkan begitu? Kedengarannya jadi seperti terlalu dipaksakan."

"Tidak juga. Kau kan ketua girlband kita, Doremi-chan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau yang dipakai dari namamu bukan huruf pertama, melainkan suku kata pertama dari namamu," jelas Hazuki, "Apalagi, 'Do' juga berarti nada pertama dalam not balok. Hal itu akan membuat nama girlband kita jadi terasa ajaib dan musikal."

"Sou ka na?" awalnya, Doremi merasa sedikit tidak yakin, tapi setelah memikirkan penjelasan Hazuki, ia akhirnya berkata, "Ah, sou da yo ne? Kalau orang awam mengartikannya, itu bisa berarti 'nada yang ajaib'."

"Wow, a magical notes!" seru Momoko, "Hazuki-chan, good! Aku juga setuju kalau nama girlband kita adalah 'MAHO-Do'."

"Atashi mo ya!" sahut Aiko.

"Atashi mo." Onpu juga menyetujui perkataan yang lainnya, "Nanti aku akan bilang ke produser rekaman yang akan mengaudisi kita tentang hal ini."

"Jaa, kimeta ne?" ujar Doremi, "Kalau begitu, nama girlband kita adalah…"

"M!" seru Momoko.

"A!" seru Aiko.

"H!" seru Hazuki.

"O!" seru Onpu.

"Do!" seru Doremi.

"MAHO-Do!" ujar mereka mengakhiri seruan mereka yang bersahut-sahutan sambil kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Kedengarannya, menyenangkan juga kalau kita menyebutkannya dengan cara seperti itu," ujar Onpu, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mengeja hurufnya satu-persatu seperti tadi mengingatkanku pada FLAT 4."

"Apa yang kita lakukan berbeda dengan mereka, Onpu-chan," sahut Aiko, "Mereka menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing setelah menyebutkan inisial mereka, sedangkan kita hanya menyebutkan inisial masing-masing dan nama girlband kita. Dua hal itu tidak sama."

"Atau jangan-jangan… kau merindukan Tooru-kun ya, Onpu-chan?" goda Doremi, "Bilang saja kalau kau rindu padanya."

"Doremi-chan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku kan tadi sudah bilang, aku hanya berkomentar soal 'menyebutkan inisial nama masing-masing', bukan tentang Tooru-kun atau apa," kilah Onpu, "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

"Oke!" seru yang lainnya.

.

"Whoa! Ada banyak orang disini…" komentar Doremi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kedalam sebuah ruangan yang luas. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ruangan tersebut, menutup pintu kemudian bertanya kepada Onpu yang juga sedang berada diluar ruangan tersebut bersama yang lainnya, "Onpu-chan, apa kita akan diaudisi disini?"

"Tidak, Doremi-chan. Kebetulan disini, mereka juga sedang mengadakan audisi untuk mencari boyband dan girlband baru, tapi itu tidak termasuk kita," jawab Onpu, "Yang sekarang kita ikuti adalah audisi pemantapan, dan mereka mengadakannya di lantai dua."

Mereka terus menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terdapat dalam kantor label rekaman tersebut, menaiki tangga, sampai pada akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang tunggu audisi pemantapan. Kotake dan Masaru tetap menunggui kelima personil 'MAHO-Do' disana sementara lima gadis itu dipanggil satu persatu masuk ke ruang audisi untuk tampil solo, dan akhirnya mereka semua dipanggil untuk tampil bersama-sama.

Penampilan mereka berlima ternyata berhasil membuat ketiga juri audisi pemantapan yang mereka ikuti terpukau. Tiga juri itu bahkan memberikan _standing applause _untuk mereka, setelah mereka menyanyikan 'Heavy Rotation' milik AKB 48 dengan sempurna.

Mengetahui bahwa mereka dinyatakan layak untuk masuk dapur rekaman, Kotake dan Masaru tersenyum. Mereka masing-masing menyambut Doremi dan Hazuki di ruang tunggu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Sejujurnya, awalnya aku tak percaya kalau kau dianggap bisa jadi artis," ujar Kotake, menggoda Doremi, "Tapi, melihat latihanmu di ruang olahraga tadi pagi, kupikir wajar saja kalau kau bisa tampil dengan bagus."

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu kepada tunanganmu sendiri," sahut Doremi sambil melirik Kotake, "Yah, tapi ini juga berkat saranmu tadi supaya aku bermain piano saat tampil solo. Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kotake menepuk bahu kiri Doremi, "Karena itulah, aku yakin kau bisa berhasil. Rupanya kau mengikuti saranku juga ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Omedetou, Fujiwara," ujar Masaru kepada Hazuki, "Kau berhasil."

"Tidak akan bisa tanpa doamu, Masaru-kun." Hazuki tersenyum, "Kurasa, aku berhasil juga karena kehadiranmu disini."

"Baiklah, kelihatannya… udaranya sudah mulai panas disini…" sindir Aiko kepada Doremi dan Hazuki, "Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, bisa kita ke ruangan yang lebih dingin? Kurasa AC di ruangan ini belum cukup untuk mendinginkan suasana disini."

"Ai-chan…" sahut Doremi dan Hazuki bersamaan, tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berjuang ya?" seru Doremi, "MAHO-Do!"

"Oh!" seru keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya, menyahut perkataan sang _leader_.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang harus mereka lakukan disana, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Kotake dan Masaru bergegas pulang dengan menggunakan mobil Onpu.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yippe! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3 ini dengan baik… #sigh Walau mungkin, sekarang saya harus bisa bener-bener bagi waktu untuk mengupdate fic ini, terlebih karena sekarang, saya juga menggarap satu fic berbahasa Inggris. Harus bagi perhatian ke dua-duanya nih. ^^

Review?


	4. MAHO-Do's First Mini Concert

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: And the 4th chapter is here!

Chapter 4 ini akan menceritakan tentang penampilan pertama MAHO-Do di depan umum. Apakah mereka bisa sukses di penampilan pertama mereka ini? Kita lihat saja.

.

_Intro: Semua personil MAHO-Do terlihat sedang berada di backstage. Doremi memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus menggumam, "Jangan gugup. Jangan gagal. Jangan mengecewakan. Jangan memalukan…" Kata-kata tersebut terus diucapkan berulang-ulang olehnya._

_Sementara itu, Hazuki dan Aiko juga terlihat sangat gugup, sedangkan Onpu dan Momoko hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kondisi ketiga personil MAHO-Do yang lain._

_Merasa kesal karena kegugupan tiga orang sahabatnya, Momoko lalu menatap mereka dan berteriak dengan kencang, "Don't be nervous! I know we can do it!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Katamusubi' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**MAHO-Do's First Mini Concert**

* * *

"Jadi, Onpu-chan, apa kau akan total berhenti untuk bersolo karir dan lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan MAHO-Do?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sendiri. Aku akan menjalani kedua pekerjaan itu: sebagai diriku sendiri, Segawa Onpu, dan juga sebagai personil MAHO-Do."

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang pertama mencetuskan ide supaya kalian bisa membuat girlband?"

"Onpu-chan yang mencetus ide ini," jawab sang _leader _MAHO-Do, Doremi, "Kami pikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau kami membentuk girlband, karena dengan begini, kami berharap bisa memajukan musik J-Pop, supaya tidak kalah tenar dengan K-Pop yang sekarang ini sedang merajalela."

Kelima personil MAHO-Do sedang mengadakan konfrensi pers mengenai pengumuman terbentuknya girlband mereka. Selain itu, dalam konfrensi pers ini juga, mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan konser mini yang juga akan menjadi penampilan pertama mereka di depan umum, tepatnya di depan penduduk kota Misora, Sabtu ini, di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Tentang konser mini yang akan kalian adakan Sabtu ini, apa kalian merencanakan penampilan yang spesial?" tanya salah seorang wartawan, "Dan bagaimana dengan kostum yang akan kalian pakai nanti? Apa kalian akan bekerja sama dengan desainer terkenal? Atau… kalian akan memesannya dari butik dengan merk ternama?"

"Untuk penampilan kami Sabtu nanti, kami janji akan menampilkan banyak hal spesial, dan kami jamin anda semua tidak akan menyesal untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan pertama kami," jawab Hazuki, "Dan… masalah kostum, kami tidak bekerja sama dengan desainer manapun. Kami juga tidak memesannya dari butik manapun. Kostum-kostum yang akan kami pakai hari Sabtu nanti sudah saya buat sendiri."

"Untuk penampilan pertama kami, kami tidak mau kalau semuanya langsung terkesan elegan dan mewah. Kami lebih menginginkan suasana yang sederhana tapi spesial, istimewa dan akan terus diingat," lanjut Aiko.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kira-kira hari Sabtu nanti, berapa lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan? Apa kalian akan meng-cover lagu-lagu milik orang lain, atau akan ada _single _pertama kalian disini?"

"Kami akan menyanyikan tiga buah _single _perdana kami, dan beberapa lagu lain yang akan kami _cover_," jawab Momoko, "Dan khusus untuk lagu _cover_, kami akan mengaransemen ulang lagu tersebut menjadi lebih bagus lagi."

Konfrensi pers terus berlangsung, sampai pada akhirnya seorang wartawan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan terakhir, "Kalau begitu, apa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan supaya para penonton yang menyaksikan konfrensi pers ini ingin menyaksikan konser mini kalian?"

"Tentu saja ada," gadis bermata zamrud itu lalu memulai apa yang ingin dikatakannya, "Halo semuanya yang ada di Misora. Atashi wa Asuka Momoko, soshite…"

"Atashi wa Senoo Aiko," sahut Aiko.

"Atashi wa Fujiwara Hazuki," sahut Hazuki.

"Atashi wa Segawa Onpu," sahut Onpu.

"Atashi wa Harukaze Doremi," sahut Doremi, "Dan kami tergabung dalam…"

"M!"

"A!"

"H!"

"O!"

"Do!"

"MAHO-Do!"

"Jangan lupa, saksikan konser mini pertama kami di pusat perbelanjaan Misora Trade Center Sabtu ini, jam 7 malam!" seru mereka berlima.

.

Konfrensi pers MAHO-Do hari ini ternyata disiarkan secara langsung di televisi. Hampir semua orang di kota Misora terlihat sedang menonton konfrensi pers ini di _channel _TV yang menayangkannya, entah itu karena ada Onpu atau karena para penonton tersebut tertarik dengan kabar bahwa kelima orang gadis yang selama ini mereka kenal ramah dalam melayani pengunjung di sebuah toko yang sempat dibuka di kota itu sekarang tergabung dalam sebuah girlband yang bernama hampir sama dengan nama toko yang dimaksud.

Kotake, yang baru saja pulang dari latihan sepak bola di sekolahnya, langsung berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga saat sang ibu memanggilnya, "Tetsuya, ayo cepat kesini. Okasan sedang menonton konfrensi pers Doremi dan teman-temannya."

"Kelihatannya, mereka sudah siap untuk penampilan pertama mereka di depan orang banyak," komentar Kotake sambil tersenyum melihat sang tunangan dari layar kaca, "Aku jadi semakin bangga…"

"Okasan juga bangga padanya. Di awal konfrensi pers, mereka sempat bernyanyi sedikit, dan menurut okasan… suara mereka juga bagus."

"Benarkah? Okasan, lagu apa yang mereka nyanyikan tadi?"

"Tadi mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Tomodachi no Uta'. Hanya di bagian reff, tapi suara mereka tetap terdengar bagus. Pembagian suaranya juga benar-benar pas," jawab ibu Kotake, "Kelihatannya, mereka juga sangat menghayati lagu itu."

"Sudah sepantasnya begitu. Persahabatan mereka memang persis sama seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh lagu itu."

"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari pintu depan, yang ternyata adalah ayah Kotake yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Okaeri!" sahut Kotake dan ibunya yang masih belum beranjak dari depan televisi.

Sang kepala keluarga menghampiri istri dan anaknya, "Ah, ternyata kalian berdua sedang ada disini. Memangnya kalian sedang menonton apa sih, sampai-sampai kalian tidak menyambut otousan di pintu?"

"Maaf, otousan. Aku dan okasan sedang menonton konfrensi pers girlband Doremi dan para sahabatnya," sahut Kotake, "Otousan ingat kan, kalau minggu lalu, aku sudah cerita tentang girlband mereka?"

"Ah, ternyata itu yang kalian tonton?" pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada layar televisi yang berada dihadapannya, "Kelihatannya, sebentar lagi Doremi akan mempunyai banyak fans, sama sepertimu."

"Mungkin saja, otousan. Tapi aku yakin, tidak akan ada diantara mereka yang bisa mencintai dia setulus aku mencintainya," ujar Kotake mantap, "Kami akan terus saling mencintai."

"Okasan tidak peduli kalau nantinya kalian akan sama-sama punya banyak penggemar," ibu Kotake menghela napas, "Okasan hanya takut kalau-kalau kejadian yang menimpa kalian sebelum kalian bertunangan kemarin akan terulang lagi."

"Ayolah, okasan. Kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi selamanya. Aku jamin." Kotake tersenyum, "Yah, berharap saja kalau tidak akan pernah ada penggemar mereka yang psikopat seperti si Tarantula yang kemarin itu."

"Semoga saja," sang ibu menghela napas lagi, "Okasan tidak ingin punya masalah lagi dengan keluarga Harukaze hanya karena seseorang mengadu domba keluarga kita dengan mereka. Okasan ingin… hubunganmu dengan Doremi bisa sampai ke jenjang yang paling serius."

"Maksud okasan… okasan ingin supaya aku dan Doremi… menikah?" tanya Kotake malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah, okasan sepakat dengan tuan dan nyonya Harukaze untuk mempertunangkan kalian, untuk kemudian kami akan menikahkan kalian suatu hari nanti."

"Ah, okasan." Kotake memeluk sang ibu, "Aku janji akan mewujudkan keinginan okasan suatu saat nanti. Saat itu, aku akan melamar Doremi dan memintanya untuk menjadi istriku."

"Nah, begitu dong. Seharusnya kau bisa jadi seperti ini sejak pertama kali kau menyukainya," sahut sang ayah, "Otousan juga berpendapat kalau kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku di depan orang banyak. Sekarang aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya."

"Iya, sampai-sampai saat kemarin kalian sama-sama berada di Rumah Sakit, kau bahkan berani menciumnya di dalam kamarnya," goda sang ibu, "Sebenarnya, apa waktu itu kau sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamar itu, atau memang kau lupa menutupnya?"

"Okasan… hal itu berbeda. Saat itu aku benar-benar lupa menutup pintu ruangan tempat Doremi dirawat inap. Tidak mungkin aku sengaja melakukannya," pipi Kotake memerah, "Mou, okasan, jangan bicarakan tentang kejadian itu di depan otousan!"

"Katanya, sekarang kau sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu di depan orang banyak…" sang ayah membela istrinya, "Otousan kan harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan okasan saat otousan sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Ah, baiklah." Kotake menghela napas, "Aku dengar dari okasan kalau saat aku berada di Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan itu, otousan hanya sempat menjengukku sekali, saat aku pertama kali masuk Rumah Sakit. Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar, nak," jawab ayah Kotake, "Saat itu, otousan benar-benar sangat sibuk, jadi otousan tidak bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit. Maafkan otousan ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Otousan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memaafkan otousan tentang hal itu."

Dan Kotake masih terus berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

.

"Hoaaahem…"

Seorang gadis bersurai merah terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia, bersama dengan keempat sahabatnya sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil van biru tua. Lebih tepatnya, Doremi dan keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya sedang berada di mobil Onpu dalam perjalanan pulang dari konfrensi pers.

Ada banyak pertanyaan dari para wartawan yang mereka jawab dalam konfrensi pers beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi sangatlah wajar kalau mereka menjadi sangat lelah sekarang. Doremi bahkan terus-terusan menguap dan hampir saja tertidur kalau-kalau keempat sahabatnya tidak memberitahu padanya kalau mereka telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Baik, sampai jumpa lagi besok sore ya…" sang _leader _MAHO-Do sempat menguap sebelum menambahkan, "Saat kita berlatih untuk konser mini pertama kita Sabtu ini."

"Iya. Kita memang akan mulai berlatih besok, hari Senin," sahut Onpu sambil memperhatikan apa yang tertulis dalam buku jadwal kegiatan MAHO-Do yang dibuatnya, "Sebelum hari H, kita memang punya waktu lima hari untuk berlatih, dari hari Senin sampai hari Jumat, tapi karena diantara kita berlima hanya kau dan Ai-chan yang satu sekolah, kita terpaksa hanya bisa latihan bersama di sore hari…"

Onpu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Tapi, maaf ya, kalau aku tidak bisa ikut latihan bersama kalian di hari Jumat. Aku ada syuting film pendek Jumat ini."

"Daijoubu yo, Onpu-chan. Kami mengerti kok, kalau jadwalmu adalah yang terpadat diantara kita. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, jadwalku dengan yang lainnya masih sama." Doremi lalu berjalan keluar dari mobil Onpu, dan sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya, ia berkata, "Jaa, minna, mata ashita ne?"

"Bye bye!"

Setibanya di dalam rumah, Doremi disambut oleh keluarganya dengan gembira. Keempat orang anggota keluarga Harukaze itu sempat membicarakan tentang konfrensi pers hari ini juga konser mini Sabtu nanti, sebelum akhirnya mereka semua merasa sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur. Mulai besok, aku harus serius untuk berlatih mempersiapkan konser mini kami. Bagaimanapun, konser mini Sabtu ini membutuhkan persiapan yang lebih matang jika dibandingkan dengan audisi pemantapan kemarin. Jumlah lagu yang harus kami nyanyikan juga lebih banyak dibandingkan saat di audisi," ujar Doremi pada dirinya sendiri, "Kami harus bisa menampilkan yang terbaik."

Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidur, tapi kedua matanya tetap 'menolak' untuk terpejam.

Biasanya, Doremi mengalami hal ini saat ia sedang terlalu bersemangat untuk menunggu hal yang menyenangkan yang ia tahu akan terjadi keesokan harinya, misalnya di malam sebelum ia mengikuti _study tour _di sekolahnya. Ia akan menjadi terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur cepat, dan berakhir dengan keterlambatannya tiba di sekolah.

Tapi lain halnya dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia menguap, pertanda ia sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi tetap saja kedua manik magenta miliknya itu tak ingin terpejam. Yang lebih mengejutkan, hal ini terjadi bukan karena Doremi terlalu bersemangat untuk mengikuti latihan besok, melainkan… karena ia mengalami kegalauan di hatinya.

Galau, gelisah, gundah, gulana dan… gugup. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu…

'_Sabtu ini, kami akan mengadakan konser mini… Konser adalah pertunjukan… Pertunjukan adalah resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Resital… Aku pernah gagal…'_

Doremi sempat membayangkan kalau ia akan gagal dalam penampilannya di konser mini MAHO-Do, sampai kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan membuatnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari bayangan itu, _'Tidak. Jangan membayangkan tentang hal itu, Doremi. Kali ini, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku tidak akan menghadapinya sendiri. Hazuki-chan-tachi juga akan tampil bersamaku, dan kalau kami bersama-sama, semuanya akan beres. Konser mini kami akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku harus yakin tentang hal itu.'_

Iapun mencoba menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan pelan agar pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia melakukannya selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia bisa rileks. Akhirnya ia bisa tertidur pulas dengan pikiran yang tenang.

.

Sabtu pagi…

Semua personil MAHO-Do sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan untuk gladi resik.

"Baiklah, ini latihan terakhir kita untuk nanti malam," ujar Doremi, "Minna, kita harus tetap semangat!"

"Un!" Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko mengangguk.

Mereka terus berlatih sepanjang hari, dan hanya sesekali berhenti hanya untuk makan siang ataupun untuk sekedar beristirahat selama lima menit.

Kotake dan Masaru sempat mendatangi mereka disana, tentu saja, untuk memberikan dukungan kepada Doremi dan Hazuki yang akan tampil bersama yang lainnya malam ini.

Gladi resik yang mereka jalani memang berlangsung hampir seharian, walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka hanya harus tampil selama kurang lebih satu jam – dan mungkin akan ditambah jika ada permintaan khusus dari para penonton. Mereka sengaja memperbanyak latihan dalam gladi resik supaya dalam konser mini mereka bisa tampil maksimal dan (hampir) tanpa cela.

Waktupun berlalu tanpa terasa, dan sekarang, sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Kelima personil MAHO-Do berkumpul bersama dengan para kru pendukung konser untuk berdoa supaya konser mini mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Sebelum tampil keatas panggung, MAHO-Do sempat melakukan 'seruan bersahut' khas mereka – menyebutkan inisial nama masing-masing lalu berteriak "MAHO-Do!" – di belakang panggung, kemudian dengan cepat mereka memasuki panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu pertama mereka.

'Ojamajo de Banban' adalah lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan dalam konser mini tersebut. Dengan dibantu oleh pencahayaan yang apik, penampilan mereka saat menyanyikan lagu ini mendapat _applause _yang sangat meriah dari para penonton yang menyaksikannya secara langsung di pusat perbelanjaan.

Selanjutnya, mereka membawakan tiga _single _baru mereka: 'Katamusubi', 'Zutto Friends', serta 'Egao no Mirai He', juga beberapa lagu yang mereka _cover _antara lain 'Tomodachi no Uta', 'Sora Made Jumping', 'We Can Do!' milik Onpu serta 'Heavy Rotation' milik AKB 48.

Mereka memang sengaja memilih lagu 'Heavy Rotation' dalam konser ini, karena menurut mereka, AKB 48 adalah _idol group _yang menginspirasi mereka untuk dapat memajukan musik J-Pop. Grup tersebut bahkan masih tetap bisa eksis ditengah-tengah beberapa _girlband _dan _boyband _Korea yang semakin menjamur dan terkenal di seluruh dunia, bahkan mereka juga mempunyai _sister group_. Kurang hebat apalagi?

Konser mini mereka hampir saja selesai, sampai pada akhirnya ada yang meminta mereka untuk bernyanyi sendiri-sendiri. Sesaat mereka (terkecuali Onpu) kebingungan untuk memilih lagu apa yang harus mereka nyanyikan, tapi kemudian, Doremi berkata kepada para personil lainnya, saat mereka sedang membicarakannya di balik panggung, "Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita membawakan lagu yang kita nyanyikan saat audisi kemarin? Kalian masih ingat koreografi untuk lagu kalian masing-masing kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan membawakan lagu 'Naisho no Housoku'," sahut Hazuki.

"Aku 'Yugure Buranko'," ujar Aiko.

"Dan aku 'Arigato'," lanjut Momoko.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membawakan lagu 'We Can Do!'. Lagipula, kita sudah membawakannya tadi," protes Onpu yang memiliki ide lain untuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'Polar Star', dan kuharap, kalian bisa membantu memainkan musiknya."

"Eh? Kami?" tanya Doremi kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu, Onpu-chan?"

"Kalau kita masih bisa memainkannya, kenapa tidak?" Onpu tersenyum, "Kalian tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan partitur yang akan kita gunakan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku untuk tampil," ujar Doremi sambil berjalan kembali memasuki panggung untuk penampilan solonya, "Minna, doakan aku ya?"

"Ganbatte, Doremi-chan!" seru yang lainnya.

Ketegangan sempat menyelimuti Doremi sesaat sebelum ia memulai penampilannya, tapi kemudian, ia dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk bisa tampil dengan baik. Ia mengawali penampilannya dengan duduk diatas sebuah kursi, lalu mulai bernyanyi dan memainkan sebuah piano yang sudah disiapkan diatas panggung, _"Merry Merry Merry-Go-Round…"_

Setelah Doremi tampil, keempat personil lainnya juga ikut tampil secara bergantian, membawakan lagu yang mereka pilih satu persatu, dimulai dari Hazuki, kemudian Aiko, Onpu dan akhirnya Momoko menjadi penampil terakhir.

Khusus pada penampilan Onpu, seperti permintaannya, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko juga ikut tampil memainkan musik untuk lagu 'Polar Star' yang dinyanyikannya. Onpu sendiri juga sempat memainkan _flute _perak miliknya di satu bagian dari lagu tersebut. Itulah sebabnya, ia mengatakan 'kita' saat ia meyakinkan para sahabatnya untuk bermain musik.

.

Konser mini hari ini berjalan dengan sukses. Seusai konser, banyak orang yang mengerumuni MAHO-Do untuk meminta tanda tangan mereka, pertanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi idola dari sebagian orang yang tinggal di kota Misora.

"Oke, ini bagus." Doremi tersenyum lebar, hampir seperti menyeringai, "Sekarang, banyak orang yang meminta tanda tanganku, uhuhuhuhu… Yappari atashi-tte sekai ichi shiawase na bishoujo da!"

"Yah, itu lebih bagus daripada kau selalu menganggap bahwa kau sial terus." Aiko menghela napas, "Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ini melelahkan. Tanganku pegal-pegal setelah harus menanda tangani berpuluh-puluh lembar kertas…"

"Bishoujo yang memacari bishonen… kurasa hal itu yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada kalian berdua, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan," ujar Onpu, "Sekarang, kalian sama-sama punya banyak penggemar, sama saja dengan Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun."

"Sou da yo ne? Sekarang keadaannya benar-benar seperti apa yang kaukatakan, Onpu-chan," sahut Doremi yang kemudian berpikir sebentar lalu menambahkan, "Ah, chotto! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dari dulu aku juga sudah jadi 'bishoujo'? Kenapa tadi cara bicaramu seakan-akan aku baru jadi 'bishoujo' sekarang?"

"Ah, iie, nandemo nai wa, Doremi-chan," jawab Onpu, "Maksudku disini adalah 'bishoujo yang punya banyak penggemar', bukan 'bishoujo' biasa."

Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Doremi menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Onpu-chan."

"By the way, kurasa… sekarang sudah larut malam," ujar Momoko yang mengamati bahwa semua penonton konser mini sudah bubar meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar sepi, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita merayakan kesuksesan konser mini kita hari ini dengan menginap di rumah Doremi-chan?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus di rumahku?" tanya Doremi, sedikit protes, "Rumahku kan kecil…"

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kan? Kau kan pemimpin girlband ini," sahut Momoko, "Boleh ya, Doremi-chan?"

"Baiklah," si rambut merah menghela napasnya lagi, "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa sekarang, kamarku masih cukup untuk memuat kita semua atau tidak…"

"Pasti cukup. Kalau dipakai untuk berkumpul saja bisa, aku yakin untuk menginap pun juga bisa," ujar Aiko dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan dulu."

"Terserahlah…"

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga… walaupun dengan hasil yang… agak-agak gaje kayaknya… #sigh

Untuk lagunya, jujur saya sendiri juga bingung nentuin lagu apa aja yang kira-kira bisa dipakai disini (ingat, semua lagu disini bukan punya saya), jadi saya memutuskan untuk memakai lagu-lagu diatas (still, NOT BELONGS TO ME!)

RnR?


	5. The Issue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 5!

Kalau boleh jujur, cerita dari chapter 5 kali ini terinspirasi dari ketidaksengajaan saya menemukan beberapa gambar _doujinshi _dari anime ini (well, you-know-what lah gambar yang seperti apa yang saya temukan…)

Selamat membaca!

.

_Intro: Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko sedang duduk diatas sebuah sofa panjang sambil menunduk sedih. Dihadapan mereka bertiga terdapat sebuah meja dengan satu eksemplar koran yang tergeletak diatasnya. Meja tersebut memisahkan mereka bertiga dengan Doremi dan Hazuki yang berdiri di sisi yang lainnya. Doremi menyilangkan kedua lengannya, terlihat sangat kesal, sementara Hazuki menghela napas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Sekarang, semua orang butuh penjelasan dari kalian," ujar Doremi, berusaha untuk terdengar bijak meskipun dari suaranya dapat disimpulkan kalau ia sangat kesal. Ia lalu menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya diatas kolom berita utama dari koran yang tergeletak diatas meja dihadapannya, agak kasar, "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"_

_Aiko, yang duduk diantara Onpu dan Momoko sempat menoleh kearah Onpu dan Momoko secara bergantian, lalu menjawab, "Anou… Sebenarnya…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Issue**

* * *

"Yay! Mulai hari ini, aku bersekolah bersama dengan kalian disini!" seru Momoko riang.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau harus pindah ke sekolah ini sekarang? Sebentar lagi juga kita akan lulus dari sekolah ini, sudah kurang dari setahun lagi," sahut Doremi, "Bahkan, kau sampai terpaksa masih harus memakai seragam sekolah lamamu sampai hari kelulusan kita nanti, Momo-chan."

"Ah, itu tidak jadi masalah. Yang penting kan, aku bisa satu sekolah dengan kalian lagi." Momoko tersenyum, "Sekarang, aku bahkan bisa sekelas denganmu, Ai-chan."

"Baiklah, tapi apa alasanmu pindah sekolah kesini, Momo-chan?" tanya Aiko.

"Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau bersekolah di sekolah swasta itu sangat membosankan?" jawab Momoko, "Banyak peraturan. Lagipula, sekolahku sebelum pindah kesini – sebelum pindah ke SMA Misora – melarang muridnya untuk jadi artis. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau aku harus pindah demi _girlband _kita kan?"

"Ya… kalau itu alasanmu, kurasa kau ada benarnya juga sih…"

Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Mulai hari ini, Momoko bersekolah di SMA Misora, lebih tepatnya, di kelas yang sama dengan Doremi dan Aiko.

Awalnya, Doremi dan Aiko kebingungan karena kepindahan Momoko yang terkesan mendadak, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka bisa memahami alasan Momoko.

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang disana. Bahkan, setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka hari ini – semangkuk nasi dengan lauk _beef teriyaki_ – mereka tetap saja memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang ingin diperbincangkan satu sama lain.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"Ehm, maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggu kalian, gadis-gadis. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan… putri tidur bidadariku…"

"Oh, Tetsuya, jangan mulai lagi…" keluh Doremi saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang tersebut adalah Kotake, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggapku seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Doremi-chan. Setidaknya, sang 'Kotake-ojisama' masih mencintai sang putri tidurnya, Doremi-hime," sahut Momoko sambil cekikikan mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Momo-chan…" sang gadis bersurai merah hanya bisa tersipu malu, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Asuka. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali karena kau ingin pindah sekolah kemari. Setidaknya, ada satu lagi sahabat baik Doremi yang bersekolah disini," ujar Kotake, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku bisa pinjam Doremi sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Boleh saja, Kotake," jawab Aiko, "Tapi janji ya, jaga Doremi-chan. Jangan sampai dia punya penggemar gila seperti si Tarantula 'milik'mu itu."

"Baik, aku janji." Kotake tersenyum, "Doremi, ayo kita turun."

Doremi mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kotake, meninggalkan Aiko dan Momoko di atap sekolah.

Aiko dan Momoko kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya terlalu asyik berbincang-bincang dan tertawa-tawa, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari saat seseorang diam-diam melihat mereka berdua dari tangga. Bukan Doremi, bukan juga Kotake, melainkan orang lain. Orang asing.

'_Sekarang, aku sudah punya ide untuk menjatuhkan mereka…'_

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Setelah mengembalikan alat makan ke kantin sekolah, Doremi dan Kotake memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka di balkon kelas mereka.

"Yah, begini…" Kotake sempat ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan sang kekasih, tapi akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya juga, "Hari Sabtu nanti, kau masih bisa menonton pertandinganku tidak?"

Ya. Sabtu ini, tim sepak bola SMA Misora akan bertanding melawan tim sepak bola SMA Odaiba, dan pertandingan yang akan mereka hadapi bukanlah pertandingan biasa. Ini adalah pertandingan final di liga sepak bola antar sekolah se-Jepang, dan tim yang menang akan mewakili Jepang dalam liga sepak bola antar sekolah se-Asia Timur.

"Aku belum tahu pasti," jawab Doremi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum bertanya kepada Onpu-chan tentang jadwal MAHO-Do minggu ini, tapi yang jelas, kami akan membuat satu video klip minggu ini, hanya aku belum tahu… kapan syutingnya akan dimulai."

"Kuharap kalian tidak memulainya di hari Sabtu," sahut Kotake sambil menghela napas, "Jujur saja, aku membutuhkan dukungan darimu. Sejak dulu, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu untuk mendukungku dalam pertandingan yang kuikuti. Rasanya kurang lengkap kalau aku bertanding tanpa kehadiranmu disana."

"Mudah-mudahan saja aku bisa datang untuk mendukungmu hari Sabtu ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin melihatmu memenangkan pertandingan itu, Tetsuya, karena aku tahu bahwa hal itulah yang selama ini selalu kauidam-idamkan. Kau menginginkan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi salah satu pemain di timnas Jepang, dan juga, akan ikut serta dalam Piala Dunia." Doremi tersenyum, "Pertandingan hari Sabtu nanti akan jadi awal kesuksesanmu, kalau nanti kau bisa membawa tim sekolah kita untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu, dan tentu saja, aku harus ambil bagian. Aku ingin melihatmu sukses."

"Kau benar, Doremi."

Sejak mereka mulai berpacaran dua tahun yang lalu, Doremi dan Kotake memang sering membicarakan tentang harapan dan cita-cita mereka masing-masing, dan tentu saja, mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Bel masuk kelas mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua, dan memang, untuk sekarang ini, hanya hal itu yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti mengobrol, karena sekarang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Sekarang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang keberatan dengan hubungan mereka berdua, berbeda dari beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana beberapa penggemar Kotake banyak yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka – karena mereka iri – bahkan sampai ada yang ingin mencelakai Doremi karena itu (baca di 'Hurt?'). Hal ini dikarenakan oleh status mereka masing-masing sekarang yang adalah seorang kapten tim sepak bola SMA Misora dan seorang _leader _sebuah _girlband _baru yang sangat potensial di belantika musik Jepang. Para pendukung mereka setuju bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi, walau mungkin sebenarnya ada diantara mereka yang melakukannya hanya untuk menghormati pendapat sang idola, meski di dalam hati mereka, mereka masih ingin agar sang idola akhirnya memperhatikan bahwa mereka mencintai sang pemain sepak bola dan sang pemimpin _girlband _idolanya.

Setelah Doremi dan Kotake, juga Aiko dan Momoko yang baru saja masuk kelas menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing, wali kelas mereka, Yamaki Rokurou, memasuki kelas dan mulai memimpin kegiatan _homeroom _di kelas mereka.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Onpu-chan? Kapan syuting video klip pertama kita akan dimulai?"

"Syutingnya akan dimulai lusa, hari Rabu, dan targetnya sih, akan selesai hari Kamis," tukas Onpu, menjawab pertanyaan Doremi lewat telepon.

Sore itu, Onpu menelepon Doremi, juga para personil MAHO-Do lainnya, untuk memberitahukan tentang jadwal kegiatan mereka minggu ini, termasuk diantaranya proses pembuatan video klip perdana mereka untuk salah satu _single _mereka yang berjudul 'Katamusubi'.

"Mudah-mudahan kita akan benar-benar selesai syuting hari Kamis nanti," sahut Doremi, "Aku takut kalau syutingnya harus berlangsung sampai hari Sabtu…"

"Tenang saja, Doremi-chan. Kalaupun ditunda, biasanya sih hanya sampai sehari, jadi paling lambat, syutingnya akan selesai hari Jumat," ujar Onpu, "Memangnya, kau ada janji dengan Kotake-kun Sabtu ini?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin mendukungnya dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Sabtu nanti, akan ada pertandingan sepak bola antara tim sekolahku dengan tim SMA Odaiba."

"Ah, maksudnya… pertandingan final liga sepak bola antar sekolah kan?" tebak Onpu, "Aku mengerti. Pantas saja kalau kau ingin sekali menonton pertandingan itu, Doremi-chan. Kotake-kun memang membutuhkan dukunganmu dalam pertandingan itu."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti."

"Baiklah, jadi intinya, minggu ini jadwal kita berlima hanya syuting video klip sejak hari Rabu dan juga, tampil di acara musik di stasiun TV hari Minggu," rangkum Onpu, "Kau harus ingat itu baik-baik, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengingatnya, Onpu-chan," sahut Doremi sambil mencatat jadwal yang diberitahukan Onpu dalam sebuah buku catatan, "Terima kasih ya, telah memberitahuku."

"Sama-sama. Setelah ini, aku juga akan memberitahukannya kepada yang lain." Onpu menghela napas, "Kalau saja kita semua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti dulu…"

"Ayolah, Onpu-chan. Setidaknya kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama lagi, walaupun kita tidak berada di satu sekolah. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu juga, keadaan kita sudah seperti ini kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi… bukan itu maksudku. Aku sudah dengar kalau Momo-chan pindah ke SMA Misora," ujar Onpu, "Kalau saja aku juga bisa bersekolah disana…"

"Onpu-chan, kau tidak perlu ikut pindah ke SMA Misora." Doremi menggelengkan kepalanya, walau ia tahu bahwa Onpu tidak akan bisa melihatnya, "Lagipula, kemarin Momo-chan bisa pindah sekolah hanya karena ada teman sekelasku yang pindah ke Perancis."

"Baiklah," sahut Onpu, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Rabu pagi nanti ya?"

"Oke! Sampai jumpa nanti, Onpu-chan!"

Saat Doremi memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Onpu lewat telepon dan menaruh telepon genggam merah mudanya diatas meja, sang adik memasuki kamarnya, "Onee-chan, jadi bagaimana? Apa Onpu-chan sudah bilang kapan kalian akan mulai syuting video klip?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Syutingnya akan dimulai Rabu pagi."

"Rabu pagi? Artinya nanti… mau tidak mau, onee-chan-tachi harus izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah dong."

"Yah, mau tidak mau… Itu sudah jadi resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh kami semua," sahut Doremi, "Untungnya, hari Rabu nanti tidak ada ulangan di kelasku…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Pop menghela napas, "Aku hanya takut kalau nilai onee-chan yang pas-pasan harus menurun drastis hanya karena syuting video klip."

"Poppu, tadi kau bicara apa?" Doremi memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang adik, "Maaf ya, Poppu, tapi dibandingkan dengan nilai-nilaiku yang dulu, kurasa nilai-nilaiku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan nilai dibawah 50."

"Ah, tapi onee-chan kan masih jarang mendapatkan nilai 90 atau 100," sahut Pop tidak mau kalah.

"Yang penting nilaiku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Terserahlah. Lagipula, aku datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan kepada onee-chan tentang syuting video klip onee-chan-tachi, bukan untuk berdebat dengan onee-chan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganmu, Poppu," sahut Doremi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau tidak bertengkar dengan Erika-chan lagi kan?"

"Onee-chan, aku sudah tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Erika-chan sejak kami duduk di kelas 3 SD," ujar Pop protes, "Tadi juga… tidak ada yang istimewa di sekolah. Hanya latihan piano, dan beberapa pelajaran standar untuk anak SMP."

"Tapi benar kan, tidak ada masalah di sekolahmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Onee-chan tidak perlu khawatir." Pop lalu menoleh kearah sebuah buku Matematika yang ditaruh diatas meja belajar Doremi, tepat disebelah buku catatan tempat Doremi menulis jadwal kegiatan MAHO-Do beberapa menit yang lalu, "Onee-chan sendiri, kenapa menaruh buku Matematika diatas meja?"

"Aku… ah, iya!"seru Doremi tiba-tiba sambil kemudian mengambil buku Matematikanya, "Besok ada ulangan Matematika! Tadi aku baru ingin belajar saat Onpu-chan meneleponku!"

Pop menghela napas, "Baiklah, dalam hal ini, onee-chan tidak berubah…"

.

_Keesokan paginya…_

Seisi kota Misora gempar seketika saat membaca koran harian 'Misora Daily' edisi hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam kolom _headline _terdapat foto berukuran besar yang menampilkan Aiko dan Momoko yang seolah sedang berciuman.

Judul berita yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi di foto tersebut adalah 'Dua Personil Girlband Segawa Onpu Berciuman di Sekolah? !'

Doremi langsung menyambar koran langganan keluarganya itu, setelah sang ayah, Harukaze Keisuke, memberitahukan padanya tentang berita itu.

'_Ai-chan… Momo-chan… ternyata kalian…' _pikir Doremi yang awalnya sempat terpengaruh oleh berita itu, tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh aneh tentang sahabatku sendiri. Aku percaya, mereka bukan orang yang seperti itu.'_

"Tidak mungkin Ai-chan dan Momo-chan melakukan hal ini," ujarnya mantap, "Aku yakin kalau semua ini hanya rekayasa. Seingatku, mereka hanya berada di atap sekolah untuk mengobrol."

"Tapi foto ini kelihatannya bukan hasil rekayasa," selidik Pop, "Aku takut kalau Ai-chan dan Momo-chan sebenarnya…"

"Mereka tidak mungkin berbuat yang aneh aneh!" potong Doremi, "Poppu, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Ai-chan pernah cerita padaku kalau ia sempat berpacaran dengan Anrima-kun. Itu artinya Ai-chan masih normal. Momo-chan juga sempat bercerita padaku lewat email, kalau di New York dulu, dia sempat punya pacar, artinya dia juga masih normal."

"Tapi onee-chan, waktu itu bukannya onee-chan sempat cerita, kalau Momo-chan sempat menyamar menjadi tunangannya Ai-chan waktu Anrima-kun sempat ke Misora," bisik Pop, "Itu kan artinya, Momo-chan…"

"Mereka melakukannya atas usul Hazuki-chan," balas sang kakak, "Aku kan juga sudah bilang tentang hal itu saat aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Bagaimana tentang Ai-chan dan onee-chan yang menari-nari aneh berdua saja di jalan depan rumah dua tahun yang lalu?" kali ini, Pop mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit menantang, "Atau jangan-jangan… sebenarnya onee-chan juga…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Poppu! Itu lain hal. Saat itu aku dan Ai-chan terlalu senang karena kami berdua masuk di kelas yang sama," sanggah Doremi, "Sudahlah, aku terlalu kenyang setelah melihat foto itu dan membaca beritanya. Gochisosama."

Gadis bersurai merah itu lalu dengan cepat mengambil tas sekolahnya, "Nanti aku akan menelepon Ai-chan dan Momo-chan supaya mereka langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menjemputku dulu. Aku harus langsung membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka."

"Jadi, onee-chan langsung ingin berangkat sekolah sekarang juga?" tanya Pop.

"Iya. Aku harus dengar penjelasan dari mereka secepatnya," jawab Doremi sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dan dengan cepat memakai sepatunya, "Sore jaa, ittekimasu!"

"Ittereshai!"

.

Di SMA Misora, keadaannya juga tak kalah gempar. Semua orang meributkan tentang foto dan berita yang tertulis di koran 'Misora Daily'.

Doremi sengaja berangkat lebih pagi hari ini, karena naluri kepemimpinannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan penjelasan langsung dari Aiko dan Momoko mengenai foto kedua sahabat baiknya itu yang terpampang di koran tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Doremi sempat menelepon Aiko dan Momoko, menyuruh mereka untuk langsung ke sekolah dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk membicarakan hal itu di atap sekolah.

Doremi tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya dan langsung bertanya kepada Aiko dan Momoko sesaat setelah mereka tiba di atap sekolah, "Kalian sudah tahu kan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami… sudah mengetahuinya, Doremi-chan," jawab Aiko lesu, "Kami juga sudah menjelaskannya kepada… otouchan dan okachanku, juga papa dan mama Momo-chan."

"Jadi, apa kalian juga akan menjelaskannya kepadaku?" tanya Doremi sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi kemarin siang, setelah aku dan Tetsuya meninggalkan kalian berdua disini? Apa benar kalau kemarin, kalian sempat berciuman seperti apa yang diperlihatkan dalam foto di koran itu, Ai-chan? Momo-chan? Apa benar kalau yang ada di foto itu kalian berdua?"

"Soal yang ada di foto itu benar aku dan Ai-chan atau bukan, kami hanya bisa bilang kalau… itu benar aku dan Ai-chan," jawab Momoko.

Doremi terkejut mendengar jawaban Momoko, "Jadi kalian benar-benar…"

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti yang diberitakan di koran. Aku dan Momo-chan tidak berciuman," potong Aiko, "Kemarin, saat kami sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada angin yang bertiup dan menyebabkan debu berterbangan, dan mata Momo-chan sempat kemasukan debu."

"Debu?"

"Iya. Kemarin, Ai-chan hanya membantuku meniup debu yang menempel di mataku," jelas Momoko sambil memperlihatkan koran berisi foto tersebut, "Lihat ini, Doremi-chan. Sebenarnya disini, wajah kami berdua tidak bersentuhan sama sekali."

"Ternyata begitu…" Doremi menunduk, menggerakkan kedua lengannya masing-masing ke kedua sisi tubuhnya, "Sudah kuduga. Berita itu tidak mungkin benar."

"Kami tahu bahwa kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai berita itu, Doremi-chan. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kami tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu," ujar Aiko.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak dengan beberapa orang yang sudah membaca koran ini," sahut Doremi sambil menunjuk kearah koran yang dibawa Momoko, "Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka. Aku akan menelepon Onpu-chan supaya dia bisa menghubungi media. Kita harus mengadakan konfrensi pers sekarang juga."

"Now? Tapi Doremi-chan, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Bahkan di jam pertama hari ini, aku yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini juga harus mengikuti ulangan Matematika bersama dengan kalian," sahut Momoko.

"Ma-Matematika… Ah, baiklah. Aku ingat tentang ulangan itu," ujar Doremi. Ia menghela napas, "Tapi aku akan tetap menelepon Onpu-chan dan menyuruhnya menelepon semua wartawan itu, supaya bisa datang ke sekolah nanti siang, saat jam istirahat makan siang."

"Baiklah…"

"Bagaimanapun, aku mengerti apa yang kalian rasakan sekarang, karena aku pernah merasakannya. Ai-chan, kauingat kan, soal koran sekolah waktu itu?"

"Ya, aku ingat, Doremi-chan. Kali ini, kita juga harus menjelaskan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," sahut Aiko, "Sekarang, yang kutanyakan hanya satu: siapa yang tega memotret aku dan Momo-chan juga memberitakan gosip itu?"

"Hmm…" tiga orang personil tertua di MAHO-Do itu sama-sama memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Aiko, sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, memanggil-manggil mereka untuk memasuki kelas, dimana mereka sudah disambut oleh ulangan Matematika yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita berpikir tentang ulangan Matematika. Momo-chan, aku boleh mencontek ulanganmu kan?"

"No, Doremi-chan."

"Sou na."

Merekapun berjalan menuju kelas…

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini…

Mulai chapter ini, lagu opening saya ganti jadi 'Egao no Mirai he' (NOT BELONGS TO ME), soalnya saya pikir, lagu ini lebih terdengar bersemangat kalau dibandingkan dengan 'Katamusubi' yang sebelumnya saya pakai.

Soal nama wali kelas Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko, itu bukan karangan saya. Nama wali kelas yang disebut di Ojamajo Doremi 16 memang Yamaki Rokurou (yang kemudian dipanggil 'Leon' oleh Doremi & Aiko karena wajahnya yang mirip 'Chameleon').

Saya juga menulis kalau Momoko pindah ke SMA Misora, karena saya baru sadar kalau di Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, dia juga bersekolah disana bersama Doremi dan Aiko (walaupun susah untuk mempercayainya karena seragam sekolah Momoko di ilustrasi gambarnya semakin jauh berbeda dari seragam sekolah yang dipakai Doremi & Aiko).

Chapter depan akan sedikit melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai dalam chapter 5 ini, termasuk akan mengungkap siapa yang memotret Aiko dan Momoko dan memfitnah mereka. Ditunggu saja ya?


	6. Revenge from the Cousin

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Masuk di chapter 6!

Di chapter ini, saya akan melakukan sedikit perubahan (kalau mau tahu apa yang saya ubah, langsung baca saja ya?

.

_Intro: Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko terlihat sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah tong sampah besar berisi api yang menyala. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang satu eksemplar koran, dimana koran yang dipegang oleh Doremi berukuran lebih kecil dan lebih tipis._

_Mereka lalu melemparkan koran-koran tersebut kedalam tong api yang berada dihadapan mereka, kemudian Doremi mengajak Aiko dan Momoko untuk pergi dari sana. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan koran-koran yang mulai hangus terlalap api itu._

_Sesaat setelah mereka bertiga pergi dari sana, seorang pemuda misterius menghampiri tong tersebut dari arah yang berbeda. Ia lalu berteriak kearah tempat dimana Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko berdiri tadi, "Hei kalian, tunggu! Bebaskan sepupuku!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Revenge from the Cousin**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

Aku menghela napas sesaat setelah aku memutuskan pembicaraanku dengan Onpu melalui telepon genggamku. Untunglah, Onpu juga sependapat denganku, bahwa permasalahan tentang gosip mengenai Aiko dan Momoko di koran hari ini hanya bisa diselesaikan melalui konfrensi pers.

Bagaimanapun, apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatku teringat dengan apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada Aiko dan Momoko sekarang: seseorang mengabarkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak tentang kami, dan kabar itu tersebar sampai-sampai kami mendapat banyak sekali cacian, makian, atau… semacamnya.

Bedanya, mungkin aku lebih beruntung jika dibandingkan dengan mereka, karena kabar miring tentangku hanya disebarkan melalui koran sekolah yang hanya terbit di sekolah kami, sementara kabar tentang Aiko dan Momoko yang sedang 'berciuman' disebarkan melalui koran harian yang terbit ke semua wilayah kota Misora. Seisi kota dapat membaca berita tersebut. Selain itu, aku mengalaminya saat kami masih belum tergabung dalam sebuah girlband, sementara Aiko dan Momoko mengalaminya sekarang, saat kami sudah tergabung di MAHO-Do.

Tapi tetap saja, kabar-kabar miring tersebut membuat kami terlihat buruk dihadapan semua orang yang membacanya.

Setelah mengikuti ulangan Matematika, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan kepada kami selanjutnya. Pikiranku melayang, membuatku kembali merasakan apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu…

_Flashback ('Hurt?' chapter 5)_

Aku kebingungan menyadari beberapa murid di sekolahku menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah lagi setelah kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat mereka menatapku seperti itu?

Aku lalu bertanya kepada Aiko, "A-Ai-chan… kenapa hampir semua orang memandangku seperti itu ya? Apa… ada yang aneh pada diriku hari ini?"

"Aneh? Tidak ada kok," jawabnya, "Semuanya terlihat biasa saja."

"Tapi… kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" kataku, masih kebingungan. Aku lalu menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, "Oh, atau jangan-jangan… ada yang menempelkan tulisan di punggungku ya?"

Aku tahu, Aiko tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun melakukan hal itu padaku, tapi siapa tahu saja kan, kalau saat kami berjalan ada seseorang yang secara diam-diam menempelkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku.

Tapi ternyata, dugaanku salah. Tidak ada secarik kertas pun yang tertempel di punggungku.

Jadi apa? Apa yang membuat mereka menatapku seolah aku tidak perlu masuk sekolah lagi?

Pertanyaanku terjawab saat seorang adik kelas kami – yang sekarang sudah tidak bersekolah di SMA Misora lagi – menghampiri kami dan menyodorkan 'kertas beracun' itu…

"_Menguak Kejahatan Pacar Sang Kapten dan Selingkuhannya… Berita macam apa ini?"_ aku terguncang saat membaca berita itu, _"Semua ini… tulisan ini…"_

"Tulisan ini bohong…"

Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku saat aku selesai membaca berita itu, seiring dengan air mataku yang juga mulai menetes.

Tubuhku bergetar, sementara gigiku bergemeletuk. Aku tak percaya, ada yang tega menuduhku melakukan hal itu, padahal…

Andai saja, saat itu Tetsuya tidak menolongku… Biar saja aku mati tertabrak mobil itu…

Tapi untunglah, Shimakura, salah seorang teman sekolahku sejak SD yang juga ketua redaksi koran sekolah, dapat menangani efek berita itu dengan menyebarkan pengumuman konfirmasi, dan pengumuman itu cukup untuk meyakinkan semua murid lain di sekolahku kalau berita dalam koran sekolah tersebut tidak benar.

_End of Flashback_

Apa yang kualami saat itulah yang membuatku berpikir bahwa konfirmasi adalah satu-satunya jalan yang harus kami tempuh untuk membela Aiko dan Momoko sekarang, dan konfrensi pers adalah ajang yang tepat untuk itu, berhubung karena sekarang kami sudah tergabung di MAHO-Do.

"Doremi-chan."

"Eh, doushita no, Ai-chan?" tanyaku, agak kaget setelah mendengar Aiko memanggilku, bukan karena ia memanggilku dengan suara tinggi (ia bahkan memanggilku dengan suara yang biasa saja), tapi karena panggilannya itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang kejadian itu.

"Para wartawan sudah sampai, dan mereka menunggu kita di aula sekolah," jelasnya.

"Jadi, sekarang sudah jam istirahat makan siang ya?" tanyaku, baru menyadari kalau aku sudah memikirkan tentang kejadian itu selama berjam-jam!

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang tadi kaupikirkan?" tanya Momoko, "Sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah jam istirahat."

"Yah, hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku – yang sebenarnya tidak merasa gatal – dan tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, ayo kita temui para wartawan itu dan jelaskan semuanya."

Kami lalu berjalan menuju aula dan memulai konfrensi pers.

_Normal POV_

Setelah konfrensi pers itu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang mempercayai gosip tentang Aiko dan Momoko yang disebarkan lewat koran harian tersebut.

Pada awalnya, Doremi tidak mau mengaku kepada Aiko dan Momoko kalau sebenarnya, dia sempat tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi karena ia takut kalau-kalau guru mereka memberikan tugas untuk mereka kerjakan, akhirnya ia mengakui hal itu saat ia menanyakan tugas sekolah kepada mereka berdua.

Esok paginya, dihari Rabu, mereka mulai mengikuti syuting video klip bersama dua personil MAHO-Do lainnya, Hazuki dan Onpu, sesuai dengan jadwal kegiatan yang telah mereka ketahui.

"Wah, model kostumnya agak mirip dengan model seragam sekolah kami!" seru Momoko saat melihat kostum yang akan mereka gunakan untuk syuting video klip, "Yah, walaupun kostum yang akan kupakai hari ini hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih, dasi pita hijau dan rok coklat kotak-kotak, tapi setidaknya… ini hampir mirip dengan seragam SMA Misora. Bedanya hanya warna dasinya, dan juga… kostum ini tidak dilengkapi dengan jas."

Momoko lalu berkata kepada para pengurus _wardrobe_, "Ne, aku boleh ambil kostumku kan? Boleh ya?"

"Boleh saja, Momo-chan," seseorang menyahut perkataan Momoko, tapi ia bukanlah salah satu diantara beberapa pengurus _wardrobe _yang ditanyai Momoko, melainkan Onpu, "Khusus kostum yang satu itu, kita semua diperbolehkan mengambilnya sebagai milik pribadi."

"Huuu, asyik! Thank you, Onpu-chan!" Momoko berseru lagi, "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak membutuhkan seragam lamaku lagi. Aku bisa memakai kostum ini ke sekolah, sebagai seragam baruku!"

"Ya… rencananya sih, hari Minggu nanti, kita akan memakai kostum ini di acara musik," ujar Onpu, "Katanya sih, terserah kita kalau ada yang ingin memakainya dari rumah atau membawanya ke stasiun TV."

"Tapi, Onpu-chan, kenapa modelnya harus hampir sama dengan seragam SMA Misora?" tanya Doremi, "Tidak semua dari kita bersekolah disana. Kau dan Hazuki-chan kan…"

"Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula, kupikir seragam sekolah kalian itu keren," jawab Onpu sambil tersenyum, "Yang penting kan, warna jas dan dasinya tidak persis sama dengan warna jas dan dasi seragam kalian."

"Eh? Jas?" tanya Momoko tidak mengerti, "Tapi, kenapa disini tidak ada jasnya?"

"Tenang saja, Momo-chan. Sebentar lagi jasnya juga akan datang dari _laundry_."

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit setelah Onpu menjawab pertanyaan Momoko, kelima jas yang melengkapi kostum merekapun tiba, terbungkus rapi dengan menggunakan plastik pembungkus khusus pakaian.

Sebelum ada yang bertanya tentang warna jas mereka – yang juga sesuai dengan warna kostum _majominarai _mereka dulu – Onpu sudah lebih dahulu mengutarakan alasannya, "Kalau kita tampil dengan mengenakan jas-jas ini, kita jadi seperti pelangi yang mendatangkan keceriaan setelah hujan. Bagus kan?"

"Ya… bagus," sahut Doremi, "Mudah-mudahan tidak akan ada masalah yang muncul karena 'filosofi pelangi'mu itu."

"Tidak akan ada masalah. Aku jamin itu," ujar Onpu sambil menyambar kostumnya, "Sudahlah, ayo kita ganti baju dan mulai syuting."

.

Syuting video klip mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi tetap membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Sesuai dugaan Onpu, merekapun masih harus izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah esok hari, karena proses syuting video klip masih belum selesai.

Setelah mengikuti syuting untuk hari ini, mereka lalu sepakat untuk makan malam bersama, sambil membicarakan tentang berita di koran kemarin. Rupanya Hazuki menemukan sesuatu yang penting dibalik munculnya berita itu.

"Baik, aku tahu bahwa masalah ini sudah diselesaikan dengan konfrensi pers kemarin, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian… sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian terkejut," ujar Hazuki, "Ini tentang siapa yang membuat berita itu."

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Doremi.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, dan sebenarnya, kita semua sudah bisa mengetahui hal itu hanya dengan memperhatikan koran kemarin baik-baik," jawab sang gadis berkacamata sambil memperlihatkan koran kemarin yang dibawanya, "Koran ini juga menyertakan nama penulis berita dan fotografer yang mengambil fotonya."

Hazuki lalu menunjukkan nama orang yang menulis berita itu, yang juga adalah orang yang mengambil foto Aiko dan Momoko di atap sekolah, dan seperti apa yang dikatakannya barusan, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko terkejut saat mengetahui nama itu, lebih tepatnya, saat mereka mengetahui nama keluarga orang tersebut.

"Minna, a-aku… tidak salah lihat kan?" ujar Doremi dengan sedikit tergagap, "Nama keluarga orang ini… Akihiro…"

"Ya, kau tidak salah lihat, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Namanya Akihiro Rocky…"

"Tapi yang jadi masalah, apa orang ini benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan si Tarantula itu?" tanya Momoko, "Siapa tahu saja, hanya nama keluarganya saja yang sama."

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja kalau orang ini masih ada hubungan saudara dengan dia," Onpu memberikan pendapatnya, "Buktinya, kenapa dia harus sampai memberitakanmu dengan Ai-chan seperti itu?"

"Aku yakin mereka punya hubungan saudara," simpul Doremi, "Mereka melakukan cara yang sama untuk menjatuhkan kita. Akihiro-san menyuruh temannya, Lisa-chan, untuk menuliskan berita bohong tentangku di koran sekolah saat itu, dan sekarang… si Akihiro yang satu ini ingin menjatuhkan kita semua dengan berita tentang Ai-chan dan Momo-chan yang ditulisnya di koran ini. Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?"

"Sebenarnya, itu juga yang kupikirkan, Doremi-chan," Aiko menyetujui perkataan Doremi, "Tapi, kita juga harus punya bukti lain yang menunjukkan kalau Akihiro yang satu ini benar-benar saudara dari si Tarantula itu."

Tak lama setelah Aiko berkata begitu, merekapun mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka setelah melihat nama si 'penggosip'. Seseorang mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat ke telepon genggam Doremi.

"SMS?" dengan cepat, Doremi mengecek _inbox_ telepon genggamnya dan membaca pesan yang baru diterimanya, "Berita di koran kemarin itu baru permulaan dari balas dendamku kepada kalian, karena kalian telah menjebloskan sepupuku kedalam penjara. Lain kali, aku akan melancarkan serangan yang serius untuk kalian, jadi bersiap-siaplah menghadapi seranganku yang berikutnya, kecuali kalau kalian membebaskan sepupuku, Akihiro Tara, dari penjara. Salam dari musuh baru kalian, Akihiro Rocky."

"Positif!" seru Hazuki, "Dugaan kita benar! Penulis berita ini adalah sepupu dari Tara!"

"Akihiro no kyoudai… kedengarannya, mereka lebih berbahaya jika dibandingkan dengan Tamaki Reika dan Tamaki Erika," ujar Aiko.

"Mereka sangat berbeda," sahut Doremi, "Justru sekarang, aku merasa bahwa Tamaki sudah jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Poppu juga sudah tidak pernah bertengkar lagi dengan Erika-chan. Sementara… Akihiro-san dan sepupunya ini…"

"Apa kita harus lapor polisi? Atau… haruskah kita membebaskan si Tarantula dari penjara?" tanya Momoko.

"Justru… otousan dan okasan, juga kedua orangtua Tetsuya ingin supaya Akihiro-san dihukum seberat-beratnya," Doremi menghela napas, "Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya."

"Tentu saja, Doremi-chan. Si Tarantula itu kan telah melakukan sesuatu yang sempat membuat nyawamu dan Kotake terancam," sahut Aiko, "Dia yang waktu itu berniat menabrakmu, tapi akhirnya Kotake yang tertabrak. Dia juga yang waktu itu berniat menusuk Kotake, walau akhirnya malah kau yang tertusuk. Karena dua hal itu juga, kalian bahkan sempat hampir terbunuh, kalau saja kalian tidak sempat tertolong. Tentu saja orangtua kalian tidak akan bisa terima kalau kalian hampir meninggal hanya karena si Tarantula yang jahat itu."

"Begitulah…" si rambut merah kembali menghela napas, tapi kemudian ia bertanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aiko, "Tunggu sebentar! Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu aku dirawat di ruang rawat yang biasa, artinya kan… keadaanku saat itu tidak terlalu parah."

"Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi saat itu, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko yang kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi, "Saat itu, kau memang tidak sampai koma, tapi luka tusukan di punggungmu itu dalam sekali. Kau sendiri juga merasakannya kan?"

"Iya sih. Seminggu lebih aku merasa sakit."

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Doremi-chan, pisau itu nyaris saja menjangkau jantungmu," kali ini, Aiko yang menghela napas, "Kalau saja si Tarantula itu menusukkan pisau itu sedikit lebih dalam lagi… kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa jadi ketua MAHO-Do."

"Eh? Jadi begitu?"

"Iya. Selain itu, saat itu kau juga sampai kehilangan banyak darah. Untungnya, pihak Rumah Sakit masih punya darah golongan B untuk ditransfusikan kepadamu, jadi mereka bisa menolongmu semaksimal mungkin," Hazuki melanjutkan apa yang diceritakan Aiko.

"Baiklah… aku baru tahu kalau keadaan yang sebenarnya sampai separah itu," sahut Doremi, "Sekarang, kita kembali ke masalah Akihiro bersaudara ini. Sebaiknya, langkah apa yang harus kita ambil?"

"Kurasa, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah… selalu berwaspada," Onpu mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau Tara saja bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam jiwa seperti menabrak seseorang dengan mobil atau menusuk seseorang dengan pisau, bukan tidak mungkin kalau sepupunya juga bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya."

"Kau benar, Onpu-chan. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau si 'batu bergosip' ini menyerang kita dengan cara… mencoba membunuh kita," Aiko menyetujui perkataan Onpu, "Kelihatannya, anggota keluarga Akihiro yang satu ini juga seorang psikopat, seperti sepupunya, si Tarantula."

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu, daripada kita harus mematuhi perintah si Batu untuk melepaskan si Tarantula," ujar Momoko, "Justru, menurutku akan lebih gawat kalau kita membiarkan si Tarantula itu bebas. Bisa-bisa… dia mencoba untuk merebut Kotake-kun lagi darimu, Doremi-chan."

"Kalian semua benar. Walaupun Akihiro yang satu ini lebih berbahaya dari Akihiro-san, kalau kita semua menghadapinya dengan penuh kewaspadaan, dia tidak akan bisa menyerang kita," ujar Doremi, "Semoga saja, kali ini aku bisa lebih hati-hati…"

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sambil menyantap sajian makan malam yang tersedia di meja.

.

"Bagaimana, Rocky-niichan? Apa kau punya rencana untuk penyerangan selanjutnya?"

"Tenang saja, Tara-chan. Aku punya segudang ide untuk menyerang mereka," sahut pemuda bernama Rocky itu sambil menyeringai, menenangkan sepupunya yang sudah beberapa lama ini mendekam di penjara, "Dan aku bersumpah, kalau mereka tidak juga membebaskanmu dari sini, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh mereka."

Kedua orang itu tertawa licik.

"MAHO-Do…" gumam sang tahanan yang masih remaja itu dengan nada mengejek, "Suatu saat nanti, kalian akan menyesal telah memperlakukanku seperti ini, dasar girlband murahan!"

"Itu sudah jadi resiko yang harus mereka ambil, sepupuku," sambung Rocky, "Karena mereka sudah berani berurusan dengan keluarga kita."

"Terutama, pemimpin mereka," lanjut Tara, "Dan selain mereka, kita juga tidak boleh lupa dengan… orang yang telah mematahkan hatiku."

"Sudah kubilang kau tenang saja, Tara-chan, sepupuku yang cantik," Rocky menepuk bahu sepupunya, "Aku akan membereskan mereka semua."

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Chapter 6 finish!

Nah, di chapter ini, saya memang menulis banyak spoiler tentang fic drama multichapter saya yang sebelumnya, 'Hurt?', dan disini, saya juga memunculkan OC antagonis saya disana. Semoga hal ini bisa membuat cerita fic ini menjadi lebih menarik lagi ya? ^^

Well, dan karena Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point sudah dirilis tanggal 30 November kemarin, mulai di chapter ini, saya juga ikut mencantumkan volume ketiga dari Light Novel ini di 'Disclaimer' (walaupun cerita dari fic ini sudah tentu tidak akan tersambung dengan cerita dari buku Light Novel tersebut).

Review?


	7. Shopping and Dating Time

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Finally, chapter 7 disini!

Tenang, di chapter ini, nggak akan ada hal yang berbahaya kok. *lirik chapter 6 kemarin*

Saya hanya menulis sedikit hal disini, so… just check it out and enjoy it.

.

_Intro: Doremi, Kotake, Hazuki dan Masaru sedang berjalan bersama-sama kearah pusat perbelanjaan. Dibelakang mereka, terlihat Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko sedang berdiri diam._

_Aiko dan Onpu melirik kebelakang mereka, dimana terdapat Anrima dan Leon sedang adu lari. Tooru juga berada disana untuk mengamati mereka berdua berlari._

_Aiko menghela napas, "Sekarang aku tidak tahu, apa kita harus menunggu sampai mereka selesai dulu atau langsung ke pusat perbelanjaan saja…"_

_Onpu lalu bertanya kepada Momoko, "Momo-chan, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kita menunggu dulu? Sebentar saja."_

"_I'm fine with it," Momoko tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah Aiko dan Onpu. Ia menggandeng tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan langsung berlari, menarik mereka berdua dan berseru, "Let's we go shopping!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Shopping and Dating Time**

* * *

"Wow! Ternyata syuting video klip kita hari ini bertempat di Diver City!" seru Momoko, "Kita bisa berbelanja nanti, setelah selesai syuting!"

"Benar juga ya?" sahut Doremi, "Tapi, kira-kira harga barang yang dijual disini murah tidak ya? Masalahnya, aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya."

"Mama dan papa pernah mengajakku kesini sebelumnya, dan seingatku, pakaian dan aksesoris yang dijual disini modelnya bagus-bagus dan harganya juga relatif murah," ujar Hazuki, "Siapa tahu saja, kita bisa mendapatkan kostum yang bagus, yang bisa kita pakai untuk tampil bernyanyi."

"Akan sangat bagus kalau kita juga menemukan aksesoris yang seragam untuk kita pakai," komentar Onpu, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedang ingin memakai _katyusha_* sekarang."

"Yah, buatku sih, boleh-boleh saja kita berbelanja setelah syuting hari ini," sahut Aiko, "Asalkan barang-barang yang kita beli kualitasnya bagus, dan akan lebih baik lagi kalau harganya murah."

"Ne, setelah asyik berbelanja nanti, bagaimana kalau kita naik _hotaluna_** juga? Boleh ya?" usul Momoko, "Pemandangan di sekitar sungai kelihatannya indah juga."

"Baiklah. Nanti kita akan melakukan semuanya," simpul Doremi, "Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk syuting video klip kita hari ini."

"Un!" seru yang lainnya. Merekapun memulai syuting video klip di hari kedua. Kali ini, mereka melaksanakan syuting video klip di Diver City, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal yang berada di Tokyo.

Jarak antara kota Misora dengan Tokyo memang tidak terlalu jauh. Dengan menggunakan mobil Onpu, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk sampai ke Diver City, Tokyo. Mereka bahkan sampai disana setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal syuting mereka yang seharusnya, jadi mereka sempat sarapan disana, disebuah restoran yang dipenuhi oleh figur-figur dari Gundam, sebelum akhirnya mereka memulai syuting video klip.

Syuting video klip mereka sendiri di hari itu berjalan dengan lancar, dan sudah dipastikan, mereka tidak perlu lagi mengajukan izin tidak masuk sekolah besok. Syuting video klip mereka telah sepenuhnya selesai.

"Yey! Shopping! Shopping!" seru Momoko, "Ayo kita shopping!"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa sekarang, kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali untuk berbelanja, Momo-chan?" tanya Doremi, "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali kaubeli?"

"Ya… aku ingin mencari jas yang serupa dengan jas seragam sekolah kita, Doremi-chan," jawab Momoko, "Tidak enak kan, kalau aku pergi sekolah tanpa mengenakan jas sepertimu dan Ai-chan."

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja kita bisa mendapatkan jas yang serupa disini," ujar Doremi, "Hazuki-chan, katamu kau pernah berbelanja disini kan? Kira-kira, di toko yang mana kita bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang bagus dan harganya murah?"

"Sebenarnya, semua toko disini sama-sama menjual pakaian yang seperti itu sih, tapi menurutku, model pakaian yang dijual di Sevendays=Sunday lumayan trendi," jawab Hazuki, "Mungkin kita bisa mencari kostum yang bagus disana."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga pernah berbelanja disini sebelumnya," ujar Onpu, "Tapi menurutku, model pakaian yang dijual di Nomine lebih modis."

"Baik, jadi sebaiknya, kita mencari dimana dulu?" tanya Doremi kebingungan, "Apa kita perlu berpencar sekarang?"

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kita jangan berpencar," sahut Hazuki, "Mungkin pertama-tama, kita bisa melihat-lihat di Sevendays=Sunday dulu, setelah itu ke Nomine dan toko-toko yang lainnya."

"Usul yang bagus, Hazuki-chan," Onpu menanggapi, "Letak Sevendays=Sunday juga dekat dari sini."

Mereka lalu mulai mencari pakaian dan aksesoris yang ingin mereka beli.

.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar, Hazuki-chan!" seru Doremi, "Model pakaian di Sevendays=Sunday bagus-bagus dan sesuai dengan umur kita, dan semuanya _up-to-date_!"

Kelima personil MAHO-Do telah selesai berbelanja. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa menaiki _hotaluna_, sambil masing-masing dari mereka menenteng sebuah tas belanja.

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur bahwa kita bisa mendapatkan kostum yang seragam disana," Hazuki tersenyum, "Walaupun aku lebih suka kalau kostum-kostum yang kita pakai adalah kostum yang kubuat sendiri."

"Satu hal yang membuatku kagum saat berbelanja disini: semua yang dijual disini bagus dan murah," puji Aiko, "Jarang sekali ada tempat yang seperti ini, apalagi di Tokyo."

"Kau benar, Ai-chan," sahut Onpu sambil terus mengagumi _katyusha _barunya yang kini menghiasi kepalanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Momo-chan?"

"Kenapa disini tidak ada jas biru tua sih?" protes Momoko, "Seragam sekolahku masih belum lengkap sekarang."

"Tenanglah, Momo-chan. Tidak jadi masalah kalau kau tidak mengenakan jas seragam," hibur Doremi, "Lagipula, terkadang aku dan Ai-chan juga suka melepas jas seragam kami. Kami memang selalu memakainya di sekolah, tapi saat diluar sekolah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Terkadang kami melepasnya."

"Yah, apalah artinya sebuah jas seragam…" Aiko menghela napas, "Terkadang, aku malah merasa gerah memakainya."

Mereka lalu menaiki sebuah _hotaluna _bersama-sama.

"Setidaknya, hari ini kita bisa menenangkan pikiran kita," Doremi merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya lagi, "Untuk sementara, kita bisa melupakan apa yang kita bicarakan semalam."

"Maksudmu, tentang si Akihiro bersaudara itu?" tanya Hazuki.

Doremi mengangguk, "Untungnya, tidak ada SMS ancaman lagi hari ini."

"Bicara soal SMS, saat kita berbelanja tadi, Nobu-chan sempat memberitahuku lewat SMS kalau hari ini ada tugas kelompok di sekolah. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang," jelas Aiko.

"Tiga orang? Berarti kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama: aku, kau dan Momo-chan," sahut Doremi, "Tugas di mata pelajaran apa?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya dalam SMS balasanku, tapi Nobu-chan belum membalasnya lagi," jawab Aiko, "Dia hanya bilang kalau ada tugas kelompok. Itu saja."

Dan seperti biasanya, merekapun terus bercakap-cakap.

.

**MAHODo_Ojamajo**

Official _cuitter _account for MAHO-Do girlband. Consists of **MAHODo_MomoAsuka**, **MAHODo_Ai**, **MAHODo_Hazuki**, **MAHODo_Onpudstar**, **MAHODo_Doremichii**. Mention for cliback.

"Minna, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Onpu saat ia memperlihatkan akun resmi MAHO-Do di _cuitter _yang baru saja dibuatnya lewat iPad barunya, "Lebih bagus lagi karena _username _milik kita masing-masing juga sudah diganti."

"Menurutku ini bagus, Onpu-chan," jawab Doremi, "Dengan begini, kita bisa lebih mendekatkan diri kepada fans. Kita semua bisa mengelola akun ini kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengirimkan _password _akun ini lewat SM ke akun pribadi kalian masing-masing."

Sekarang, semua personil MAHO-Do sedang berkumpul di rumah Doremi. Seperti kemarin, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko memutuskan untuk menginap disana.

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau membuatnya di iPad barumu? Kau kan bisa membuat akun itu di laptopku. Alamat email yang dipakai juga alamat email resmi girlband kita kan?" tanya Doremi sambil menyalakan laptop miliknya.

"Habisnya, aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Doremi-chan. Kau kan juga ingin membuka akun pribadimu," Onpu tersenyum, "Siapa tahu saja, ada seseorang yang spesial yang menanyakan kabarmu lewat akunmu."

"Maksudmu siapa? Kalau Tetsuya kan bisa menghubungiku lewat…" perkataan Doremi terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa telepon genggam merah muda yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas tidak menyala. Akhirnya ia menambahkan, "Ah, baiklah. Baterai telepon genggamku habis…"

"Sejak kita berada di dalam mobilku dalam perjalanan pulang kesini, makanya sekarang kau menghidupkan laptopmu dan mengecek akun _cuitter_mu," tambah Onpu.

"Ah, benar juga sih…" Doremi menghela napas. Ia lalu membuka akun _cuitter _miliknya dengan menggunakan laptop. Tak lupa ia men_charge _baterai telepon genggamnya.

**MAHODo_Doremichii**

Hanya seorang manusia biasa, ketua dari girlband MAHO-Do. Mau berteman? Silakan di clip, tapi jangan berani macam-macam ya, ada anjing galak! XP Engaged with **OresmKoTetsuya**

"Eh? Apa maksudnya 'ada anjing galak'?" tanya Momoko, "Doremi-chan, kau kan tidak memelihara anjing."

"Yah, hanya sebagai ancaman saja, supaya tidak ada yang berniat jahat," jawab Doremi, masih mengecek kalau-kalau ada kabar penting untuknya yang harus dibalasnya.

Dan ternyata memang ada.

Cuit from **OresmKoTetsuya**

**MAHODo_Doremichii**: Bagaimana syuting video klipnya, my 'sleeping beauty angel'? Lancar kan? Maaf tanya disini, tadi SMS ke hp belum dibalas.

Dengan cepat Doremi membalasnya.

**OresmKoTetsuya**: Lancar, Tetsuya. Tadi handphone lowbatt, jadi belum tahu soal SMS. Gomen ne. Lagi latihan bola?

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, kabar balasan pun datang.

**MAHODo_Doremichii**: Latihan baru selesai. Sekarang lagi otw ke rumah. Jangan lupa nonton pertandingan ya, hari Sabtu at school.

"Kelihatannya serius juga nih, percakapannya," goda Onpu, "Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka, bahkan di _cuitter _pun, Kotake-kun memanggilmu 'putri tidur bidadari'."

"Sudahlah, Onpu-chan, minna," keluh Doremi sambil mulai mengetik _cuit _balasan, "Bukan aku yang memintanya untuk dipanggil begitu."

**OresmKoTetsuya**: Oke! ;) Aku janji, tidak akan lupa. Ganbatte ne? Salam buat orangtuamu. Sampai jumpa besok ya, at school. ^^

"Baiklah, akhirnya selesai juga," Doremi menghela napas, "Sekarang, kita bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah, Ai-chan, Momo-chan."

"Yah, Nobu-chan 'baru saja membalas SMS dariku, katanya kita harus mencari tugas itu lewat internet," sahut Aiko, "Kita bisa mengerjakannya dengan menggunakan laptopmu."

Dan akhirnya, Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka, sementara Onpu dan Hazuki sedang mengelola akun MAHO-Do di _cuitter_ lewat iPad Onpu.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hazuki dan Onpu berangkat ke sekolah mereka masing-masing dengan menggunakan mobil, sementara Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko berangkat ke SMA Misora dengan berjalan kaki, seperti biasa.

"Ai-chan, seharusnya kita menginap saja terus di rumah Doremi-chan, dari hari Senin sampai hari Jumat," ujar Momoko, "Jarak antara rumah Doremi-chan ke sekolah terlalu dekat."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Momo-chan," sahut Aiko, "Aku kan juga harus mengurus rumah kalau otouchan dan okachan sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Kalau menurutku sih, terserah saja kalau kalian mau menginap di rumahku kapan saja, Ai-chan, Momo-chan," ujar Doremi, "Kalian tahu sendiri, kalau sejak dulu, aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

"Kami juga menganggapmu demikian, Doremi-chan," Momoko tersenyum, "Karena itulah, kita semua ini sahabat baik."

"Oi!" seru seseorang memanggil mereka, "Kami juga boleh ikut berangkat bersama kalian kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Tetsuya," sahut Doremi sambil menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya, juga kedua sahabatnya, "Ah, ohayou, Yada-kun, Itou-kun."

"Yo!" sahut mereka berdua.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mana Kimura-kun?" tanya Aiko, "Akhir-akhir ini, kalian biasa berangkat sekolah dengannya kan?"

"Iya, tapi hari ini, Kimura ingin berangkat sekolah bersama Koizumi," jawab Kotake, "Apalagi, besok hari Sabtu…"

"Jadi bagaimana? Nanti sore, kau masih ada jadwal latihan terakhir untuk menghadapi pertandingan besok kan?" tanya Doremi, "Aku boleh menemanimu latihan kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, putri tidur bidadariku yang cantik…"

"Mou, Tetsuya, jangan mulai lagi…"

Mereka terus berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi sesampainya disana, entah mengapa, Aiko merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk di sekolah?" gumam Aiko, "Padahal, gosip tentangku dan Momo-chan kan sudah terbukti tidak benar."

"Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian," sahut Kotake, "Mulai hari ini, ada empat orang anak baru di sekolah kita, di angkatan kita."

"Eh? Memangnya disini, ada kelas yang masih punya kursi kosong?" tanya Momoko.

"Iya, tapi memang bukan di kelas kita," jawab Itou, "Ada dua kelas yang memiliki masing-masing dua kursi kosong."

"Tapi, bukannya aneh kalau mereka pindah sekolah kemari saat kita sebentar lagi lulus dari sini?" tanya Doremi, "Awalnya saja, aku sempat merasa aneh saat Momo-chan baru pindah kesini Senin kemarin."

"Doremi-chan," protes Momoko, "Kenapa malah jadi membicarakan tentang aku?"

"Yang paling penting sih, kalian pasti akan kaget begitu mengetahui siapa mereka," ujar Kotake.

"Eh? Kita semua mengenal mereka?" Doremi sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kotake, "Tetsuya, memangnya mereka itu siapa?"

"Nanti juga kalian akan tahu, kalau kita bertemu dengan mereka," Kotake tersenyum, "Kalian sudah pasti kenal dengan mereka."

'_Sudah pasti kenal?' _tanya Aiko, _'Jangan bilang kalau mereka itu…'_

Mereka menaiki tangga, dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada empat orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari depan ruang kepala sekolah.

'_Ai-chan…' _pikir salah seorang diantara mereka sambil tersenyum senang, penuh semangat, _'Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi.'_

Seorang yang lain tersenyum lemah dan berpikir, _'Dua tahun telah berlalu, setelah aku menyatakan kekalahanku. Mereka semakin terlihat serasi…'_

Sementara itu, dua orang sisanya hanya menghela napas, terlihat sangat tidak puas…

'_Dia tidak ada disini…'_

.

"Ah, ternyata 'Pak Le' orangnya baik juga ya," ujar Momoko sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sekarang mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan jas, "Dia sampai memberikanku jas seragam ini."

"Tidak juga, Momo-chan. Terkadang, 'Sir Leon Chameleon' yang satu itu suka terlalu berlebihan," sahut Aiko, "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan tentang dia disaat jam makan siang begini."

Sudah jam makan siang, jadi seperti biasa, Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Saat mereka sedang ingin mengambil makanan dari kantin, mereka bertemu dengan keempat anak baru di sekolah mereka, yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Yo, Doremi-chan!" sapa seorang dari mereka yang berambut violet, yang ternyata adalah Akatsuki, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ah, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Doremi, "Jadi, kalian pindah dari Fukui kesini?"

"Yah, begitulah," Akatsuki menghela napas, "Ada yang tidak bisa kalau harus menyanyi sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menyanyi dengan baik kalau kami membentuk _boyband_."

"Jadi, kalian juga membentuk kelompok menyanyi?"

"Iya."

"Aku dengar-dengar, kalian sudah bertemu dengan Tetsuya dan teman kami yang lain ya?"

"Tetsuya? Maksudmu Kotake-kun?" Akatsuki terus menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang pernah dicintainya itu, "Ya, kami bertemu dengannya kemarin, saat kami mengambil seragam."

"Curang! Kenapa kalian masih bisa punya seragam, sementara aku hanya bisa mendapatkan jasnya saja dari sekolah," protes Momoko, "Semua yang kupakai selain jas ini kudapatkan dari syuting video klip kemarin! It's really unfair for me!"

"Jadi, kau juga baru pindah ke sekolah ini, Momo-chan?" tanya Akatsuki. Momoko mengangguk.

Mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap saat tiba giliran Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko untuk mengambil makan siang mereka. Awalnya, Leon berniat untuk menyapa Aiko, tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya, karena gadis berambut biru itu tidak ingin menoleh kepadanya.

Setelah mengambil makanan, Doremi berkata kepada keempat anggota FLAT 4 yang akhirnya diketahui merupakan murid baru yang dimaksud oleh Kotake tadi pagi, "Sore jaa, Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, Akatsuki-kun, Tooru-kun, kami ingin makan siang di atap sekolah. Ingin ikut bergabung?"

"Ah, apa tidak apa-apa? Apa Kotake-kun akan memperbolehkannya?" tanya Akatsuki, "Terima kasih, Doremi-chan, tapi sebaiknya, kami makan siang disini saja."

"Baiklah."

Sepeninggalan tiga orang gadis itu, Fujio bertanya kepada Akatsuki, "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai Doremi-chan lagi, Akatsuki-kun?"

"Kau lupa tentang apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?" sahut Akatsuki, "Kupikir, Doremi-chan akan lebih bahagia jika dia bersama dengan Kotake-kun."

Ia lalu berkata, "Seharusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, Fujio-kun. Hazuki-chan tidak mencintaimu sejak awal."

"Hei, bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan dapat berpacaran dengan kita? Personil FLAT 4 memacari personil MAHO-Do? Itu bisa jadi sensasi yang bagus," ujar Fujio.

"Dengar aku, Fujio-kun. Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami oleh Majotourbillon dulu."

"Sekarang, mereka hidup sebagai manusia biasa, jadi… waktu hidup mereka tidak sama dengan waktu hidup kita, sebagai mahotsukai," ujar Leon, "Dan khusus untuk kalian berdua, Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun, kalian juga sudah tidak mungkin lagi mendapatkan Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan, karena mereka sudah bersama dengan Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun."

"Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu, Leon-kun," ujar Akatsuki, "Apalagi, aku sudah menyerah kepada Kotake-kun dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dan itu sebabnya, kita semua tidak pernah menemui mereka sama sekali saat kita semua tahu bahwa mereka menjadi majominarai lagi?" sahut Fujio, tidak senang, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dengan si Yada Masaru itu. Selama janur kuning masih belum melengkung…"

"Anou, Fujio-kun… ini bukan di Indonesia," sahut Leon _sweatdrop_, "Disini tidak ada janur kuning."

"Ah, baiklah. Maksudku, selama lonceng pernikahan mereka belum berdentang, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hazuki-chan!" ralat Fujio dengan berapi-api.

"Cukup, Fujio-kun. Daripada kita membicarakan tentang ide gilamu itu, lebih baik kita memikirkan tentang audisi yang akan kita ikuti besok, sebagai FLAT 4," ujar Tooru, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, apa kita masih menggunakan nama FLAT 4 sebagai nama boyband kita?"

.

_Hari Sabtu…_

Semua anggota FLAT 4 sedang menunggu giliran audisi.

'_Baik, sekarang kami disini,' _pikir Akatsuki, _'Dan Doremi-chan… pasti sedang berada di sekolah sekarang. Sedang memberikan dukungan kepada Kotake-kun…'_

"Oh my God! Me is so tired!" seru Leon, agak kesal, "Kalau saja ini bukan karena kami semua memikirkanmu, Tooru-kun. Kita tidak perlu menunggu lama seperti ini hanya untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas, "Lebih baik aku menonton pertandingan bola di sekolah saja."

"Leon-kun, kumohon. Kalau kalian tidak ikut audisi juga, aku tidak akan bisa jadi artis. Suaraku masih jelek kalau harus menyanyi sendirian," sahut Tooru, sedikit memelas, "Nah, itu, sebentar lagi giliran kita. Jangan pergi dulu sebelum kita ikut audisi ini ya?"

"Kau tenang saja, Tooru-kun. Kami tetap akan mengikuti audisi ini bersamamu," ujar Akatsuki, "Leon-kun hanya kesal karena kita harus menunggu lama. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin ikut audisi juga."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah," Tooru menghela napas, "Arigatou, minna."

.

_Sementara itu, di sekolah…_

Meskipun hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, salah satu hari libur akhir pekan, tapi tetap saja tidak menyurutkan semangat dari para murid yang kebanyakan sangat antusias ingin menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola di sekolah mereka hari ini. Terutama, karena pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan final antar sekolah.

"Tetsuya, ganbatte ne?" Doremi menyemangati Kotake, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, tapi jangan lupa, kau juga harus saling kerja sama dengan sesama anggota timmu."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini," sahut Kotake, "Kau juga, doakan aku ya?"

"Itu sudah pasti."

Pertandingan pun dimulai dan berlangsung dengan sengit. Tidak ada satupun gol yang tercipta sampai babak kedua berakhir, tapi untungnya, Kotake dapat mengantarkan tim sepak bola SMA Misora ke gerbang kemenangan dengan mencetak satu buah gol di detik terakhir babak tambahan.

"Nyaris saja. Kupikir akan ada adu penalti," ujar Doremi sambil menghela napas saat Kotake menghampirinya lagi, "Kau benar-benar hebat hari ini, Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Kotake dengan penuh percaya diri, "Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk merayakan kemenangan ini? Apa kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang…"

"Chotto, Tetsuya! Kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" potong Doremi, sedikit protes, "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan berjalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama?"

"Itu sih, sudah menjadi jadwal rutinitas kita tiap akhir pekan," keluh Kotake, "Tidak istimewa."

"Ah, benar juga ya?" sahut Doremi, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?"

Kotake lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Boleh-boleh saja kalau kita berjalan-jalan dan makan malam bersama. Walaupun itu sudah sering kita lakukan, tapi… aku akan tetap senang berjalan-jalan dan makan malam bersamamu."

"Tetsuya…" Doremi tersipu.

"Eits, tapi sekarang, kita jangan langsung jalan-jalan," tambah Kotake, "Setelah aku merayakan kemenangan ini dengan anggota tim sepak bola yang lain, aku ingin mempersiapkan diriku dulu. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku jalan-jalan denganmu dalam keadaan masih memakai kostum sepak bola?"

"Baiklah," si rambut merah tersenyum, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa aku harus menemanimu pulang terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kotake singkat, "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

* * *

*_katyusha_: semacam bando dari kain serupa syal.

**_hotaluna_: semacam kapal boat kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk menyusuri sungai yang berada di dekat Diver City.

Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya selesai dalam dua hari!

Ehm, soal Diver City, kebetulan saya pernah lihat ulasannya di TV (maklum, author baru kenal sama yang namanya TV kabel XP #katro), dan nggak tahu kenapa, ada sebagian hal dari acara yang saya tonton itu yang pengen banget saya ulas disini. Nggak apa-apa kan ya?

Jadi intinya, saya tahu seputar Sevendays=Sunday, Nomine, restoran yang ada figure Gundamnya, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Diver City yang saya tulis disini dari acara TV tersebut (err, tapi kalau ada yang salah, readers jangan sungkan untuk bilang di review ya? Soalnya waktu itu saya juga nontonnya nggak gitu jelas juga sih… #apanya)

Dan… soal _cuitter_, kalau readers sudah pernah baca fanfic oneshot saya yang berjudul 'Opinions', pasti pada tahu dong, kalau itu plesetan yang saya buat untuk _twitter_. Disini, ada sedikit perubahan yang saya buat mengenai format _cuitter_, jadi jangan heran kalau formatnya agak berbeda dengan format yang ada di 'Opinions'.

Untuk yang lain-lainnya, kalau readers masih ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya di review ya? ^^


	8. Shooting in Two Different Meaning

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Daaan… inilah dia chapter 8!

Ehm, disini akan ada satu hal serius yang terjadi, dan hal itu adalah… (pokoknya, baca saja chapter yang satu ini sampai akhir, oke!)

Well, here it is!

.

_Intro: Seorang pemuda misterius – pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada di intro chapter 6 – berjalan keluar dari mobil sedan merahnya, bergegas menuju sebuah perempatan jalan dimana dari perempatan tersebut ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil van biru yang berhenti hanya beberapa meter dari sana, di depan sebuah rumah._

_Pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah pistol, mengecek isinya, lalu mengarahkannya kepada seseorang yang turun dari mobil tersebut. Pemuda itu menggumam, "Sebentar lagi, kau akan mati."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Shooting in Two Different Meaning**

* * *

_Sore harinya…_

"Wah, sekarang onee-chan pakai baju baru nih? Yang dibeli di Diver City kan?" ujar Pop menggoda sang kakak yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, "Malam ini, onee-chan ingin merayakan kemenangannya Kotake-senpai-tachi di pertandingan sepak bola tadi kan?"

"Yah, begitulah," sahut sang kakak sambil berjalan ke arah tangga, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Poppu? Aku dengar-dengar, hari ini kau ada janji dengan Kimitaka-kun ya?"

"Ngg… itu…" Pop berkata dengan malu-malu, "Kebetulan, Kimitaka hari ini punya waktu untuk datang ke Misora dan menemuiku, jadi…"

"Ehm, jadi sore ini, kalian ingin berkencan juga kan?" kali ini giliran Doremi yang menggoda sang adik, "Beruntungnya _imouto_ku ini. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang kekasih setelah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh selama enam tahun terakhir…"

"Onee-chan…" rengek Pop, "Justru awalnya aku dan Kimitaka berniat ingin jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatan kami waktu di SD Misora dulu, tapi karena banyak dari mereka yang tidak bisa ikut berkumpul hari ini, akhirnya rencana kumpul-kumpul kami batal."

"Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu saja, Poppu," Doremi tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, rencananya nanti Kimitaka-kun yang menjemputmu kesini atau kau yang menjemputnya ke bandara?"

"Katanya sih, biar dia yang menjemputku ke rumah," jawab Pop, "Dia tidak ingin merepotkanku dengan menyuruhku menjemputnya di bandara."

"Pacar yang baik," gumam Doremi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan terus tersenyum, "Kalau begini, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Kimitaka-kun bisa jadi calon ipar yang baik…"

"Onee-chan! Jangan membicarakan hal itu sekarang!"

"Hey, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Doremi sambil tertawa melihat sang adik yang wajahnya berubah warna, "Sekarang wajahmu malah jadi seperti kepiting rebus…"

"Onee-"

"Permisi," ujar seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu, "Poppu, ini aku, Kimitaka."

"Wah, rupanya pangeran dari Hokkaido sudah datang nih," Doremi terus menggoda adiknya, "Sudahlah, Poppu, cepat datangi pangeranmu itu."

"Doremi, kau sudah siap kan?" tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan lain dari balik pintu depan rumah mereka, "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ehm, kelihatannya… si 'Raja Cinta di Rumah Sakit' juga sudah datang menjemput sang 'Ratu Cinta di Rumah Sakit'…" Pop menyerang balik sang kakak, "Onee-chan juga harus ke pintu bersamaku."

"Chotto, Poppu! Kenapa kau malah memberi julukan seperti itu?" kali ini Doremi yang protes, "Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke pintu sekarang."

"Oke," sahut Pop puas. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya, kakaknya juga ingat tentang kejadian apa yang menyebabkannya memberikan julukan yang lebih mirip dengan judul sinetron itu – atau mungkin suatu saat nanti akan ada yang benar-benar menjadikannya sebagai judul sinetron? – dan sang _leader _MAHO-Do itu benar-benar hanya bertanya sebagai bentuk protes karena sang adik – secara tidak langsung – mengungkit-ungkit tentang kejadian itu.

Mereka berdua lalu menuruni tangga, berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Konbanwa, Tetsuya!" sapa Doremi, "Ah, Kimitaka-kun mo, konbanwa!"

"Konbanwa!" balas kedua orang pemuda yang baru saja tiba di rumah tersebut.

"Onee-chan, aku kan juga ingin mengucapkan salam kepada mereka berdua," ujar Pop protes. Ia lalu berbisik, "Kenapa onee-chan juga mengucapkan salam ke Kimitaka sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Poppu? Aku kan hanya ingin bersikap adil terhadap mereka," balas Doremi yang kemudian bertanya kepada Kimitaka, "Kimitaka-kun, tadi kau datang langsung dari bandara ya?"

"Tidak sih, onee-san. Tadi, aku menaruh semua barangku dulu di rumah," jawab Kimitaka, "Ah iya, Poppu, aku… punya satu kejutan buatmu."

"Hontou? Apa itu, Kimitaka?" tanya Pop penasaran, "Pasti, kejutannya bagus kan?"

"Tentu saja, Poppu, dan kejutannya adalah… mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di Misora lagi."

"Eh? Ciyus, Kimitaka? Kamu… pindah lagi kemari?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, Poppu."

"Wah, senangnya," ujar Doremi, "Disini, kau akan bersekolah dimana, Kimitaka-kun? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kau bersekolah di Karen seperti Poppu?"

"Ah, aku akan bersekolah di SMP Misora, onee-san."

"Berarti, kau akan masuk di sekolah kami dulu, Kimitaka," ujar Kotake, "Jadi, mulai Senin lusa, kau akan bersekolah disana?"

"Iya, senpai," sahut Kimitaka, "Aku dengar-dengar, tadi siang, tim sepak bola SMA Misora memenangkan pertandingan final turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah ya? Selamat ya, senpai."

"Terima kasih, Kimitaka," Kotake tersenyum, "Nah, berhubung kita semua ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama saja?"

"Aku setuju, Tetsuya. Lagipula, sebenarnya Poppu dan Kimitaka-kun juga sudah punya rencana untuk jalan-jalan hari ini, ya kan Poppu?" sahut Doremi, "Akan jadi lebih seru kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama."

"Iya sih, tapi…"

"Mereka ada benarnya, Poppu," potong Kimitaka, "Lagipula, dalam perjalanan, kita bisa sambil mengobrol tentang apa saja."

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau onee-chan dan Kotake-senpai juga setuju, aku tidak punya pilihan…" Pop tersenyum, "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu untuk berjalan-jalan, setelah sebelumnya, mereka berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua Doremi dan Pop. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, juga berjalan kaki.

"Onee-san," panggil Kimitaka.

"Hng? Doushita no, Kimitaka-kun?" sahut Doremi.

"Benar ya, onee-san membentuk girlband bersama Onpu-neesan dan sahabat-sahabat kalian yang lain?" tanya Kimitaka, "Pantas saja, hari ini onee-san jadi kelihatan lebih modis."

"Ah, Kimitaka-kun, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan," jawab Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Yah, tapi… perkataanmu tentang girlband kami itu memang benar. Kami berlima bahkan sudah membuat akun _cuitter _resmi dari girlband kami."

"Yang benar, onee-san? _Username_nya apa? Nanti biar ku_clip_."

"Namanya **MAHODo_Ojamajo**, tapi kalau bisa, _clip_ juga akun pribadinya ya? Semua _username _kami sudah tercantum di biodata profil akun girlband kami."

"Oke," Kimitaka lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya, membuka akun _cuitter _miliknya sambil terus berjalan, "M – A – H – O – D – o – _underscore _– O – j – a – m – a – j – o."

"Selesai," tambahnya setelah menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di _smartphone_nya, "_Cliback _ya, onee-san."

"Baiklah. _Username_mu **KimitakaDKing **kan?"

"Iya," Kimitaka mengangguk, "Onee-san pasti mengetahuinya dari akun Poppu kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengetahuinya dari akun **PopPiano**. Disana tertulis, _'Missing my beloved __**KimitakaDKing**__'_… artinya kan…" Doremi melirik Pop sambil menahan tawanya.

"Onee-chan sendiri, di akun punya onee-chan juga ada tulisan _'Engaged with __**OresmKoTetsuya**__'_… sama saja kan?" kilah Pop.

"Poppu, aku menulisnya disana karena itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tetsuya itu tunanganku," ujar Doremi, membela diri, "Sementara kau? Kenapa tidak langsung saja kautulis _'in a relationship with __**KimitakaDKing**__'_, tidak perlu sampai memperlihatkan kerinduanmu padanya didepan umum."

"Terserah onee-chan saja lah," Pop menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa."

"Poppu sudah bilang padaku, kalau onee-san dan Kotake-senpai sudah bertunangan. Selamat ya," ujar Kimitaka, "Kupikir, kalian benar-benar serasi, sama seperti… aku dan Poppu…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… aku dan Tetsuya juga akan mendoakan kalian, supaya kalian juga cepat-cepat bertunangan seperti kami," sahut Doremi.

"Kalau boleh jujur ya, Kimitaka, sebenarnya aku iri padamu. Dibandingkan denganku, kau lebih berani," ujar Kotake, "Kau mengutarakan perasaanmu terhadap Poppu saat kalian masih di kelas 2 SD, sementara aku…"

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Yang penting sekarang kan… semua itu telah berlalu. Dua tahun yang lalu, kau telah menjawab surat cintaku, dan kita resmi berpacaran. Ditambah lagi… sekarang, kita sudah bertunangan," potong Doremi, "Lagipula, disaat kau masih malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, kau juga berani mengutarakannya lewat perbuatanmu. Kauingat kan, apa yang terjadi diantara kita berdua di tahun terakhir kita bersekolah di SD Misora?"

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu kalau sekarang, kau sudah mengerti maksud dari perbuatanku saat itu."

"Yah, tapi jujur saja, walaupun aku sudah berani mengutarakan perasaanku terhadap Poppu dengan membicarakannya secara langsung, saat itu, aku justru tidak bisa mengaplikasikannya dalam bentuk perbuatan," Kimitaka menghela napas, "Mana pernah aku mengobati Poppu? Atau menggendongnya? Atau berbagi makanan dengannya? Atau yang lebih parah… mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu semua."

"Kau bukannya _tidak pernah _melakukan itu semua. Kau hanya _belum pernah _melakukan itu semua, dan juga, belum pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu semua," koreksi Kotake, "Aku yakin, suatu saat kau pasti akan melakukannya juga, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Poppu."

"Mungkin apa yang dikatakan senpai tadi benar…" Kimitaka tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar mencintai Poppu, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya nyaman dan aman."

Mereka berempat terus berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya, mereka semua merasa sangat lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan malam disebuah restoran. Mereka masih belum menyadari kalau orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka juga ikut masuk ke restoran dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Orang itu duduk di tempat yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan tempat duduk mereka.

"Jadi… bagaimana? Apa kita masih bisa berjalan-jalan lagi setelah makan malam?" tanya Kotake.

"Kurasa tidak, Tetsuya. Besok pagi, aku ada jadwal untuk tampil di acara musik di TV bersama dengan yang lainnya," jawab Doremi, "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau setelah ini, kita langsung pulang?"

"Ya, untukku sih, tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Poppu dan Kimitaka?"

"Kami juga ingin langsung pulang saja," sahut Pop, "Lagipula, Kimitaka juga baru saja datang dari Hokkaido hari ini. Aku tidak ingin Kimitaka kelelahan hanya karena kita terlalu lama berjalan-jalan."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi… aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau sekarang, aku masih lelah," aku Kimitaka, "Mungkin Poppu ada benarnya. Aku butuh waktu istitrahat."

Akhirnya, setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, sementara orang yang sedari tadi menguntit mereka masih duduk diam di kursinya dan bergumam menggunakan bahasa Inggris, "And that means, you'll have _two_ shooting for tomorrow…"

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kelima anggota MAHO-Do sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke stasiun TV. Doremi bercerita tentang Kimitaka yang pindah kembali dari Hokkaido ke Misora.

"Wah, Poppu-chan pasti senang sekali ya?" ujar Onpu.

"Ya… begitulah," sahut Doremi, "Jadi, berapa lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan dalam acara ini?"

"Hanya dua atau tiga lagu, dan rencananya sih, video klip pertama kita akan ditayangkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam acara ini."

"Eh? Video klip kita sudah jadi?" tanya Doremi, tidak percaya, "Padahal, kita baru melaksanakan syuting untuk video itu hari Rabu dan Kamis. Bagaimana bisa video itu sudah jadi sekarang?"

"Begitu kita selesai syuting, video klip itu langsung diproses, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang, video itu sudah jadi."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti," Doremi lalu bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan jadwal kegiatan kita sejak besok sampai minggu depan? Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya, Onpu-chan?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak manajemen, dan mereka bilang… minggu depan kita libur!" jawab Onpu, "Sebenarnya sih, itu yang kuinginkan, tapi ternyata… ada syuting acara _talk show _besok sore."

"Tapi setelah itu, tidak ada jadwal lagi kan?"

Onpu mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi sih…"

"Kalau jadwal hari ini hanya syuting acara musik di stasiun TV, berarti setelah ini, kita tidak ada kegiatan lagi dong," ujar Momoko saat semua personil MAHO-Do tiba di stasiun TV, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sampai sore, baru setelah itu kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar selama seminggu ini, kita jadi sering jalan-jalan bersama ya?" tanya Aiko, "Momo-chan, kau yakin ingin jalan-jalan _lagi_ setelah syuting acara musik selesai?"

"Tidak jadi masalah kan, kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi hari ini, Ai-chan," sahut Doremi, "Itu lebih baik daripada kalau kita langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Masalahnya, kita sudah terlalu sering berjalan-jalan bersama di minggu ini," Aiko menghela napas, "Memangnya yang kemarin-kemarin itu masih belum cukup?"

"Entahlah. Hari ini, aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan kalian," ujar Doremi sambil mengganti bajunya dengan kostum yang akan dipakainya dalam acara musik, "Sejak aku bangun tidur pagi ini, entah kenapa, perasaanku… sangat gelisah. Aku… takut kalau kita tidak punya waktu lagi untuk jalan-jalan bersama, saat nanti… kita sudah punya jadwal yang padat."

"Kau khawatir?" tanya Hazuki. Doremi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan setelah syuting acara musik," ujar Onpu, "Ayo minna, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang. Sebentar lagi giliran kita tampil."

"Yosh!" seru Doremi. Keceriaannya timbul kembali, "Ayo kita berseru!"

"M!"

"A!"

"H!"

"O!"

"Do!"

"MAHO-Do!"

.

Hari Minggu ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sampai pada akhirnya sore datang.

"Minna, benar nih, kalian tidak ingin menginap di rumahku lagi?" tanya Doremi, "Momo-chan, katamu… kau mau menginap di rumahku lagi, tapi sekarang, kenapa kau malah ingin pulang?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini, aku berniat ingin mencoba resep kue yang baru di rumah," jawab Momoko dengan sedikit menyesal, "I'm sorry, Doremi-chan."

"Yah, baiklah…" ujar Doremi pasrah, "Setidaknya, kita masih bisa berangkat sekolah bersama besok pagi."

Sang gadis berambut merah turun dari mobil van biru Onpu yang sekarang sedang berhenti di depan rumahnya, "Sore jaa, mata ashita ne?"

"Un!" personil MAHO-Do lainnya mengangguk, lalu melambaikan tangan mereka, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau sebenarnya, di salah satu persimpangan jalan yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumah Doremi, ada seorang pemuda yang mengawasi Doremi sambil memegang sebuah pistol!

Sampai pada akhirnya, Doremi menyadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi dirinya saat ia berbalik, berniat ingin memasuki rumahnya.

'_Siapa itu?' _pikirnya yang sedang berdiri menghadap kearah pintu depan rumahnya sendiri, _'Jangan-jangan… dia itu…'_

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sosok misterius yang mengawasinya, tapi pemuda itu lebih sigap. Sebelum gadis dihadapannya itu sempat berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu menekan pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya…

.

_Lima menit kemudian…_

Pop sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya bersama dengan Kimitaka ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya terkapar tak berdaya tepat di depan rumahnya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal…

"Onee-chan!" seru Pop begitu ia sadar bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, "Kimitaka, kita harus cepat!"

Pemuda berambut hijau yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berlari menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, bangun! Apa yang terjadi? !" teriak Pop, penuh kepanikan.

"Kakakmu ditembak, Poppu," gumam Kimitaka.

"Eh?"

"Lihat ini, Poppu," tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan penemuannya, "Seseorang menembak kakakmu, dan peluru dari pistol yang digunakannya mengenai bagian perut kakakmu."

"Ah! Onee-chan… sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah!" Pop semakin panik, "Sejak kapan onee-chan seperti ini? !"

Kimitaka menoleh kesekitarnya, mengamati kalau-kalau ada seseorang disekitar mereka yang patut dicurigai, tapi ternyata, tidak ada orang lain disana, selain dirinya sendiri, juga Pop dan Doremi. Ia lalu berkata, "Kurasa ini sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Aku harus tanya Onpu-chan-tachi!" dengan cepat Pop menyambar tas yang dikenakan sang kakak, kemudian ia mengambil telepon genggam merah muda yang berada didalamnya dan menekan beberapa tombol yang ada disana. Ia menelepon Onpu.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Onpu-chan, ini aku, Poppu."

"_Ara? Poppu-chan, doushita no? Kenapa kau meneleponku dengan menggunakan telepon genggam Doremi? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

"Anou, tadi kau dan yang lainnya baru saja dari rumah kami kan?"

"_Ya, tentu saja kami baru dari sana. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Onee-chan… Onee-chan…" Pop sempat kesulitan memilih kata yang tepat, tapi akhirnya, ia berkata, "Ada seseorang yang menembak onee-chan dengan menggunakan pistol beberapa menit yang lalu."

"_Apa? ! Tapi… kalau tidak salah, semuanya baik-baik saja saat kami berada disana."_

'_Berarti semua ini terjadi setelah mereka pergi dari sini…' _pikir Pop. Ia lalu berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua masih berada disana kan?"

.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru memukul sebuah tembok di Rumah Sakit dengan sangat kesal dan marah. Ia lalu berkata kepada orang-orang disekitarnya dengan suara yang agak keras, "Kenapa kalian tidak memastikan keselamatannya dulu sebelum kalian meninggalkannya disana? !"

"Maafkan kami, Kotake-kun. Kami tidak bermaksud…"

"Seharusnya kalian tetap disana sampai Doremi memasuki rumahnya!" seru Kotake, memotong perkataan Onpu.

"Kotake-senpai, tenanglah," Pop berusaha menenangkan Kotake, "Onpu-chan-tachi benar-benar tidak tahu kalau keadaannya akan jadi seperti ini. Kotake-senpai tidak perlu memarahi mereka."

"Pantas saja sejak pagi tadi, aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini, dan ternyata, dugaanku benar. Doremi…"

"Kita semua merasa sedih sekarang, Kotake-kun," ujar Hazuki, "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa, semoga keadaan Doremi-chan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kelihatannya, dalam hal itu… aku dan Poppu tidak terlalu yakin…" sahut Kimitaka, "Kelihatannya, penembakan itu terjadi beberapa menit sebelum kami tiba disana."

"Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat kami ragu," sambung Pop, "Saat kami menemukan onee-chan tadi, luka tembakan itu… sudah mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak."

"Kenapa… Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?" gumam Kotake lirih sambil mengusap-usap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, "Doremi, siapa yang telah membuatmu begini?"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu…" sahut Hazuki dengan tatapan kosong, "Semoga saja… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seserius apa yang kita pikirkan."

Tapi ternyata, dugaan Hazuki salah.

"Kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu dari tubuhnya, tapi… karena penanganannya terlambat, sekarang pasien mengalami koma," jelas sang dokter.

"Oh, tidak. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami ini semua?" geram Kotake, "Pokoknya, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyebabkan Doremi koma seperti ini!"

"Oh my God! Why don't we stay at her house anymore?" Momoko menangis, "Sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesal…"

"Doremi-chan…" Hazuki juga menangis, "Pantas saja, kau merasa khawatir kalau-kalau kita semua tidak bisa berkumpul lagi… Ternyata… kau sudah punya firasat tentang hal ini…"

Aiko dan Onpu tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Onpu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya mengalir melewati kedua pipinya, sementara Aiko hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kita terlambat, Kimitaka," ujar Pop sambil memeluk kekasihnya, "Kita terlambat, dan aku hanyalah seorang adik yang bodoh."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Poppu," sahut Kimitaka sambil membelai rambut merah muda Pop dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu, "Kita sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu. Kita tidak tahu, kapan penembakan itu terjadi. Kita tidak tahu berapa menit yang kita lewatkan."

"Jadi, dokter, apa sekarang… kami boleh menemuinya?" tanya Kotake sambil menahan tangis, "Kami ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Boleh saja, tapi kalian hanya bisa melihatnya secara bergiliran, karena kondisi pasien benar-benar kritis," jawab sang dokter, "Paling banyak dua atau tiga orang yang dapat berada di ruangan itu."

'_Artinya, kondisinya lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu…' _pikir Kotake, mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, _'Waktu aku dirawat disini, mereka semua bisa masuk ke ruang ICU dalam waktu yang bersamaan.'_

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan Doremi secara bergantian.

Sesaat setelah Kotake keluar dari ruangan tempat Doremi berada, ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan singkat ke telepon genggamnya. Ia membukanya dan membacanya, "Kalian pikir pesanku yang kemarin hanya main-main? Oke, aku harap apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat kalian sadar kalau aku tidak main-main. Cepat bebaskan sepupuku, atau… aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan kalian. Salam dari Akihiro Rocky."

"Pesan kemarin… Akihiro…" Kotake tidak percaya atas apa yang dibacanya. Ia lalu bertanya kepada para personil MAHO-Do yang tersisa, "Minna, apa kalian tahu, apa maksud dari pesan ini?"

Mereka berempat lalu ikut membaca pesan tersebut, setelah itu, Aiko menggeram, "Sudah kuduga! Pasti dia orangnya!"

"Maksudmu apa, Senoo?" tanya Kotake, tidak mengerti, "Jadi benar, dia sempat mengirimkan pesan untuk kalian sebelumnya?"

"Iya," jawab Onpu, "Poppu-chan, sekarang… kau bawa telepon genggam Doremi-chan kan? Kau tadi menggunakannya untuk meneleponku."

"Ah, iya. Telepon genggam onee-chan…" Pop langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam merah muda dari sana, "Memangnya ada apa, Onpu-chan?"

Onpu lalu mengambil telepon genggam itu dan dengan cepat membuka pesan yang dimaksud. Ia lalu menyodorkan telepon genggam itu kepada Kotake, "Ini pesannya."

Kotake lalu membaca pesan itu, dan sekarang, ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tarantula jelek itu… ternyata sekarang dia minta bantuan…"

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, chapter yang satu ini kelihatannya sudah menceritakan tentang hal yang benar-benar serius…

Chapter selanjutnya masih akan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada Doremi. Akankah mereka menyerah kepada Akihiro Rocky dan akhirnya malah membebaskan Akihiro Tara dari penjara? Ataukah mereka justru akan menjebloskan Rocky ke penjara seperti Tara? Dan bagaimanakah reaksi para anggota FLAT 4 saat mengetahui tentang keadaan Doremi? Akankah ini membuat Akatsuki berpikir untuk merebut Doremi dari tangan Kotake? Silakan cek di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. The Missing Notes

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Chapter 9 disini!

Oke, saya tahu kalau chapter 8 kemarin ceritanya agak-agak… sedih (seriously, I didn't mean to make you be shooted, Doremi-chan… (TT3TT)), dan (mungkin) chapter yang satu ini akan bercerita tentang efek dari insiden yang terjadi di chapter 8.

Oke, ini dia!

.

_Intro: Di sebuah lorong di rumah sakit, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berdiri berhadapan. Salah satunya berambut biru pendek, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut violet agak gondrong. Mereka adalah Kotake dan Akatsuki._

_Akatsuki lalu berkata kepada Kotake, "Kelihatannya… aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Missing Notes**

* * *

_Kotake's POV_

Aku menceritakan kepada ibuku apa yang terjadi pada Doremi sore ini, sesampainya aku di rumah, setelah beberapa lama aku berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menunggui Doremi.

Sejujurnya, aku justru ingin sekali menginap di Rumah Sakit untuk menjaganya disana malam ini, tapi sayangnya, keadaan memaksaku untuk menunda rencanaku sampai besok sore. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang untuk menginap disana.

"Jadi, sore ini ada seseorang yang menembak Doremi? Dan dia ternyata adalah sepupu dari Tara?" tanya ibuku.

Aku mengangguk, "Dia melakukannya karena dia ingin agar kita membebaskan si Tarantula, sepupunya itu, dari penjara. Penembakan sore ini adalah ancaman keduanya, setelah sebelumnya, dia menyebarkan kabar soal Senoo dan Asuka di koran seminggu yang lalu."

Aku lalu bertanya pada ibuku, "Jadi okasan, apa kita harus membebaskan si Tarantula sekarang? Aku takut kalau sepupunya itu mencelakai Doremi lagi, atau… mungkin saja dia ingin mencelakaiku, atau salah satu dari sahabat Doremi? Jujur saja, aku khawatir sekali."

"Okasan pikir, itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk menghadapi mereka. Kau boleh saja khawatir tentang kemunculan Rocky, tapi bukan berarti okasan, otousan, juga kedua orangtua Doremi harus membebaskan Tara semudah itu," jawab ibuku, tepat seperti apa yang kuduga sebelumnya, "Dia sudah mencelakai kalian berdua, dan kalian berdua hampir saja kehilangan nyawa kalian karena dia."

"Tapi hari ini, justru karena kita menghiraukan ancaman dari si Batu itu, Doremi…" aku berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Kondisinya bahkan lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan kondisiku setelah aku ditabrak si Tarantula itu."

"Tapi bukan berarti kalian harus menyerah untuk menegakkan keadilan. Bagaimanapun, Tara harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya terhadap kalian," ujar ibuku, "Mengenai kondisi Doremi, okasan yakin suatu saat ia pasti akan melewati masa kritisnya, kalau kau terus berada disisinya."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin," sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Tadi saja, aku berada di ruangan itu selama satu jam, tapi tetap saja belum ada perkembangan. Kondisinya belum mengalami kemajuan sama sekali."

"Kau harus mempercayainya, Tetsuya."

"Baik, tapi bagaimana dengan ancaman dari si Batu itu?" tanyaku, "Aku takut kalau dia akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin kacau."

"Kalian hanya harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, dan jangan biarkan Rocky memiliki kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk mengancam kalian dengan cara yang lebih berbahaya lagi," ibuku memberi saran, "Kalau perlu, okasan akan melaporkan soal pencemaran nama baik dan penembakan yang telah Rocky lakukan."

"Tapi, okasan…"

"Kalian tidak boleh lemah dalam menghadapi Rocky. Kalian harus tegas."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Senoo dan Asuka di sekolah besok," kataku, "Aku juga akan mencoba mengatakannya kepada Fujiwara dan Segawa, saat nanti kami bertemu di Rumah Sakit."

"Jadi, kau sudah yakin untuk menginap disana mulai besok?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, okasan hanya ingin berpesan kepadamu supaya kau bisa menjaga Doremi dengan baik. Jangan sampai Rocky mencelakainya lagi."

"Itu sudah pasti, okasan," sahutku sambil mengecup satu-satunya cincin yang kukenakan, "Demi Doremi, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya."

_Poppu's POV_

"Poppu, sebaiknya kau dan okasan pulang ke rumah saja sekarang. Biar otousan saja yang menjaga Doremi malam ini," pinta ayahku saat aku berkata ingin ikut menjaga kakakku bersamanya disini, "Lagipula, besok kan kau harus masuk sekolah."

"Oh, ayolah otousan. Aku ingin sekali menjaga onee-chan disini. Malam ini saja," sahutku, "Aku… masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi sore. Andai saja aku dan Kimitaka bisa pulang tepat waktu… kami pasti bisa mencegah si Batu itu menggunakan pistolnya untuk… menembak onee-chan."

"Poppu, besok pagi kau masih harus sekolah. Tidak baik kalau besok kau bolos," ujar ibuku, "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang kaudapatkan untuk belajar di Karen."

"Tapi aku ingin terus bersama onee-chan," rengekku, "Okasan, aku ingin menemani onee-chan disini. Satu malam saja."

"Tidak boleh, Poppu. Kau baru diperbolehkan menjaga Doremi disini kalau nanti kau sudah libur sekolah."

"Mou, tapi kan kalau begitu sama saja aku harus mengharapkan kalau minggu depan onee-chan masih belum sadar juga," protesku, "Boleh ya, okasan?"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh, Poppu…"

"Baiklah…" aku menghela napas, "Tapi izinkan aku untuk berpamitan dengan onee-chan dulu ya, okasan?"

"Boleh saja."

Aku lalu menghampiri onee-chan untuk pamit pulang. Aku tahu, onee-chan tidak akan bisa menjawab apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku tetap saja ingin berpamitan dengannya. Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah kakakku, dan aku tahu, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatku berada disini, dia masih bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Dia harus tahu kalau aku akan pulang bersama dengan ibu sekarang.

Saat aku menatap wajah onee-chan, aku menyadari sesuatu hal: ikatan rambut onee-chan sudah sangat berantakan. Mungkin karena terlalu sering terkena banyak permukaan – permukaan jalan di depan rumah, juga beberapa tempat tidur dorong dari ambulans dan Rumah Sakit dan ranjang Rumah Sakit tempat ia terbaring sekarang. Ikatan rambut itu melonggar sekarang.

"Ya ampun. Rambut onee-chan sampai harus berantakan begini," gumamku sambil kemudian melepas ikat rambut yang sudah menjadi ciri khas kakakku sejak lama, membiarkan rambut merah sebahunya tergerai, "Lebih baik sekarang rambut onee-chan jangan diikat, soalnya… susah merapikan ikatan rambut onee-chan kalau keadaan onee-chan… seperti ini…"

Aku hampir saja menangis lagi, tapi dengan cepat aku menahan diri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebentar lalu bergumam lagi, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Sore jaa, onee-chan… aku pulang dulu ya? Besok, sepulang sekolah, aku janji akan menjenguk onee-chan disini. Mata ashita ne?"

Aku tahu, kali ini aku tidak bisa mengharapkan jawaban dari kakakku, seperti perkataan "Bye bye, Poppu! Ki wo tsukete ne?" atau mungkin hanya sekedar anggukan kepala darinya, karena sekarang, yang bisa kudengar darinya hanyalah suara yang berasal dari monitor denyut jantungnya, dan tentu saja, dalam keadaan yang masih kritis begini tidak mungkin baginya untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangguk, melambaikan tangan, atau menggenggam tanganku sekalipun. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan itu semua.

Tapi aku juga tahu, bahwa apa yang kulakukan tadi bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia harus tahu kalau aku akan pulang.

Dengan membawa dua buah ikat rambut milik onee-chan, akupun pulang bersama ibuku, sementara ayah menginap disini untuk menjaga onee-chan malam ini.

'_Ikat rambut ini akan kusimpan,' _pikirku, _'Karena aku tahu bahwa aku pasti akan merindukan onee-chan, dan hanya ikat rambut inilah yang dapat mengobati rasa rinduku padanya.'_

_Normal POV_

"Eh? Kenapa kalian hanya datang berempat hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita muda kepada para personil MAHO-Do – tentu saja, kecuali Doremi – yang baru saja memasuki studio TV yang digunakan untuk syuting _talk show _yang disiarkan secara _live _sore ini, "Mana teman kalian yang satu lagi, Harukaze Doremi?"

"Anou, Doremi-chan tidak bisa ikut syuting bersama dengan kita hari ini karena… dia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit," jawab Onpu sedih, "Soal sebabnya, mungkin bisa kami jelaskan nanti, saat kau mewawancarai kami."

"Baiklah, lebih baik, sekarang kita mulai syutingnya."

Dalam sekejap, syuting pun dimulai. Pertama-tama, keempat personil MAHO-Do tersebut menyanyikan lagu 'Katamusubi', sebelum akhirnya wanita muda yang tadi bertanya kepada mereka, yang ternyata adalah presenter acara _talk show _tersebut, mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk diatas sofa yang disediakan disana dan mewawancarai mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kalian kali ini? Saya dengar-dengar, jadwal kalian sudah sedikit memadat ya?" tanya sang presenter memulai wawancara.

"Ya… begitulah…" jawab Onpu sambil mencoba tersenyum, "Tadi pagi, kami menerima kabar dari manajer kalau jadwal kami akan mulai memadat minggu depan, saat libur musim panas dimulai."

"Oh, baiklah," presenter itu bertanya lagi, "Kalau tidak salah, MAHO-Do ini sebenarnya terdiri dari lima orang kan? Ada Momoko, ada Aiko, ada Hazuki, ada Onpu dan yang terakhir… ada Doremi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Doremi tidak datang bersama kalian kesini? Katanya, sekarang dia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit ya?"

"Umm… sebenarnya, sulit bagi kami untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya di acara ini, tapi…" Onpu menoleh kearah tiga personil MAHO-Do lainnya, meminta persetujuan dari mereka sebelum akhirnya ketiga personil lainnya mengangguk dan ia menambahkan, "… mau tidak mau, kami harus menceritakan tentang hal itu disini."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kemarin sore, Doremi-chan mengalami sebuah insiden yang… bisa dibilang serius. Seseorang menembaknya kemarin sore, dan sekarang… kondisinya kritis. Sebenarnya, begitu kami mengetahui tentang hal itu, kami berniat untuk membatalkan jadwal kami menghadiri acara ini, tapi kami juga berpikir dan menyadari bahwa kami harus profesional, jadi walaupun Doremi-chan tidak bisa datang hari ini, kami tetap datang kemari," jawab Onpu sambil menahan tangis.

Tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk menahannya, pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dalam sekejap, tangis Onpu pun pecah. Personil termuda di MAHO-Do itupun akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hazuki, yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Sang gadis berkacamata itu pun langsung memeluk Onpu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Aiko lalu mengambil alih 'kendali' sebagai sang juru bicara, "Ya, kami memang masih terpukul atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Penembakan itu terjadi sesaat setelah kami mengantar Doremi-chan pulang ke rumahnya. Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa insiden itu harus terjadi."

Sementara itu, Hazuki terus berusaha menenangkan Onpu dengan cara mengelus-elus pundak sang gadis berambut ungu sambil berbisik, "Onpu-chan, tenanglah. Tadi kan kau yang bilang kalau kita harus kuat, tapi sekarang kenapa kau sendiri yang…"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," balas Onpu, masih menangis, "Bagaimanapun, aku sudah menganggap Doremi-chan seperti kakakku sendiri. Andai saja kita menunggu Doremi-chan memasuki rumahnya dulu, sebelum kita pergi dari sana, seperti apa yang dikatakan Kotake-kun kemarin…"

"Aku mengerti, Onpu-chan, tapi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Kuatkanlah dirimu, Onpu-chan," balas Hazuki lagi. Mereka saling berbisik.

Kembali kepada sang presenter yang masih melanjutkan wawancaranya. Kali ini, dengan Aiko, "Apa kalian mempunyai satu hal yang ingin sekali kalian ucapkan untuk Doremi?"

"Ya, Doremi-chan… kami benar-benar minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa mencegah insiden penembakan yang menimpamu. Sebagai sahabat baikmu, kami tidak pernah menginginkanmu mengalami hal semacam ini. Kami harap kau cepat sembuh dan bisa berkumpul lagi bersama dengan kami, dan kita menyerukan nama _girlband _kita secara bergantian. Satu hal yang pasti kami rasakan sekarang: kami sangat merindukanmu, kawan."

"Please come back soon, Doremi-chan!" sahut Momoko sambil menangis, "We really miss you. You're really a best friend for everyone."

"Doremi-chan, cepat sadar ya? Aku, Onpu-chan, Ai-chan dan Momo-chan akan tetap setia menunggumu disini. Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin kita bisa tampil bersama-sama lagi, jalan-jalan bersama lagi… pokoknya semua hal yang bisa dan yang biasa kita lakukan bersama. Aku ingin kita bisa melakukan semua itu bersama-sama lagi," sambung Hazuki.

"Yang pasti aku mengharapkan hal yang sama," lanjut Onpu yang masih menangis, "Doremi-chan, kami benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian kemarin, dan kami sangat mengharapkan supaya kau bisa cepat melewati masa kritismu, supaya kau bisa sembuh dan bergabung dengan kami lagi."

"Baik, sekarang kita beralih ke pertanyaan lain," ujar sang presenter yang terlihat sangat menyesal, menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya itu telah membuat sang bintang tamu dalam acara yang dipandunya menjadi sangat sedih, "Sebenarnya, apa arti persahabatan menurut kalian?"

"Menurut kami, persahabatan berarti saat kita bisa saling menemani dan saling mengisi, baik itu diwaktu senang, maupun diwaktu susah. Persahabatan itu berarti segalanya, dan tanpa sahabat, kita tidak bisa menghadapi hidup ini dengan sempurna," jawab Aiko.

"Nah, menurut pendapat kalian masing-masing, siapa diantara kalian berempat, atau… mungkin berlima dengan Doremi juga, yang menurut kalian paling dekat dengan kalian?"

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa kami jawab bersama-sama, karena jawaban kami semua sama," jawab Momoko yang sudah mulai tenang kembali, "Kami semua sangat bangga memiliki seorang sahabat sejati yang sangat dekat dengan kami seperti Doremi-chan. Dia memang terkadang ceroboh, atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami marah padanya, tapi sikap suka menolongnya membuat kami sadar kalau dia sangat berarti bagi kami. Dia selalu menolong kami setiap kali kami mengalami masalah. However, she's the best friend for everyone, and will always be like that."

"Ah, sungguh persahabatan yang indah diantara kalian semua. Saya yakin apa yang kalian katakan tadi bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi para pemirsa di rumah…"

Acara _talk show _itupun terus berlanjut selama kurang lebih satu jam…

.

"Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang, apa kau akan menarik ucapanmu dua tahun yang lalu? Apa sekarang kau berniat untuk merebut Doremi dariku?"

Kotake dan Akatsuki sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah lorong yang berada tepat di depan ruangan tempat Doremi dirawat. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang seorang gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai, juga tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang dan juga, tentang seseorang yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

"Bicara apa kau, Kotake-kun?" sahut Akatsuki sambil berjalan kearah deretan kursi yang berada di tepi lorong tersebut dan duduk disana, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan pernah mau merebut tunangan dari temanku sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari perkataanku sendiri. Kalau aku melakukannya, itu akan jadi seperti aku menelan ludahku sendiri, dan aku tak akan pernah mungkin melakukan hal itu sampai kapanpun."

"Begitu…" Kotake tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah kiri Akatsuki, "Meskipun kau tahu kalau si Tarantula sepupunya si Batu itu adalah seseorang yang ingin melakukan apa saja untuk mencelakai Doremi hanya untuk mendapatkan aku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, kau dan Doremi-chan saling mencintai. Kalian bahkan sudah bertunangan. Itu artinya, hubungan kalian sudah sangat serius, dan aku tidak berhak untuk memisahkan kalian," Akatsuki balas tersenyum, kemudian menoleh kearah sebuah tas besar yang dibawa Kotake, "Mulai hari ini, kau menginap disini untuk menjaganya kan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Mulai besok sampai hari Jumat nanti, aku akan berangkat sekolah dari sini, dan aku akan terus menjaga Doremi sampai dia sadar nanti."

Sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu, Akatsuki datang ke Rumah Sakit bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru, tapi mereka bertiga hanya berada di sana sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko di stasiun TV.

Sementara itu, di lobi Rumah Sakit, Pop sedang menyaksikan acara _talk show _yang dihadiri oleh para personil MAHO-Do (tidak termasuk Doremi) dan disiarkan secara langsung. Melalui sebuah TV yang berada disana, Pop menyimak pembicaraan diantara sang presenter acara dengan keempat sahabat kakaknya tersebut. Ia menonton acara tersebut dari awal sampai akhir, dan dari acara itu, ia tahu kalau mereka juga menyesal atas apa yang terjadi kemarin.

'_Semoga hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Semoga onee-chan bisa berkumpul dengan mereka lagi secepatnya…'_

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kotake, Akatsuki, Pop, Hazuki, Masaru, Fujio, Aiko, Leon, Onpu dan Tooru berkumpul di lorong tempat Kotake dan Akatsuki mengobrol tadi. Kotake ingin membicarakan tentang obrolannya dengan sang ibu.

"Intinya, kita tidak perlu menuruti apa kata si Batu itu untuk membebaskan sepupunya, si Tarantula. Kita hanya perlu untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi," tutup Kotake.

"Kami juga menganggap kalau itu satu-satunya jalan yang harus kita tempuh, saat pertama kali kami tahu soal Rocky," sahut Onpu, "Tapi ternyata, kami malah kurang hati-hati, dan akibatnya, sampai sekarang Doremi-chan masih berada disini dan kondisinya masih belum menunjukkan kemajuan apapun."

"Justru itu masalahnya. Sekarang, kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, dan aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk melindungi diri kita," Kotake lalu memberi instruksi, "Dan hal pertama dan yang terpenting yang harus kalian lakukan adalah tetap saling mengawasi."

"Kami tahu apa maksudmu. Salah satunya, jangan sampai ada salah satu diantara kami semua yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang dialami Doremi-chan kan?" Onpu menghela napas, "Aku janji, mulai sore ini, aku akan memastikan Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan dan Momo-chan sudah masuk ke rumah mereka saat aku meninggalkan rumah itu, saat aku mengantar mereka pulang."

"Kuharap kau mengerti apa maksudku, Segawa. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada korban lagi dari kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kotake-kun. Aku mengerti. Sudah sepantasnya aku belajar dari kesalahan yang kuperbuat kemarin," Onpu tersenyum kecil, "Setelah itu, apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Hal kedua yang harus kita perhatikan adalah…" Kotake berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Doremi berada, "Sebentar. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Kotake memasuki ruangan itu selama beberapa menit, lalu keluar dan berkata, "Syukurlah. Untuk hari ini, keadaannya aman."

"Doushita no, Kotake-kun?" tanya Hazuki, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hal yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Iya, Fujiwara, dan hal itu adalah keselamatan Doremi. Kita harus memastikan kalau keadaannya akan selalu aman disini, sampai kondisi kesehatannya membaik dan ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya," jawab Kotake, "Itulah sebabnya, aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini, supaya aku bisa menjaganya semampuku. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau si Batu itu nanti menyadari akan kewaspadaan kita terhadapnya, satu-satunya orang yang akan dianggapnya sebagai sasaran empuk adalah Doremi. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia akan menyakiti Doremi lagi, dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi, bukankah kau juga harus masuk sekolah, Kotake-kun?" tanya Aiko, "Siapa yang akan menjaga Doremi-chan disini saat kau berada di sekolah?"

"Ah, kau benar juga, Senoo," Kotake menghela napas, "Walaupun sekolah hanya tinggal empat hari lagi, tapi tetap saja, harus ada yang menjaga disini saat aku pergi ke sekolah."

"Hmm…" mereka semua berpikir keras, mencoba mencari solusi dari permasalahan tersebut, tapi pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka tidak punya ide.

"Kelihatannya susah untuk bertindak waspada dalam berbagai hal…" keluh Kotake, "Mudah-mudahan saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Doremi saat aku sedang berada di sekolah. Hanya empat hari ini…"

'_Kelihatannya Kotake-kun kecewa sekali…' _pikir Akatsuki, _'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…'_

"Well, mungkin sebaiknya, sekarang kita beralih ke hal ketiga yang harus kita lakukan," ujar Momoko, "Kotake-kun, kira-kira… hal apalagi yang harus kita perhatikan untuk melindungi diri dari si Batu?"

"Hal ketiga yang harus kita perhatikan adalah kebersamaan kita. Sebisa mungkin, kalau kita semua punya waktu, kita semua harus bisa berkumpul seperti ini," lanjut Kotake.

"Termasuk aku dan teman-temanku?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Ya… kalau perlu, kalian juga bisa ikut berkumpul bersama kami," jawab Kotake, "Kau, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru juga sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri."

"Aku juga menganggap kalian sahabatku," sahut Masaru yang kemudian melirik Fujio, "Kecuali, kalau Fujio masih mencoba untuk merebut Fujiwara dariku."

"Ah, kau tenang saja, Yada-kun. Aku akan menjamin bahwa Fujio-kun tidak akan merebut Hazuki-chan darimu," ujar Akatsuki, "Ya kan, Fujio-kun?"

"…" yang ditanya hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak puas.

"Fujio-kun," panggil Leon dan Tooru bersamaan.

"Ah, ya… aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk merebut Hazuki-chan darimu, Yada-kun," jawab Fujio, "Aku… hanya akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga Hazuki-chan dengan baik."

"Kurasa, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu, Fujio," tanggap Masaru tajam.

"Ah, sudahlah, Yada-kun. Jangan masukkan perkataan Fujio-kun tadi kedalam hati. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa menjaga Hazuki-chan dengan baik," Akatsuki berusaha mencegah Masaru yang sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Fujio, "Fujio-kun, apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Begini, Akatsuki-kun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau apa yang terjadi pada Doremi-chan juga terjadi pada Hazuki-chan," jelas Fujio, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan merebut Doremi-chan dari tangan Kotake-kun sekarang juga, karena sudah terbukti kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga Doremi-chan dengan baik."

Kotake mencoba bersabar, menahan amarahnya, sementara Akatsuki membelanya, "Fujio-kun, kau jangan berkata begitu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan hal ini terjadi, apalagi Kotake-kun. Aku yakin dia juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Lagipula, Kotake-kun sempat bercerita padaku tadi, kalau kemarin dia juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri."

"Terserah kaulah, Akatsuki-kun."

Kotake menghela napas, "Kurasa, hanya tiga hal itu saja yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."

"Baiklah, mungkin sekarang… waktunya kami untuk pulang," ujar Onpu setelah melihat jam tangannya, "Poppu-chan, mau ikut pulang bersama kami?"

"Yah, kebetulan okasan dan otousan tidak bisa datang kemari sore ini. Okasan harus mengajari beberapa murid les pianonya, sementara otousan juga ada pekerjaan mendadak," sahut Pop, "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Jaa, Yada-kun, Tooru-kun, Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, apa kalian juga mau ikut kami?" tawar Onpu.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Onpu-chan. Kami takut kalau mobilmu tidak akan cukup untuk memuat kami semua," tolak Tooru halus, "Aku, Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun dan Leon-kun bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jaa, Yada-kun wa?"

"Kurasa aku akan ikut kalian," jawab Masaru singkat.

Pada akhirnya, merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Kotake yang sejak awal sudah berniat untuk menginap di Rumah Sakit.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Baik, ini hari kedua kita berangkat sekolah hanya berdua," ujar Aiko sambil menghela napas, "Kurasa, kita benar-benar harus membiasakan diri…"

"Setidaknya, kita hanya akan melakukannya minggu ini," sahut Momoko, "You know, Ai-chan? Aku merasa kalau Doremi-chan sudah akan sadar nanti, di awal semester genap, setelah libur musim panas."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku bahkan berharap Doremi-chan bisa menerima kartu rapornya Jumat nanti."

"We all hope it, Ai-chan."

Di sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Kotake, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Masaru dan semua anggota FLAT 4 di atap sekolah.

"Ah, ternyata kalian berada disini," sapa Aiko, "Kami pikir tidak ada orang disini."

"Jadi bagaimana, Kotake-kun? Tadi malam keadaannya aman-aman saja kan?" tanya Momoko.

"Soal keamanan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau si Batu itu datang ke Rumah Sakit," jawab Kotake murung, "Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah… kondisi kesehatan Doremi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Doremi-chan… belum bisa melewati masa kritisnya?" wajah Aiko berubah menjadi khawatir, "Tolong beritahu kami… apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Baiklah," Kotake menghela napas sebentar sebelum menjelaskan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya, "Dokter memberitahuku kalau keadaan Doremi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan sampai sekarang, dan beliau juga bilang kalau… kemungkinannya untuk bertahan hidup tipis sekali."

"Apa? !" seru Aiko dan Momoko bersamaan.

Kotake mengangguk, "Tadinya, bahkan beliau berniat untuk… melepaskan alat bantu yang sampai sekarang menjadi penunjang hidup Doremi."

"Oh my God! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Kotake-kun!" sahut Momoko dengan nada mendesak, "Kau tidak mau kehilangan dia kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, makanya… aku meminta kepadanya untuk memberikan waktu tambahan. Tidak boleh ada yang melakukan itu semua sampai waktu itu tiba."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Aiko tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kalau sampai jangka waktu itu selesai, kondisi Doremi masih belum mengalami peningkatan yang berarti… dokter itu boleh melepaskan alat-alat itu darinya."

"Well, but how long it will happen?" tanya Momoko, "Berapa lama jangka waktu yang dokter berikan?"

"Satu bulan sejak hari ini," jawab Kotake cepat, "Dan itu artinya… kita harus merelakan dia, kalau dalam waktu satu bulan ini, kondisinya masih seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" dengan cepat Aiko menanggapi, "Sahabatku tidak boleh pergi dengan cara seperti ini!"

"I agree with you, Ai-chan," sahut Momoko, "Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, karena aku yakin, selama apapun kemajuan itu terjadi, kemajuan itu pasti akan terjadi. Aku akan tetap menunggu, meskipun itu akan terjadi lebih dari sebulan lagi."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sependapat dengan kalian, Senoo, Asuka, tapi… setelah aku memikirkannya lagi, aku berpendapat bahwa… mungkin dokter itu ada benarnya. Mungkin… itu lebih baik daripada kita harus melihatnya menderita, seperti… mayat hidup," ujar Kotake, "Tapi tentu saja, aku masih berharap kalau dia bisa sadar secepatnya, atau paling tidak, kondisinya mengalami kemajuan sebelum satu bulan."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Kotake," sahut Aiko, "Yang kutahu, Doremi-chan itu orang yang kuat. Dia akan terus bertahan hidup, dan dia tidak boleh mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang konyol seperti ini."

"Aku yakin bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang menolongnya, supaya dia bisa sadar lagi dan berkumpul lagi bersama dengan kita," lanjut Momoko, "We must believe it!"

Yang lainnya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang mereka katakan.

Kotake lalu berdoa, sambil menggenggam cincin pertunangan miliknya, _"Ya Tuhan, Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan Doremi. Jangan biarkan dia pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Biarkan kami bersatu sebelum saat yang sebenarnya tiba. Panjangkanlah umurnya, dan sembuhkanlah dia. Aku akan terus bersabar menunggu keajaiban dariMu, meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, aku akan tetap bersabar dan bertahan menghadapi cobaan ini…"_

Akatsuki memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kotake dan berpikir, _'Kotake-kun… sekarang, aku semakin yakin kalau aku tidak salah untuk mengalah darimu. Cintamu padanya lebih besar daripada cintaku padanya, dan aku tak heran, karena kau adalah manusia, sementara aku… aku hanyalah seorang pangeran Mahotsukai yang bodoh…'_

'_Lagipula, dulu aku mendekati Doremi-chan hanya untuk memperalatnya. Walaupun setelah itu kami berbaikan dan aku memperbaiki semuanya, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku padanya. Belum lagi, aku sempat membuatnya kecewa saat aku curang dalam pertandingan sumo kertas dengan Kotake-kun saat kami bertemu di Kyoto dulu. Walau setelah itu kami berhasil berbaikan lagi… justru sejak saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya…'_

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

.

_Satu bulan setelah insiden penembakan terjadi…_

Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Semua orang melewati libur musim panas dengan kehampaan…

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Onpu dalam acara _talk show _yang dihadirinya bersama Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko saat itu, selama musim panas ini, jadwal kegiatan MAHO-Do sangat padat, sampai-sampai mereka sulit sekali untuk menjenguk sang _leader _mereka yang masih terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Mereka tidak punya pilihan, meskipun harus tampil dengan formasi yang tidak lengkap.

Tapi tentu saja, mereka yakin bahwa kesabaran mereka selama ini tidak akan pernah sia-sia, dan hal itu terbukti benar…

Saat itu, Kotake sedang menjaga Doremi di dalam ruangannya, mengajaknya berbicara dengan harapan suatu saat nanti ia akan menyahut perkataannya.

"Ne, Doremi," katanya, "Dua hari lagi… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini sudah sebulan sejak insiden itu terjadi dan kau… masih seperti ini…"

Kotake menghela napas, "Kupikir… apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu yang bertambah panjang selama sebulan ini termasuk suatu kemajuan, tapi ternyata, dokter itu malah berkata lain. Kemarin tanganmu juga sempat bergerak, tapi saat ia memeriksamu, dia malah bilang kalau itu bukanlah kemajuan yang berarti. Huh, aku tidak suka dengan dokter yang memeriksamu itu, Doremi. Kenapa sih, dia terus-terusan mengutarakan semua _killer statement _itu kepada kami semua? Dia seharusnya mendukung kami, bukan malah berkata pesimis begitu."

Ia lalu membelai rambut kekasihnya itu, yang sekarang menjadi lebih panjang, "Yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah terpengaruh oleh perkataan dokter itu tentangmu. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, kau akan membuka matamu lagi…"

Sesaat setelah ia mengatakannya, keajaiban itupun terjadi. Terdengar seseorang berkata dengan pelan dan susah payah, "Te-tsu-ya…"

Kotake mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, seakan tidak percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakannya barusan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Iapun tersenyum dan bergumam, "Selamat datang kembali, putri tidur bidadariku…"

* * *

Catatan Author: Yey! Untuk sementara, chapter ini akan jadi chapter terpanjang di fic ini! ^^

Ehm, tapi nggak apa-apa kan, kalau sekarang, dimana para author lain sibuk membuat fic tentang natal, saya malah mengupdate fic ini (yang notabene setting waktunya aja waktu di musim panas, bukan musim dingin XP). Lagipula, kemarin ada Guest Reviewer bernama **Nisa **yang request update selanjutnya (tapi maaf ya, reviewnya nggak saya approve. Banyak typo disana-sini. Nggak apa-apa kan?)

Ngg… tapi maaf nih, soalnya setting waktu dibagian terakhir saya percepat. Habisnya, kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa saya malah jadi bingung sendiri harus nulis apa… #AuthorGalau

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hal yang lebih penting lagi. Penasaran? Ditunggu saja ya?

Review?


	10. Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Dan secepat mungkin, saya mengupdate chapter 10!

Sesuai dengan judulnya, chapter 10 ini memiliki banyak kejutan didalamnya. Mau tahu apa saja kejutan yang terdapat disini? Kita lihat saja.

.

_Intro: Sama seperti apa yang diceritakan di akhir chapter 9 kemarin, Kotake sedang membelai rambut Doremi yang panjangnya sudah menjangkau setengah lengan atasnya sekarang. Kotake berkata, "Yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah terpengaruh oleh perkataan dokter itu tentangmu. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, kau akan membuka matamu lagi…"_

"_Te-tsu-ya…" tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Doremi menyahut perkataan Kotake, memanggil pemuda yang selama sebulan ini menjaganya disana. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum lemah._

_Kotake terkejut. Ia bahkan sempat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan, dan saat ia sudah meyakini apa yang dilihatnya itu benar, ia membalas senyuman kekasihnya yang baru saja kembali ke kenyataan itu dan berkata, "Selamat datang kembali, putri tidur bidadariku…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Surprise!**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

Masker oksigen itu telah terlepas dari wajahku. Dengan bantuan dari Tetsuya, kami berhasil melepasnya.

Selama beberapa menit aku berdiam diri, mencoba mengumpulkan tenagaku yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, sementara Tetsuya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama satu bulan ini.

Satu bulan? Sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit ini selama sebulan ini, dan ini semua karena insiden itu…

Yang membuatku menjadi semakin terkejut adalah, Tetsuya juga berkata bahwa ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dan menembakku saat itu, bahkan, ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ja-jadi, dia itu… Akihiro Rocky?" ujarku terbata-bata, "Baiklah, kurasa… kami kurang berhati-hati…"

"Hal itu juga yang kukatakan kepada sahabat-sahabatmu, Doremi," sahut Tetsuya yang kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahku, "Ah, kelihatannya… aku harus mengembalikan ini,"

"Ponselku?" tanyaku yang kemudian menerima ponsel merah muda itu dengan tangan kananku, "Kenapa bisa sampai berada ditanganmu?"

"Awalnya, Segawa menyuruh Poppu untuk memperlihatkan ponselmu padaku, lebih tepatnya, ia ingin memperlihatkan SMS dari si Batu itu yang berada disana."

"Pesan itu…" gumamku, "Memangnya, Poppu tidak memintanya kembali?"

"Saat itu, aku sempat mengembalikannya kepada Poppu, tapi keesokan harinya, saat ia menjengukmu disini dan aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini – untuk menjagamu, ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya padaku, dan ia berpesan supaya aku mengembalikannya padamu ketika kau sadar."

"Oh…"

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar sekarang, ini saatnya untuk membuktikan kepada dokter sok tahu itu kalau sebenarnya, kau masih bisa selamat."

"Eh?" tanyaku tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," kilahnya, "Sekarang, saatnya kau pindah ke kamar yang lebih baik."

Ia lalu meminta pihak Rumah Sakit untuk memindahkanku ke sebuah ruang rawat inap biasa yang… tidak biasa…

"Geh! Aku pindah ke ruangan _ini_? !" seruku, "Kau jangan main-main, Tetsuya! Ruangan ini kan…"

"Semua sahabatmu dan keluargamu berpesan supaya pihak Rumah Sakit memindahkanmu kesini, begitu kau sudah sadar," jelas Tetsuya, "Jangan khawatir soal biaya. Mereka semua sudah mengurusnya."

Aku terkejut bukannya tanpa alasan. Berbeda dari ruangan yang kutempati saat Akihiro-san menusukku dulu, ruangan yang kutempati sekarang jauh lebih luas dan terkesan mewah, bahkan dilengkapi dengan sebuah televisi!

Didalam ruangan seperti ini, aku bahkan hampir saja sempat berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kalau mereka menyediakan steak sebagai menu makananku, tapi tentu saja, aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Lagipula, mana mungkin sebuah Rumah Sakit menyajikan steak sebagai menu makanan untuk pasien yang dirawat disana? Kalau memang benar ada Rumah Sakit yang seperti itu, hal itu akan jadi sebuah keajaiban dunia.

Karena tenagaku belum pulih benar, aku pindah kesana dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dan Tetsuya menolongku mendorong kursi rodaku sampai ke ruangan yang sekarang kutempati.

"Mereka sengaja menempatkanmu di ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan televisi, supaya kau tidak merasa bosan," ujar Tetsuya, memberikan penjelasan yang lebih lengkap mengenai alasan keluargaku dan sahabat-sahabatku di MAHO-Do untuk memindahkanku ke ruangan ini, "Apalagi, mereka tidak bisa sering-sering menjengukmu sekarang. Semua sahabatmu sudah mulai sibuk sejak awal libur musim panas…"

"Eh, chotto matte yo!" seruku tiba-tiba, "Sebulan lalu itu… seminggu sebelum libur musim panas kan?"

"Iya," jawab Tetsuya santai.

"Berarti sekarang… sudah libur musim panas kan?"

"Memang benar, tapi… sekarang semua itu sudah mau berakhir. Senin depan, semester terakhir akan dimulai."

"Sou na!" keluhku sambil menundukkan kepala, "Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengambil kartu raporku… belum lagi, kemungkinan aku harus menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu libur musim panas yang kumiliki disini…"

"Soal kartu rapormu, kau tidak usah khawatir," hibur Tetsuya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku, "Ini. Yamaki-sensei memberikannya padaku saat pengambilan rapor."

"Tidak jadi masalah kalau aku belum menerima ini," ujarku saat menerima lembaran berisi nilai-nilaiku di semester kelima yang kuikuti di SMA Misora tersebut, "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa melewati libur musim panas kali ini dengan normal. Jangankan berlibur ke luar kota. Akupun bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang PR musim panas…"

"Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan PR musim panas," komentar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Doremi. Aku yang akan membantumu mengurus itu semua. Kita akan berlibur dan mengerjakan PR musim panas itu bersama-sama."

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Tapi soal PR, tidak ada diskusi jawaban ya?"

"Baiklah," aku memutar bola mataku.

Aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi… selama sebulan ini, kau menginap disini untuk menjagaku?"

"Iya," jawab Tetsuya, "Aku bahkan meminta izin kepada _coach _untuk tidak ikut latihan sepanjang libur musim panas ini."

"Selama sebulan ini, kauterus berada disini?"

"Sampai detik ini, aku bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sedetikpun."

"Berarti… kau telah mengorbankan libur musim panasmu hanya demi aku…" gumamku pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah, "Gomen ne, Tetsuya. Seharusnya, aku masih punya waktu untuk berlari memasuki rumahku, saat aku tahu kalau Rocky…"

Tetsuya memotong perkataanku dengan menempatkan telunjuk tangan kanannya dibibirku, "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya, kau jangan membahasnya lagi sekarang. Kita bicarakan tentang hal yang lain saja ya?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Un!"

Setelah Tetsuya membantuku menaiki tempat tidur, aku bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong… tadi kaubilang jadwal MAHO-Do di libur musim panas ini padat sekali, artinya sekarang… Hazuki-chan-tachi sedang sibuk…"

"Begitulah. Hari ini saja, mereka tidak bisa datang kemari karena harus tampil di acara musik," sahut Tetsuya yang kemudian menoleh kearah sebuah jam dinding yang berada di dalam ruangan tempat kami berada, "Jam segini sih… mereka masih berada di acara itu."

"Nyalakan televisinya, Tetsuya," perintahku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat penampilan mereka di acara itu tanpaku, "Aku ingin menonton acara itu sekarang."

"Baiklah, tuan putri," jawabnya sambil berlutut dan menunduk, seolah memberikan penghormatan padaku, kemudian mengambil sebuah _remote _televisi dan menekan salah satu tombol disana. Televisi itupun menyala.

Untungnya, kami tidak perlu mencari _channel _televisi yang menayangkan acara itu terlebih dahulu, karena _channel _itulah yang terlihat pertama kali saat televisi itu menyala.

Aku memperhatikan wajah keempat sahabatku disana, dan menyadari bahwa mereka terlihat sedih. Mungkin karena mereka masih memikirkanku. Mereka pasti masih berpikir kalau aku masih belum sadarkan diri.

'_Mereka harus tahu kalau aku sudah sadar sekarang…'_

Saat itulah, ide cemerlang itu muncul dari pikiranku. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk mereka melalui acara itu!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menekan beberapa tombol di ponselku, mencoba menghubungi stasiun TV tempat acara musik itu berlangsung.

"Halo? Stasiun TV ABC? Iya, saya Harukaze Doremi, personil MAHO-Do yang satu lagi…"

Tetsuya menoleh kearahku saat aku masih sibuk berbicara melalui telepon, "Anou… mungkin untuk tampil disana, saya masih belum bisa. Kondisi saya masih belum pulih benar. Saya hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk teman-teman saya, para personil MAHO-Do lainnya. Mereka disana kan? Iya, bilang saja, salah seorang penggemar mereka menelepon…"

Kebetulan, seseorang yang menjawab teleponku adalah seorang kru dari acara musik tersebut. Akhirnya kami membicarakan tentang cara yang bagus untuk memberikan kejutan kepada para sahabatku.

"Baik, jadi nanti saya akan ditelepon lagi, dan saya harus berpura-pura menjadi penggemar kami, lalu…" kami terus membicarakan ide kami, "Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan menunggu. Terima kasih."

"Heh? Jadi kau berencana untuk memberikan kejutan kepada mereka dengan cara… mengabarkan kepada mereka kalau sekarang kau sudah sadar?" tanya Tetsuya setelah aku menutup ponsel _flip _merah muda milikku.

"Itu benar, Tetsuya. Habisnya… aku tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih begitu," jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah layar televisi yang memperlihatkan wajah-wajah sedih teman-temanku, "Aku ingin mereka tersenyum lagi, dan kurasa, satu-satunya cara untuk mewujudkannya hanyalah dengan memberitahukan soal keadaanku sekarang."

"Kau ini, selalu saja…" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, "Aku bangga padamu."

"Ah, Tetsuya, bisa saja kau berkata begitu," sahutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku – bukan karena gatal, tapi kemudian aku menyadari satu hal… rambutku tergerai begitu saja, bahkan sekarang bertambah panjang. Tinggal sepuluh centimeter lagi, maka panjang rambutku akan sama dengan panjang rambutku sebelum aku memotongnya dulu.

Tapi kalau begitu, dimana ikat rambutku?

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada Tetsuya, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Sudah waktunya memberikan kejutan.

'_Soal ikat rambutku, biar nanti saja kutanyakan padanya…'_

_Normal POV_

Seorang kru acara musik mendatangi sang presenter acara musik tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu, saat ia sedang mengajak Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berbicara. Ia kemudian meminta izin kepada mereka untuk berbicara dengan kru tersebut dibalik panggung – acara tersebut disiarkan secara _outdoor_, tepatnya di depan gedung studio televisi tersebut.

Sang presenter lalu kembali keatas panggung dan berkata kepada mereka berempat, "Oke, tadi saya diberitahu, katanya ada seorang fans dari kalian yang sengaja menelepon kesini hanya untuk berbicara dengan kalian secara langsung."

"…?" keempat personil MAHO-Do yang dimaksud kebingungan mendengar perkataan sang presenter.

"Oke, mungkin sekarang kita coba tunggu telepon dari fans itu lagi, soalnya tadi sambungan teleponnya sempat terputus, tapi katanya sih, dia mau telepon lagi."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dering telepon berbunyi.

"Oh, mungkin ini dia orangnya," ujar sang presenter yang lalu memberikan aba-aba kepada kru yang lainnya untuk mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _dari telepon milik studio televisi, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Halo," _sahut sang penelepon dengan suara yang seperti dibuat-buat. Aiko bahkan sampai mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ini… katanya salah satu fans MAHO-Do ya? Kalau boleh tahu, namanya siapa nih?" tanya sang presenter.

"_Ah, nama saya Donna. Saya ini fans beratnya MAHO-Do lho…"_

"Wah, ternyata bukan sekedar fans biasa ya? Anda ini fans beratnya MAHO-Do ya?"

"_Iya. Saya suka sekali sama semua personil MAHO-Do, tapi sayangnya, sekarang disana nggak ada Doremi ya?"_

"Iya, Donna. Doreminya lagi sakit soalnya…"

"_Wah, sayang ya? Padahal saya paling suka sama dia lho…"_

"Ah, maaf ya, Donna. Doremi tidak ada hari ini," ujar sang presenter meminta maaf, "Mungkin Donna mau menghadiahkan sesuatu? Atau bagaimana?"

"_Ngg… saya mau menyanyikan lagunya Doremi saja deh, yang 'Merry-Go-Round'. Kebetulan, saya datang ke pusat perbelanjaan waktu MAHO-Do ada konser mini disana."_

Aiko terlihat agak curiga, sementara Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko semakin terlihat kebingungan.

"Oke, mungkin Donna sudah bisa mulai bernyanyi sekarang," saran sang presenter.

"_Saya mulai ya, di bagian reff," _sahut sang penelepon yang tiba-tiba berdehem lalu bernyanyi dengan suara yang berbeda, _"Mawaru yo mawaru Merry-Go-Round. Te wo tsunaide kurukuru mawaru…"_

Saat sang penelepon mulai bernyanyi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko terlihat sangat terkejut, sementara Aiko hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, seolah-olah sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"_Kenapa semuanya terlihat kaget waktu saya menyanyi? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan suara saya?" _tanya sang penelepon setelah ia selesai menyanyi.

"Ya, bagaimana ya…" sahut sang presenter sambil melirik kesana-kemari, "Habisnya suara kamu mirip-mirip…"

"Ah, sudahlah… bongkar saja semuanya, Doremi-chan…" potong Aiko sambil tersenyum usil, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas kejutannya ya? Akhirnya, kau sadar juga hari ini…"

Si penelepon hanya tertawa lalu menyahut dengan suara aslinya, _"Ternyata kau sudah menduganya duluan ya, Ai-chan."_

"Doremi-chan!" seru Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko, "Kau sudah sadar? !"

"_Surprise!" _seru sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah Doremi, _"Kalian benar. Aku baru saja sadar pagi ini."_

Mereka lalu asyik berbincang-bincang lewat telepon…

"Kelihatannya, suasana disini jadi lebih ceria ya, sekarang…" komentar sang presenter, "Doremi, seharusnya kamu datang langsung kesini."

"_Sebenarnya, saya mau juga sih, datang kesana," _jawab Doremi, _"Sayangnya sih, keadaannya belum memungkinkan. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama koma, jadi… kondisi saya masih agak lemah, jadi masih belum bisa ke stasiun TV."_

"Oh…"

"_Anou, boleh saya meminta sesuatu dari sahabat-sahabat saya?" _tanya Doremi.

"Tentu saja boleh, Doremi-chan. Kau kan pemimpin kami, na?" sahut Aiko yang kemudian disusul dengan anggukan kepala dari Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kauminta?"

"_Ehm, setelah ini… kalian bisa ke Rumah Sakit kan? Pokoknya kalian harus datang ya? Tepat setelah acara ini selesai. Kalau setelah ini kalian masih punya jadwal kerja, lebih baik dibatalkan saja ya?" _pinta Doremi, _"Aku sangat merindukan kalian."_

"Kau tenang saja, Doremi-chan. Setelah ini, kita tidak punya jadwal lagi kok. Kami bisa datang kesana, sepulangnya dari sini," sahut Onpu, "Kami juga merindukanmu, Doremi-chan."

.

_Beberapa lama kemudian, di Rumah Sakit…_

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menelepon stasiun TV saat kau melihat kami…"

"Iya, kau benar, Hazuki-chan," potong Doremi, "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bersedih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelepon ke stasiun TV dan memberikan kejutan untuk kalian."

"Pantas saja," Aiko menghela napas, "Jujur saja, Doremi-chan, aku sudah mulai curiga kalau Donna itu kau, sejak pertama kali kau bicara sebagai _dia_," lanjutnya sambil cekikikan.

"Kurasa aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu, Ai-chan," balas Doremi, "Sejak aku berkata 'halo' saja, kelihatannya ekspresi wajahmu sudah memperlihatkan kalau kau mencurigaiku."

"Tentu saja. Meskipun kau menyamarkan suaramu, aku tidak akan bisa terkecoh. Tipe suaramu itu terlalu khas," tambah Aiko yang kemudian menoleh kearah tiga sahabatnya yang lain, "Justru aku merasa bingung, kenapa Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan sampai bisa terkecoh…"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku merasa pernah mendengar suara Donna sih, tapi aku lupa kalau itu suaramu, Doremi-chan," Hazuki mengutarakan alasannya.

"Atashi mo, Doremi-chan," sahut Onpu.

"Me too," ujar Momoko.

"Mou, san-nin-tomo wa zurui!" protes Doremi, "Hanya dalam waktu sebulan saja, kalian sudah lupa dengan suaraku…" ratapnya.

"Sudahlah, Doremi-chan. Yang penting kan, kau telah berhasil memberikan kejutan itu kepada kami," hibur Aiko, "Kami senang melihatmu sudah sadar lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan kalian," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang sih, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung…"

"Hal apa itu, Doremi-chan?" tanya Hazuki, "Mungkin kami bisa membantumu."

"Anou, apa kalian tahu dimana ikat rambutku?" tanya Doremi, "Tadi, aku sudah menanyakannya kepada Tetsuya, setelah aku menelepon kalian di acara musik, tapi katanya, dia tidak tahu. Dia justru melihat rambutku sudah tergerai saat ia datang kemari untuk menginap disini, dihari Senin."

"Hmm… ikat rambutmu ya…" Aiko berpikir, "Kalau soal itu, kami juga tidak tahu, Doremi-chan. Kami juga tidak tahu kapan ikat rambutmu dilepas, dan juga, siapa yang melepasnya. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Tapi kelihatannya sih, ikat rambutmu dilepas sekitar Minggu malam atau Senin pagi, atau mungkin… Senin siang," duga Onpu, "Soalnya, saat kami pulang dari sini hari Minggu, kami masih melihat rambutmu yang terikat, tapi saat kami datang lagi Senin sore, kami lihat rambutmu sudah tergerai."

"Ah, sou ka…" Momoko mengiyakan perkataan Onpu, "Aku juga memperhatikan hal itu…"

"Berarti, kalian juga tidak tahu ya?" Doremi menghela napas, "Kupikir kalian mengetahuinya…"

"Ah, Doremi-chan, sekarang rambutmu jadi tambah panjang!" seru Momoko, "Bahkan, panjangnya sudah hampir sepanjang rambutmu yang dulu."

"Justru itu, makanya sekarang aku mencari ikat rambutku. Kalau ikat rambut itu hilang, bagaimana caranya aku mengikat rambutku?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengikat rambutmu? Walaupun rambutmu bertambah panjang, toh panjangnya juga masih belum sepanjang rambutmu yang dulu. Hanya… hampir mencapai panjang rambutmu yang dulu."

"Tetap saja, Momo-chan. Kalau panjang rambutku sudah di bawah bahu begini, aku merasa kegerahan…"

"Ah, tapi kurasa, kau terlihat lebih cantik seperti ini, Doremi-chan," ujar Onpu, memberikan pendapatnya, "Tinggal ditambah dengan sedikit aksesoris rambut, dan penampilanmu akan semakin terlihat sempurna."

"Menurutmu begitu, Onpu-chan?" tanya Doremi. Onpu mengangguk.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Doremi-chan," ujar Hazuki.

"Atashi mo ya!" seru Aiko.

"I agree with you all," sahut Momoko, "You're looked so pretty, Doremi-chan!"

"Eh? Sou ka na?" ujar Doremi, tidak yakin.

"Sou sou," sahut keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya secara bersamaan.

Doremi menghela napas lagi, "Terserah kalianlah."

Kotake lalu memandang kearah jam dinding dan berkata kepada Doremi, "Ah, Doremi, sekarang waktunya kau terapi."

"Eh? Terapi?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Memangnya aku harus ikut terapi apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kau lupa ya? Tadi kan, sebelum semua sahabatmu kemari, dokter memberitahu kita supaya kau mulai ikut terapi berjalan hari ini," jawab Kotake, "Memangnya, kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat bisa berjalan?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingin bisa berjalan lagi," sahut Doremi cepat, "Aku ingin otot-otot kakiku kuat lagi."

"Sou ka. Kau kan sudah selama ini tidak sadarkan diri," pikir Hazuki, "Tak heran kalau tadi kaubilang… kondisimu masih lemah."

"Yah, tadinya bahkan, aku sempat terbata-bata dalam berbicara, tapi untungnya, hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Aku sudah bisa berbicara dengan normal. Sekarang… masalahku hanya kakiku."

"Yossha! Kalau begitu, kami juga akan menemanimu terapi!" seru Aiko memberikan keputusan, "Saa, minna, ayo kita ke tempat terapinya!"

"Un!" seru yang lainnya sambil mengangguk.

Kotake lalu membantu Doremi menaiki kursi rodanya, kemudian mereka, juga para personil MAHO-Do lainnya bergegas menuju ke ruang terapi.

.

"Ah, aku masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan benar," keluh Doremi saat ia dan yang lainnya kembali dari ruang terapi, "Aku belum bisa berjalan tanpa berpegangan."

"Ayolah, Doremi-chan, kau jangan menyerah," sahut Aiko, memberi semangat, "Kalau kau berusaha dengan giat, kau pasti bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi nantinya. Otot kakimu hanya belum terbiasa digerakkan lagi saja, makanya kau sedikit merasa kesulitan saat menggunakannya untuk berjalan lagi."

"Kupikir juga begitu," Hazuki sependapat dengan Aiko, "Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, dan bisa bergabung dengan kami lagi, sebagai _leader _MAHO-Do."

"Doremi-chan, fighto!" seru Onpu dan Momoko.

"Kurasa mereka benar," Kotake juga mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau perlu, aku juga akan terus menemanimu saat kau ikut terapi, supaya kau terus bersemangat mengikutinya."

"Minna…" kedua manik magenta Doremi berbinar-binar setelah ia mendengar perkataan orang-orang terdekatnya itu, "Baiklah, mulai besok, aku akan mengikuti terapi dengan penuh semangat!"

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Arigatou, minna. Aku janji, begitu aku sembuh dan bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian lagi di MAHO-Do. Kalau perlu, aku akan menyusul kalian kalau pada saat itu, kalian sedang bekerja."

"Itu namanya semangat seorang pemimpin!" seru Aiko, "Kami tahu, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu, dan juga, kau pasti akan bisa mewujudkannya."

Seharian itu mereka mengobrol didalam ruang rawat baru Doremi, sampai pada akhirnya malam datang. Tak lupa saat itu, Doremi menelepon keluarganya yang ternyata sedang berada di Tokyo.

"Mou, ternyata keluargaku menghadiri acara _family gathering _di Tokyo. Pantas saja mereka tidak datang kemari," Doremi kembali menghela napas, "Mereka baru bisa pulang Selasa pagi."

"Yang penting kan, sekarang mereka sudah tahu kalau kau sudah sadar," ujar Hazuki, "Poppu-chan pasti senang sekali sekarang."

"Ya… bahkan tadi sebenarnya, Poppu masih ingin berbicara denganku lebih lama lagi, kalau saja aku tidak mengingatkannya kalau kami sudah bicara selama dua jam," sahut Doremi sambil menaruh ponsel merah mudanya diatas meja disebelah tempat tidurnya, "Setidaknya, dari percakapanku dengannya tadi, aku sekarang mengetahui kalau yang mengambil ikat rambutku adalah Poppu."

Gadis bersurai merah itu lalu menyadari, bahwa beberapa menit lagi, jam besuk Rumah Sakit akan segera berakhir. Ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi… jam besuk Rumah Sakit akan berakhir. Apa kalian akan tetap disini? Bukankah kalian harus pulang?"

"Ah, benar juga…" Aiko menghela napas, "Waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya…"

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang sekarang," sahut Onpu sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa tempat ia duduk, "Ikou, minna."

"Onpu-chan…" panggil Hazuki dan Momoko sambil memandang Onpu, sedikit protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Daijoubu yo, minna. Besok pagi kan, kita masih bisa kemari," Onpu lalu berpamitan kepada Doremi dan Kotake, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, kami pulang dulu ya?"

"Un! Mata ashita ne?" balas Doremi.

_Kotake's POV_

"Tetsuya, kau tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka?" tanya Doremi setelah keempat sahabatnya keluar dari kamar itu, "Sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi menginap disini."

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan tetap menginap disini," jawabku, sedikit keras kepala, "Aku masih takut kalau-kalau si Batu itu menghampirimu kesini dan menyerangmu lagi."

"Dia tidak akan menyerangku lagi," sahutnya bersikeras, "Kalaupun dia datang, aku akan memanggil _security _Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, Tetsuya."

"Oh, tidak, tuan putri. Aku akan tetap menjagamu disini, sampai kau boleh pulang dari sini," kataku, tidak mau kalah, "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau pulang dari sini kalau kau masih harus disini."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Tetsuya," Doremi menghela napas, "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Itu sudah pasti, karena ini berhubungan dengan keselamatanmu," aku lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas besarku, "Baiklah, sekarang… aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu. Jujur saja, kejutan ini sudah kubeli sejak hari pengambilan rapor."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran," sahut Doremi, "Jadi, kejutan apa yang ingin kauberikan untukku?"

"Ini," aku menyodorkan sesuatu yang kuambil dari dalam tasku, sebuah kotak putih kecil berpita merah muda, "Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Hmm… isinya apa ya?" Doremi menerima kotak pemberianku, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang ditengahnya dihiasi oleh berlian berwarna merah muda. Ia lalu berkata, "Kalung ini… cantik sekali…"

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya," sahutku sambil tersenyum, "Aku membelinya khusus untukmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau membelinya? Kurasa… kalung ini kelihatannya mahal…"

"Ya, aku membelinya dengan menggunakan uangku sendiri. Sebenarnya… sudah lama sekali aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kalung itu untukmu," jawabku, "Sini, biar aku memakaikannya padamu."

Setelah aku memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya, Doremi berkata, "Arigatou, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau… bisa memberikan kejutan sebagus ini."

"Selama itu untukmu, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan yang tidak bagus. Aku pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tetsuya," ia memelukku, "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki tunangan sepertimu."

"Aku juga merasa beruntung bertunangan denganmu."

Selama beberapa saat, aku membiarkannya memelukku, sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan diri dan berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam. Sudah waktunya kita tidur."

Tanpa diduga, ia menciumku. Kami berciuman di Rumah Sakit lagi…

Dan aku menyukainya.

_Onpu's POV_

"Onpu-chan, kenapa sekarang kau malah menyuruh kami menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Hazuki saat dia, aku, juga Aiko dan Momoko sampai di rumahku, "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang penting? Ada perubahan jadwal kegiatan?"

"Bukan itu," jawabku, "Aku ingin kalian menginap disini hari ini, karena kupikir, kita harus mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Doremi-chan."

"Kejutan untuk Doremi-chan? Ah, aku tahu. Pasti untuk membalas kejutan yang dia berikan saat di acara musik tadi siang kan?" tebak Aiko, "Memangnya, kau sudah punya ide tentang kejutan apa yang akan kita berikan untuknya?"

"Tentu saja," sahutku, "Kalian ingat kan, kita pernah memberikan sebuah bando kepada Shiori-chan saat ia masuk ke Rumah Sakit dulu?"

"Hey, of course I remember it, Onpu-chan," jawab Momoko, "Jadi, Onpu-chan, kau punya ide supaya kita memberikan sebuah bando untuk Doremi-chan?"

"Pinpon!" seruku, "Kau benar, Momo-chan. Kita harus membuat bando yang bagus untuk Doremi-chan, yang akan kita berikan besok pagi."

"Tapi, apa Doremi-chan akan menerima bando pemberian kita?" tanya Hazuki, tidak yakin, "Tadi saja, dia hanya bertanya tentang ikat rambutnya. Bahkan, dia berniat untuk memintanya dari Poppu-chan begitu mereka bertemu nanti."

"Dia pasti akan menerimanya, Hazuki-chan. Apalagi, bando itu pemberian dari kita, sahabatnya sendiri, dan… kita juga membuatnya sendiri. Aku yakin Doremi-chan akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan kalau bisa, kita bujuk dia supaya memakai bando itu terus dan berhenti mengikat rambutnya," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buah benda yang bisa kami pakai untuk membuat bando untuk Doremi, "Sederhana saja. Kita hanya perlu bando tipis ini, juga pita merah muda ini, dan… hiasan not balok berwarna kuning ini!"

"Eh? Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua, Onpu-chan?" tanya Aiko.

"Dari kru penyedia properti yang kutemui saat aku bekerja sendiri, kecuali bandonya," jelasku, "Khusus untuk bando ini, aku baru membelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi belum sempat kupakai."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita membuat bando untuk Doremi-chan dari bandomu ini?" tanya Momoko.

"Ah, daijoubu yo, Momo-chan. Lagipula, akan lebih manis kalau Doremi-chan memakai bando ini, dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya."

"Sou yo ne? Dengan begini, ciri khas Doremi-chan tidak akan hilang, walaupun sekarang rambutnya digerai, walau mungkin hanya untuk sementara," simpul Hazuki. Ia mengerti apa maksudku, "Ide yang bagus Onpu-chan."

"Arigatou," sahutku, "Jaa, minna, sebaiknya… kita buat bandonya sekarang saja. Ayo kita mulai!"

"Un!" mereka mengangguk. Kami lalu membuat bando itu.

.

_Keesokan paginya…_

Aku, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko kembali menjenguk Doremi di Rumah Sakit. Tadinya, kami berpikir akan memergoki Doremi dan Kotake tidur bersama, tapi tentu saja, kami tidak akan mungkin pernah memergoki mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, karena mereka tidak akan mungkin pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, kecuali kalau mereka sudah menikah suatu saat nanti.

Saat kami sampai di Rumah Sakit, di sebuah ruangan tempat mereka berada, mereka masih tertidur pulas. Doremi tidur diatas tempat tidurnya, sementara Kotake tidur diatas sebuah sofa didalam ruangan itu.

Pelan-pelan, kami membangunkan mereka, lalu memberikan bando buatan kami kepada Doremi.

"Eh? Bando ini untukku?" tanyanya saat ia menerima bando itu dariku, "Dan kalian yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya… sebenarnya sih, bando ini tidak benar-benar kami buat sendiri. Kami membuatnya dari sebuah bando polos yang kami hias sendiri," jawabku, "Sama saja seperti bando yang kita berikan untuk Shiori-chan dulu."

"Ah, aku ingat bando itu!" serunya, "Arigatou, minna. Kalian sudah membuatkannya untukku. Bando ini mirip sekali dengan ikat rambutku yang dibawa pergi Poppu."

"Kami sengaja membuatnya supaya kau tidak terlalu sedih karena Poppu-chan membawa ikat rambutmu," jelasku, "Jaa, Doremi-chan, sekarang kau coba pakai bando ini ya?"

"Baiklah," Doremi kemudian mencoba memakai bando itu, dan tentu saja, bando itu cocok sekali untuknya.

_Doremi's POV_

"Wah, kau cantik sekali memakai bando itu, Doremi-chan," puji Onpu, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Semua ini berkat kalian. Jujur saja, menurutku bando ini bagus sekali," sahutku, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya? Kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Kami juga menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaik yang pernah kami miliki," ujar Momoko, "We all are best friends forever. Kau akan selalu jadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah kami miliki."

Tak lama setelah ia mengatakannya, seorang perawat memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawakan seporsi makanan untukku. Mulai hari ini, aku memang sudah boleh makan, karena infus yang sebelumnya menempel di punggung tangan kiriku sudah dilepas kemarin sore.

"Ah, waktunya sarapan!" seruku saat perawat itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk membagi-bagikan sarapan untuk pasien lainnya, "Ngg… sebelum kalian datang kemari, apa kalian sudah sarapan?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah sarapan, Doremi-chan," jawab Hazuki, "Sekarang, waktumu untuk sarapan,"

"Baiklah," aku lalu menyambar sendok yang tersedia disana, "Itadakimasu!"

Tetsuya meminta izin untuk ke kantin sebentar untuk membeli sarapannya. Selama beberapa menit ia meninggalkan ruanganku, sampai akhirnya ia kembali dengan membawa sebungkus _sandwich _dan segelas kecil susu hangat.

Setelah kami menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing, dengan ditemani oleh para sahabatku, aku lalu bertanya kepada Tetsuya, "Menurutmu, apa jadwal terapi berjalanku bisa dipercepat? Rasanya, aku ingin sekali ikut terapi sekarang juga."

"Boleh saja kok," jawab Tetsuya, "Jadwal terapi itu fleksibel kok. Kau bisa mengaturnya sendiri sesukamu."

"Baguslah. Aku benar-benar ingin belajar berjalan lagi sekarang," ujarku sambil menggeserkan badan ke tepi tempat tidur, "Tetsuya, bantu aku naik ke kursi roda, dan katakan kepada dokter yang memeriksaku, kalau aku ingin ikut terapi sekarang juga."

"Wah, itu namanya semangat!" seru Aiko saat Tetsuya menolongku menaiki kursi roda, "Kami juga akan ikut bersama dengan kalian."

"Ya, saat aku melihat kalian sudah berada disini pagi-pagi begini, aku jadi bersemangat untuk ikut terapi. Aku ingin tampil bersama kalian lagi, sebagai MAHO-Do," sahutku, "Sore jaa, minna, ayo kita ke ruang terapi!"

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Pagi ini, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko memang tidak menjengukku, karena mereka harus menghadiri acara _talk show _lagi, di stasiun TV yang sama dengan stasiun TV yang menayangkan acara _talk show _sore hari yang seharusnya bisa kuhadiri sebulan yang lalu – kalau Rocky tidak menembakku, tapi tetap saja, seperti kemarin, aku bertekad untuk mengikuti terapi sejak pagi hari, setelah sarapan, karena aku sangat ingin bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi.

Dan hari ini, kegigihanku berbuah manis. Aku bahkan dapat berlari saat itu juga. Tenagaku sudah benar-benar pulih!

Dokter yang merawatku bahkan berkata bahwa hari ini, aku sudah bisa pulang, karena itulah, hari ini aku senang sekali. Belum lagi, libur musim panas masih tersisa lima hari lagi, dan semua PR musim panasku telah selesai! Hore!

Entah kenapa, kali ini aku jadi begitu rajin mengerjakan PR musim panas, padahal, biasanya tidak seperti ini… XP

Yah, walaupun hanya lima hari, setidaknya aku dapat menikmati libur musim panas…

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan… MAHO-Do punya jadwal kegiatan di lima hari terakhir itu…

Ah, baiklah. Setidaknya aku sadar kalau sekarang, aku sudah akan ikut tampil bersama yang lainnya lagi, dan bicara soal itu…

"Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita menyusul personil MAHO-Do lainnya di stasiun TV? Aku ingin memberikan kejutan lagi untuk mereka," ujarku saat aku dan Tetsuya menaiki sebuah taksi, "Kita kesana dulu, baru setelah itu, kau membawaku pulang ke rumahku."

"Memangnya, kau tidak bosan memberikan kejutan kepada mereka terus?" tanya Tetsuya, "Kau ini terlalu baik, Doremi."

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka, kalau aku akan bergabung dengan mereka lagi di MAHO-Do, saat aku sudah bisa berjalan normal, dan kalau perlu, aku akan menyusul mereka, kalau mereka sedang bekerja saat aku sudah sembuh total begini," jawabku.

"Kau ini…" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, kita ke stasiun TV."

Sesampainya kami di stasiun TV, aku lalu menyelinap masuk menuju ke studio tempat mereka syuting. Lagi-lagi aku bekerjasama dengan kru disana untuk mengejutkan mereka. Saat presenter acara _talk show _itu menyuruh mereka melakukan 'seruan bersahut' khas MAHO-Do, diam-diam aku menyahut seruan mereka.

Biasanya, saat aku masih berada di Rumah Sakit, mereka sepakat melakukan seruan bersahut itu dengan menyerukan inisial nama masing-masing, dan menyerukan 'Do!' – yang biasanya menjadi bagianku – bersama-sama sebelum mereka menyerukan kata 'MAHO-Do!'.

Tapi mulai hari ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti sediakala, karena aku sudah kembali.

Dan sekarang, aku sudah tidak takut dengan ancaman Rocky, karena ada banyak orang disekitarku yang akan menolongku, juga yang lainnya, untuk menghadapinya. Senekat apapun dirinya, kami sudah siap menghadapi dia, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun…

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, bisa bikin chapter yang lebih panjang lagi… senangnya…

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang… apa ya? Pokoknya pantengin fic ini terus ya? ^^


	11. The Stars and the Bad Boys

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Endless Night © Agatha Christie, 1967. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, setelah mengambil 'libur' Tahun Baru selama beberapa hari, saya bisa mengupdate fic ini lagi.

Jujur, tadinya saya bener-bener bingung mikirin ide cerita untuk chapter ini, tapi akhirnya, saya punya ide juga (dan ide itu bersumber dari novel Agatha Christie yang baru saja saya beli – yang saya cantumkan di disclaimer).

Selamat membaca.

.

_Intro: Dari dalam sebuah ruangan studio televisi…_

"_M!"_

"_A!"_

"_H!"_

"_O!"_

"_Do!"_

"…" _Empat orang gadis yang berada di dalam studio terkejut mendengar sahutan terakhir dari pintu studio. Mereka menoleh kesana, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah panjang seusia mereka berdiri. Dialah orang yang menyahut seruan mereka. Merekapun terlihat sangat gembira mengetahui apa yang terjadi._

_Gadis itupun memasuki ruangan studio tersebut dan bergabung dengan keempat orang sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berlima berdiri lalu meneruskan seruan khas mereka sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan, "MAHO-Do!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Stars and the Bad Boys**

* * *

Suasana dalam studio televisi tersebut sekarang dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan, lebih dari apa yang terjadi di acara musik dua hari yang lalu. Setelah sebulan tampil di sana-sini dengan formasi yang tidak lengkap, akhirnya hari ini, kesemua personil MAHO-Do dapat hadir dalam acara _talk show _pagi ini.

Percakapan diantara sang presenter dengan seluruh personil MAHO-Do berlangsung dengan gembira, sampai pada suatu ketika, presenter itu bertanya tentang insiden penembakan yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu.

Pada mulanya, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi saat Doremi berkata bahwa ia bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu, mereka akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya…

"Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat," ujar Doremi, mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, "dan itu terjadi sesaat setelah Onpu-chan-tachi mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Saat itu…"

_Flashback (Doremi's POV)_

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari pistol itu terdengar sangat nyaring di telingaku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di perutku. Dalam… dan panas… pemuda misterius itu berhasil melepaskan peluru itu ke tubuhku…

'_Mungkin sekarang… aku akan mati…'_

Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda itu, pemuda yang mengarahkan sebuah pistol yang digenggamnya padaku. Aku melihatnya pergi begitu saja dari persimpangan jalan tempatnya berdiri… setelah ia melepaskan tembakan itu…

'_Siapa dia? Kenapa… kenapa dia menembakku?'_

Refleks, tangan kananku menyentuh luka itu, dan rasanya… sangat sakit. Aku merasakan adanya cairan yang membasahi telapak tanganku, cairan yang mengalir keluar dari luka yang baru saja kudapatkan. Aku lalu melepaskan sentuhanku dari luka itu dan memandang kearah telapak tangan kananku, memandangi cairan yang sewarna dengan rambutku tersebut…

'_I-ini… darahku?' _pikirku saat aku melihat cairan itu melapisi telapak tanganku.

Dalam sekejap, pandanganku terasa kosong… Semuanya terasa gelap…

Dan aku terjatuh…

Dalam kegelapan, aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak punya tenaga sama sekali, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku sekalipun. Aku tak bisa.

Saat itu juga, pikiranku terhanyut dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Aku berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dari sana, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara orang yang kukenal memanggilku dari kejauhan, tapi aku tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku sama sekali, padahal, aku ingin sekali menghampiri sumber suara itu.

'_Kenapa aku lemah begini?' _pikirku, _'Poppu… Kimitaka-kun… Tetsuya… Hazuki-chan… Ai-chan… Onpu-chan… Momo-chan… Okasan… Otousan… Minna… Kenapa sekarang, aku tidak bisa menjangkau kalian? Kenapa sekarang, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian? Padahal kedengarannya… kalian terasa dekat…'_

'_Sekarang… aku merasa tak berguna…'_

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung, entah untuk berapa lama, sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar suara seseorang mengajakku bicara…

"_Ne, Doremi, dua hari lagi… aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."_

'_Suara itu…' _aku mengenali sang pemilik suara tersebut, lalu memanggilnya, _"Tetsuya?"_

"_Ini sudah sebulan sejak insiden itu terjadi…"_

"_Tetsuya…"_

"… _dan kau… masih seperti ini…"_

"_Tetsuya…"_

Aku terus mencoba untuk menyahut apa yang Tetsuya katakan, dan entah kenapa, sekarang aku seperti mendapat kekuatan dari dalam diriku, untuk dapat menjangkau sumber suara itu… sumber suara itu… sumber suara itu… sumber suara itu… sumber suara itu…

"Te-tsu-ya…"

_End of Flashback_

"Yah, begitulah ceritanya, sampai akhirnya aku bisa hadir disini dengan keadaan yang sehat hari ini," tutup Doremi.

"Jadi, itu yang terjadi saat itu, ya?" gumam sang presenter, "Apa sekarang kalian sudah tahu, siapa pemuda misterius yang menembak Doremi sebulan yang lalu?"

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Onpu, "Kami juga sudah melaporkan kasus penembakan ini ke polisi, dan sampai saat ini, polisi masih melakukan pencarian terhadap pemuda tersebut."

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Ya, kami mengenalnya," kali ini, Momoko yang menjawab, "Sebelumnya, dia juga yang menyebarkan kabar miring tentangku dan Ai-chan beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Pokoknya, siapapun di antara pemirsa semuanya yang mengetahui keberadaan seseorang bernama Akihiro Rocky, dimohon untuk segera memberitahu pihak kepolisian," lanjut Aiko, memberikan pengumuman, "Laporan anda sangat berarti bagi kami semua."

"Baik, mungkin sekarang kita beralih ke topik yang lain," ujar sang presenter mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sebentar lagi kan, libur musim panas akan berakhir. Kira-kira, apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menyambut semester yang baru ini? Mengingat kalau tidak salah, ini tahun terakhir kalian bersekolah di SMA."

"Yah, mungkin di semester ini, kami akan sangat sibuk karena jadwal kegiatan kami yang masih saja padat sampai dua bulan kedepan, tapi tentu saja, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa membagi waktu antara jadwal kerja dengan persiapan kami untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan," jelas Onpu.

"Bicara soal kelulusan kalian dari SMA yang akan terjadi tidak lama lagi, katanya, pihak manajemen kalian berencana untuk mendaftarkan kalian berlima untuk kuliah di sebuah universitas yang…"

Syuting terus berlangsung selama satu jam…

.

"Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, kami benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan kemari menyusul kami hari ini," ujar Onpu, "Tadinya, kami berniat untuk ke Rumah Sakit setelah syuting acara ini selesai, tapi ternyata…"

"Kami duluan yang menyusul kalian kesini kan?" lanjut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Yah, begitu aku mengetahui kalau aku sudah boleh pulang dari Rumah Sakit hari ini, aku teringat janjiku pada kalian kemarin. Aku akan menyusul kalian kalau pada saat aku sudah sembuh, kalian sedang bekerja, makanya, aku mengajak Tetsuya kesini, sebelum kami pulang ke rumahku."

"Dan sekarang, kau benar-benar menepati janjimu," ujar Aiko, "Kami sangat kagum padamu, Doremi-chan. Selama ini, kami sangat tepat memilihmu sebagai sahabat terbaik kami, dan juga, sebagai pemimpin kami."

"Ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan," sahut Doremi sambil tersipu malu, "Jadi sekarang, kalian ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"Iya. Sekarang, kami juga ingin mampir ke rumahmu," jawab Hazuki, "Kalau tidak salah, keluargamu juga pulang dari Tokyo hari ini kan?"

"Ya, itu benar,"

"Baiklah," ujar Kotake, "Ayo semuanya, kita ke mobil!"

"Yeah!" seru para personil MAHO-Do. Mereka lalu bergegas memasuki sebuah mobil van biru yang diparkir diluar stasiun televisi.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah keluarga Harukaze, mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh Nyonya Haruka, Tuan Keisuke dan Pop yang juga baru saja sampai di rumah tersebut beberapa menit sebelum mereka tiba disana.

"Ah, onee-chan, rambutmu…" komentar Pop saat ia memperhatikan rambut sang kakak, "Aku tak menyangka kalau rambutmu bisa panjang lagi."

"Itu masih mungkin terjadi, Poppu, kecuali kalau ada yang memotong rambutku saat aku masih berada di Rumah Sakit," sahut Doremi, "Nah, bicara soal rambut, kemarin kaubilang… ikat rambutku ada padamu. Sekarang, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku kan?"

"Anou, kupikir… kelihatannya, onee-chan sudah punya… aksesoris rambut yang baru ya?" jawab Pop sambil memperhatikan sebuah bando yang melingkar di kepala Doremi, "Itu artinya kan… onee-chan tidak butuh ikat rambut onee-chan lagi…"

Doremi menangkap bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya mengenai ikat rambut yang selama ini dipakainya tersebut, "Apa yang terjadi dengan ikat rambutku, Poppu?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada yang terjadi kok, hanya saja… kupikir onee-chan tidak perlu lagi… mengikat rambut onee-chan seperti biasanya."

"Jangan bohong, Poppu. Aku merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," Doremi bertanya lagi, "Ada apa dengan ikat rambutku?"

"A-ayolah, onee-chan. Gaya rambutmu itu sudah tidak cocok lagi buatmu…"

"Poppu, jangan sembunyikan apapun!" Doremi mengeraskan suaranya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat kau pergi ke Tokyo bersama okasan dan otousan? Apa kau… merusak ikat rambutku?"

"Akh, itu… itu…" Pop berpikir sebentar dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang, sampai pada akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi… onee-chan jangan marah ya, kalau nanti kuberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan marah," sahut Doremi, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan ikat rambutku?"

"Ngg… begini," Pop mulai menjelaskan semuanya, "Saat aku menginap di sebuah hotel di Tokyo bersama dengan okasan dan otousan, aku sempat meninggalkan ikat rambut onee-chan di dalam kamar hotel, dan… saat aku melihat ikat rambut itu, ternyata…"

"Ternyata?"

Pop lalu mengeluarkan sepasang ikat rambut yang dimaksud dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saat kutemukan, ikat rambut ini sudah rusak. Kelihatannya, ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke kamar kami dan… merusak ikat rambut ini."

Doremi kemudian memandang kearah sepasang ikat rambutnya, yang sekarang sudah terbagi menjadi empat bagian. Kelihatannya, ada seseorang yang memotong ikat rambut tersebut.

"Sou na… ikat rambutku…" ujarnya lirih, "Siapa yang telah merusaknya? Apa untungnya dia merusak ikat rambutku ini?"

Hanya dalam sekejap, Doremi menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diucapkannya dari sebuah pesan singkat yang baru dikirim ke ponselnya.

"Baik, jangan bilang kalau si Batu itu juga yang telah merusak ikat rambutmu…" tebak Kotake.

"Sayangnya, kau benar, Tetsuya," jawab Doremi. Ia lalu menutup ponsel _flip _merah mudanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Orang yang merusak ikat rambutku adalah… Akihiro Rocky."

"Dan kurasa, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan terus mengenakan bando ini…"

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi dengan ikat rambut Doremi, kesemua personil MAHO-Do, juga Kotake, Pop dan kedua orangtua dari Doremi dan Pop memilih untuk menanggapinya dengan santai, walau mereka juga tahu bahwa mereka harus lebih waspada dalam menghadapi Akihiro Rocky.

Rabu ini, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkemah bersama dengan Yada Masaru dan Kimitaka, juga seluruh anggota FLAT 4, di tempat yang sama dimana Doremi, Kotake, Hazuki, Masaru, Aiko, Momoko, Hana-chan dan beberapa teman seangkatan mereka di SD Misora dulu berkemah enam tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, keadaannya masih sama dengan enam tahun yang lalu…" ujar Doremi, "Udara disini juga masih sesegar yang dulu."

"Air di sungai ini juga masih sejernih yang dulu," komentar Hazuki saat ia memperhatikan air sungai yang mengalir disana, "Di hutan ini, semuanya tidak berubah."

"Dan sekarang, aku bersyukur bisa pergi kesini bersama dengan kalian," sahut Onpu, "Untungnya, kita tidak punya jadwal kegiatan sampai besok."

Akatsuki lalu menyadari, bahwa sejak mereka dalam perjalanan menuju hutan itu, Momoko sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel. Ia bertanya kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut, "Momo-chan, kau sedang baca apa? Kelihatannya asyik sekali…"

"Oh, ini?" jawab Momoko sambil menunjukkan sebuah novel yang dibacanya, "Ya, aku sedang membaca sebuah novel karangan Agatha Christie."

"Eh? Momo-chan, aku baru tahu kalau kau menyukai novel yang semacam itu…" sahut Doremi heran, "Memangnya, apa judul novel yang sedang kaubaca? Dan… bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Judulnya 'Endless Night'," jelas Momoko, "Novel ini menceritakan tentang sepasang suami-istri yang tinggal di sebuah tempat yang katanya telah dikutuk oleh kaum gipsy di Inggris. Suatu hari, sang istri yang berasal dari keluarga kaya berkebangsaan Amerika meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas, tapi belakangan baru ketahuan kalau yang menyebabkan kematiannya adalah suaminya sendiri, yang berkebangsaan Inggris."

"Usou! Kau serius, Momo-chan?"

"Aku serius, Doremi-chan," ujar Momoko dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Ternyata Mike, sang suami, hanya ingin memperalat istrinya, Ellie, supaya dia bisa mendapatkan harta istrinya itu dan menikah dengan kekasihnya selama ini, Greta. Mike pura-pura jatuh cinta kepada Ellie, supaya mereka bisa menikah."

"Memperalat… Pura-pura cinta…" gumam Akatsuki pelan. Ia teringat dengan sesuatu yang ia lakukan delapan tahun yang lalu, saat ia sempat memperalat Doremi hanya untuk dapat menculik Hana-chan dengan mudah. Ia berpikir, _'Apa yang terjadi dalam novel itu… hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi padaku delapan tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, aku tidak sampai hati untuk membunuh Doremi-chan, sementara… tokoh dalam novel itu…'_

Doremi sempat melirik kearah Akatsuki sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyahut perkataan Momoko, "Wah, kedengarannya… cerita novel itu menarik juga, tapi… apa kau sudah selesai membaca novel itu sekarang? Kurasa, sekarang waktunya kita mendirikan tenda."

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku sudah selesai kok," jawab Momoko sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya dan memasukannya kedalam tas ransel yang dibawanya, "Ayo, kita mendirikan tendanya."

Mereka semua lalu mulai bekerja sama mendirikan tenda, setelah itu, mereka bersama-sama memasak kare lengkap dengan nasi sebagai menu makan sore mereka disana.

Setelah kare dan nasi mereka siap, merekapun memakannya sambil mengobrol. Mereka terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok dengan pokok pembicaraan yang berbeda di masing-masing kelompoknya.

Di kelompok pertama, kelima personil MAHO-Do membicarakan tentang Hana-chan.

"Justru sekarang, Hana-chan yang tidak bisa kemari bersama dengan kita…" keluh Onpu yang kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pelan kepada keempat personil MAHO-Do yang lain, "Padahal, Hana-chan juga yang mengantarkan seporsi kare untukku enam tahun yang lalu."

"Yah, mau tidak mau, kita harus menerima keadaan ini, Onpu-chan," balas Doremi, "Lagipula… Hana-chan tidak bisa selamanya berada disini. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi calon ratu Majokai yang baik. Dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk bisa bersaing dengan adil melawan Yume-chan, kandidat calon ratu Majokai lainnya, yang juga adalah adiknya*."

"Kau benar. Tidak mungkin bagi Hana-chan untuk bisa kemari sekarang ini. Dia juga sedang ada urusan penting disana…" Onpu menghela napas, "Tak apalah. Yang penting, sekarang aku bisa berkemah disini bersama dengan kalian."

Gadis berambut ungu itu kemudian memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ngomong-ngomong, Doremi-chan, saat itu Hana-chan bilang padaku kalau kau menumpahkan kare buatan kelompok kalian. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya… saat itu, aku lupa melindungi tanganku dari panasnya panci yang kami gunakan," jawab Doremi.

"Bukankah itu karena kare yang kalian buat terlihat kacau, makanya kau menumpahkannya karena tidak ingin memakannya?" ledek Aiko.

"Bukan karena itu, Ai-chan. Aku sebenarnya memang tidak ingin memakannya, tapi bukan berarti aku sengaja menumpahkannya," kilah Doremi.

"Eh? Kacau?" tanya Onpu tidak mengerti, "Memangnya kau masukkan apa ke dalam kare itu, Doremi-chan?"

"Bukan aku yang menyebabkan karenya jadi kacau begitu. Itu semua ulah Tamaki dan Hana-chan. Aku dan Tetsuya hanya bertugas mengiris bawang saja."

Sementara itu, Kotake, Masaru, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru sedang membicarakan hal yang lain.

"Kalau saja, saat itu kami satu sekolah dengan kalian…" ujar Akatsuki setelah mendengar cerita sekilas dari Kotake dan Masaru tentang apa yang terjadi di perkemahan enam tahun yang lalu, "Kami juga pasti akan menikmati saat-saat yang menyenangkan."

"Ya, dan mungkin saja saat itu, kita semua sudah akan tahu, siapa diantara kau dan Kotake yang lebih mencintai Harukaze," sahut Masaru dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa, "Kau tahu? Saat itu mereka berada di kelompok yang sama, dan banyak hal yang mereka kerjakan bersama-sama sebagai tim."

"Yada, untuk apa kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Kotake, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dikatakan Masaru barusan, "Wajar saja kan, kalau saat itu, aku dan Doremi bekerja sama, sebagai satu kelompok?"

"Kalian tidak perlu malu menceritakannya padaku," sahut Akatsuki, "Sebagai teman satu kelompok, memang sudah sepantasnya bagi kalian untuk bekerja sama kan?"

"Ya… saat itu mereka menangis bersama, menyentuh wajah satu sama lain, tersesat di hutan berdua…"

"Kurasa kau sedikit melebih-lebihkan perkataanmu, Yada," koreksi Kotake, "Saat itu, kami sama-sama bertugas mengiris bawang yang akan digunakan dalam pembuatan kare kelompok kami, dan malamnya… kami sempat saling bertengkar gara-gara… petasan yang kunyalakan mengenai salah satu rambut _odango _Doremi."

"Lalu, bagaimana tentang kalian yang… tersesat di hutan?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Itu terjadi keesokan harinya, saat kelompok kami mencari stempel di dekat jurang yang berada disebelah sana," jelas Kotake, "Saat itu, Doremi terjatuh kedalam jurang itu, saat ia mencoba mengambil _stamp sheet _milik kelompok kami yang terbang tertiup angin. Aku mencoba menariknya supaya ia tidak terjatuh, tapi kemudian, malah aku yang ikut jatuh kedalam jurang itu…"

"Kedengarannya menarik juga…" pemuda berambut violet kembali menyahut, tertarik dengan cerita yang didengarnya, "Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat tempat kami terjatuh, kami menemukan stempel bintang besar yang saat itu menjadi sasaran utama tiap kelompok – siapapun yang mendapatkannya akan diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengerjakan PR musim panas, dan setelah aku menggunakannya pada _stamp sheet _kami, aku menyadari bahwa kaki kiri Doremi terkilir."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar menemukan stempel bintang itu?" tanya Masaru, "Yah, tapi untungnya, saat itu _stamp sheet _kalian hilang…"

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri, karena aku dan Doremi yang menemukan stempel bintang besar itu, Yada," sahut Kotake, "Baik, kembali ke ceritaku. Saat aku menyadari bahwa salah satu kaki Doremi terkilir, aku memutuskan untuk mengobati kakinya. Aku juga memperingatkannya untuk tidak menggerakkan kaki kirinya yang sakit."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Akatsuki.

"Aku sempat mencari pertolongan sebentar ke sekitar tempat kami jatuh, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan, Tamaki dan Makihatayama yang satu kelompok dengan kami dan membawa peta dan kompas malah sudah pergi entah kemana," Kotake terus bercerita, "Setelah beberapa lama mencari bantuan, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Saat itu, aku lalu memutuskan untuk menggendong Doremi di punggungku, sementara kami mencari tempat berteduh."

"Apa kalian menemukan tempat berteduh yang kalian cari?"

"Ya, disebuah gua kecil beberapa meter dari semak-semak yang tinggi di sebelah sana," jawab Kotake sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa semak-semak tinggi di dekat perkemahan, "Ternyata dasar jurang tempat kami jatuh berada tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Dan setelah hujan reda, kau kembali menggendong Doremi-chan di punggungmu, dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan untuk meminta bantuan sampai akhirnya kalian sampai kembali kesini?" tebak Akatsuki.

"Tidak tepat seperti itu juga. Saat kami berteduh, kami sama-sama merasa lapar. Mencari bantuan benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga yang banyak. Kami berdua merasa lapar, tapi saat itu, yang kumiliki hanyalah sebutir permen… mau tidak mau, hanya satu orang diantara kami berdua yang bisa memakannya…"

"Kurasa kau sendiri yang akhirnya memakannya, Kotake-kun," potong Fujio dengan nada sarkastik, "Permen itu kan milikmu."

"Kau salah, Fujio," Kotake menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebelum Doremi tahu kalau aku juga lapar seperti dirinya, aku sudah menawarinya permen itu, dan dia menerimanya. Dia yang memakan permen itu, Fujio."

"Kurasa, aku sudah menduganya, Kotake-kun," ujar Akatsuki, "Sebaliknya, aku ragu kalau aku jadi kau, apakah aku akan melakukan hal yang sama…"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Akatsuki," sahut Kotake merendah, "Memangnya, sekolahmu tidak pernah mengadakan acara berkemah?"

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, Kimitaka hanya mengobrol dengan Poppu dan kedua orangtuanya tentang panduan berkemah…

.

Malam harinya, mereka semua mengadakan acara api unggun. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi enam tahun yang lalu, malam ini Aiko jugalah yang menyalakan api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka semua yang duduk disekelilingnya. Seperti saat itu, Momoko juga mengajak mereka semua untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Sekai wa Love and Peace' bersama-sama.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkumpul mengitari api unggun, merekapun akhirnya tenggelam dalam urusan masing-masing.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau sekarang… justru aku bisa memandang bintang-bintang di langit bersamamu disini," ujar Doremi kepada Kotake saat mereka berdua sedang memandangi langit penuh bintang di malam itu, "Padahal, enam tahun yang lalu, aku justru mengharapkan orang lain yang menemaniku melihat bintang-bintang itu…"

Kotake tertawa, "Sekarang, aku justru teringat dengan perkataan Makihatayama saat kita bertengkar disini malam itu… Dia bilang, hubungan kita baik juga."

"Hana-chan… Jujur saja, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa keberatan dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi… saat aku memikirkannya lagi sekarang, aku merasa kalau yang dikatakannya saat itu ada benarnya juga…"

Kotake berhenti tertawa lalu menghela napas, "Sejujurnya, saat Makihatayama mengatakan hal itu, aku merasa malu. Bahkan aku berharap kalau hubungan kita benar-benar berjalan dengan baik saat itu, dan kita tidak benar-benar bertengkar."

"Kau memang berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi kau juga tidak boleh lupa kalau orang yang membuat kita bertengkar saat itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Rambutku terkena petasan yang kaubakar…"

"Hei, soal rambutmu yang terkena petasanku, aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu."

"Ya, itu benar, tapi setelah itu, kau malah menyalahkanku juga. Kaubilang… semua itu gara-gara aku memasang muka tak senang."

"Memang itu benar, kan? Seharusnya kau merasa senang di acara api unggun enam tahun yang lalu, bukannya meratapi diri karena tidak bisa memandang bintang bersama 'orang lain' yang kaumaksud tadi," Kotake memberikan alasannya, "Apalagi, sekarang kan… ehm, ada aku disampingmu."

"Baiklah, mungkin saat itu, aku memang terlalu egois…"

"Sudahlah, Doremi," hibur Kotake sambil membelai rambut merah kekasihnya itu, "Yang penting, sekarang semua itu telah berlalu, dan ya, disinilah kita."

"Kau benar," Doremi tersenyum, "Yang penting sekarang adalah apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang kita jalani saat ini."

Mereka akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa.

Sementara itu, Hazuki dan Masaru juga sedang menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua disana, sedangkan Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Pop sedang berbincang-bincang dan semua anggota FLAT 4 juga Kimitaka sedang bermain petasan.

"Hei, kalian harus hati-hati membakar petasan-petasan itu, jangan sampai ada yang merasa terganggu," ujar Kotake memperingatkan, "Kalau ada yang tidak hati-hati, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya."

"Tetsuya, sudahlah," sahut Doremi, "Aku yakin kalau mereka akan berhati-hati."

"Tapi aku meragukannya, terutama… aku ragu terhadap Fujio," Kotake melirik sang pemuda berambut _orange _bob yang berdiri agak jauh darinya, "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia menyalah gunakan petasan yang dibakarnya untuk mengganggu Yada dan Fujiwara."

"Ayolah, Tetsuya…"

"Kau tenang saja, Kotake-kun. Aku akan memastikan kalau Fujio-kun tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau khawatirkan," potong Akatsuki, "Sekarang, kau lanjutkan saja pengamatan bintang romantismu dengan Doremi-chan."

Doremi tersipu malu, sementara Kotake hanya berkata, "Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kau bisa mengawasi itu semua."

Saat pandangan mereka berdua kembali tertuju kepada bintang di langit, Fujio bertanya kepada Akatsuki, "Kau tidak benar-benar akan mengawasiku kan?"

"Tergantung dari apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sekarang, Fujio-kun," jawab Akatsuki, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan Yada-kun dengan Hazuki-chan."

"Terserah kaulah," sahut Fujio sambil memutar bola matanya.

Saat malam semakin larut, mereka semua memasuki tenda masing-masing dan pergi tidur.

.

_Keesokan paginya…_

"Jadi, kalian yakin akan pulang dari sini jam sepuluh nanti?" tanya Tuan Keisuke.

"Iya, otousan," jawab putri sulungnya, "Onpu-chan bilang, siang nanti akan ada pengarahan khusus dari pihak manajemen kami, mengenai jadwal dan kontrak kerja terbaru kami."

"Kelihatannya, jadwal kalian sekarang akan semakin memadat," ujar Nyonya Haruka, "Tapi, kalian juga harus ingat, kalau sebentar lagi, kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dari SMA. Jangan sampai pekerjaan kalian membuat kalian lupa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian nanti."

"Yah, kurasa Hazuki-chan tidak akan merasa kesulitan menghadapi ujiannya di Karen," sahut Aiko, "Yang harus dikhawatirkan dalam hal ini hanyalah Doremi-chan."

"Chotto, Ai-chan! Kenapa kau malah meremehkanku begitu?" protes Doremi, "Lagipula kan, mengenai ujian, kita bisa mempersiapkan diri kita bersama-sama. Kita bisa belajar bersama di waktu luang."

"Onee-chan serius berkata begitu?" tanya Pop tak yakin, "Bukannya selama ini, onee-chan yang paling santai dalam belajar jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan bersantai lagi seperti yang kaukatakan tadi, Poppu," jawab Doremi, "Kalau selama aku berada di Rumah Sakit saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan semua PR musim panasku, aku juga pasti akan mampu menghadapi ujian kelulusan."

"Eh? Kau sudah mengerjakan semua PR musim panasmu?" tanya Momoko tak percaya, "Well, kami harap kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

Setelah sarapan pagi, mereka bergegas mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pulang. Doremi dan Kotake sengaja membereskan barang-barang mereka lebih cepat dari yang lainnya, karena mereka ingin sekali melihat-lihat kesebuah tempat yang pernah mereka datangi enam tahun yang lalu disana, yaitu sebuah gua kecil tempat mereka berteduh dari hujan dulu.

Dengan hati-hati, mereka menerobos semak-semak tinggi yang dulu mereka lewati untuk sampai ke perkemahan. Hanya dalam beberapa menit berjalan kaki, mereka akhirnya sampai di gua kecil tersebut.

"Wah, pemandangan disini masih seindah dulu," puji sang gadis berambut merah, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, semuanya masih terlihat indah disini," sahut Kotake setuju. Ia lalu menatap keatas, "Nah, coba kaulihat celah-celah pepohonan diatas. Bentuknya menyerupai bintang besar."

"Masa?" Doremi kemudian ikut memandang kearah apa yang dipandangi oleh Kotake, "Ah, kau benar. Kenapa dulu kita tidak menyadarinya ya?"

Kotake menghela napas, "Semua yang terjadi disini benar-benar berhubungan dengan bintang…"

"Bintang?" Doremi berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kurasa kau benar. Semua yang terjadi diantara kita di tempat ini berhubungan dengan bintang. Bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam dengan indahnya, stempel bintang besar yang kita temukan dulu, pola bintang yang dibentuk oleh pepohonan disini, dan juga… bintang besar di mimpiku enam tahun yang lalu."

"Mimpi?"

"Ya."

Doremi lalu menceritakan tentang mimpi yang didapatnya saat berkemah disana enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Setelah memperhatikan semua yang terjadi selama ini, aku berpikir kalau… seseorang yang ingin kutemui di mimpiku saat itu adalah… kau."

"Kurasa, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kurasa bintang besar yang hadir dalam mimpimu itu bisa disamakan dengan stempel bintang besar yang kita temukan. Apalagi, dua tahun setelahnya, kau benar-benar mengakui perasaanmu padaku."

Lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya sang pemuda berambut biru berkata lagi, "Yah, kurasa sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, mereka semua sudah siap untuk pulang."

"Kau benar juga, Tetsuya. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita," sahut Doremi yang kemudian menarik tangan Kotake, "Ayo, kita temui yang lainnya."

Sepasang kekasih itupun lalu menghampiri yang lainnya, kemudian mereka bergegas pulang.

.

_Beberapa lama kemudian, di kantor manajemen…_

Hari ini, Doremi baru mengetahui bahwa manajemen yang mengurusi dirinya dan para sahabatnya di MAHO-Do adalah tim manajemen yang juga mengurusi boyband FLAT 4. Kedua kelompok menyanyi itu sama-sama diperintahkan untuk mendatangi kantor manajemen mereka hari ini, karena ada pengumuman penting untuk mereka.

"Eh? Jadi mulai besok, jadwal kegiatan kami akan terfokus pada syuting dorama di televisi?" tanya Doremi.

"Tidak terlalu terfokus kesana. Saat libur musim panas berakhir nanti, kalian hanya perlu syuting tiap hari Senin sampai Jumat. Khusus di minggu ini saja, kalian akan syuting besok dan lusa," jawab seorang wanita yang juga adalah manajer mereka.

"Yang benar saja? Aku kan baru saja sembuh," protes sang _leader _MAHO-Do, "Manajer-san, apa tanggal mulai syutingnya bisa diundur? Lagipula, kami semua masih belum menanda tangani kontrak untuk dorama itu."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Doremi. Masalahnya, dorama yang akan kalian bintangi akan ditayangkan Senin depan."

"Manajer-san, sebelumnya kaubilang… syuting akan dimulai Jumat depan, tapi kenapa sekarang…"

"Maafkan aku, Onpu. Memang seharusnya, aku sudah memberitahu kalian tentang perubahan yang mendadak ini sebelumnya, sejak hari Minggu kemarin saat aku diberitahu oleh pihak produksi dorama itu," ujar sang manajer memotong perkataan Onpu, "Yah, tapi tidak apa-apa juga, kalau kalian semua tidak ingin menanda tangani surat kontrak kalian dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja untuk dorama ini."

"Ya… kalau menurutku sih… boleh-boleh saja kami… ikut serta dalam dorama televisi itu, kalau memang yang lainnya sudah menyetujui hal itu," sahut Doremi pada akhirnya, mencoba bersikap bijak, "Minna, apa sebelumnya, sudah ada pembicaraan tentang hal ini?"

"Iya, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu, waktu kau masih belum sadarkan diri," jawab Onpu, "Saat itu, katanya syuting akan dimulai Jumat depan, makanya kami setuju. Hanya saja, kontrak kerjanya belum kami tanda tangani, karena kami ingin menunggumu sadar dulu. Kami yakin, sebelum Jumat depan, kau sudah akan sadar, dan hal itu terbukti benar."

"Hmm… baiklah, kurasa aku menyetujuinya. Ayo, kita tanda tangani kontrak ini," ajak Doremi pada akhirnya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa judul dorama ini? Dan… bagaimana ceritanya? Aku perlu mengetahuinya, karena seperti yang kaubilang tadi, syuting akan dimulai besok. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dorama itu sudah harus kami ketahui sekarang."

"Baiklah…" sang manajer menghela napas sebelum memulai penjelasannya, "Judulnya 'The Stars and the Bad Boys'…"

*: ini bersumber dari Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point, dimana dijelaskan bahwa sebenarnya, beberapa saat setelah Hana-chan lahir di episode pertama Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, ada seorang bayi penyihir lain yang juga lahir dari mawar Witch Queen, dan bayi itu dinamai 'Yume'.

Catatan Author: Ehm, kelihatannya… di chapter ini, saya menambahkan spoiler yang lumayan serius dari Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point…

Disini, saya juga menceritakan tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 26, yang juga bisa dibilang episode favorit dari penggemar pairing KotaDore. Semoga berkenan untuk readers semua ya? ^^

Yang pasti, chapter selanjutnya akan jadi lebih seru lagi dari sebelumnya. Penasaran? Ditunggu saja ya?


	12. The Storyline

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Waktunya saya mengupdate lagi!

Ehm, mungkin chapter 12 ini akan jadi salah satu chapter terpendek di fic ini, dan kalau mau tahu alasannya, langsung baca saja ceritanya, ya? ^^

.

_Intro: Kelima personil MAHO-Do sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan keempat personil FLAT 4. Ada kekecewaan yang terlihat dari wajah para gadis, kecuali Momoko yang ekspresinya terlihat sangat kebingungan._

"_Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, Akatsuki-kun?" tanya Doremi._

"_Fujio-kun, hitoi!" seru Hazuki, "Sampai sekarang, kau masih saja mencoba untuk memperdayaku? !"_

"_Leon-kun…" geram Aiko dengan marah, "Kau sadar kan, kalau kau telah melakukan kecurangan lagi?"_

"_Mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata indah itu, Tooru-kun," ujar Onpu, "Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan benar! Kau dan teman-temanmu terus saja mencoba memperdaya kami!"_

_Fujio, Leon, Akatsuki dan Tooru hanya bisa tertunduk, terlihat sangat menyesal atas kesalahan yang lagi-lagi mereka perbuat._

"_Selain itu, ada satu hal yang sangat kami tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini," ujar Doremi, masih dengan nada kecewa._

"_Eh?" keempat personil FLAT 4 mengangkat kepala mereka. Dengan bingung mereka bertanya, "Apa itu?"_

_Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu lalu berseru secara bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah Momoko, "Kenapa kalian juga melibatkan Momo-chan dalam hal ini? !"_

"_Eeeh? !" seru Momoko, tidak mengerti, "Chotto, minna! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kalian sekarang!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Storyline**

* * *

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Doremi saat ia, bersama dengan personil MAHO-Do lainnya juga FLAT 4, Kotake dan Masaru sedang berada di sebuah ruang pertemuan di kantor manajemen, setelah mereka bertemu dengan sang manajer. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah _file _berisi _storyline _dari dorama yang akan mereka bintangi, "Manajer-san bilang, kita bisa mengubahnya sedikit, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus kita ubah."

"Kurasa, kita harus membacanya dulu dengan cermat," jawab Hazuki, "Doremi-chan, aku boleh melihat _storyline _yang kauterima kan?"

"Boleh saja, Hazuki-chan. Ini," Doremi lalu memberikan _storyline _yang digenggamnya kepada Hazuki. Sang gadis berkacamata langsung membuka _file _yang diterimanya, bersiap untuk membacanya dan menelaah apa yang tertulis disana satu persatu.

Manajer mereka memang sudah memberitahu mereka tentang inti cerita dari dorama tersebut, juga sifat-sifat dari karakter yang akan mereka mainkan, tapi mereka masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang harus diubah dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang manajer. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat mereka berkumpul di ruang pertemuan tersebut: untuk merundingkan apa yang harus diubah dari _storyline _yang mereka dapatkan.

Hazuki mulai membaca _storyline _yang dimaksud, "Harukaze Doremi, Fujiwara Hazuki, Senoo Aiko, Segawa Onpu dan Asuka Momoko adalah kelima orang sahabat yang tergabung dalam sebuah girlband yang terkenal bernama MAHO-Do. Kelimanya bersekolah di Misora Art School, sebuah sekolah musik terkenal di kota Misora. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang sangat bahagia, meskipun semua itu harus mereka dapatkan dengan susah payah, sampai pada suatu ketika, sekelompok anak muda mengubah segalanya…"

"Kurasa… sejauh ini, ceritanya masih oke buatku," ujar Doremi setelah Hazuki selesai membaca pendahuluan dari _storyline _tersebut, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Kami juga merasa bahwa bagian yang pertama itu baik-baik saja," sahut Aiko, "Hazuki-chan, kelihatannya, kau harus melanjutkan apa yang kaubaca."

"Baiklah," Hazuki kemudian meneruskan apa yang dibacanya, "Kashikoi Fujio, Sokuryoku Leon, Shidoosha Akatsuki dan Kounna Tooru… berniat untuk menjatuhkan reputasi mereka dengan cara yang sangat kotor: menghancurkan perasaan dan masa depan mereka sekaligus! Tapi kemudian, keempat pemuda itu menyadari kesalahan yang mereka perbuat, dan… hal yang membuat mereka sadar adalah cinta…"

"Stop!" perintah Onpu tiba-tiba, "Hazuki-chan, maksudmu… dalam cerita ini, semua anggota FLAT 4 akhirnya benar-benar mencintai kita?"

"Memang itu kenyataannya, Onpu-chan," jawab seseorang, tapi ia bukan Hazuki, melainkan Tooru, "Sekarang, kami benar-benar mencintai kalian."

"Tooru-kun, pertanyaan itu tidak kuajukan kepadamu, tapi kepada Hazuki-chan," ralat Onpu, "Jadi, Hazuki-chan, apa di akhir dorama ini, semua dari anggota FLAT 4 dan empat orang dari kita akan menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," jawab Hazuki, "Di bagian paling akhir tertulis, 'Sebuah cerita tentang pengkhianatan yang berakhir dengan bahagia diantara satu girlband dengan satu boyband'."

"Kurasa, aku tahu bagian mana dari cerita ini yang harus diubah," Onpu mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Terutama, di bagian terakhir."

"Onpu-chan, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi pacarku di akhir cerita dorama itu…" sahut Tooru, sedikit histeris, "Kau harus tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu."

"Bukan tentang kita, Tooru-kun," Onpu kembali meralat ucapannya, "Tidak jadi masalah kalau dalam cerita itu, pada akhirnya kita berpasangan, walaupun aku tidak menyukainya, kalau aku boleh jujur."

"Hei!"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu, Onpu-chan?" tanya Doremi, "Apalagi yang harus diubah dari akhir cerita dorama ini?"

"Hanya satu hal: kau dan Hazuki-chan tidak boleh mengakhirinya dengan menjadi pasangan dari Akatsuki-kun dan Fujio-kun," jawab Onpu singkat, "Dengan kata lain, Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun juga harus bermain dalam dorama ini."

"Ngg… kau serius berkata begitu, Segawa?" tanya Kotake, "Kurasa, aku kurang mahir dalam berakting."

"Aku juga sedikit keberatan dengan usulmu, Onpu-chan," sahut Doremi, "Maksudku, bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau dalam berakting, kita tidak bisa mengatur semuanya sendiri. Jangan mengubah _storyline _terlalu banyak."

"Kau mau kalau nanti ada anggapan bahwa yang terjadi pada kita di bagian 'menghancurkan perasaan dan masa depan mereka sekaligus' benar-benar terjadi? Doremi-chan, kalau anggapan itu benar-benar muncul, bisa-bisa hubungan pertunangan antara kau dan Kotake-kun, juga antara Hazuki-chan dan Yada-kun bisa berakhir hanya gara-gara dorama ini," Onpu mengutarakan alasannya, "Baik, aku memang pernah bilang kalau kita harus profesional dan mengikuti semua yang tertulis di _storyline_, tapi bukan berarti kita harus mengorbankan hubungan pertunangan kalian masing-masing. Belum lagi, disana ada adegan yang… baiklah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau adegan itu berbahaya untuk kita. Tidak hanya untuk MAHO-Do, tapi juga, untuk FLAT 4 sendiri."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak hanya ingin memasukkanku dan Kotake kedalam cerita sebagai pasangan Fujiwara dan Harukaze, melainkan juga sebagai pelindung kalian terhadap adegan itu, benar kan, Segawa?" tebak Masaru tenang.

"Kau benar, Yada-kun. Memang itu maksudku. Menurutku, adegan itu terlalu vulgar untuk dimasukkan kedalam cerita, meskipun pada kenyataannya, kita tidak melakukannya," jelas Onpu, membenarkan perkataan Masaru, "Kita akan mengubah bagian itu menjadi seperti ini: Kashikoi Fujio, Sokuryoku Leon, Shidoosha Akatsuki dan Kounna Tooru… berniat untuk menjatuhkan reputasi mereka dengan cara yang sangat kotor: menghancurkan perasaan dan masa depan mereka sekaligus! Kenyataannya, mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, karena ada kekuatan cinta yang melindungi gadis-gadis itu dan menghentikan niat jahat keempat pemuda itu."

"Bukankah itu kedengarannya sama saja, Onpu-chan?" tanya Tooru, "Kekuatan cinta yang kaumaksud berasal dari dalam hati kami kan?"

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya benar dalam hal ini, Tooru-kun," Onpu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Setidaknya, kau benar kalau yang kaumaksud adalah tentang kau dan aku, atau tentang Leon-kun dan Ai-chan, tapi tidak dengan Akatsuki-kun dan Doremi-chan, ataupun tentang Fujio-kun dan Hazuki-chan. Bagi mereka, kekuatan cinta yang kumaksud _bukan _berasal dari dalam hati Akatsuki-kun dan Fujio-kun, melainkan berasal dari dalam hati Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun."

"Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun tidak akan hanya mencegah Akatsuki-kun dan Fujio-kun berbuat yang macam-macam terhadap Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan. Mereka juga akan mencegah kau dan Leon-kun untuk melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku dan Ai-chan, dan saat itu juga, apa yang mereka lakukan membuatmu dan Leon-kun sadar tentang perasaan cinta kalian," lanjut Onpu, "Intinya, semua perubahan itu akan berpengaruh terhadap apa yang akan terjadi di akhir ceritanya."

"Kurasa, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Onpu-chan," ujar Aiko, "Aku juga setuju dengan perubahan yang kaujelaskan tadi."

"Tapi, Segawa, bagaimana dengan kemampuan aktingku dan Yada yang masih belum bisa dibanggakan?" tanya Kotake.

"Itu masih bisa diatur," jawab Onpu dengan tenang, "Malam ini, kalian semua harus menginap di rumahku. Kita harus latihan akting untuk besok."

"Eh? !" seru yang lainnya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, syuting akan dimulai besok. Kita harus persiapkan semuanya, termasuk sedikit perubahan yang akan kita lakukan dalam skenario ini," sahut sang gadis berambut ungu sambil menunjukkan sebuah _file _berisikan skenario yang harus mereka hafalkan besok yang digenggamnya, "Bagaimana? Kalian semua setuju kan?"

"Baiklah…" sahut yang lain pada akhirnya.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yah, setidaknya kali ini, saya tidak lupa mencantumkan credit endingnya (baru sadar kalau credit ending ini sempat lupa dicantumkan di beberapa chapter sebelum chapter 12 ini). Mudah-mudahan sih, di chapter selanjutnya, saya nggak akan lupa lagi…

Chapter depan tidak akan menceritakan tentang syuting dorama televisi MAHO-Do – FLAT 4, melainkan akan bercerita tentang sesuatu yang spesial di akhir musim panas (cerita dorama yang saya buat untuk fic ini akan diceritakan di fic terbaru saya nantinya, dan di fic ini hanya akan diceritakan spoilernya saja). Kalau readers mau tahu apa yang spesial di chapter 13 nanti, just looking forward to the chapter, okay? ;)


	13. End of Summer, Get Ready for Autumn

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Chapter 13 disini!

Nah, buat yang penasaran dengan salah satu fic baru saya yang bercerita tentang dorama yang disebutkan di chapter 12 kemarin, jangan khawatir. Saya akan mempublish fic yang satu itu sesegera mungkin.

Kembali lagi ke chapter yang satu ini, yang akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi setelah libur musim panas berakhir. Apa sajakah yang terjadi? Langsung dibaca saja ya? ^^

.

_Intro: Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri kota. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tertutup, lengkap dengan sehelai masker earloop yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, walaupun udara di sekitarnya masih terbilang panas._

_Di sebuah persimpangan, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memandang kearah sebuah pengumuman pencarian orang yang tertempel disana. Pencarian seorang tersangka penembakan yang terjadi lebih dari sebulan yang lalu._

"_Rupanya sekarang, mereka sudah berani melawan…" gumam pemuda itu, "Baiklah, aku akan menerima tantangan mereka, dan aku jamin, mereka akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal karena telah berani melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi!"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**End of Summer, Get Ready for ****Autumn**

* * *

"_Mata aeru kedo… mou aenai ne… Ameagari no niji… ookina taiyou…"_

Doremi mengakhiri senandungnya dengan helaan napas panjang, "Libur musim panas kali ini benar-benar terasa sangat cepat buatku…"

Ia teringat apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi: karena sebagian besar waktu libur musim panasnya dihabiskan di Rumah Sakit, dan dari sisa lima hari yang ia miliki, ia hanya bisa berlibur dengan total selama tiga hari. Dua hari dihabiskannya dengan berkemah dengan para sahabatnya, sementara satu hari lainnya dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan.

'_Akihiro Rocky… Pemuda itu benar-benar lihai memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dia miliki…' _pikirnya sambil mengikat dasi pita merah muda yang tergantung di lehernya, _'Semoga pihak kepolisian bisa dengan cepat menemukannya dan menangkapnya. Jujur saja, setelah kejadian itu, aku takut sekali…'_

"Onee-chan!"

"Nani?" Doremi terkejut mendengar Pop memanggilnya dari luar pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh kearah tempat adiknya berdiri tersebut, "Doushita no, Poppu?"

"Okasan dan otousan sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan," jelas Pop.

"Oh, baiklah," sang gadis berambut merah lalu bergegas menghampiri sang adik dengan membawa tas sekolah hitam miliknya, "Ayo, Poppu, waktunya sarapan."

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, memasuki sebuah ruang makan dimana kedua orangtua mereka sudah menunggu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah lagi, di semester genap. Seperti biasa, mereka menghabiskan sarapan sambil sesekali mengobrol sebelum akhirnya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing.

Dan seperti biasa, Doremi berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Aiko dan Momoko.

"Baiklah, mulai semester ini, jadwal kita akan sangat padat sekali. Nanti sore masih ada syuting dorama yang harus kita ikuti, tapi kita juga harus ingat untuk mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian akhir," ujar Doremi.

"Oh, I can't wait for this!" seru Momoko, "Mudah-mudahan saja dorama yang kita bintangi tidak sampai diperpanjang alur ceritanya. Akan jadi gawat ceritanya, kalau dorama itu diperpanjang,"

"Kurasa, aku akan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut syuting lagi, kalau sampai dorama itu benar-benar diperpanjang."

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, Doremi-chan, Momo-chan," sahut Aiko, "Nanti sore, episode pertama dari dorama itu akan ditayangkan, dan bersamaan dengan itu, kita akan mengikuti syuting untuk episode ketiga."

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka ikuti hari ini.

Saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah, Doremi menyadari sesuatu, "Hmm… kelihatannya, ada sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Aneh apanya, Doremi-chan?" tanya Aiko, "Jangan bilang kalau kau takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…"

"Bukan itu maksudku," sanggah Doremi, "Ai-chan, Momo-chan, tidak biasanya kita berangkat ke sekolah tanpa bertemu dengan satupun teman sekelas kita… Setidaknya, sebelumnya, kita bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka di tengah perjalanan."

"Ah, bilang saja kalau kau ingin kita bertemu dengan Kotake-kun di jalan tadi, supaya kita bisa berangkat kesini bersama dengannya, benar kan?" tebak Momoko dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Mungkin… ah, maksudku bukan begitu, Momo-chan…" Doremi kembali menyanggah, tapi kali ini, dengan wajah yang memerah, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tetsuya."

"Sudahlah, Doremi-chan. Soal teman-teman sekelas kita, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Aiko, "Tidak mungkin ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang tidak masuk di hari pertama kita masuk sekolah di semester ini."

"Mungkin kau benar, Ai-chan," Doremi menghela napas, "Setelah insiden yang kemarin itu, aku jadi terlalu mudah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"Kami mengerti akan kekhawatiranmu, Doremi-chan, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus tegang setiap hari kan?" Momoko juga mencoba menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya itu, "Tidak bertemu dengan mereka bukan berarti mereka tidak masuk hari ini."

"Momo-chan benar. Siapa tahu saja, mereka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu sekarang," sahut Aiko.

"Nah, itu juga yang kumaksud, Ai-chan," timpal Momoko. Ia dan Aiko lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hng?" Doremi melirik kedua sahabatnya satu persatu, "Jangan-jangan, kalian mengetahui sesuatu…"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Aiko dan Momoko menjawab pertanyaan Doremi secara bersamaan. Inti jawaban keduanya sama, hanya berbeda dalam hal bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

Ketiganya lalu sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka yang tertutup.

"Kupikir, kita masih belum terlambat," ujar Aiko dengan suara yang dikeraskan, "Kenapa pintu kelas sudah tertutup jam segini?"

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan ada jadwal _homeroom _mendadak pagi ini?" sahut Momoko (pura-pura) panik, "Wah, pantas saja. Mereka semua pasti sudah berada di dalam."

"Yang jelas, kalau apa yang kaukatakan tadi benar, aku tidak mau disalahkan atas keterlambatan kita, Momo-chan," ujar Doremi yang mulai bersiap membuka pintu dihadapan mereka, "Kalian sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau kita tidak perlu berangkat lebih pagi hari ini, dan kalau ternyata sekarang kita terlambat datang, itu artinya… kalian yang salah."

"Hoi…" sahut Aiko dan Momoko yang kemudian tersenyum.

Saat pintu kelas dibuka, Doremi terkejut. Ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya: sebuah penyambutan yang meriah di dalam kelas! Suasana di dalam kelas itu bahkan terlihat lebih seperti ruangan pesta.

"Surprise!" seru mereka.

"Minna, kalian menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" tanya Doremi, sedikit tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Doremi," jawab Kotake sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang dicintainya tersebut, "Ini kan hari pertamamu bergabung di kelas ini lagi, setelah insiden yang kaualami lebih dari sebulan yang lalu."

"Ya… sekalian kita juga bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu sekarang…" sahut Momoko, "Lebih baik kita rayakan sekarang daripada tidak sama sekali. Better late than never."

"Aku dan Momo-chan sengaja berangkat sekolah bersamamu seperti biasa, supaya kau tidak curiga kalau kami akan memberikan kejutan ini untukmu," jelas Aiko, "Kami benar-benar bersyukur bahwa kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi, menjadi bagian dari kelas ini lagi…"

"Ayolah, aku kan hanya tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Menurutku, kalian terlalu berlebihan," si rambut merah tersipu malu.

"Kami pikir, ini tidak berlebihan sama sekali, Doremi-chan," sahut Okuyama, "Justru kejutan ini adalah bentuk rasa syukur kami atas kesembuhanmu."

"Baiklah, kalau kalian berpendapat begitu," Doremi tersenyum, "Minna, terima kasih banyak atas kejutan yang kalian berikan padaku hari ini."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Doremi," sahut Kotake, "Karena kaulah yang terbaik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Doremi-chan, sekarang… kau benar-benar tidak akan mengikat rambutmu lagi seperti biasanya?" tanya Kayoko, "Kalau tidak salah, kau juga memakai bando itu di acara _talk show _Rabu kemarin kan?"

"Ya, kurasa aku tidak akan mengikatnya lagi sekarang," jawab Doremi, "Lagipula, bando ini adalah hadiah pemberian dari Ai-chan, Momo-chan, Hazuki-chan dan Onpu-chan untukku, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ah, kami jadi merasa tersentuh…" sahut Aiko. Seisi kelas itu kemudian dipenuhi dengan suara tawa.

"Baik, karena kita masih punya waktu banyak sampai bel masuk berbunyi, bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita mulai berpesta?" tawar Shimakura.

"Eh? Pesta? Disini?" sahut Doremi heran, "Baiklah, terserah kalian. Lagipula, kalian sudah susah payah menghias kelas ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Merekapun sempat berpesta sebentar, sampai akhirnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi dan sang wali kelas memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada.

.

_Sementara itu, disebuah gang buntu…_

Dua orang berbaju hitam sedang mengadakan pertemuan rahasia.

"Untung saja aku bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kabur dari penjara yang busuk itu," bisik seorang dari mereka yang berbadan lebih pendek, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis, "Rocky-niichan, katamu kau berhasil menghabisi gadis sialan itu…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, Tara-chan," balas yang satunya, seorang pemuda, "Kupikir gadis itu tidak akan sadar lagi untuk selamanya, tapi ternyata…"

"Kenapa Rocky-niichan tidak mencoba untuk menyusup ke Rumah Sakit dan langsung membunuhnya disana saat keadaannya aman?"

"Salahkan pemuda idamanmu yang menyebalkan itu, sepupuku. Kelihatannya, dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku akan menyelinap kesana dan mencoba membunuh kekasihnya lagi."

"Mereka itu benar-benar…" geram sang gadis, "Kita harus memikirkan cara yang ampuh untuk menghancurkan mereka semua."

"Kau tenang saja, sepupuku yang manis," sang pemuda menyeringai, "Aku punya satu ide cemerlang, tapi untuk melakukannya, kita harus menunggu sampai keadaannya aman bagi kita untuk menjalankan rencanaku."

"Rocky-niichan, apa ide yang kaupikirkan itu?" tanya sang gadis, "Akankah kita menfitnah mereka? Ataukah kita akan menjalankan rencana pembunuhan?"

"Keduanya sudah kulakukan. Aku bosan kalau harus menjalankan rencana yang sama berulang-ulang."

"Jadi?"

Pemuda itu melebarkan senyuman liciknya, "Mereka akan kuhancurkan!"

.

"Eh? ! Apa? !"

Seorang gadis berambut merah terkejut mendengar kabar yang diterimanya melalui telepon. Terlihat sekali bahwa kabar itu sangatlah serius.

"Tapi pak, bagaimana dia bisa kabur?" ia terus berbicara dengan menggunakan ponselnya, "Kerja bakti rutin di penjara? dan… tidak ada seorangpun penjaga yang memperhatikan dia kabur? Ah, baik, baik pak. Saya mengerti. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dari para penjaga itu, dan tidak akan ada yang menduga kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini."

Doremi semakin terlihat khawatir, sementara keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya, yang juga berada disana untuk syuting dorama, terlihat sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan dari _leader _mereka tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Saat percakapan telepon itu berakhir, percakapan diantara mereka berlima pun dimulai.

"Doremi-chan, ada apa?" tanya Hazuki, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pihak kepolisian meneleponmu? Apa… Akihiro Rocky telah ditemukan?"

"Tidak, Hazuki-chan. Ini bukan tentang Rocky," jawab Doremi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini tentang Akihiro-san, Akihiro Tara. Pihak kepolisian memberitahuku kalau dia… berhasil kabur dari penjara saat disana ada kerja bakti untuk para tahanan."

"Eh? ! Tarantula kabur? !" sahut Kotake yang baru saja selesai _take _begitu mendengar kabar buruk tersebut, "Benar-benar kabar yang buruk. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia berkeliaran begitu saja diluar sana."

"Kau benar, Tetsuya. Sekarang… keadaannya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana bisa jadi lebih buruk? Kalau si Tarantula berhasil meloloskan diri, bukannya itu berarti bahwa si Batu akan berhenti meneror kita?" tanya Momoko, "Artinya kan, dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya: sepupunya selamat."

"Aku tahu, Momo-chan, tapi kurasa… kalau keadaannya seperti ini, kelihatannya, yang mereka inginkan sekarang bukan hanya itu, melainkan… mereka juga ingin balas dendam kepada kita," sahut Doremi yang kemudian menghela napas, "Mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang kejam untuk menghancurkan kita semua."

"Bagaimanapun, kita semua harus tetap berhati-hati. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membalaskan dendam mereka terhadap kita," lanjut Kotake, "Baik. Sebentar lagi, Yada dan semua anggota FLAT 4 akan menyelesaikan _take _mereka. Kita harus memberitahukan berita ini kepada mereka, begitu mereka selesai nanti."

Kelima personil MAHO-Do mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kotake.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka memberitahukan hal yang baru saja mereka ketahui tersebut kepada Masaru dan semua personil FLAT 4 yang menghampiri mereka setelah mereka selesai _take_.

'_Duo Akihiro menjelang musim gugur… (musim gugur: aki) Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk…'_

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, lagi-lagi saya hanya bisa membuat chapter pendek kali ini… #sigh

Tapi yang jelas, di chapter berikutnya, saya janji akan membahas lebih banyak lagi tentang apa yang terjadi, termasuk rencana baru Rocky untuk menghancurkan Doremi dan yang lainnya. Penasaran? Terus ikuti update dari fic ini ya? ^^


	14. About Safety, Sweets, Song and Strategy

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 14!

Oke, sekarang saya baru ngeh kalau di chapter 12 kemarin, saya janji akan menuliskan hal yang spesial di chapter 13, tapi nyatanya, chapter 13 juga bukan chapter yang panjang… =_="

Tapi tenang saja, _readers_. Chapter yang satu ini benar-benar akan jadi chapter yang sangat spesial. Mau tahu apa yang membuat chapter 14 ini jadi spesial? Langsung dibaca saja, ya?

Warning: You can find some violence words here, and also, some spoiler.

.

_Intro: Kelima personil MAHO-Do memasuki sebuah bangunan yang mirip dengan Sweet House Maho-dou, hanya saja, bangunan itu tampak lebih besar._

_Di lantai atas, terdapat lima buah pintu yang terhubung dengan lima buah kamar tidur. Di setiap pintu tertulis nama kelima gadis yang sekarang sedang berada disana. Mereka berlima hanya bisa terpana melihatnya._

_Dari arah tangga, terdengar suara seorang wanita berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kalian akan tinggal disini, dan aku akan menjaga kalian dari kedua orang itu."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**About Safety, Sweets, Song and Strategy**

* * *

_Dua minggu setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya…_

'_Gadis itu… Aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau suatu saat nanti, aku berhasil menghancurkannya… Persis seperti apa yang kurencanakan…' _pikir seorang pemuda, _'Mungkin saat itu, aku bisa mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, termasuk… bunuh diri.'_

Pemuda itu terus membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau rencana jahatnya berhasil. Ia tahu, bahwa sepupunya jelas-jelas tidak menyukai rencananya untuk menghancurkan targetnya itu dengan tangannya (atau tenaganya?) sendiri. Sang sepupu lebih menginginkan jika gadis itu dihancurkan oleh temannya, atau mungkin, pasangannya sendiri, tapi pemuda ini sudah terlanjur tertarik untuk melakukan tindakan yang keji itu terhadap targetnya…

'_Gadis itu benar-benar telah membuatku gila. Gila dan bergairah. Rambutnya seperti sehelai sutra yang seakan-akan terus menggodaku untuk membelainya… atau mungkin menjambaknya dengan penuh gairah. Dan kedua matanya itu… rasanya aku ingin sekali melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, aku terobsesi untuk membuatnya menderita. Aku akan sangat puas untuk menyiksanya, termasuk dengan memaksanya melayaniku, dan saat aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, aku akan menyuruhnya bunuh diri, atau kalau tidak, aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhnya…'_

Dengan pencahayaan yang minim di dalam ruangan tersebut, pemuda itu memandangi foto seorang gadis yang digenggamnya…

'_Oh, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti permen karet yang ingin sekali kukunyah dan kemudian kubuang… dan kuharap, empat utas tali pendek yang kuberikan bisa menjeratmu ke dalam pelukanku… ke dalam perangkapku…'_

.

"Kyaaah!"

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Bisa ditebak, ia baru saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

'_Pemuda itu… Akihiro Rocky…' _pikirnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali, _'Kenapa aku bermimpi tentang dia yang… yang…'_

Ia menatap kearah piyama yang dikenakannya, yang masih dengan sempurna menutupi tubuhnya. Semua kancing piyama itu juga masih terkancing dengan baik dan rapi.

Gadis itu kembali membaringkan badannya, setelah sebelumnya terbangun dan bangkit duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, saat napasnya sudah kembali normal.

'_Itu mengerikan… Sangat mengerikan… Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi kalau… dia akan mempermalukanku seperti itu… kalau dia akan merenggut sesuatu yang sangat penting dari hidupku? Apa memang… itulah rencananya kali ini untuk menghancurkan kami semua, melalui aku?'_

Ia ingat betul saat ia sempat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang juga dilihatnya dalam mimpinya. Sebelumnya, ia melihat pemuda itu saat sang pemuda melepaskan 'timah panas' kearah perutnya, dan sekarang, ia melihatnya lagi – walau dalam mimpi, setelah pemuda itu melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dan lebih memalukan terhadapnya.

Gadis itu lalu menatap kearah tangan kirinya, kearah sebuah cincin yang melingkar dengan manis di jari manisnya. Ia bergumam, "Kuharap kau bisa melindungiku dari Rocky, Tetsuya."

Doremi mengelus-elus cincin yang ditatapnya tersebut, "Semoga hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi… Rocky tidak boleh memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal itu terhadapku. Tidak boleh."

'_Tapi, kalaupun seandainya memang benar ia berencana untuk melakukan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, darimana dia bisa memikirkan rencana kotor itu?'_

Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan kesimpulannya, "Dorama itu… Dia pasti mengetahui betul tentang _storyline _dari dorama yang kami mainkan. Kelihatannya… Rocky lihai menyusup dan menyamar… kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang kami?"

Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian mengutarakan keputusannya sebelum kembali tidur, "Bagaimanapun, aku harus memberitahukan ini semua kepada yang lainnya."

.

_Sementara itu…_

"Jou-sama, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kali ini, kita menolong mereka. Kita melindungi mereka dari dua bersaudara yang kelihatannya tidak punya cahaya sedikitpun di dalam hati mereka berdua," ujar seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun kepada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk diatas singgasana dihadapannya, "Dulu, mereka telah berjasa banyak bagi dunia ini. Mereka telah banyak membantu kita dalam segala hal, dan sekarang, waktunya kita semua untuk menolong mereka. Kita lindungi mereka."

"Kupikir, apa yang kaukatakan tadi memang benar, Hana-chan," sahut wanita yang ternyata adalah sang Ratu dari Majokai, Jou-sama, "Masalahnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Yah, memang sekarang mereka semua bersatu untuk menghadapi dua orang itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah siap menghadapi serangan Akihiro bersaudara itu yang selanjutnya," lanjut Hana-chan, "Kita harus memastikan keamanan mereka, dan kurasa, aku mengetahui cara apa yang harus kita tempuh."

"Apa itu, Hana-chan?"

Hana-chan tersenyum, "Sebelum aku mengatakannya, kurasa kita harus memanggil Majorika dulu…"

Jou-sama lalu menyuruh Majorin untuk memanggil Majorika ke istana, untuk membicarakan tentang rencana Hana-chan untuk melindungi Doremi dan keempat sahabatnya dari Akihiro bersaudara, Akihiro Rocky dan Akihiro Tara.

'_Daijoubu yo, mama-tachi…' _pikir Hana-chan, _'Hana-chan sangat yakin bahwa cara ini akan efektif. Kalian akan aman… Hana-chan juga yakin kalau Majorika pasti akan menyetujui rencana Hana-chan, dan setelah rencana itu disetujui olehnya, juga oleh Jou-sama, kalian akan benar-benar aman dari ancaman dua orang itu… Sang gadis 'setengah Tarantula' dan pemuda berhati batu itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti kalian.'_

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Eh? Jadi kau bermimpi kalau si Batu itu… ehm, dia… melakukan 'itu'… dan kau… setelah itu kita…"

"Ai-chan, yang jelas bicaranya. Katakan saja semua yang ingin kaukatakan," sahut Momoko, "Bilang saja kalau Doremi-chan bermimpi bahwa si Batu itu melakukan 'itu' terhadapnya, sampai akhirnya dia malu dan setelah itu girlband kita bubar."

"Momo-chan, semua itu terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan secara terang-terangan, itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya secara lengkap," Aiko mengutarakan alasan dari perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko sedang membicarakan tentang mimpi Doremi semalam di atap sekolah. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang kemungkinan bahwa mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

"Ah, pokoknya aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau mimpiku semalam benar-benar menjadi kenyataan," ujar Doremi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Kalau bisa, aku akan melawan Rocky dengan sekuat tenaga…"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya, kau tidak akan bisa melawan si Batu itu, seandainya dia benar-benar berencana untuk melakukan hal 'itu' terhadapmu," sahut Aiko, "Saat itu saja, dia bisa menembakmu. Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki, lebih tua dari kita, dan… dia psikopat, sama seperti sepupunya, atau mungkin, lebih parah…"

"Ai-chan, tadi kan kubilang 'kalau aku bisa', tapi kalau tidak, mungkin…"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melawannya, aku yang akan melindungimu dari si Batu busuk itu, Doremi," potong Kotake yang baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan mereka, "Kebetulan, tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapan kalian sedikit."

Ia lalu bertanya kepada si rambut merah, "Jadi, kau bermimpi tentang si Batu? Kau bermimpi kalau dia…"

"Aku benar-benar takut kalau hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi, Tetsuya," sahut Doremi sambil memeluk Kotake, "Kau janji akan melindungiku kan? Setelah mendapatkan mimpi itu, aku jadi semakin takut pada Rocky."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan aku berani menjamin kalau apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hancur hanya karena dia. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang melakukan hal itu terhadapmu. Kalau si Batu tak bermoral itu ingin melakukannya, dia harus langkahi mayatku dulu," Kotake membelai rambut merah sang kekasih, "Sekarang, aku mohon supaya kau tersenyum lagi, ya? Jangan sampai senyumanmu hilang hanya gara-gara si Batu yang menyebalkan itu, ya?"

"Baiklah," Doremi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Arigatou, Tetsuya. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang, dan itulah sebabnya, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."

"Boleh kami ikut bergabung?" tanya Masaru saat ia menghampiri mereka bersama dengan FLAT 4, "Kalau tidak salah, kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang… Akihiro bersaudara. Iya kan?"

"Itu benar, Yada-kun," jawab Aiko, "Kalian tahu sendiri kan? Sudah dua minggu ini, si Tarantula kabur dari penjara, dan seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, keadaan ini justru membuat keselamatan kita menjadi semakin terancam…"

Saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Akihiro bersaudara, termasuk tentang mimpi Doremi semalam, Akatsuki menatap kearah Doremi dan Kotake, yang selama pembicaraan terlihat saling menguatkan, walau yang lebih dominan adalah sikap Kotake yang terus berusaha menguatkan hati kekasihnya. Mereka berdua bahkan saling berpegangan tangan.

'_Wajar saja kalau mereka terlihat lebih dekat disaat seperti ini,' _pikirnya, _'Memang inilah yang dibutuhkan Doremi-chan sekarang: perlindungan ekstra dari Kotake-kun.'_

"Saat aku berpikir tentang mimpiku semalam, aku seperti punya firasat kalau sebenarnya… selama ini, Rocky mengikuti kita," ujar Doremi memberikan kesimpulan yang belum sempat diutarakannya tadi, "Dia mengumpulkan informasi tentang kita sebanyak-banyaknya, supaya… dia bisa menyerang kita dengan mudah."

"_Dalam hal ini, dia melakukannya supaya dia bisa menyerangku dengan mudah…" _tambahnya dalam hati, _"Menyerang dan menghancurkanku… tapi sekarang, aku tidak takut, karena ada Tetsuya bersamaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"_

"Baiklah, kurasa… kita harus melakukan satu hal lagi untuk menghadapi si Batu busuk itu," ujar Kotake, "Kemanapun kita pergi, kita harus memastikan kalau di tempat yang kita datangi, tidak ada satupun orang asing."

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

.

_Malam harinya…_

Semua personil MAHO-Do kebingungan mendapati sepucuk surat yang berada di dalam tas sekolah mereka masing-masing, lebih terkejut lagi saat mereka membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"Pertemuan di Maho-dou? !"

Karena mereka membacanya saat mereka berada di kamar masing-masing, di rumah masing-masing, mau tidak mau, mereka berangkat ke Maho-dou dari rumah mereka masing-masing sendirian, sambil terus berwaspada kalau-kalau salah seorang dari Akihiro bersaudara ada yang mengikuti. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa alat atau bahan dalam sebuah tas yang mungkin bisa mereka gunakan untuk membela diri mereka, misalnya gunting, gas air mata dalam sebuah botol spray kecil, beberapa iris bawang dan wasabi yang bisa dilemparkan kapan saja (?) beserta sebuah penggorengan berukuran sedang, sebuah pisau lipat kecil dan sebuah tongkat pemipih adonan kue.

'_Gunting ini bisa melindungiku,' _pikir Doremi sambil terus berjalan menuju Maho-dou, _'Kalau Rocky mendekatiku dan berniat melakukan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku kemarin, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan gunting ini.'_

'_Gas ini bisa sangat membantu sekarang,' _pikir Hazuki yang juga sedang berjalan ke Maho-dou, _'Aku hanya perlu memastikan saja, kalau tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka berdua yang mengikutiku sampai ke Maho-dou.'_

'_Sekotak irisan bawang dan wasabi… juga sebuah penggorengan… mungkin ini kedengaran konyol, tapi semua ini berguna untukku. Aku bisa melemparkan irisan bawang dan wasabi ini ke arah salah seorang dari mereka yang beruntung,' _pikir Aiko sambil menyeringai sedikit dan berjalan agak cepat, _'Khusus penggorengan ini, anggap saja sebagai bonus yang bisa mereka dapatkan setelah mendapatkan 'hadiah utama'nya. Anggap saja, aku menumiskan bawang dan wasabi itu tepat di wajah mereka.'_

'_Kalau sebelumnya, Tara berani menyimpan pisau di saku roknya, akupun bisa membawa pisau lipat ini untuk menjaga diriku dari serangan mereka,' _pikir Onpu yang berjalan ke Maho-dou melewati taman Misora, _'Jangan coba-coba meremehkan aku. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membela diriku, juga para sahabatku, jadi kuharap, kalian bersiap-siap untuk menerima seranganku, kalau kalian benar-benar mengikutiku sampai ke taman ini, atau mungkin, sampai ke Maho-dou.'_

'_Violence isn't my style, but now, I don't have choice to bring this,' _pikir Momoko yang terus mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sedikit gemetar memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia sedang diikuti, _'Kurasa, alat yang kubawa cukup untuk 'memipihkan' mereka.'_

Kelima gadis itu bertemu di depan tangga yang tersusun menurun. Sebuah tangga yang biasa mereka lewati saat mereka datang ke Maho-dou, yang juga bisa disebut sebagai gerbang bangunan Maho-dou itu sendiri.

Di dalam bangunan itu, mereka bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang biasa mereka temui disana… Seorang penyihir dengan perinya.

"Majorika? Lala? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Doremi, "Majorika, bukannya kau sudah menjadi wali Hana-chan lagi?"

"Ya, itu benar, tapi kurasa, ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan disini untuk membantu kalian memecahkan masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi," jawab Majorika, "Sekarang, ada dua orang yang mengancam keselamatan kalian, kan?"

"Ah, bagaimana kau… eh, maksudku, memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menolong kami menghadapi dua orang itu?" tanya Hazuki, "Atau jangan-jangan… kalian mau bilang kalau sebenarnya, mereka juga ingin menggunakan sihir jahat untuk melawan kami?"

"Tidak. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah tahu tentang Majokai, Mahotsukai, atau hal lain yang serupa," Majorika menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menurutku, akan lebih aman kalau kalian tinggal disini untuk sementara, sampai kalian terbebas dari ancaman mereka."

"Apa kau juga akan membuka Maho-dou lagi saat kami tinggal disini?" tanya Aiko.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga berpikir untuk membuka Maho-dou lagi karena kau tahu bahwa kami bisa mendatangkan lebih banyak pengunjung sekarang, karena kami semua sudah menjadi girlband yang terkenal," duga Onpu, "Terlebih karena nama girlband kami hampir sama dengan Maho-dou."

"Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir begitu! Justru aku kemari karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian!" teriak Majorika, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti anak-anakku sendiri? !"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kami…" gumam Doremi.

"Sebenarnya sih, Hana-chan yang mengusulkan supaya kalian bisa tinggal disini," jelas Lala, "Sebagai wali Hana-chan, Majorika juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Majokai, jadi kali ini, kami tidak sampai membuka Maho-dou. Kalian sendirilah yang akan memutuskan untuk membukanya atau tidak."

"Eh? Kami sendiri?" tanya kelima personil MAHO-Do tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kalian bisa saja kembali menjadi majominarai untuk melindungi diri kalian. Tentu saja, kalian juga bisa menetapkan peraturan untuk tidak memakai kekuatan kalian demi kepentingan pribadi yang terbilang egois, seperti dua tahun yang lalu, dan saat kalian memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi majominarai, secara tidak langsung, kalian juga harus membuka toko ini dan mengelolanya tanpa kami."

"Bisa jadi, akan ada banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuan kalian," lanjut Majorika, "Kalau kalian memerlukannya untuk menolong orang itu, kalian juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian."

Akhirnya mereka berlima sepakat untuk kembali menjadi majominarai, tapi kemudian mereka bertanya kepada Majorika tentang siapa yang akan menjaga Maho-dou saat mereka sedang beraktivitas diluar. Akan jadi sangat mencurigakan jika tidak ada orang lain selain mereka yang juga tinggal disana.

Seseorang lalu mendatangi mereka dari lantai atas dan berkata, "Akulah yang akan menjaga tempat ini saat kalian tak ada, dan kalau diperlukan, aku jugalah yang akan menjaga kalian dari kedua orang itu."

"Mirai-san!" seru Doremi, "Ah, maksudku, Majoavenir-san…"

"Kalian boleh panggil aku Mirai-san kalau kalian mau," wanita itu tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin Yume-chan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat aku berada disini menemani kalian."

Mirai lalu memberikan minarai tap mereka berlima, yang lagi-lagi adalah Parara tap. Tap yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan di kelas 5 SD dulu, juga yang mereka gunakan saat Momoko kembali ke Jepang di musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu.

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mengubah Maho-dou menjadi bangunan yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali dengan menggunakan Magical Stage. Dalam sekejap, bangunan tua itu kini menjadi _Sweet House Maho-dou _dengan luas bangunan yang lebih besar dan dilengkapi dengan satu kamar tidur di lantai bawah dan lima kamar tidur di lantai atas.

Keesokan harinya, mereka memberitahukan rencana kepindahan mereka kepada keluarga mereka, juga kepada pihak manajemen. Semuanya diatur sedemikian rupa agar mereka dapat pindah ke Maho-dou.

'_Setidaknya, sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih aman…'_

.

"Kurasa, ini bagus. Setidaknya, kita bisa berkumpul disini…"

Sabtu ini, tiga hari setelah semua personil MAHO-Do pindah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Kotake, Masaru, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru berkumpul di _Sweet House Maho-dou_ sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan sepiring _cookies_.

Kotake menghabiskan sisa _cookies _dalam genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lebih bagus lagi karena kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum teh dan menikmati _cookies _yang lezat disini. Kalian tahu? Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena sekarang, toko ini dibuka lagi, walaupun untuk sementara, toko ini hanya buka di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, karena kita masih syuting dorama sampai saat ini."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian senang dan betah tinggal disini?" tanya Masaru.

"Ya, kami senang. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau… tempat ini selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagi kami," jawab Hazuki, "Belum lagi, dengan kami tinggal bersama-sama disini, kami merasa seperti tinggal di asrama."

"Menurutku, dengan tinggal bersama seperti ini, bisa membuat hubungan kami semua menjadi semakin kompak," ujar Onpu, "Sekarang, kami jadi benar-benar seperti saudara, seperti kakak-beradik. Momo-chan jadi seperti kakak tertua, dan aku jadi seperti adik bungsu."

"Oh, my cutest youngest sister!" seru Momoko sambil mencubit kedua pipi Onpu dengan lembut. Mereka lalu tertawa dengan riang bersama yang lainnya.

"Yang paling penting sih, kalian benar-benar aman tinggal disini," ujar Kotake, "Untuk sementara, kita bisa bernapas lega."

Mereka semua lalu menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Sekarang, mereka hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk mencelakai kalian saat kalian sedang beraktivitas diluar," tambah pemuda berambut biru tersebut, "Mungkin kami bisa melindungi kalian saat kita semua sedang syuting dorama, tapi… kami juga tahu bahwa sebagai kelompok girlband, pekerjaan kalian bukan hanya syuting. Masih ada _take vocal_, _perform _di acara _on air _dan _off air_, belum lagi, kalau ada acara _talk show _yang mengundang kalian."

"Besok sih, kegiatan kami hanya _studio recording single _terbaru," sahut Onpu sambil membaca apa yang tertulis didalam buku jadwalnya, "Kita hanya perlu memastikan saja kalau tidak akan ada orang yang mencurigakan yang bisa memasuki studio rekaman."

"Justru, yang aku khawatirkan… hari Senin nanti, kita akan syuting di… hotel," ujar Doremi, "Disana, besar kemungkinannya kalau mereka akan…"

"Sudahlah, Doremi. Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal mimpi burukmu yang kemarin itu lagi, karena aku sudah menjamin kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," potong Kotake, "Daripada mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi, lebih baik kita minum teh dan makan kue saja disini."

"Memang sih, tapi kurasa, apa yang dikhawatirkan Doremi-chan masuk akal juga," sahut Hazuki, "Kalau di hotel, kita tidak bisa mengontrol banyaknya orang yang datang, kurasa."

"Semoga saja, hotel tempat kita syuting benar-benar memiliki standar keamanan yang tinggi," ujar Aiko, "Jujur saja, aku juga khawatir."

"Aku juga sering mendengar berita tentang tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan di hotel, dan karena itu – kalau boleh jujur, aku juga khawatir kalau ternyata, saat itu kita lengah dan…"

"Itu dia kuncinya, Onpu-chan. Kalau kita tidak lengah, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Tooru memotong perkataan Onpu, "Aku dan yang lainnya akan terus menjaga kalian berlima disana, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"I hope so," sahut Momoko, "Tapi, kalian juga harus berjanji, kalau kalian tidak akan lengah menjaga kami. Percuma saja kalau kami dijaga oleh enam orang pemuda yang akhirnya lengah melawan seorang pemuda psikopat seperti si Batu."

"Kami tidak akan lengah," ujar Akatsuki, "Benar kan, Fujio-kun? Leon-kun? Tooru-kun? Kotake-kun? Yada-kun?"

Kelima pemuda yang disebutkan namanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, daripada kita jauh-jauh memikirkan syuting dorama lusa, lebih baik sekarang kita membicarakan tentang _single _terbaru kalian yang akan kalian rekam besok," ujar Kotake, "Jadi, kami boleh tahu tentang lagu itu kan?"

.

_Dua hari kemudian…_

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Doremi hari Sabtu yang lalu, khusus hari ini, para personil MAHO-Do, FLAT 4, juga Kotake dan Masaru akan mengikuti syuting dorama di sebuah hotel.

Memang, mereka hanya mengikutinya dari sore sampai malam, tapi tetap saja, syuting hari ini menguras tenaga mereka cukup banyak.

Setelah mereka selesai syuting, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran di hotel tersebut. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menempati sebuah meja besar disana, seorang pelayan muda mendatangi mereka. Pemuda itu berkumis dan mengenakan kacamata, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Doremi merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemuda tersebut.

Saat pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman, sang gadis berambut merah mengutarakan kecurigaannya, "Kurasa, pelayan yang mendatangi kita tadi aneh sekali…"

"Aneh apanya, Doremi?" tanya Kotake heran, "Yah, memang sih, kelihatannya penampilannya seperti kutu buku."

"Bukan karena itu, Tetsuya," sahut Doremi, "Kelihatannya, _aku pernah melihat orang itu_… tapi… dimana ya?"

"Yang benar? Kita kan belum pernah makan malam disini sebelumnya."

"Ya… aku bahkan belum pernah sama sekali datang ke hotel ini, tapi… _wajah orang itu_…"

Doremi mengingat-ingat sebentar tentang wajah yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya, dan saat ia betul-betul mengingatnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kotake.

"Kau yakin?" balas Kotake setelah mendengar dugaan yang didengarnya. Doremi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tidak perlu takut. Kurasa, aku tahu apa rencananya," bisik Kotake, "Perhatikan apa yang akan kulakukan, dan yang paling penting, _jangan coba-coba memakan dan meminum apapun yang dibawakannya untukmu_."

"Baiklah, tapi kalian juga harus hati-hati. Siapa tahu saja… _dia tahu kalau kita akan curiga, dan… dia justru melakukan sesuatu juga terhadap makanan dan minuman kalian_."

"Soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mencoba memperingatkan yang lainnya."

Tapi kemudian, sebelum Kotake sempat memperingatkan yang lain tentang kecurigaan Doremi, pemuda itu sudah datang dengan membawa pesanan makanan dan minuman mereka dan berkata, "Ini pesanan anda semua, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih," sahut Doremi, sedikit gugup.

Setelah pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi mereka lagi, Kotake memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk tidak memakan dan meminum apapun yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu, dan saat mereka menanyakan alasannya, Doremi menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang dugaannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, pemuda itu kembali ke meja mereka, mendapati mereka yang masih duduk disana, menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Semua piring dan gelas diatas meja merekapun telah kosong.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, lalu menghampiri salah seorang diantara mereka… menggenggam tangannya…

Tapi sebelum ia dapat menarik orang itu, seseorang yang duduk tepat disebelahnya mendongakkan kepalanya, membuka matanya dan secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan kearah pemuda itu, yang akhirnya limbung dan terjatuh.

Ternyata, mereka semua mengikuti perintah Kotake tadi untuk tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan dan minuman yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu, dan memutuskan untuk menyuruh pelayan lain untuk mengganti makanan dan minuman itu dengan jenis makanan dan minuman yang sama, yang akhirnya mereka santap.

Saat pemuda itu terjatuh, tanpa sengaja kumis palsunya terlepas, sama halnya dengan kacamata yang dikenakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang yang tadi ingin ditariknya, Doremi, menoleh kearahnya dan memastikan bahwa dugaan yang dipikirkannya tadi memang benar. _Pemuda itu adalah Rocky_.

Dan hal itu terbukti benar.

Orang yang tadi memukul Rocky, Kotake, terus memandang Rocky dengan tajam dan berteriak, "Jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba menyentuh tunanganku, Batu busuk!"

Rocky terkejut menyadari bahwa penyamarannya telah terbongkar, dan rencananya telah gagal. Saat ia bangkit berdiri, Doremi tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak, "_Security_, tangkap orang ini! Dia orang jahat! Dia yang waktu itu menembakku! Siapapun tangkap dia!"

Sayangnya, Rocky masih sempat melarikan diri dari sana, tapi untungnya, salah satu kru produksi dorama ada yang sempat memotret wajahnya. Kebetulan, foto itu memang sedang diperlukan untuk melengkapi informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk menangkap Rocky, karena sebelumnya, yang sempat melihat wajah Rocky hanya Doremi.

"Kena kau, Batu busuk…"

.

"Rocky-niichan!" seru Tara menyambut sang sepupu dengan kesal, "Kubilang juga apa. Jangan coba-coba dekati gadis sialan itu!"

"Kupikir kau akan senang melihatnya menderita dan hancur…"

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti harus Rocky-niichan yang melakukannya! Aku tidak rela kalau Rocky-niichan harus berurusan dengan gadis tengik itu!"

"Jadi siapa yang harus melakukannya, Tara-chan?"

"Aku lebih suka kalau yang melakukannya adalah… salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut violet," jawab Tara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kurasa, kau tidak bisa berharap banyak terhadap pemuda itu, Tara-chan. Kulihat, dia terus-terusan menghindar dari gadis itu, dan… membiarkan pemuda berambut biru itu terus-terusan berdua dengannya, saat mereka sedang _break _syuting."

"…"

"Katakan saja kalau kau masih cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Apalagi, mereka sudah bertunangan tepat setelah mereka menjebloskanmu kedalam penjara."

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi dengan kejadian itu, Rocky-niichan!" ujar Tara dengan sangat marah, "Aku menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar kepada mereka setelah kejadian itu, dan aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamku kepada mereka dengan balasan yang lebih besar!"

"Begitu…" sahut Rocky, "Apa sekarang, kau sudah punya rencana baru untuk membalaskan dendammu kepada mereka?"

"Tentu saja," Tara kembali menyeringai, "Mereka akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu…"

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya bisa update dengan chapter yang (lumayan) panjang lagi… ^^

Dan lagi-lagi, saya kasih spoiler Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel series) disini, hehehe…

Mungkin disini, kembalinya Doremi dkk menjadi majominarai tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi saya janji akan membahasnya di chapter berikutnya, jadi terus ikuti cerita fic ini ya?


	15. The Unexpected Visiting

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Omatase! Sudah masuk ke chapter 15 nih!

Tadinya, saya berencana untuk menulis cerita chapter ini di chapter berikutnya, tapi waktu saya pikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya cerita yang satu ini bisa didahulukan…

And well, here we go!

Warning: sama seperti chapter 14.

.

_Intro: Di dalam sebuah mobil sedan biru, dua orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis terlihat sangat khawatir. Salah satu pemuda duduk di bangku supir, mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis menggenggam ponsel flipnya yang terbuka, sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya…_

'_Semoga mereka baik-baik saja…'_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Unexpected Visiting**

* * *

_Lima hari kemudian…_

Sebuah mobil sedan biru berhenti di depan gerbang _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut sewarna dengan mobil yang dikemudikannya. Pemuda itu lalu bergegas masuk ke Maho-dou.

"Irasshaimase!" sapa lima orang gadis dari dalam toko yang sama-sama mengenakan _pattissier fuku _milik mereka masing-masing.

"Yo!" sahut sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kotake, "Aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh masuk, Tetsuya," timpal Doremi, "Kau pasti datang kemari hari ini untuk makan kue, benar kan?"

"Tidak juga sih," Kotake menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hari ini, aku punya satu kejutan untukmu."

"Eh? Hontou?" tanya Doremi dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kejutan apa yang ingin kauberikan untukku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal: sekarang, aku sudah bisa mengemudikan mobil," jawab Kotake, "Baru saja aku mendapatkan SIM pagi ini."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Omedetou, Tetsuya."

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada Doremi-chan?" tanya Aiko, "Tidak ada maksud lain?"

"Ya, sebenarnya sih, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin mengajak Doremi jalan-jalan," jelas Kotake, "Otousan mengizinkanku untuk membawa mobilnya, dan hari ini, aku ingin memakainya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Doremi."

"Eh? Tapi kalau nanti Maho-dou banyak pengunjung…"

"Kalian boleh pergi kok," ujar Onpu, memotong perkataan Doremi, "Hari ini kan hari Sabtu, hari yang tepat untuk kalian berjalan-jalan."

"Tapi Maho-dou…"

"Don't worry, leader! Leave it all to us!" seru Momoko, "Doremi-chan, kami tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan bersama Kotake-kun hari ini."

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan pergi," ujar Doremi sambil berjalan kearah ruang dapur, "Tetsuya, chotto matte ne? Aku harus ganti baju dulu sebentar."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu disini," sahut Kotake yang kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada disana.

Setelah beberapa lama mengganti baju, Doremi kembali memasuki ruangan depan Maho-dou dan berkata, "Ayo Tetsuya, kita pergi."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari Maho-dou, menuju kearah sebuah mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Merekapun memasuki mobil itu.

"Tetsuya, kapan-kapan, ajari aku mengemudikan mobil ya? Aku juga… ingin sekali bisa menyetir mobil sendiri," bujuk Doremi saat mobil yang dimasukinya mulai melaju, "Kau mau mengajariku kan?"

"Dengan senang hati, tuan putri," sahut Kotake sambil terus berhati-hati mengemudikan mobil keluarganya tersebut, "Kalau perlu, aku bisa mulai mengajarimu hari ini."

"Benarkah? Arigatou, Tetsuya."

Kembali ke Maho-dou, dimana Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko sedang membicarakan tentang Doremi dan Kotake yang baru saja pergi dari sana.

"Kelihatannya sekarang, mereka berdua benar-benar sudah menjadi pasangan yang serasi," Aiko mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Kalau melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau mereka dulunya sering bertengkar."

"Kau benar, Ai-chan," sahut Hazuki, "Dari hari ke hari, mereka terlihat semakin mesra."

"Bahkan kau saja bisa berkata begitu, Hazuki-chan," ujar Onpu, "Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Me too," sahut Momoko setuju, "Apalagi sekarang-sekarang ini, disaat keselamatan kita terancam oleh adanya si Akihiro bersaudara yang psikopat itu, Kotake-kun terus berusaha untuk melindungi Doremi-chan."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu yang menghampiri mereka berempat, "Kelihatannya, kalian sangat bersemangat sekali membicarakannya."

"Ah, Mirai-san," balas Hazuki, "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang hubungan antara Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi…"

"Jadi itu yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ujar wanita itu, "Ya, aku juga berpikir kalau mereka sangat cocok. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka jika suatu saat nanti mereka bisa menikah."

"Tokoro de, Mirai-san, apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan tas itu?" tanya Aiko, "Apa hari ini… kau akan pergi dari sini?"

"Ya, aku baru mendapat kabar kalau Yume-chan sakit. Aku akan pergi menemuinya untuk memastikan kalau penyakitnya tidak parah," jawab Mirai.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi, Mirai-san?" tanya Onpu.

"Semuanya bergantung kepada parah tidaknya penyakit yang diderita Yume-chan," Mirai kembali menjawab, "Tapi tentu saja, aku akan berusaha supaya aku bisa kembali kesini besok. Aku sendiripun khawatir kalau harus meninggalkan kalian disini dalam waktu yang lama, apalagi… aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga kalian dari dua bersaudara yang berbahaya itu, sampai kalian berhasil menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan mereka."

"Sebenarnya sih, tidak masalah bagi kami kalau kau memang harus menjaga Yume-chan dulu selama beberapa hari," ujar Momoko, "Setidaknya, kami masih harus syuting dorama minggu depan, dan itu artinya, Maho-dou masih akan buka hanya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Kalau ada yang bertanya pada kami tentangmu, kami bisa bilang kalau kau sedang keluar kota."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dua bersaudara itu memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menyerang kalian disini?" tanya Mirai khawatir, "Kalian bilang… kedua orang itu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya dan tidak terduga, dan jujur saja, aku takut kalau mereka akan menyakiti kalian saat aku pergi, padahal… aku sudah berjanji kepada kalian untuk menjaga kalian disini."

"Kau tenang saja, Mirai-san. Lagipula, kami tidak yakin kalau mereka akan berani berbuat yang macam-macam disini. Apalagi, sekarang kami kembali menjadi majominarai, dan kami diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk melindungi diri kami dari mereka," jawab Hazuki, "Selama kami bisa terus bersama-sama disini, kami tidak akan takut kepada mereka."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya pada kalian. Sampaikan salamku pada Doremi-chan saat ia kembali nanti."

"Pasti," jawab mereka berempat.

.

_Sore harinya…_

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Doremi dan Kotake baru saja kembali ke Maho-dou saat Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko sedang berbincang-bincang disana bersama dengan Yada Masaru.

"Ah, ada Yada-kun rupanya," sapa Doremi, "Kau sudah lama berada disini?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba disini beberapa menit yang lalu," sahut Masaru, "Kelihatannya, kalian baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan…"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku baru saja menunjukkan kemampuan menyetirku," jelas Kotake, "Yada, kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan bersama Fujiwara?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi kurasa, kami bisa menundanya sampai besok," jawab Masaru, "Aku tak punya waktu banyak hari ini. Sebentar lagi, aku dan okasan harus menjemput otousan di bandara."

"Jadi, otousanmu akan kembali dari Jerman?" tanya Doremi. Masaru mengangguk.

"Rencananya, keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta kebun besok siang," ujar Masaru, "Kami harap kalian semua bisa datang."

"Sebenarnya sih, kami ingin menghadiri pesta kebun keluargamu besok, tapi… kami tidak bisa," sahut Onpu, "Maksudku, tidak semua dari kami bisa menghadirinya besok."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang menyebabkan tidak semua dari kalian bisa datang ke pesta keluarga Yada?" tanya Kotake, "Segawa, kau ada job besok siang?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kalau kami semua hadir di pesta itu, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menjaga Maho-dou besok," jelas Onpu, "Mirai-san, keponakan dari nenek Makihatayama Rika-san yang sekarang tinggal di Maho-dou baru saja pergi keluar kota siang ini."

"Doushita no?" bisik Doremi kepada Hazuki saat Onpu menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, "Sebenarnya, Mirai-san pergi ke mana?"

"Anou ne, katanya sih, Yume-chan sedang sakit," balas Hazuki, juga dengan berbisik, "Mirai-san ingin memastikan kalau penyakit Yume-chan tidak parah. Saat dia pergi tadi, dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Sou ka," gumam Doremi, "Jadi, siapa saja yang akan datang ke pesta besok? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau diantara kita berlima, hanya Hazuki-chan saja yang datang kesana?"

"Kau saja yang datang kesana bersama dengan Hazuki-chan, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Lagipula, sekarang Kotake-kun bisa menjemput kalian berdua dengan menggunakan mobilnya."

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku hanya meminjam mobil itu dari otousan," ujar Kotake, "Tapi, apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Senoo ada benarnya. Aku bisa menjemput kalian besok."

"Memangnya diantara kalian bertiga, tidak ada satupun yang ingin datang ke pesta itu?" tanya Hazuki, "Ai-chan? Onpu-chan? Momo-chan?"

"Kami bertiga ingin mencoba resep kue baru yang bisa kita jual di Maho-dou. Lagipula, tidak enak kalau Maho-dou harus terlalu sering tutup hanya karena kita," jawab Momoko, "Sekarang saja, kita hanya bisa membuka Maho-dou dihari Sabtu dan Minggu. Itu juga, hari Minggu yang lalu kita tidak bisa membuka Maho-dou karena harus rekaman."

"Setidaknya, harus ada tiga orang dari kita berlima yang menjaga Maho-dou besok," tambah Aiko, "Tentu saja, tiga orang itu adalah kami."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kalian inginkan," ujar Doremi, "Tapi jujur saja, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada kalian. Hari ini saja, aku hanya sempat ikut mengurusi Maho-dou bersama dengan kalian sebentar, dan besok…"

"Sudahlah, Doremi-chan. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah terhadap kami," sahut Onpu, "Akan lebih aman bagi kami untuk tetap berada disini, sementara… kau dan Hazuki-chan kan punya Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun yang bisa menjaga kalian diluar sana."

'_Justru itu yang kami khawatirkan. Kalian bertiga belum memiliki seseorang yang bisa kalian percaya untuk melindungi kalian.'_

.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus berhasil menghancurkan mereka, kalau perlu, semua dari mereka," ujar seseorang yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon, "Hancurkan mereka semua dan jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau kalian yang melakukan ini semua. Ah, tidak. Kalian tidak perlu sampai membunuh mereka. Cukup hancurkan mereka. Kalian tahu kan, apa maksudnya? Hancurkan mereka. Hancurkan reputasi mereka, dan juga, hancurkan masa depan mereka, dan setelah kalian berhasil melakukannya, kalian harus melaporkan keberhasilan kalian padaku. Buat semua orang membenci dan mencemooh mereka. Buat keluarga mereka malu, dan satu hal yang pasti: buat mereka merasa kalau mereka lebih baik tidak pernah ada sama sekali di dunia ini. Hahahahaha…"

Gadis itu lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya, "Baiklah, kutunggu laporan kalian besok."

Saat ia memencet salah satu tombol di ponselnya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya, seorang pemuda bertanya padanya, "Jadi, kau akan melaksanakan rencanamu besok? Dan kau mempercayakan semuanya kepada mereka? Kau yakin, mereka bisa berhasil menghancurkan kelima gadis itu besok?"

"Mereka sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, jadi kurasa, aku bisa mempercayakan ini semua kepada mereka," sahut sang gadis, "Lima gadis tengik itu akan hancur, dan yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menyaksikan mereka hancur begitu saja, tanpa harus mengotori tangan kita lagi."

"Sejujurnya, aku kurang setuju dengan idemu kali ini, Tara-chan. Kau seolah-olah seperti ingin meledekku karena rencanaku yang terakhir gagal total."

"Tentu saja aku juga bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan ide yang seharusnya kita gunakan, Rocky-niichan. Kita memang seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan semuanya sendiri. Biarkan orang lain melakukan semuanya untuk kita, mewujudkan apa yang selama ini kita inginkan. Kalau mereka saja mempercayakan keselamatan mereka kepada polisi dan teman-teman mereka, kita juga bisa mempercayakan tugas menghancurkan mereka kepada orang lain."

"Terserah kaulah, tapi yang jelas, aku kurang setuju dengan idemu, Tara-chan," ujar Rocky, "Aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa melakukan tugas yang kauberikan dengan baik. Jangan-jangan, nanti mereka justru akan mengadukan kita ke polisi. Kau tidak mau masuk penjara lagi kan?"

"Aku jamin mereka akan berhasil, dan yang pasti, kalaupun mereka gagal, tidak akan ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang mengadu kalau kitalah yang menyuruh mereka menghancurkan kelima gadis itu."

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak terlalu mempercayakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Bagaimanapun, kita sendirilah yang memiliki urusan dengan mereka, dan menurutku, justru kita sendirilah yang harus bertindak."

"Ah, kurasa tidak begitu, Rocky-niichan. Memang pada awalnya, aku sependapat denganmu, tapi lama kelamaan, setelah aku mengamati semua kegagalan yang kita alami, aku berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya kalau sekali-sekali, kita percayakan semuanya kepada orang lain. Aku bosan kalau kita harus gagal terus hanya karena kita melakukannya sendiri."

Rocky menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang terserah kau."

.

_Keesokan harinya, di Maho-dou…_

Beberapa saat setelah Kotake menjemput Doremi dan Hazuki untuk menghadiri pesta kebun di rumah Masaru, sebuah mobil van hitam terparkir di sebuah lahan kosong disekitar Maho-dou, dan dari dalamnya, keluar lima orang pria yang berpenampilan seperti preman. Secara bersamaan, mereka memasuki Maho-dou, tapi tentu saja, mereka datang kesana bukan untuk membeli kue…

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang tidak dikenal, Tara menerima sebuah pesan laporan dari salah satu suruhan yang disebutnya kemarin.

'_Ternyata begitu?' _pikirnya saat ia membaca pesan yang diterimanya, _'Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Waktunya untukku menjalankan rencana B. Setidaknya, masih ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bisa dihancurkan.'_

Ia lalu membuka menu 'pesan baru' di ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang sambil berkata sendiri, "Baiklah, untuk rencana B ini, kurasa Rocky-niichan ada benarnya juga. Aku juga harus ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Apa tadi kau memanggilku, Tara-chan?" tanya Rocky yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, "Ada apa? Rencanamu gagal? Kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau ini waktunya kau menjalankan rencana B? Itu pasti… karena rencana awalmu gagal kan? Karena mereka yang kauanggap berguna itu ternyata tidak berhasil menjalankan rencana yang kaubuat dengan segenap hatimu, benar kan?"

"Kau salah, Rocky-niichan," Tara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang ada perubahan rencana, karena hanya ada tiga orang dari mereka yang sekarang ini berada di toko itu, tapi bukan berarti rencanaku tidak bisa dijalankan. Setidaknya, aku bisa menghancurkan tiga dari mereka sekaligus hari ini, dan mungkin, kalau aku beruntung, aku masih bisa menghancurkan dua yang lainnya juga hari ini."

"Itu sebabnya, kau mengatakan kalau untuk rencana cadanganmu ini, pendapatku ada benarnya, begitu?" ujar Rocky. Ia lalu menatap sebuah ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman Tara, "Kurasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan ponselmu, jadi secara tidak langsung, kau menggabungkan idemu dengan… apa yang selama ini kulakukan."

"Begitulah," sahut Tara sambil menyeringai, "Sekarang, aku benar-benar yakin kalau rencanaku akan berhasil. Mereka akan hancur, dan bersamaan dengan itu, dendamku akan terbalaskan. Mereka akan merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, dan yang pasti, mereka akan merasa malu, karena masa depan mereka telah hancur, sama seperti apa yang kurasakan saat mereka menjebloskanku kedalam ruangan sempit dan pengap itu…"

.

"Eh? Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Hazuki terkejut mendengar kabar yang baru Doremi terima dari ponselnya: sebuah pesan dari Tara yang menyebutkan bahwa ketiga sahabat mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Dalam pesan itu juga, Tara menyuruh Doremi dan Hazuki untuk datang ke Maho-dou sekarang juga, dan mereka tidak boleh datang kesana dengan orang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Doremi, tidak kalah panik. Mereka saling berbisik, "Bagaimana caranya kita kesana tanpa Tetsuya dan Yada-kun?"

"Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau kita kembali ke Maho-dou dengan menggunakan sapu terbang, tapi sebelumnya, kita harus menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berubah," balas Hazuki, "Masalahnya, jumlah tamu yang datang ke pesta ini banyak sekali. Bagaimana ini?"

"Pokoknya, kita harus cari tempat yang sepi."

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kotake yang kemudian menghampiri mereka bersama Masaru, setelah sebelumnya mereka mengambil minuman, "Kenapa kalian terlihat panik begitu? Ada apa?"

"Anou, begini, Tetsuya. Kami… ngg… kami…"

"Ayo, jawab yang jelas," ujar Kotake yang kemudian menyadari bahwa Doremi sedang menggenggam ponselnya, "Atau jangan-jangan, dua orang psikopat itu…"

"Ah, tidak kok. Ini, tadi aku…"

"Pokoknya aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Kotake lalu menyambar ponsel Doremi dan membukanya, mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan yang baru saja diterima oleh sang kekasih, dan ia menemukannya, "Jadi, kali ini si Tarantula…"

"Kumohon, Tetsuya, Yada-kun. Kalian harus biarkan aku dan Hazuki-chan kembali ke Maho-dou, tapi jangan antar kami kesana. Kami harus selesaikan masalah ini, hanya aku dan Hazuki-chan," Doremi akhirnya memohon, "Kami berjanji kalau kami akan menjaga diri."

"Tidak bisa. Aku dan Yada harus ikut kesana bersama dengan kalian. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kami membiarkan kalian kembali kesana hanya berdua. Mereka pasti sengaja menuliskan pesan ini untuk menjebak kalian."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ai-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan? Aku takut kalau keselamatan mereka juga terancam, kalau mereka justru akan dicelakai kalau kami datang kesana bersama dengan kalian."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan," Kotake terus berusaha menenangkan Doremi, "Aku punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Senoo, Segawa dan Asuka dari mereka, dan kalian tinggal ikuti aba-abaku saja nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita berpamitan dulu dengan kedua orangtua Yada, setelah itu, kita ke mobilku dan pergi kesana."

"Baiklah," Doremi akhirnya menghela napas, "Kita semua akan kembali ke Maho-dou dan menyelamatkan mereka."

Mereka berempat lalu bergegas menuju Maho-dou dengan menggunakan mobil Kotake, setelah sebelumnya, mereka berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua Masaru. Di dalam mobil, Kotake menjelaskan rencananya kepada Doremi, Hazuki dan Masaru.

Sesampainya mereka di Maho-dou, mereka kemudian menjalankan rencana penyelamatan yang telah mereka sepakati. Pertama-tama, Doremi dan Hazuki memasuki gerbang Maho-dou dan mencoba menantang kelima pria berandal yang mendatangi Maho-dou supaya keluar dari toko tempat mereka berada tersebut, sementara Kotake dan Masaru menunggu mereka diluar gerbang.

"Kami sudah tahu kalau kalian berada disini! Ayo keluar! Bebaskan sahabat-sahabat kami!" teriak Doremi, "Kalian tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal itu terhadap mereka!"

"Kalau kalian mau… ayo kejar kami!" sambung Hazuki, "La-langkahi dulu mayat kami kalau kalian ingin menyentuh mereka!"

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin. Hazuki-chan, nada bicaramu harus lebih meyakinkan lagi," bisik Doremi yang kemudian berteriak lagi, "Hei, om-om busuk! Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh sahabat-sahabat kami sebelum kalian menghadapi kami disini!"

Kali ini, kelihatannya kata-kata Doremi benar-benar bekerja. Kelima pria kekar itu menghampiri Doremi dan Hazuki dan mengejar mereka sampai ke gerbang, dimana Kotake dan Masaru sudah menunggu dan siap untuk menghajar mereka.

Menyadari bahwa 'pertarungan' diantara kelima pria dan kedua pemuda itu sangatlah tidak seimbang, Doremi dan Hazuki lalu memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil bantuan dari orang-orang disekitar Maho-dou, "Tolong! Tolong! Ada penjahat yang mencoba merampok toko kami!"

.

"Untung saja, kalian tepat waktu," Aiko menghela napas, "Kalian tahu? Mereka hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bermoral terhadap kami."

"Jujur saja, aku masih _shock _atas kehadiran mereka disini," Onpu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kali ini, mereka benar-benar menjadikan kita semua sebagai target."

"I don't know what should I say to describe this," ujar Momoko, "Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan terhadap kami sangat menjijikan."

"Yang penting, akhirnya kita berhasil mencegah mereka melakukan hal itu terhadap kalian," simpul Doremi, "Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tadi, kami terlambat datang kesini, tapi untungnya, jalan yang harus kami lalui tidak macet. Kami masih bisa datang kesini tepat waktu."

"Yah, satu hal yang membuatku salut terhadapmu, Doremi-chan, kau sampai berani mengata-ngatai mereka sebagai 'om-om busuk'," ujar Aiko sambil tertawa cekikikan, "Aku jadi ingin tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya mencetus ide untuk mengatai mereka seperti itu."

"Ya, ini juga berkat seseorang yang selama ini sudah sangat berbakat untuk mengata-ngatai orang-orang disekitarnya," sahut Doremi sambil melirik seorang pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, "Kotake Tetsuya."

"Hei, jangan melirikku begitu. Yang penting kan, kalian bisa selamat," Kotake tersenyum, "Aku senang kalau ideku bisa efektif membantu kalian memecahkan masalah yang kalian hadapi, apalagi kalau itu menyangkut si Tarantula dan si Batu. Mereka berdua adalah sumber masalah bagi kita semua."

"Setuju!" seru yang lainnya.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, mungkin hanya segini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini… fyuh…

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hal yang tak kalah seru dengan yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. Penasaran? Tunggu saja ya?


	16. Our Driving License and the Personal Bus

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Chapter 16 disini!

Bisa dibilang, chapter yang satu ini akan jadi chapter pendinginan, jadi kemungkinan, chapter satu ini tidak akan sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca!

.

_Intro: Hampir sama seperti apa yang terjadi di intro chapter 15, hanya bedanya, kali ini di dalam mobil tersebut hanya ada dua orang yang duduk di kursi depan. Sang pemuda pemilik mobil duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, sedang memberikan instruksi kepada seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut._

_Lambat laun, mobil itu melaju dengan sangat mulus, membuat kedua orang didalamnya terlihat sangat gembira._

'_Akhirnya… Akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan dengan benar…'_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Our Driving License and the Personal Bus**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

"Boleh boleh saja kalau sekarang, kita pakai bus Maho-dou untuk berpergian kemana saja…"

"Eh? !" seru keempat sahabatku setelah mendengar pendapatku, "Ta-tapi kan, kita…"

"Daripada kita harus menanggung resiko dengan mengendarai sapu terbang seperti tadi, lebih baik kita menggunakan bus itu saja," ujarku, "Lagipula, kasihan kalau supir keluarga Onpu-chan harus terus-terusan mengantar-jemput kita kemana-mana, dan kalau mobil Onpu-chan sedang tidak bisa digunakan seperti sekarang, bagaimana?"

Ya, sejak hari ini, sebelas hari setelah gerombolan preman suruhan Akihiro Tara mendatangi _Sweet House Maho-dou_, kami berlima sudah tidak bisa lagi mengandalkan mobil Onpu sebagai sarana transportasi untuk mengantar-jemput kami kemanapun kami harus tampil sebagai MAHO-Do. Setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam ini, setelah kami tampil _live _di Misora Music Club and Cafe sepulangnya kami dari sekolah…

_Flashback_

"Eh? Jadi, hari ini kau tidak bisa…"

Onpu sedang berbicara lewat ponselnya, sementara aku dan yang lain memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada yang lain kalau kami terpaksa pulang sendiri. Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami bisa mencari taksi disini. Ya, sampaikan saja salamku kepada mama, dan katakan padanya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Iya. Baiklah, kau urus saja mobilnya ya? Terima kasih."

Saat Onpu mengakhiri pembicaraannya, aku tidak segan-segan bertanya padanya, "Onpu-chan, doushita no? Apa ada masalah dengan mobilmu?"

"Supirku bilang, mesin mobilku sedang bermasalah. Mungkin karena kami sudah memakai mobil itu sejak lama, makanya… sekarang mobilku sedang berada di bengkel."

"Oh, no," keluh Momoko, "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kita harus pulang ke Maho-dou naik apa?"

"Shoganai na. Mau tidak mau, kita harus pulang dengan menggunakan sapu terbang sore ini," sahut Aiko. Iapun menghela napas, lalu menunjuk kearah sebuah tempat tertutup yang letaknya dekat dengan sebuah tempat sampah, "Kurasa kita akan aman kalau kita berubah disana. Takkan ada yang bisa melihat kita."

Kamipun kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat tersembunyi yang dimaksud Aiko tadi dan berubah menjadi majominarai disana. Kamipun bergegas menuju ke Maho-dou dengan menggunakan sapu terbang…

_End of Flashback_

"Jujur saja, aku masih ragu. Aku takut kalau ada yang melihat kita terbang dengan menggunakan sapu tadi," jelasku, "Baik, aku tahu kalau kita sudah menghilangkan kutukan kodok sihir hampir enam tahun yang lalu, tapi ini bukan berarti… kita boleh-boleh saja mengungkapkan rahasia kita sebagai majominarai. Sekarang ini… hubungan antara Majokai dan Ningenkai masih belum terjalin lagi, dan… diluar sana, pasti masih banyak orang yang menganggap kalau penyihir itu… jahat. Itulah sebabnya, aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya, kita menggunakan bus Maho-dou seperti saran Mirai-san."

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kami, Mirai memang langsung menyarankan pada kami untuk menggunakan bus Maho-dou saat kami harus berpergian kemana saja, tentu saja, dengan dikemudikan oleh kami sendiri, dan jujur saja, aku sudah siap dalam hal itu, karena itulah, aku menyetujui usulnya tersebut.

"Mungkin dalam hal itu, kami sependapat denganmu, Doremi-chan," sahut Hazuki, "Masalahnya… diantara kita semua, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengemudikan mobil."

"Aku bisa," jawabku cepat, yang kemudian direspons oleh keempat sahabatku dengan seruan bernada tak yakin, "Eh? !"

"Kalian tak percaya?" tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk.

Aku lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Kalian ingat kan, saat pertama kali Tetsuya membawa mobilnya kesini dan mengajakku pergi berjalan-jalan bersamanya?"

"Koreksi, Doremi-chan. Seingatku saat itu, Kotake bilang kalau itu adalah mobil ayahnya," sahut Aiko, "Setidaknya, kami ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat itu disini. Kalian pergi berjalan-jalan…"

"Yah, sebenarnya sih, saat itu, kami tidak hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Iseng-iseng, aku meminta kepada Tetsuya untuk mengajariku menyetir dan… dia menyarankan padaku untuk mulai belajar menyetir saat itu juga."

"Ngg… memangnya, saat itu, kau langsung bisa menyetir mobil, Doremi-chan?" tanya Onpu.

"Awalnya sih, tidak. Aku terus saja mengerem disaat yang tidak tepat, dan aku hampir saja menabrak sebuah tiang listrik, tapi pada akhirnya, aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Percayalah padaku, Momo-chan, minna. Aku sudah bisa menyetir sekarang," ujarku, mencoba meyakinkan mereka, "Kalau kalian masih belum yakin, kalian bisa mengetesku sekarang juga."

"Baik, kami percaya, kau jujur pada kami, Doremi-chan," Aiko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Tapi tentu saja, kami perlu bukti darimu."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku harus membuktikannya dengan cara mengemudikan mobil taksi ayahmu, Ai-chan?" tantangku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Otouchan menggunakan mobil taksinya itu untuk bekerja sepanjang hari. Kita tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk mengetes kemampuan menyetirmu."

"Jadi?"

"Besok, kita akan ke rumahmu untuk mengetes kemampuan menyetirmu dengan menggunakan mobil keluargamu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa, Ai-chan," kali ini, giliranku yang tidak menyetujui usul Aiko, "Kemarin otousan bilang padaku, kalau besok, teman-temannya mengajaknya memancing ke laut. Otousan juga bilang kalau dia akan membawa mobilnya, jadi kita juga tidak bisa menggunakan mobil itu untuk mengetesku."

"Bagus," Aiko menghela napas, "Jadi, mobil siapa yang bisa kita gunakan?"

"Bagaimana dengan bus Maho-dou yang akan kalian gunakan," usul Mirai, "Lagipula, bus itu selalu terparkir disini setiap kali kalian membuka toko ini."

"Hmm, boleh saja, Mirai-san," sahutku menyetujui perkataan Mirai, "Ayo, kita mulai tesnya sekarang."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Doremi-chan. Ini sudah malam," Onpu menyilangkan lengannya, "Ini sudah malam, dan besok masih hari Jumat. Sebaiknya, kita melakukannya besok, sepulang sekolah."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," sahutku sambil bertolak pinggang, "Baiklah, lagipula… kita tidak punya jadwal untuk tampil dimanapun besok, dan jujur saja, aku sudah mengantuk."

Aiko lalu berkata saat ia melihatku mulai menguap, "Kau tidak sedang menghindari kenyataan kalau sebenarnya kau masih belum bisa menyetir mobil kan, Doremi-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku berbohong kepada kalian," bantahku yang kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati tangga, "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita tidur. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," sahut keempat sahabatku yang akhirnya mengikutiku menaiki tangga. Kamipun memasuki kamar masing-masing, sementara Mirai juga memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dasar.

'_Aku memang sudah bisa menyetir kok. Kalian lihat saja besok.'_

.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan, kalau aku tidak berbohong?"

"U-usou!" seru keempat sahabatku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Aku sedang mengemudikan bus Maho-dou.

"Usou janai yo. Aku benar-benar bisa mengemudikan bus ini," ujarku, "Yah, berhubung sekarang kita sudah berada di jalan, bagaimana kalau hari ini, kita berjalan-jalan saja? Ada yang punya usul tentang kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Justru, melihatmu bisa menyetir begini membuatku ingin bisa menyetir juga," sahut Aiko.

"Aku juga," ujar Hazuki, "Jujur saja, aku juga merasa kalau… akan lebih bagus kalau kita semua bisa menyetir mobil, supaya kita semua bisa bergantian mengemudikan bus ini."

"Aku setuju dengan usul Hazuki-chan," sahut Onpu, "Doremi-chan, kalau kita hanya bergantung padamu saja, tidak adil namanya. Kita semua harus bisa menyetir mobil, supaya kita bisa mengatur jadwal giliran untuk mengemudikan bus ini."

"Jadi intinya, mulai hari ini, kalian ingin belajar menyetir?" tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk.

"Doremi-chan, kau bisa ajari kami kan?" tanya Momoko, "Kita benar-benar harus bisa menyetir sekarang. Kalau bisa, kita mulai belajar sekarang juga."

"Tentu saja bisa," jawabku sambil terus menyetir dengan fokus, "Aku tahu, tempat yang cocok bagi kita untuk berlatih menyetir."

"Demo ne, minna, kurasa… bukan hanya itu saja yang harus kita lakukan," ujar Hazuki, "Kurasa, kita juga harus punya… surat izin mengemudi."

"Eh, benar juga ya?" sahutku _sweatdrop_, "Saat itu saja, Tetsuya berani membawa mobil ayahnya karena… dia baru saja mendapatkan SIM…"

Seketika, aku teringat bahwa sampai sekarang, aku masih belum punya SIM…

"Gawat! Aku kan belum punya SIM!" seruku panik, "Kalau nanti kita bertemu dengan polisi yang sedang mengadakan razia, bagaimana?"

"Doremi-chan…" ujar Aiko sambil melirikku tajam. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, sekarang kita semua sadar kalau hanya bisa menyetir saja belum cukup untuk memecahkan masalah. Kita juga harus punya SIM."

"Oh, oke," sahutku, mencoba menenangkan diri, "Begini, kurasa sekarang… kita masih bisa berlatih mengemudi, dan besok, kita coba _test drive _sekalian kita mencoba mengikuti ujian untuk mendapatkan SIM. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja. Lebih cepat kita mendapatkannya, lebih baik," Onpu menyetujui saranku, "Jadi, Doremi-chan, apa kita sudah sampai di tempat yang kaumaksud tadi?"

"Belum," jawabku, "Tapi kita sudah dekat sih…"

'_Mudah-mudahan tidak ada polisi lalu-lintas yang sedang mengadakan razia hari ini…'_

.

_Normal POV_

_Sabtu pagi…_

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko sedang berada di tempat ujian menyetir, sedang berusaha supaya bisa mendapatkan SIM yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengemudikan bus Maho-dou yang akan mereka gunakan. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta ujian menyetir.

Tak lama setelah mereka mendaftar, para petugas yang bekerja disana lalu memerintahkan mereka, juga beberapa peserta ujian menyetir lainnya untuk mengikuti ujian tulis mengenai rambu-rambu lalu-lintas. Mereka dapat mengikuti ujian tulis tersebut dengan baik, karena setidaknya, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat rambu-rambu lalu-lintas di jalan-jalan yang biasa mereka lewati.

Setengah jam setelah ujian tulis diadakan, para petugas memanggil para peserta ujian yang lulus ujian tulis untuk mengikuti ujian praktek menyetir satu persatu, sesuai urutan huruf yang berlaku di Jepang (a-i-u-e-o-ka-ki-ku-ke-ko-dst) berdasarkan nama keluarga dari para peserta.

Dari kelima orang personil MAHO-Do, Momoko adalah yang pertama mengikuti ujian praktek tersebut, disusul dengan Onpu, Aiko, Doremi dan Hazuki.

Dan saat ujian tersebut selesai, mereka berlima pulang ke Maho-dou dengan senang hati, karena mereka berlima berhasil memperoleh SIM.

"Yeah, I got it! I got it!" seru Momoko sambil memperlihatkan SIM miliknya, "This is my driving license!"

"Semua ini berkat latihan yang kita lakukan kemarin," ujar Onpu, "Doremi-chan, ini juga berkat kau yang mengajari kami kemarin."

"Ya… sebenarnya sih, itu juga karena kalian sendiri juga. Kalian cepat mahir mengemudi," sahut Doremi sedikit merendah, "Yang penting sekarang, kita semua sudah punya SIM."

"Se na. Dengan begitu, sekarang kita tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk menggunakan bus Maho-dou," ujar Aiko, "Kita bisa menggunakan bus itu sekarang."

"Satu masalah kecil akhirnya terpecahkan," Hazuki menghela napas lega. Mereka berlima pun tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang, waktunya menyusun jadwal giliran menyetir bus!"

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yah, seperti yang sudah saya bilang, chapter ini lumayan pendek…

Oke, pasti sekarang… ada beberapa dari readers sekalian yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa di chapter-chapter belakangan ini, saya tidak mencantumkan FLAT 4 dalam cerita, ya kan?

Tapi soal ini, readers nggak perlu khawatir. Di chapter selanjutnya, saya pasti nggak akan lupa mencantumkan FLAT 4 juga, jadi… tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya?


	17. The Sweet Peach

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Finally, ini dia chapter 17!

Sesuai dengan janji saya di chapter 16 kemarin, di chapter 17 ini, saya akan mencantumkan FLAT 4 lagi, setelah sebelumnya tidak dicantumkan di dua chapter sebelumnya (chapter 15 & 16).

Then, here we go!

.

_Intro: Di suatu pagi, di Maho-dou, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang dikuncir dua melingkar sedang membuka jendela kamarnya, menatap fajar yang sedang menyingsing. Ia berkata, "I never like morning as much as now."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Sweet Peach**

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah semua personil MAHO-Do mendapatkan SIM mereka masing-masing…

"_Momo-chan…"_

"_Stop! Menjauhlah dariku, Akatsuki-kun!"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Kau menjadikan aku sebagai objek pelarianmu kan? Setelah sebelumnya kau gagal mendapatkan Doremi-chan?"_

"_Awalnya memang begitu, tapi…"_

"_Cukup, Akatsuki-kun. Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun darimu!"_

"_Sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Momo-chan!"_

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde _sedang menonton sebuah dorama di televisi, lebih tepatnya, Momoko sedang menonton siaran ulang dari episode terakhir dorama yang diperankannya bersama dengan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya dan juga keempat personil FLAT 4 serta Kotake dan Masaru.

Layar televisi sedang memperlihatkan adegan diantara Momoko dan Akatsuki di sebuah taman dekat sebatang pohon _peach _besar.

"_Kau bohong, Akatsuki-kun. Aku yakin kalau kau masih berniat untuk menghancurkan MAHO-Do kan? Hanya sekarang, karena kau gagal melakukannya dengan Doremi-chan, kau memutuskan untuk menjadikanku target cadangan, iya kan? Kau mencoba memperdayaku kan?"_

"_Itu semua tidak benar! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan aku takkan mungkin tega memperdayamu."_

"_Apa buktinya? Semua orang juga tahu kalau caramu mendekatiku sama persis dengan caramu mendekati Doremi-chan saat itu, dan kita semua tahu apa akhir yang kauinginkan dari caramu itu: hotel, tempat tidur… kau berusaha memperdaya kami!"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya terhadapmu!"_

"…"

"_Baik, saat itu… aku memang berniat melakukannya terhadap Doremi-chan, tapi… saat aku mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, aku sadar kalau… tidak sepantasnya aku berpikir untuk menghancurkan girlband kalian dengan cara yang tidak bermoral seperti itu, dan… aku juga sadar kalau akhirnya… aku mencintaimu."_

"_Akatsuki-kun…"_

"_Momo-chan, percayalah. Apa yang kurasakan padamu benar-benar berbeda. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam…"_

"_Akatsuki-kun…"_

"_Lihatlah pohon peach itu, Momo-chan. Hari ini, pohon itu akan menjadi saksi, kalau aku telah memilih seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai, yang tercantik dan termanis di dunia ini, yaitu kau, Momo-chan. You're my sweet peach."_

"_Ah, really?"_

"_Yes."_

"Momo-chan," tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Momoko dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi dihadapannya, "Kurasa kita harus membuat lebih banyak _cookies _sekarang juga. Jumlah _cookies _yang tersedia di dalam rak _display _dan di dalam toples sudah tinggal sedikit."

"Ah, okay, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko, "Sebelum itu, izinkan aku menonton televisi dulu sebentar ya? Lagipula, acaranya juga sebentar lagi selesai."

"Memangnya acara apa sih, yang kautonton itu, Momo-chan?" Doremi menoleh kearah layar televisi, "Ah, ternyata re-run episode terakhir dorama kita ya?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Iya. Kebetulan, banyak diantara para penggemar kita yang meminta stasiun televisi yang menayangkannya untuk menayangkan ulang episode terakhirnya."

"Terlepas dari itu, aku lega karena sejak Kamis kemarin, kita sudah tidak perlu syuting dorama lagi," Doremi menghela napas, "Baiklah, Momo-chan, kalau kau sudah selesai menonton, kau langsung menyusul ke dapur ya?"

"Okay."

Saat Doremi menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur yang berada di lantai dasar, perhatian Momoko kembali tertuju kepada adegan yang terlihat di layar televisi.

"_Kita saling mencintai…"_

.

_Malam harinya, di sebuah restoran…_

"Tetsuya."

"Hng?"

"Apa kau memperhatikan apa yang sekarang terjadi diantara… Akatsuki-kun dan Momo-chan?"

"Maksudnya, mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Kotake yang kemudian tertawa, "Doremi, itu kan hanya akting. Mereka hanya saling jatuh cinta di dorama yang kita mainkan."

"Awalnya, tapi kurasa… sekarang, mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta," jawab Doremi, "Tadi saja, Momo-chan kelihatannya senang sekali menonton re-run episode terakhir dorama kita."

"Yah, tapi itu bukan berarti kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka _saling _mencintai," ujar Kotake, "Kupikir, reaksi Akatsuki terhadap Asuka biasa-biasa saja."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Doremi dengan tidak yakin.

Kotake mengangguk, "Tapi, kalaupun suatu saat nanti, mereka bisa benar-benar saling mencintai seperti dugaanmu, bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya, Akatsuki sudah tidak memikirkanmu lagi."

"Kurasa tidak," Doremi menggeleng, "Kalau itu terjadi… hal itu justru akan membuat mereka terluka…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," sanggah Doremi, menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka mulai mengarah kepada satu hal yang masih harus dirahasiakannya – setidaknya, sampai saat yang tepat baginya untuk membongkar semuanya, "Aku hanya takut kalau mereka…"

"Aku jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Akatsuki saat aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu," potong Kotake.

"Maksudmu, saat ia menemuimu dan berkata padamu bahwa… aku lebih pantas bersamamu?"

"Ya. Saat itu, dia bilang kalau ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu… sampai kapanpun…"

"Eh?" Doremi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kotake, "Tetsuya, apa… Akatsuki-kun mengatakan padamu tentang 'satu hal' yang dibicarakannya?"

"Dia tidak menjelaskannya," jawab Kotake, "Dia hanya bilang kalau… aku akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti."

"Begitu ya?" Doremi berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa… kau bisa mengetahuinya… sekarang."

"Benarkah? Jadi… kau tahu tentang 'satu hal' yang dimaksud Akatsuki?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Tapi… kau juga harus janji untuk merahasiakannya, ya?"

"Baiklah. Aku janji," ujar Kotake, "Jadi, apa itu?"

.

_Sementara itu, di Maho-dou…_

"Jadi, mulai besok… kalian akan menjual _cookies _dan coklat berundian itu disini?" tanya Masaru saat ia minum teh di Maho-dou bersama Hazuki dan ketiga personil MAHO-Do lainnya, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko.

"Begitulah. Apalagi, ini adalah program promosi yang telah kami sepakati bersama dengan pihak manajemen dan produser rekaman," jelas Onpu, "Tiap sepuluh orang dari enam puluh orang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan gulungan kertas berwarna putih dengan warna kertas bagian dalamnya yang berbeda-beda – merah muda, jingga, biru, ungu, kuning dan emas. Yang mendapatkan lima warna pertama akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan salah satu dari kami berlima – sesuai dengan warna kesukaan kami masing-masing – di acara _meet and greet _yang akan diadakan secara bergantian selama seminggu, tepat sebelum kami mengadakan konser peluncuran album kami dihari Sabtu, sedangkan sepuluh orang yang lain – yang mendapatkan warna emas – akan mendapatkan tiket VVIP dari konser peluncuran album kami. Mereka bersepuluh juga dipersilakan untuk melihat langsung persiapan kami di _backstage_, dan juga, mereka akan mendapatkan album kami gratis, spesial dengan tanda tangan kami berlima."

"Whew! That's really a good idea!" seru Momoko, "Kalau begini kan, kita bisa mendekatkan diri kepada fans."

"Program promosi ini akan berlangsung selama sebulan ini, jadi kertas-kertas itu akan kami sisipkan secara bertahap. Tidak langsung semuanya kami sisipkan di bungkus _cookies _dan di kotak coklat yang kami jual," tambah Aiko, "Tentu saja, di bungkus _cookies _dan di kotak coklat yang tersisa, kami juga akan menyisipkan gulungan kertas, hanya di dalamnya berwarna hitam, menandakan bahwa yang mendapatkannya belum beruntung. Mereka harus mencoba lagi sampai mendapatkan warna yang berbeda."

"Kelihatannya, kalian serius sekali mengurus promosi album perdana kalian," puji Masaru, "Yah, kuharap sih… apa yang kalian lakukan ada hasilnya."

"Semoga saja begitu ya, Masaru-kun," sahut Hazuki, "Habisnya, ini kan album perdana kami, jadi… kami ingin membuktikan kalau untuk saat ini, kami serius menjalani pekerjaan kami di MAHO-Do, tidak sekedar 'aji mumpung' saja, hanya karena Onpu-chan mengajak kami membentuk MAHO-Do."

"Aku melihatnya," Masaru menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku, Fujiwara. Seharusnya, aku bisa datang kemari lebih cepat, jadi kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama Kotake dan Harukaze."

Hazuki menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak salah, Masaru-kun. Kalau saja… sekolahku memperbolehkan siswinya untuk pergi berdua saja dengan kekasihnya, kita tidak perlu kebingungan begini, hanya karena kita ingin berjalan-jalan. Mungkin seharusnya aku…"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Fujiwara. Jangan sesali lagi keputusanmu untuk bersekolah disana, karena memang, itu yang terbaik untukmu," potong Masaru, "Tidak jadi masalah buatku, kalau kita harus bertemu dengan ditemani oleh beberapa orang disekitar kita. Yang penting kan, kita masih bisa bertemu."

"Masaru-kun…"

"Cie cieee…" goda Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko yang masih menemani mereka berdua disana. Mereka melirik Hazuki dan Masaru dengan tatapan usil.

"Mou, minna yamete," sahut Hazuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya memerah, "Jangan permalukan aku begini…"

Tiga gadis itu hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Hazuki, sampai akhirnya, Masaru menyadari sesuatu, "Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba ada gelang dan cincin di pergelangan tangan kiri dan jari tengah tangan kiri kalian?"

Empat orang personil MAHO-Do tersebut terkejut menyadari apa yang sekarang muncul di tangan kiri mereka masing-masing. Mereka kemudian saling menoleh satu sama lain.

'_Mungkin ini waktunya kita mengungkapkan semuanya…'_

.

"Jadi… selama ini, itu yang terjadi?"

Kembali kepada Kotake dan Doremi, yang masih berada di sebuah restoran. Doremi sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kotake, yang pada akhirnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama sembilan tahun terakhir. Lebih tepatnya, rahasia yang selama itu disembunyikan oleh Doremi dan yang lainnya, tentang Maho-dou dan semuanya.

"Yah, begitulah…" Doremi menghela napas, "Maafkan aku karena telah merahasiakannya darimu selama ini, Tetsuya."

"Aku mengerti. Keadaan memaksa kalian untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun, dan kalian harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk… membongkar itu semua," ujar Kotake, "Jadi, Makihatayama yang punya ide supaya kalian tinggal bersama di Maho-dou agar kalian terlindung dari si Tarantula dan si Batu?"

"Iya, dan sekarang, seperti inilah kehidupan kami," sahut Doremi yang kemudian tersenyum, "Terkadang, aku merasa kalau semua yang terjadi selama ini membuat hidupku dan yang lainnya terasa lebih berwarna."

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Dari apa yang kauceritakan tadi, justru aku semakin kagum pada kalian. Selama sembilan tahun ini, kalian mengalami banyak hal yang… bisa dibilang bermakna."

"Dari semua yang terjadi selama ini, kami belajar banyak hal penting dalam kehidupan kami," jelas Doremi, "Semua itu bermanfaat bagi kami, untuk mempersiapkan kehidupan yang akan kami jalani nanti, di masa depan."

"Kalian benar-benar hebat," ujar Kotake, "Nah, karena kita sudah selesai makan malam, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang ke Maho-dou? Kurasa, para sahabatmu harus tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui rahasia kalian."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Walaupun sekarang keadaannya lebih memungkinkan untuk membongkar semuanya padamu, kita tetap harus mengabarkan kepada mereka kalau kau sudah mengetahui hal ini," Doremi lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka lalu bergegas menuju Maho-dou, dimana pada akhirnya mereka mengetahui kalau bukan hanya Kotake saja yang sudah tahu tentang rahasia yang mereka maksud tadi. Masaru juga sudah mengetahuinya dari keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya yang sejak tadi siang berada di Maho-dou.

'_Kami yakin kalau kalian pantas untuk menjadi orang yang pertama tahu tentang ini semua. Dari semua yang terjadi selama ini, kami rasa kalian bisa dipercaya…'_

.

"Satu, dua, tiga, putar. Satu, dua, tiga, putar."

Senin pagi, Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko sedang berlatih koreografi di ruang olahraga, mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi konser peluncuran album perdana mereka yang akan berlangsung sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi.

Berbeda dengan konser mini pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, kali ini, mereka mulai mempersiapkan semuanya bahkan sejak enam minggu sebelum konser itu digelar. Mereka ingin semua orang tahu bahwa saat ini, mereka benar-benar serius menggeluti pekerjaan mereka sebagai girlband.

Saat mereka sedang asyik berlatih, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada enam orang pemuda yang memasuki ruangan tersebut, sampai suatu ketika Momoko hampir saja terjatuh dalam latihannya, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menolongnya, seorang pemuda berambut violet…

Akatsuki.

Mereka saling berhadapan dan hanya terdiam saat Akatsuki menahan tubuh Momoko dalam dekapannya, sementara Doremi dan Aiko memandangi mereka dengan heran, sama halnya dengan Kotake, Masaru dan ketiga anggota FLAT 4 lainnya.

Doremi dan Aiko sempat saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Doremi mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan Momoko dan Akatsuki ke kenyataan, "Anou… Akatsuki-kun, kurasa kau bisa melepaskan Momo-chan sekarang? Kami harus melanjutkan latihan kami."

"Ah, oh iya," dengan cepat Akatsuki melepaskan rengkulannya dari Momoko, yang kemudian berdiri tegak, siap melanjutkan latihannya bersama Doremi dan Aiko.

"Kelihatannya, kalian serius sekali," ujar Kotake, "Padahal konser itu akan diadakan lebih dari sebulan lagi, dan itu artinya, kalian masih punya banyak waktu."

"Yah, entahlah. Kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik dalam konser kali ini, apalagi… saat itu, kami juga akan meluncurkan album perdana kami," sahut Doremi, "Setidaknya, penampilan kami dalam konser itu harus dipersiapkan secara maksimal, supaya para penonton konser tersebut yakin untuk membeli album perdana kami."

"Yap! Aku juga memikirkan hal itu," ujar Aiko.

"Oh, honey… melihatmu berlatih tadi, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu," sanjung Leon kepada Aiko, "Gerakanmu tadi benar-benar bagus. So perfect!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sanjunganmu, Leon-kun, tapi sayangnya, sampai sekarang pun, aku masih berpendapat kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, dan kau sendiri juga tahu kalau apa yang kauinginkan tidak akan pernah bisa jadi kenyataan," sahut Aiko, agak kesal.

Leon menoleh kearah Kotake dan Masaru, kemudian menghela napas, "Baiklah, Kotake-kun dan Yada-kun telah memberitahu kami kalau kalian sudah membongkar semuanya kepada mereka, karena itu, sekarang aku tak heran kalau kau mengatakan hal itu disini."

"Itu bagus," Aiko menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Sekarang, bisakah kami meneruskan latihan kami?"

"Ehm, tentu saja bisa."

Setelah Leon mengutarakan jawabannya, ketiga personil MAHO-Do tertua tersebut kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka, sementara keenam pemuda yang baru saja masuk tersebut memperhatikan mereka sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

'_Ada perbedaan antara pangeran manusia dengan pangeran mahotsukai, yaitu pada saat mereka jatuh cinta…'_

.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, apa yang kaurasakan sekarang, Momo-chan?"

"Sekarang?" sahut Momoko, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh Doremi. Ia bahkan balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi dan Momoko sedang berbicara berdua saja di lantai dua Maho-dou, sementara ketiga personil MAHO-Do lainnya sedang sibuk mengurusi toko di lantai dasar. Doremi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Momoko rasakan terhadap Akatsuki, pangeran Mahotsukai yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Ia juga ingin memastikan bahwa Momoko tidak merasakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya.

"Ya… maksudku, apa sekarang kau menyukai Akatsuki-kun?" tanya Doremi, "Habisnya, sejak syuting episode terakhir dorama hari Rabu kemarin, kau kelihatannya menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Akatsuki-kun."

"Ah, aku… aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Momoko tidak yakin, "Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Akatsuki-kun."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti," Doremi menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Momo-chan, aku mengerti kalau cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dan kau bebas jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, tapi… dalam hal ini…"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya masih menyukai Akatsuki-kun…"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, Momo-chan. Sekarang, orang yang kucintai hanyalah Kotake Tetsuya, bukan Shidoosha Akatsuki. Sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu soal nama lengkap samarannya itu," bantah Doremi, "Apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah… tentang Akatsuki-kun sendiri. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, kalau Akatsuki-kun adalah seorang pangeran Mahotsukai, dan… itu artinya, kalaupun kalian saling mencintai, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa saling memiliki. Akatsuki-kun tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di Ningenkai dan… hidup bersama denganmu disini, karena suatu saat nanti, Mahotsukaikai membutuhkannya untuk menggantikan ayahnya menjadi Raja. Kalaupun suatu saat nanti kalian menikah dan Akatsuki-kun menjadi Raja di Mahotsukaikai, kurasa… tidak memungkinkan bagimu untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya disana."

"Aku tahu, tapi… apa aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengannya? Sekali ini saja, saat ia masih bisa berada disini," tanya Momoko, "Habisnya, Akatsuki-kun membuatku teringat dengan mantan pacarku di New York dulu… Tak bisakah aku berpacaran dengannya, walau hanya untuk sebentar saja?"

"Yah, kupikir… itu masih mungkin terjadi sih, hanya saja… apa kalian akan siap, kalau suatu saat nanti, Akatsuki-kun harus kembali ke Mahotsukaikai dan berpisah denganmu?" jawab Doremi khawatir, "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau pada akhirnya, kau malah tidak bisa merelakan Akatsuki-kun kembali ke Mahotsukaikai. Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan terluka, hanya karena Akatsuki-kun tidak bisa hidup bersama denganmu disini selamanya."

Spontan, Momoko bertanya, "Apa hal itu yang membuatmu tidak menyukai Akatsuki-kun lagi?"

"Tidak juga sih, tapi jujur saja… itu yang membuatku tidak mengharapkannya lagi setelah kita semua berpisah dulu. Saat aku mulai mencoba memahami perasaan Tetsuya padaku, jauh didalam hatiku, aku masih menyimpan sedikit rasa suka terhadap Akatsuki-kun, walau kutahu kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya. Aku bahkan sempat menyayangkan soal statusnya sebagai pangeran Mahotsukai, saat hubunganku dengan Tetsuya masih belum jelas… Aku sempat berpikir, kalau saja Akatsuki-kun bukan seorang pangeran Mahotsukai, atau paling tidak, Akatsuki-kun adalah seorang manusia biasa… bukan tidak mungkin kalau sampai saat ini, aku masih mencintainya," jelas Doremi, "Kenyataannya, apa yang terjadi tidak sama dengan apa yang kuharapkan dulu. Sekarang, aku bahkan lebih mencintai Tetsuya dibandingkan dengan Akatsuki-kun. Rasa cintaku terhadapnya bahkan… sudah lenyap tak bersisa."

"…"

"Tapi sebenarnya sih, boleh-boleh saja kalau kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Majokai dan…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku untuk tetap tinggal di Ningenkai," potong Momoko, "Lagipula, itu sudah menjadi keputusan kita bersama kan?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi… kalau hal itu justru akan membuatmu menderita, mungkin…"

"Oh, ayolah, Doremi-chan. Aku memang mencintai Akatsuki-kun, tapi bukan berarti demi dia, aku harus mengorbankan perasaan kedua orangtuaku kan?"

"Ya… kurasa kau benar…"

"Ah, sudahlah Doremi-chan. Sebaiknya sekarang, kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya di lantai dasar," ujar Momoko, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, banyak pembeli yang datang dibawah. Apalagi… promosi rainbow ticket kita sudah dimulai."

"Kau benar juga, Momo-chan. Kita harus menolong yang lainnya melayani mereka," sahut Doremi, "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus memakai _pattissier fuku _dulu."

"Okay, I know it."

Mereka lalu menggunakan _pattissier fuku _mereka dan menuruni tangga menghampiri ketiga sahabat mereka, kemudian mereka berlima bersama-sama melayani para pelanggan yang berada di sana.

"_Don't worry, girls. My feeling won't ever change my decision. I'll always be here with you all."_

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yah, walaupun dengan mata yang masih sedikit bermasalah, akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate chapter 17 ini… #sigh

Soal intro, tadinya saya bingung pengen naruh adegan apa disana, tapi pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk menulisnya seperti yang dapat readers baca diatas. Di chapter ini, saya memang ingin menulis pairing crack antara Akatsuki dengan Momoko (AkaMomo), dan readers pasti akan mengerti kenapa saya mencantumkan kata 'fajar' di intro dari sini (clue: arti nama dari 'Akatsuki').

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang peluncuran album perdana MAHO-Do. Akankah ada hal buruk yang terjadi? Atau mungkin… akan ada kejutan? Ataukah Doremi dan yang lainnya akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang persaingan dalam dunia musik? Semua itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya.

And well, I still wait for your review! ^^


	18. Playing Music? Why Not?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Chapter 18 disini!

Chapter yang satu ini memang tidak mencantumkan tentang Akihiro bersaudara yang masih menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam fic ini. Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini akan sedikit mengulas tentang girlband yang menjadi saingan MAHO-Do di Misora. Penasaran? Langsung baca saja ya? ^^

Warning: More spoiler here.

.

_Intro: Lima orang siswi SD kelas enam sedang tampil diatas panggung. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut ungu pendek melantunkan sebuah lagu, sementara keempat sahabatnya masing-masing memainkan alat musik yang berbeda-beda: gitar, keyboard, drum dan bass._

'_If there's no music, we can make our own music…'_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Playing Music? Why Not?**

* * *

_Sore hari, di Maho-dou…_

Menjelang waktu makan malam, dari lantai dua, terdengar suara denting piano yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu klasik dengan sangat lembut.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang berada disana, memang ada seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan sebuah piano. Dengan lihai, jari-jemari tangannya menari-nari diatas tuts piano yang berada dihadapannya.

Dari luar kamar tersebut – yang juga adalah kamar dari sang 'pianis', empat orang gadis seusianya memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam, sementara gadis itu – Doremi – masih asyik memainkan piano yang berada di kamarnya tersebut, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa para sahabatnya sedang mengamatinya.

"Sulit dipercaya. Doremi-chan memainkan pianonya dengan sangat bagus, jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan permainan pianonya dulu, saat kita terakhir berada di klub musik," ujar Hazuki pelan, "Bahkan saat masih di SMP pun, dia sudah belajar memainkan lagu ini, tapi permainannya masih belum semulus sekarang."

"Semua orang bisa berkembang menjadi lebih baik, bukan?"

"Mirai-san?" tanya Aiko heran, mengetahui bahwa Mirai sudah berada dibelakang mereka, "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disini?"

"Ya… sejak aku selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, dan naik kesini untuk memanggil kalian ke ruang makan," jawab Mirai, "Jadi, kelihatannya masih ada satu orang diantara kalian yang masih belum siap ya?"

"Begitulah, Mirai-san," sahut Onpu, "Tapi, kami masih boleh melihat Doremi-chan disini kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Sebaiknya, kalian duluan saja ke ruang makan," ajak Mirai, "Kalau Doremi-chan masih lama bermain pianonya, kalian bisa telat makan malam."

"Tapi kami masih ingin berada disini…"

"Ah, minna, kenapa kalian berdiri disini?" tanya Doremi tiba-tiba. Rupanya sekarang, ia telah selesai bermain piano, dan sedang berdiri tepat disisi lain pintu kamarnya, di dalam kamar, "Apa sudah waktunya makan malam?"

"Eh, iya, Doremi-chan," jawab Hazuki, "Mirai-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, dan sebaiknya, kita segera ke ruang makan. Tidak baik kalau kita menunggu sampai makanannya dingin."

"Sou da ne?" Doremi lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut, "Minna, ayo kita makan malam!"

"Un!" sahut yang lain sambil mengangguk. Mereka kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang dapur, dimana Mirai telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Jadi, kalian tadi berdiri di depan kamarku untuk memanggilku makan malam ya?" tanya Doremi sesaat setelah mereka makan malam, "Maaf ya, kalian sampai harus menunggu di depan kamarku begitu. Tadi aku terlalu asyik main piano."

"Ah, sebenarnya sih, kami berdiri di depan kamarmu tadi bukan untuk itu, bahkan, justru tadi sebenarnya Mirai-san baru saja naik untuk memberitahu kita kalau makan malam sudah siap," jawab Momoko, "Kami hanya ingin memperhatikanmu bermain piano."

"Eh? Jadi begitu…"

"Ya, habisnya… permainan pianomu tadi bagus sekali, jadi… kami ingin melihatnya," ujar Aiko, "Maaf ya, kalau kami terkesan tidak sopan."

Doremi menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku… tidak keberatan kalau kalian ingin melihatnya."

Ia lalu bertanya, "Jadi, menurut kalian… permainan pianoku tadi… bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Yang tadi itu bagus sekali, Doremi-chan," puji Hazuki, "Terlihat sekali perkembangannya, jika dibandingkan dengan permainan pianomu dulu."

"Begitu ya?" Doremi tersipu, sementara keempat sahabatnya mengangguk.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, enam tahun yang lalu, kaubilang padaku kalau permainan pianomu tidak lebih bagus dari adikmu, bahkan kaubilang kalau kau lebih sering melakukan kesalahan dibanding adikmu," ujar Mirai, "Tapi kedengarannya, permainanmu tadi lancar-lancar saja."

"Sejujurnya sih, ini juga berkat okasan yang telah mengajariku selama ini, walaupun jadwal latihanku tidak sepadat jadwal latihan Poppu," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum kecil, "Dalam latihan, aku juga tidak serajin Poppu. Terkadang aku suka malas latihan."

"Kami tidak heran kalau kau bisa berkata begitu," tanggap Aiko, "Malah, kami akan heran kalau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, kau selalu rajin latihan piano."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa sekarang, kau akan serius bermain piano?" tanya Mirai, "Ataukah kau hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai hobimu?"

"Bagaimana ya? Kalau boleh jujur sih, saat ini aku masih bingung," jawab Doremi dengan nada tidak yakin, "Di satu sisi, rasanya aku menikmati saat-saat dimana aku bisa bermain piano dengan leluasa, tapi disisi lain… aku masih ragu untuk menjadikannya serius. Maksudku, aku masih ragu kalau… latihanku selama ini cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku layak menjadi seorang pianis."

"Lagipula, kalau aku ingin menjadikannya serius, bukankah seharusnya… aku bersekolah di Karen seperti Hazuki-chan?" tambah sang gadis berambut merah, "Memang sih, masih ada kesempatan buatku untuk menjadi pianis, walau hanya sedikit, tapi… kurasa aku masih harus memikirkannya dulu matang-matang…"

"Tapi setidaknya, walaupun kau belum yakin kalau kau bisa menjadi pianis, kau pasti masih berharap kalau itu bisa terjadi kan?" tanya Onpu, "Tapi, Doremi-chan, kalau seandainya memang kau tidak bisa jadi pianis, bagaimana? Apa kau punya bayangan tentang… akan jadi apa kau nantinya?"

"Hmm… kupikir, kedengarannya menarik juga, kalau nantinya, aku bisa… mengajari anak-anak bermain piano…" jawabnya, setengah berpikir, "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, aku sering memikirkan hal itu, terutama, setelah melihat murid kursus piano okasan yang semakin bertambah. Aku sering membayangkan kalau saja aku bisa berada di posisi okasan saat mengajari mereka… pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Doremi kemudian bertanya kepada Mirai, "Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Mirai-san? Yang pasti kan, karena kau harus menjaga kami disini, untuk sementara ini, kau tidak bisa aktif membuat gelas… Padahal, kau pasti masih ingin terus membuat gelas kan?"

"Sejujurnya, apa yang kaukatakan tadi benar, Doremi-chan," jawab Mirai, "Seperti yang kautahu, kehidupanku selama ini tidak pernah lepas dari membuat gelas, jadi… rasanya sekarang, aku masih ingin sekali melakukannya."

"Gomen ne, Mirai-san. Gara-gara kami, kau jadi tidak bisa membuat gelas lagi," ujar Doremi, "Kalau saja, ada penyihir lain yang masih bisa dimintai tolong untuk menjaga kami disini…"

"Belum lagi, kau harus berpisah dengan Yume-chan," tambah Hazuki, "Padahal kan, dia sudah bersamamu sejak penyihir yang merawatnya sejak ia lahir menderita sakit keras. Kami jadi semakin merasa bersalah."

"Daijoubu yo. Kinishinaide," sahut Mirai tenang, "Justru aku sendiri yang mengusulkan kepada Jou-sama – saudara kembarku – untuk menunjukku sebagai penjaga kalian. Setidaknya, seperti yang kalian tahu, aku sudah sangat lama tinggal di Ningenkai, jadi kita tidak perlu lagi menambah kesibukan dari para penyihir yang tinggal di Majokai."

"Benar juga sih. Mereka juga punya kesibukan sendiri di Majokai," ujar Aiko, membenarkan perkataan Mirai, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yume-chan? Beberapa hari yang lalu saja, ia sempat sakit…"

"Soal Yume-chan, kalian tenang saja. Saat aku menengoknya beberapa hari yang lalu, kulihat penyakitnya tidak parah. Untuk sementara, Yume-chan tinggal bersama dengan saudaranya."

"Maksudmu… Hana-chan?" tanya Doremi.

"Begitulah," Mirai tersenyum, "Memang sih, nantinya mereka akan bersaing memperebutkan tahta kerajaan, tapi kelihatannya, hubungan mereka justru jadi sangat akur. Benar-benar seperti kakak beradik. Kalian tahu? Justru Hana-chan sendiri yang menyuruh Yume-chan untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara aku berada disini dengan kalian."

"Hana-chan…"

"Aku tak heran kalau kalian sangat bangga padanya. Hana-chan memang anak yang baik," puji Mirai, "Kalau tidak salah, dua tahun yang lalu, dia menyusul kami ke Paris hanya untuk bertemu dengan Yume-chan kan?"

"Ya. Dia pergi ke sana, dan kami menyusulnya, tapi saat itu… kami tidak sempat bertemu denganmu," ujar Momoko, "Lucu sekali. Saat itu Hana-chan bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, padahal kan, dia dan Yume-chan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Jaa, Mirai-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Jou-sama juga lumayan dekat?" tanya Hazuki, "Keadaan kalian kan sama saja dengan Hana-chan dan Yume-chan."

"Justru, hubunganku dengan Yuki tidak sedekat itu," jawab Mirai, "Kalian tahu sendiri kalau kami diasuh oleh penyihir yang berbeda, sama saja dengan Hana-chan yang diasuh oleh kalian dan Yume-chan yang awalnya diasuh oleh Majolebourg. Saat kami lahir, Ratu Majokai yang memerintah saat itu langsung memilih Yuki sebagai kandidat penggantinya, dan penyihir yang mengasuhku ditugaskannya untuk membawaku ke Ningenkai… Yuki baru bertemu denganku saat ia sudah menjadi Ratu, jadi… kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengakrabkan diri."

"Tapi, bukankah saat itu Jou-sama sendiri juga sudah mengadakan perjalanan berkeliling dunia, sebagai Yuki-sensei?" tanya Aiko, "Kau juga pasti mengetahuinya kan?"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya, dan hampir seperti dia yang terus berkeliling dunia saat itu, aku juga berkelana ke seluruh dunia, seperti seorang musafir yang terus-menerus berpindah tempat," jelas Mirai, "Tapi sayangnya, kami tidak pernah berkelana ke tempat yang sama, kecuali saat aku pindah ke Misora enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku juga jarang berjalan-jalan dan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan membuat gelas, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kalau Yuki juga berada disana dan menyamar menjadi seorang guru."

"Tapi setidaknya, kau mengetahuinya beberapa saat sebelum kau bertemu denganku di depan rumahmu kan?" tebak Doremi, "Makanya saat itu, kau bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang majominarai."

"Tidak juga," sahut Mirai, "Saat itu, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Lagipula, aku sendiri juga belum pernah melihatmu melewati jalan di depan rumahku sebelumnya, dan saat itu, kau seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang mengadakan eksplorasi di tempat yang kelihatannya… jarang kaulewati."

"Begitu ya?"

Mirai mengangguk, "Aku baru mengetahui keberadaan Yuki di Misora sesaat setelah kau mengajakku berkeliling kota. Beberapa saat setelah kau pulang ke rumahmu, aku bertemu dengannya. Kami bercakap-cakap sebentar, dan tentu saja, Yuki juga bercerita tentang kalian."

"Termasuk tentang misi kami untuk membangunkan Majotourbillon?"

"Iya."

'_Tapi kenapa saat itu Mirai-san malah menawariku untuk pindah bersamanya ke Venezia?' _pikir Doremi, _'Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menanyakannya nanti saja. Lagipula, soal ajakan itu, hanya aku dan Mirai-san sendiri yang tahu…'_

"Baik, kupikir… sekarang waktunya kita membereskan ini semua," ujar Mirai sambil mulai merapikan peralatan makan yang berada dihadapannya, "Tidak bagus kalau kita menunda-nunda untuk merapikannya."

Mereka lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan membereskan ruang makan.

"Tokoro de, Doremi-chan, melihat permainan pianomu tadi membuatku ingin sekali memainkan lagu 'FRIENDS' bersamamu dan yang lainnya lagi," ujar Onpu saat mereka berlima kembali menaiki tangga, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita memainkan lagu itu lagi bersama-sama?"

"Boleh saja," sahut Doremi, "Kalau begitu, kalian ambil saja alat musik kalian masing-masing terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu, kita memainkan lagu itu di kamarku. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau piano di kamarku tidak bisa dibawa keluar?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu tentang hal itu, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko sambil tersenyum geli. Merekapun sepakat untuk memainkan lagu yang penuh kenangan itu.

.

"Mirai-san, kau masih belum tidur kan?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dasar Maho-dou, memanggil-manggil nama sang pemilik kamar.

"Ya, aku belum tidur," sahut seseorang dari dalam kamar, "Kau masuk saja, Doremi-chan. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Hai," balas Doremi yang kemudian membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Mirai.

"Doushita no?" tanya Mirai, "Kelihatannya, kau masih punya satu pertanyaan untukku. Kenapa tidak kautanyakan tadi saja, di ruang makan?"

"Soalnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang… ajakanmu untuk ikut bersamamu ke Venezia enam tahun yang lalu, dan seperti yang kautahu, hanya kita berdua yang mengetahui tentang hal itu," jawab si rambut merah, "Aku tidak pernah memberitahu para sahabatku tentang ajakanmu, karena… rasanya kurang tepat kalau mereka tahu kau pernah mengajakku pergi jauh."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Begini, kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa saat itu, aku dan yang lainnya masih harus berusaha membangunkan Majotourbillon, kenapa kau malah mengajakku pindah denganmu ke Venezia? Lagipula, kau juga tahu kalau saat itu, tak mungkin bagiku untuk berpisah dengan keluargaku. Aku masih membutuhkan mereka disekitarku," tanya Doremi.

"Soal itu… aku sengaja melakukannya untuk mengetesmu."

"Mengetesku?"

"Iya," jawab Mirai, "Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau memiliki pendirian yang kuat."

"Eh?"

"Saat kau berhasil membuat gelas di rumahku saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa… mungkin saja kau tertarik untuk menekuni proses pembuatan gelas, dan kebetulan… seperti yang kau tahu, saat itu aku baru saja mendapatkan kartu pos dari Venezia."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu, aku juga mengetahui bahwa kalian sedang berusaha untuk membangunkan Majotourbillon. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau menganggap bahwa misi kalian lebih penting dari ajakanku."

"Maksudmu, justru kau ingin supaya aku menolak ajakanmu, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Mirai menghela napas, "Aku sendiri juga tahu bahwa kau tidak akan mungkin bisa bolos dari sekolahmu, saat aku berangkat ke Venezia pagi itu, jadi… bisa dibilang, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau pasti memutuskan untuk menolak ajakanku, makanya aku meninggalkan gelas buatanmu dan fotomu di rumahku."

"Lebih tepatnya, foto kita berdua yang dibaliknya tertulis sebuah pesan darimu, bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, dan ternyata pesan itu benar," Doremi tersenyum, "Sekarang, kau bahkan tinggal bersama kami disini."

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Kalau boleh jujur, tadinya kupikir, kau akan kecewa begitu tahu bahwa akhirnya… aku menolak ajakanmu. Aku bahkan terus memikirkannya sepulangnya aku dari rumahmu, sehari sebelum kau pergi ke Venezia, juga saat aku berada di kelas keesokan harinya, hari dimana kau berangkat kesana."

"Kelihatannya, kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu ya?"

"Begitulah. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku tidak tega kalau disekitarku, ada orang-orang yang memiliki masalah sementara aku tidak bisa menolongnya sama sekali," ujar Doremi, "Mungkin kelihatannya, aku seperti selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang, tapi tentu saja, aku hanya bermaksud baik. Aku hanya bermaksud menolong."

"Kau juga merasa tidak enak kalau ada seorangpun yang kau buat kecewa, kan?" tanya Mirai. Doremi mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga. Kurasa, itu sebabnya kau diutus oleh Yuki untuk merawat Hana-chan," Mirai kemudian menoleh kearah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya, "Baiklah, kurasa sekarang… kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Besok, kau masih harus berangkat ke sekolah kan?"

"Ah, iya," Doremi lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, "Arigatou, Mirai-san. Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Dou itashimashite, Doremi-chan."

.

_Lima minggu kemudian…_

"The Sweet Notes?"

"Iya, pak. The Sweet Notes. Kami yang kemarin mengirimkan sampel rekaman single kami disini."

"Oh, maksudnya girlband 'yang satu itu' ya? Maaf ya, tapi kelihatannya… kalian masih belum bisa tampil di kafe ini."

"Apa? ! Tapi kenapa?"

"Kami rasa, suara kalian masih belum memenuhi standar untuk bisa tampil disini. Kalian masih harus banyak latihan."

Lima orang gadis seusia Doremi dkk sedang beradu argumen dengan manajer Misora Music Club and Cafe. Rupanya, kelompok girlband mereka dinilai tidak memenuhi syarat untuk bisa tampil di cafe musik yang paling bergengsi di Misora tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, ada satu orang diantara mereka berlima yang terus berusaha menenangkan keempat temannya yang masih saja protes.

"Sudahlah, Akari-chan, Mell-chan, Yumi-chan, Aleyna-chan," ujarnya memohon, "Kalau memang kita masih belum layak tampil disini, sekarang yang kita perlukan hanyalah berlatih lebih rajin lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terima kalau kita tidak bisa tampil disini, Karen-chan!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah maroon pendek bernama Akari, "MAHO-Do saja bisa tampil disini."

"Akari-chan, mereka bisa tampil disini karena penampilan mereka memang bagus. Penampilan kita jelas-jelas masih belum ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan penampilan mereka."

"Kau terlalu naif, Karen-chan. Hanya karena kau pernah bertemu dengan si Segawa Onpu itu, kau lebih membela girlband itu daripada harus membela girlband kita sendiri," ujar gadis berambut _brunette _sebahu bernama Melissa dengan nada mengejek, "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang-orang diluar sana malah lebih menyukai mereka daripada kita? Padahal jelas-jelas mereka itu girlband kelas teri. Mereka belum mengeluarkan satu album pun, dan mereka hanya baru berencana meluncurkan album, sementara kita? Tahun lalu, kita sudah menelurkan satu album. Kenapa sekarang malah mereka yang lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan kita?"

"Mell-chan…"

"Karen-chan, kau tidak mau kalau kami memecatmu dari The Sweet Notes kan?" ancam seorang gadis berambut biru laut panjang bernama Yumi, "Lagipula, tidak ada untungnya kau membela mereka, girlband bernama MAHO-Do yang sebenarnya tidak bermutu."

"Yumi-chan…"

"Well, enough, Karen-chan!" seru seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut _blonde _pendek bernama Aleyna, "Mereka itu saingan kita, dan kau tidak boleh membela mereka."

"Ehm!" tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, dan ia adalah sang manajer kafe, "Kalau kalian sudah selesai bicaranya, saya harap kalian bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Baik. Kami pergi!" sahut Akari dengan kasar. Manik merah permennya memancarkan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Sementara kelima gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruang staff kafe, kelima personil MAHO-Do baru saja memasuki kafe itu, ingin menemui manajer kafe untuk meminta izin mengadakan acara _meet and greet _yang akan diadakan selama lima hari sejak Senin depan di kafe tersebut. Kebetulan, hari ini mereka juga memiliki jadwal untuk tampil disana.

Saat kedua girlband itu berpapasan, dengan sengaja Akari menyenggol Doremi dengan kasar sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

Saat Doremi mengaduh kesakitan, Aiko berseru dengan nada protes, "Hei! Apa masalahmu dengan sahabatku? !"

"Ai-chan, sudahlah…"

"Oh, maaf ya. Aku memang sengaja kok, melakukannya," ujar Akari dengan nada mengejek, memotong perkataan Doremi, "Asal kalian tahu ya, girlband kalian itu masih belum ada apa-apanya, kalau dibandingkan dengan kami. Lebih baik, kalian batalkan saja rencana kalian untuk meluncurkan album, karena tidak akan ada seorangpun yang membeli album kalian."

"Apa kaubilang? !" seru Aiko yang kesabarannya sudah mulai hilang, "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, hah? ! Kau meremehkan kami? !"

"Tidak meremehkan. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan kalian kalau kalian itu masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan girlband kami," sahut Akari dengan santai, "Kalian itu girlband terburuk yang pernah kami lihat. Heran ya, kenapa girlband sejelek kalian bisa punya banyak fans?"

"Diam kau, Tomat busuk!" teriak Aiko, "Sekali kau membuka mulutmu lagi, aku akan patahkan lehermu!"

"Ai-chan, sabarlah…" ujar Doremi yang sekarang sudah bangkit berdiri dengan pelan, berusaha menahan Aiko supaya ia tidak melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, "Kau jangan terpancing dengan omongan orang itu, Ai-chan. Tenanglah."

"Mau kauapakan temanku hah?" Yumi menyahut perkataan Aiko, membela Akari, "Kalau kau ingin mencoba mematahkan lehernya, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Oh, maaf. Sahabatku baru saja memberitahuku untuk tidak berurusan dengan temanmu itu, walaupun dia sudah bersalah membuat sahabatku terjatuh tadi, dan kupikir, perkataan sahabatku itu ada benarnya juga, karena kulihat, kalian bertingkah seperti orang gila," balas Aiko.

"Ai-chan…" Doremi lalu menggenggam tangan Aiko lalu menarik sahabatnya itu, "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Ada urusan yang lebih penting yang harus kita kerjakan sekarang."

"Baiklah," Aiko akhirnya menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari personil The Sweet Notes, "Kurasa kau benar, _leader_."

Doremi menghela napas lega. Kelima personil MAHO-Do itupun lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang staff, sementara kelima personil The Sweet Notes berjalan keluar dari Misora Music Club and Cafe.

.

"Obaasan no baka!"

"Doushita no, Tetsuya?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Kelihatannya, kau marah sekali pada nenekmu."

"Habisnya, ternyata sebenarnya… dulu, obaasan sempat menjodohkanku dengan seseorang…"

"Memangnya, nenekmu sempat menjodohkanmu dengan siapa sih?"

"Entahlah. Katanya sih, dulu dia sempat tinggal di Misora dan bersekolah di TK Primura, tapi sejak ia masuk SD, dia pindah ke Tokyo sampai sekarang."

"Anou, Tetsuya, kau… sudah bilang pada nenekmu kan, kalau kita sudah… bertunangan?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya," Kotake menghela napas, "Tapi situasinya malah bertambah buruk. Saat obaasan menjelaskan hal itu kepada temannya, nenek dari orang yang dijodohkan denganku, temannya itu malah ingin datang ke rumahku bersama dengan cucunya, supaya ia bisa membuktikan kalau kau lebih baik dari cucunya."

Kotake sedang berada di Maho-dou bersama Doremi, membicarakan tentang apa yang baru saja diketahuinya dari sang nenek yang hari ini mendatangi rumahnya. Ternyata sang nenek pernah menjodohkannya dengan orang lain beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang, mantan 'tunangan'nya itu berencana akan datang ke rumah Kotake akhir pekan ini, supaya mereka semua bisa menilai yang mana diantara Doremi dan sang gadis misterius itu yang lebih pantas untuk Kotake.

"Kapan mereka akan datang ke Misora?" tanya Doremi, "Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, kalau aku harus mengecek jadwal kegiatan MAHO-Do."

"Mereka akan datang ke rumahku Sabtu ini," jawab Kotake, agak lesu, "Jadi bagaimana, Doremi? Kau bisa datang ke rumahku Sabtu ini kan?"

"Hari Sabtu ya…" Doremi berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "Aku bisa. Kau tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka kalau… kita tidak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan sampai kapanpun."

"Arigatou, Doremi. Kau memang tunanganku yang paling baik, dan aku tidak pernah menyesal bertunangan denganmu," ujar Kotake sambil memeluk Doremi, "Aku berjanji, kalau aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, sekalipun orang itu…"

"Lebih cantik dariku?" sambung Doremi, sedikit menyindir.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah… aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, sekalipun orang itu adalah pilihan dari obaasan," ralat Kotake sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Soal kecantikanmu, bagiku… kau adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini, setelah okasan tentunya."

"Sekarang, kau mulai menggombal lagi…"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku berkata bahwa tunanganku cantik?"

"Terserah kaulah."

Mereka berdua tertawa, kemudian memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Tadi sore, aku dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan lima orang gadis seumuran kita. Katanya sih, lima orang itu adalah sebuah girlband yang… bisa dibilang sudah lama, tapi tidak kunjung terkenal. Salah seorang dari mereka menabrakku dengan kasar, dan…"

"Ah, apa dia menyakitimu? Apa kau terluka? Kakimu? Tanganmu? Kepalamu?"

"Tetsuya, tadi itu aku hanya terjatuh, tapi aku tidak terluka. Seperti itu saja," Doremi berusaha menenangkan Kotake, "Hanya… tadi orang itu sempat bersitegang dengan Ai-chan."

"Wajar kalau Senoo marah padanya. Apalagi, dia sudah membuatmu terjatuh."

"Tapi kan seharusnya, tidak perlu sampai bertengkar di tempat umum begitu…"

"Kurasa, kalau aku jadi Senoo, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi, kalau seandainya aku sendiri berada bersama dengan kalian tadi," ujar Kotake, "Mungkin saja… orang itu sudah kuhajar habis-habisan sampai babak belur. Beraninya dia melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Tetsuya, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya terjatuh, tapi aku tidak sampai terluka. Kau tidak perlu sampai menghajarnya begitu."

"Baiklah," Kotake menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki tunangan yang baik sepertimu."

"Jangan mulai lagi, Tetsuya…"

.

_Lima hari kemudian…_

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kotake saat ia berada di Maho-dou, seorang gadis datang ke rumah Kotake bersama dengan seorang nenek. Mereka ingin membuktikan kalau sang gadis lebih layak menjadi tunangan Kotake ketimbang Doremi, tapi tentu saja, Kotake tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia menjemput Doremi dari Maho-dou dan membawanya ke rumahnya, untuk membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya: ia telah mantap memilih Doremi sebagai cinta sejatinya.

Diluar dugaan, kedua gadis itu terkejut saat mereka dipertemukan di rumah Kotake, karena ternyata, mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di Misora Music Club and Cafe lima hari yang lalu.

"Eh? Kau bukannya…"

Sebelum Akari bicara sepatah katapun, sang nenek mendahuluinya, memotong perkataan Doremi, "Oh, pantas saja nenekmu memintaku untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Akari, Tetsuya. Tunanganmu memang lebih cantik dari cucu nenek."

"Obaasan!" seru Akari protes, "Dia ini kan…"

"Kau _leader _dari girlband MAHO-Do kan? Dan kau berteman dengan Segawa Onpu kan?" tanya nenek Akari kepada Doremi, cendrung tidak memperhatikan apa yang cucunya katakan, "Tak heran kalau Tetsuya lebih memilihmu ketimbang cucuku…"

Doremi hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan tersenyum kecil, sementara Akari terus saja protes terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh sang nenek dan Kotake… terlihat sangat puas mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

'_Kami-sama masih melindungi cinta kami…'_

"Kalau tidak salah, kau bisa main piano kan?" tanya nenek itu.

"Ah, iya, obaasan. Okasan mengajariku main piano sejak aku masih kecil," jawab Doremi, "Memangnya kenapa, obaasan?"

"Seharusnya cucuku bisa bermain musik sepertimu, tapi dia malah tidak bisa memainkan alat musik satupun," nenek itu tertawa, "Tapi dengan kemampuan musiknya yang pas-pasan begitu, dia malah membuat girlband sejak tahun lalu…"

"Eh? Begitu ya?" sahut Doremi dengan hati-hati dan sedikit bingung karena sang nenek sudah berani membeberkan kekurangan dari cucunya sendiri, "Tapi obaasan, bukannya syarat untuk menjadi seorang personil girlband itu hanya harus bisa bernyanyi dan berkoreografi dengan benar?"

"Justru itu, nak. Cucu nenek tidak bisa melakukan semua itu dengan benar."

"OBAASAN, CUKUP!" teriak Akari, "Ayo, obaasan, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!"

'_Gawat! Lebih baik sekarang kami pulang saja. Bisa gawat kalau nanti obaasan membongkar rahasia girlbandku, kalau sebenarnya, kami sering tampil lipsing. Apalagi, MAHO-Do kan saingan kami,' _pikir Akari, _'Pokoknya, aku harus cari cara untuk mempermalukan mereka.'_

.

Seminggu pun berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi semua personil MAHO-Do, karena mereka akan meluncurkan album perdana mereka hari ini.

Promo 'Rainbow Ticket' yang mereka adakan di Maho-dou memang telah selesai, dan semua pemenang telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan: kesempatan untuk mengikuti _meet and greet _juga untuk mendapatkan album perdana MAHO-Do yang telah ditandatangani oleh kelima personilnya secara gratis dan tentu saja, berhak mengikuti kegiatan semua personil MAHO-Do di konser peluncuran album mereka.

Sampai saat ini, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, sampai pada akhirnya Onpu mendapat kabar bahwa grup band yang akan mengiringi mereka menyanyi akan terlambat hadir dan tidak bisa mengiringi mereka dari awal konser malam ini.

"Kyaaa… Do-shiyo?" ujar Hazuki, agak panik, "Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa konser kita batal…"

"Tidak akan batal kalau kita bisa memainkan musiknya sendiri," sahut Onpu tenang, "Kalian ingat kan, kalau kita biasa melakukan hal ini dulu. Apalagi sekarang, kita benar-benar bisa memainkan alat-alat musik yang kita butuhkan."

"Benar juga ya?" Doremi menyetujui perkataan Onpu, "Yosh! Kita hanya perlu bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik dengan semangat!"

"Tapi, kita ini kan girlband, Doremi-chan," ujar Momoko, "Biasanya kan, girlband itu… hanya perlu menyanyi dengan menampilkan koreografi yang apik, dan tidak perlu bermain musik."

"Justru itu, Momo-chan. Ini waktunya kita memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa," jelas Onpu, "Dengan begini, kita juga bisa menunjukkan bahwa kita masih punya bakat lain yang bisa dibanggakan."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian semua setuju kan, kalau kita juga akan bermain musik sampai grup band pengiring kita tiba disini nanti?" tanya Doremi.

"Setuju!" seru yang lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, konserpun dimulai. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan seruan bersahut sebelum mereka tampil dalam konser tersebut.

'_We can't sing without music, but don't forget if we can play our own music…'_

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnyaaa… satu chapter panjang lagi di fic ini… ^^

Ehm, kemungkinan sih, chapter selanjutnya tidak akan saya update terlalu cepat (tapi nggak tahu juga sih. Pokoknya tunggu saja update yang selanjutnya ya? ^^).

Mind to RnR?


	19. The End of the Akihiro's

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: At least (but not the last one), here's the next chapter, chapter 19! ^^

Buat yang nggak suka sama Akihiro bersaudara, chapter ini mungkin akan jadi chapter yang memuaskan, karena penampilan mereka di chapter ini adalah penampilan terakhir!

So, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out here right now!

Warning: Maybe you'll find some violence words here…

.

_Intro: Seorang gadis dalam sebuah kamar sedang menulis sesuatu di buku hariannya…_

"_Mereka memang masih berkeliaran di luar sana, dan pasti sedang mempersiapkan serangan mereka selanjutnya, tapi aku takkan pernah takut, karena teori 'boomerang' pasti akan terjadi pada mereka, dan semuanya akan berakhir…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The End of the Akihiro's**

* * *

"Kalau saja kita diperbolehkan membawa mobil ke sekolah, pasti sekarang kita berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus Maho-dou…"

Tiga orang siswi SMA sedang berjalan pelan menuju sekolah mereka, sambil mengadakan perbincangan ringan mengenai kehidupan mereka. Tentu saja, mereka adalah Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Doremi-chan? Sekarang, kita memang sudah menjadi artis terkenal, tapi bukan berarti dengan begitu, kita harus mendapat perlakuan istimewa kan?" Aiko menyahut perkataan Doremi, "Bagaimanapun, kita ini masih murid SMA Misora yang harus menaati peraturan sekolah. Tidak boleh ada pengecualian."

"Aku jadi bingung mendengar perkataanmu, Ai-chan," ujar Momoko, "Kalau memang benar tidak ada pengecualian dalam aturan sekolah kita, kenapa si Tarantula gila bisa membawa mobil saat ia terakhir bersekolah disini?"

"Yang kudengar dari Lisa-chan sih, sebenarnya Akihiro-san… ah, maksudku Tara… dia tidak benar-benar membawa mobil ke sekolah – sebelum kecelakaan waktu itu terjadi. Saat itu, supir pribadinya mengantarnya sampai ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobilnya, dan pulangnya, supir itu hanya membawakan mobil itu untuknya, jadi dia hanya membawa mobil itu pulang ke rumahnya," jelas Doremi, "Tapi… bicara soal Tara, sekarang aku jadi penasaran. Ide gila apa lagi yang dipikirkannya bersama dengan sepupunya, Rocky, untuk menyerang kita?"

"Aku sendiri juga belum tahu, tapi yang pasti, _kita semua _harus tetap berhati-hati dan waspada terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan mereka nantinya," timpal Aiko, "Berharap saja, ini serangan mereka yang terakhir."

"Mudah-mudahan saja…" Momoko menghela napas.

Ketiganya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan beberapa teman sekolah mereka yang sedang berlari… menjauhi sekolah?

"Ah, minna, doushita no?" tanya Doremi penasaran, "Kenapa kalian malah berlari menjauh dari sekolah? Seakan-akan… ada bahaya yang mengancam disana."

"Memang ada bahaya yang mengancam kita disana, Doremi-chan!" seru Nobuko, "Preman… Mafia… Psikopat!"

"Jangan bilang kalau ini hanya trik yang kaubuat untuk kami semua, Nobu-chan…" sahut Aiko sambil melirik Nobuko dengan tajam, "Ini bukan cerita selanjutnya dari 'Misora Komachi' kan?"

"Ai-chan, tentu saja bukan!" sanggah Nobuko cepat, "Aku tidak akan mengarang cerita semacam itu bersama dengan Mihomiho di manga buatan kami."

"Then, there's really a big mess at school!" seru Momoko, "Oh, no! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya, siapa sih, yang kalian maksud dengan preman, mafia atau… psikopat?" Doremi bertanya lagi, "Apa kita semua mengenal dia? Atau mereka?"

"Kita _pasti _kenal dengan mereka, Doremi-chan, karena mereka adalah… orang-orang yang selalu ingin melukai kalian," jawab Nagato, "Sebaiknya sekarang, kalian ikut kami, atau nanti mereka akan…"

"Akihiro bersaudara…" simpul Doremi setelah ia mendengar perkataan Nagato, "Kalau itu benar mereka, kami justru harus datang ke sekolah."

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis berambut merah itu justru berlari, meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Doremi-chan!" seru Aiko dan Momoko yang akhirnya juga mengikuti Doremi berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Tiga gadis itu tidak peduli, walau teman-teman mereka yang baru saja mereka temui terus saja berseru kepada mereka untuk tidak datang ke sekolah dan mengambil resiko…

'_Kami tidak akan takut terhadap mereka…'_

Tak lama kemudian, enam orang pemuda berlari menghampiri mereka dari arah belakang. Rupanya, mereka adalah Kotake, Masaru dan keempat anggota FLAT 4 yang pada awalnya juga sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Sebelumnya, mereka juga mendapat penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di SMA Misora dari teman-teman mereka yang tadi juga bertemu dengan Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko.

"Oi, Doremi! Senoo! Asuka!" seru Kotake, "Kalian jangan gegabah! Sebaiknya kita menjauhi sekolah sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya!" balas Doremi, "Kalau kita menghindar terus, kapan masalah ini akan selesai? Kita harus tetap menghadapinya, apapun resikonya."

"Apa kau tidak takut? Si Batu busuk itu sudah berkali-kali ingin mencelakaimu!"

"Tapi kali ini yang diserangnya adalah seisi sekolah! Kalau serangan mereka sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka justru sengaja menyerang sekolah untuk menjebakmu? Aku khawatir."

Doremi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku percaya kalau kau akan melindungiku. Kau bisa melindungiku dari Akihiro bersaudara."

"Baiklah," Kotake menghela napas, "Kalau kau sudah keras kepala begini, satu hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ikut mendukungmu."

Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Tenang saja, Doremi. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu.'_

Sembilan remaja itu terus berlari sampai ke sekolah. Begitu melihat beberapa murid dan guru disana sedang diserang oleh beberapa orang preman, Kotake, Masaru, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon dan Tooru bergegas memberikan pertolongan. Mereka menghajar preman-preman tersebut. Sementara itu, Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko berusaha mengevakuasi para murid dan guru tersebut keluar sekolah.

Kotake menubrukkan seorang preman yang dihajarnya di salah satu tembok sekolah sambil bertanya padanya dengan keras, "Dimana bos-bosmu yang menyebalkan itu bersembunyi sekarang?"

"Di… di atap sekolah ini…" jawab sang preman dengan susah payah, "Mereka… sudah menunggu kalian semua, dan mereka bilang… mereka akan berhenti menyerang sekolah ini kalau kalian mau bernegosiasi dengan mereka disana. Kalian harus menemui mereka."

Doremi, yang telah selesai mengevakuasi semua murid dan guru SMA Misora yang tersisa lalu menaiki tangga dan berkata, "Sudah waktunya mengakhiri semuanya."

Kotake melepaskan cengkramannya dari sang preman kemudian menyusul sang kekasih ke atap sekolah, "Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

Aiko, Momoko, Masaru dan semua anggota FLAT 4 juga ikut berlari menaiki tangga menyusul mereka.

Sesampainya mereka disana, kesembilan remaja itu disambut dengan senyum sinis oleh Akihiro Tara dan Akihiro Rocky, yang sejak tadi memang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga…" ujar Rocky dengan tatapan mengejek, "Dan aku tak heran. Kebaikan selalu datang terlambat."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang? Kenapa kalian terus-terusan menyerang kami seperti ini?" tanya Doremi, sedikit emosi.

"Sederhana. Kami hanya ingin balas dendam terhadap kalian," jawab Tara sambil menyeringai lebar, "Kalian harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dipenjara!"

Doremi dan yang lainnya tidak menyadari, bahwa dibelakang mereka ada sembilan orang preman yang bersiap membekap mulut mereka. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar saat preman-preman itu tiba-tiba menutup hidung dan mulut mereka masing-masing dengan selembar saputangan yang telah disemprot dengan aroma penenang. Merekapun akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

'_Ini jebakan…'_

.

"Ai-chan! Momo-chan! Kotake-kun! Yada-kun! Akatsuki-kun! Fujio-kun! Leon-kun! Tooru-kun!"

Setelah berkali-kali dipanggil oleh dua orang gadis yang berada disekitar mereka, delapan remaja yang tadi disebutkan namanya itu akhirnya siuman.

"Ah, Hazuki-chan! Onpu-chan!" seru Aiko saat ia menyadari keberadaan dua gadis tersebut, "Sebenarnya, dimana kita? Dan kenapa kalian juga berada disini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu," jawab Hazuki sambil menggeleng, "Tiba-tiba kami diserang dari belakang, saat kami berdua sedang berjalan ke sekolah, dan kami tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Saat kami sadar, kami sudah melihat kalian berdelapan masih tak sadarkan diri disini."

"Delapan?" Kotake menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal, "Kalian tidak lihat ada Doremi disini?"

"Sejak kami sadar tadi, kami tidak melihatnya, Kotake-kun," jawab Onpu.

"Oh my God!" seru Momoko, "Jangan bilang kalau si Batu itu ingin…"

"Oh, tidak. Mereka berhasil menjebak kita, dan sekarang… si Batu busuk itu pasti…" Kotake menepuk dahinya, merasa bersalah atas apa yang sedang terjadi, "Andai saja aku bisa lebih jeli…"

"Anou… bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanya Hazuki, "Jujur saja, semua ini membuatku khawatir."

"Kami akan menjelaskannya pada kalian," jawab Kotake, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari rencana jahat Rocky, "Tapi kalian juga harus membantuku. Kurasa, aku punya ide yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menolong Doremi, dan untuk menjalankannya, aku butuh bantuan dari kalian semua."

"Soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kotake-kun. Kami pasti akan membantumu," sahut Onpu, "Jelaskan saja semuanya secara singkat, padat dan jelas, supaya kita tidak membuang waktu banyak untuk menyelamatkan Doremi-chan."

Kotake lalu menjelaskan kepada Hazuki dan Onpu tentang apa yang terjadi di SMA Misora beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan lain yang berada di gedung yang sama dengan ruangan tempat Kotake dan yang lainnya berada, Rocky sedang berlutut memperhatikan seorang gadis dihadapannya yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disana. Satu persatu, Rocky membuka kancing jas biru yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Setelah semua kancing jas itu terbuka, Rocky kemudian melempar jas itu begitu saja ke sebelah kanannya.

"And now, for sure…" gumamnya licik sambil mendekati gadis itu lagi, mencoba membuka dasi pita yang dikenakan gadis itu, tapi sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh dasi pita merah muda itu, gadis itu terbangun.

"Rocky!" seru gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Doremi. Refleks, ia bangkit duduk dengan posisi kedua kakinya diluruskan, "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan? !"

"Kau masih bertanya juga?" jawab Rocky tenang. Ia lalu mendorong Doremi dengan keras sampai tubuhnya kembali dalam posisi telentang, "Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu."

"Kau jangan mengada-ada! Lepaskan aku!" seru Doremi, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu terhadapku!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Rocky dengan nada sarkastik. Dengan tenang ia menekan tombol kecil berwarna merah di lantai yang berada disebelah kanannya sambil berkata, "Tapi bagaimana kalau keadaannya menjadi seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba empat buah besi melingkar semacam borgol muncul di semua pergelangan tangan dan kaki Doremi, membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit dari lantai tersebut.

"Kau…" geram Doremi, "Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu atau…"

"Atau apa? Atau pacarmu yang brengsek itu akan menghajarku sampai babak belur?" Rocky tertawa licik, "Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan sudah mengurungnya bersama dengan teman-temanmu di suatu tempat, dan itu artinya, mereka tidak bisa mengganggu kita…"

"Jangan macam-macam!"

Rocky terus saja menjalankan rencana kotornya, tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yang didengarnya, "Pokoknya, aku akan membuka dasimu, juga semuanya, setelah itu, baru kita 'bermain'…"

Doremi menelan ludahnya dan berhenti berteriak, _'Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Mana Tetsuya dan yang lainnya? Jangan sampai Rocky berhasil melakukannya padaku. Jangan sampai apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku saat itu menjadi kenyataan…'_

Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, _'Sekarang, aku hanya bisa pasrah…'_

Secara mengejutkan, seberkas sinar merah muda terpancar dari tubuh Doremi, juga dari jas birunya yang tergeletak didekatnya. Saat sinar itu lenyap, Rocky menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapannya juga telah menghilang, bersama dengan jas biru yang tadi dilempar Rocky.

"Kurang ajar! Rupanya ada yang berusaha mempermainkan aku!"

.

"Doremi. Doremi!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" seru Doremi sambil membuka kedua matanya, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di ruangan lain, dan yang memanggilnya tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kotake, "Ah, gomen, Tetsuya. Kupikir, kau adalah Rocky…"

"Aku mengerti. Ada satu hal khusus yang diinginkannya darimu, makanya… dia memisahkanmu dari kami," Kotake yang sedang berjongkok disebelah kiri kekasihnya menghela napas, "Dia dan sepupunya itu telah berhasil menjebak kita semua."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saranmu tadi pagi untuk menjauhi sekolah," ujar Doremi sambil duduk, menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil jas seragamnya yang berada dihadapannya dan bangkit berdiri, "Dari dulu, aku selalu saja melakukan hal yang ceroboh…"

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, Doremi," sahut Kotake yang kemudian ikut berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Doremi, "Kita semua sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan yang mereka buat, jadi? Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha untuk kabur dari sini."

"Kau benar," Doremi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Sekarang, yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Ia lalu menyadari satu hal, dan bertanya dengan heran, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai disini? Seingatku, tadi aku berada di sebuah ruangan dengan Rocky, dan…"

"Kami yang menyelamatkanmu, Doremi-chan," jawab Hazuki, "Kami menggunakan Magical Stage untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Ah, minna!" seru Doremi saat menoleh kearah keempat sahabatnya yang sekarang mengenakan _minarai fuku _mereka masing-masing, "Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, kalian juga…"

"Ya, mereka juga menculik kami dan mengurung kami disini bersama dengan kalian," jawab Onpu saat Doremi kembali mengenakan jas seragamnya, "Bodohnya, mereka tidak mengikat tangan dan kaki kita, dan hanya mengurung kita didalam ruangan ini."

"Bukan begitu. Kurasa… mereka hanya ingin supaya kita merasakan apa yang Tara rasakan saat ia berada di penjara," Doremi mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Jadi… kalian baru saja menggunakan Magical Stage tanpaku? Untuk menyelamatkanku?"

"Begitulah, walaupun itu terasa aneh. Seperti yang kautahu, kita belum pernah menggunakan Magical Stage tanpamu saat kita memakai Parara Tap," sahut Aiko sambil tersenyum, "Hampir saja kami menunggumu mengangkat poronmu ditengah-tengah seperti biasanya."

"Baiklah, arigatou, minna."

Kotake lalu angkat bicara, "Baik, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, kurasa kita harus berunding dan memikirkan cara supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini. Selain itu, kita juga harus memikirkan cara supaya si Batu dan si Tarantula berhenti menyerang kita seperti ini, karena jujur saja, aku sudah muak dengan mereka dan semua ide gila dan busuk mereka."

Mereka terus saja berunding, memikirkan cara yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

'_Sebentar lagi, teror mereka akan berakhir…'_

.

Setelah beberapa menit berunding, kesebelas remaja itu lalu menjalankan rencana yang telah mereka sepakati. Setelah berhasil membuka ruangan tempat mereka terperangkap, merekapun berpencar keluar ruangan tersebut untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Doremi, yang telah berubah menjadi majominarai, berjalan bersama Kotake sambil melihat-lihat kesekitarnya. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri lorong tempat mereka berada.

"Tetsuya, kau yakin kita akan berhasil?" tanya Doremi, "Bagaimana kalau mereka…"

Kata-katanya terputus saat Kotake menciumnya. Pemuda itu lalu berkata, "Aku tahu pasti bahwa rencana kita akan berhasil. Percayalah padaku."

"B-baiklah…" sahut Doremi pada akhirnya sambil tersipu, "Aku… percaya padamu."

Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang hanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah rak buku besar yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari salah satu tembok ruangan tersebut.

"Ruangan ini luas sekali…" gumam Doremi, "Kira-kira, apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu disini?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kotake, "Yang pasti, kita harus menemukan mereka sekarang juga dan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka."

Tak lama setelah mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Terdengar pula suara orang itu sedang mengeluh, dan orang itu adalah Akihiro Tara.

"Rocky-niichan ini bagaimana sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, 'jangan berurusan dengan gadis tengik itu', tapi kenapa dia tidak mendengarku sih? Dia malah ingin mencoba melakukannya lagi…" keluh Tara sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Doremi dan Kotake berada sekarang. Dengan sigap mereka bersembunyi dibalik rak buku besar yang berada disana.

Tara menghela napas, "Kalau saja aku bisa melakukan hal itu juga dengan pujaan hatiku… Jujur saja, dalam hati aku juga merasa iri kepada Rocky-niichan. Pasti sekarang, dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan gadis itu, sementara aku…"

"Sekalian saja dia mengharapkanmu menjadi seorang gadis, sementara dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang laki-laki, jadi dia bisa melakukannya denganmu," bisik Doremi kepada Kotake sambil cekikikan mendengar perkataan Tara.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" balas Kotake, "Sudahlah, sekarang aku punya cara untuk melumpuhkannya disini."

Kotake lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Doremi, dan mereka kemudian menjalankan rencana yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, andai saja dia bukan di pihak lawan…"

"Siapa 'dia' yang kaumaksud?" ujar Kotake, memotong keluhan Tara, "Aku?"

"K-kau?" Tara terkejut, "T-tapi… bukannya…"

"Aku berhasil menemukan pintu rahasia di ruangan tempatmu menyekapku dan yang lainnya, dan menggunakan pintu rahasia itu untuk meloloskan diri," jawab Kotake.

"Apa teman-temanmu juga ikut melarikan diri dari sana?" tanya Tara cepat.

"Sayangnya… tidak. Aku mencari pintu rahasia itu sendiri dan memakainya sendiri, jadi sekarang… mereka masih terkurung disana."

Tara mengedipkan kedua matanya, tak percaya, "Kau membiarkan teman-teman pacarmu yang brengsek itu terkurung disana?"

Dengan gaya yang meyakinkan, Kotake mulai menjalankan rencananya didepan Tara. Ia berkata dengan nada datar, "Bukannya sekarang… dia sudah menjadi milik sepupumu? Aku dengar dari bawahan kalian kalau… mereka…"

'_Untungnya, Tara masih belum tahu kalau aku bisa meloloskan diri dari Rocky, jadi Tetsuya masih bisa berperan dengan baik tanpa membuat Tara curiga,' _pikir Doremi saat ia memperhatikan Kotake dan Tara dari balik rak buku besar yang berada disana, _'Dan… pintu rahasia? Itu mungkin sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa kami semua dapat keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menggunakan sihir.'_

Tapi kemudian, gadis berambut merah itu menyadari sesuatu, _'Ah, tapi… kalau Tara bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat Tetsuya mengatakan tentang pintu rahasia, artinya di ruangan itu memang ada pintu rahasianya… Apa mungkin…'_

Doremi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kotake dan Tara yang terus saja mengobrol.

"Ah, kau pasti merasa sedih ya, senpai?" ujar Tara yang mulai merayu Kotake, "Mungkin… aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburmu?"

"Memang ada satu hal yang bisa kaulakukan untuk menghiburku… Tarantula."

"Chotto, senpai!" seru Tara protes, "Kenapa kau terus memanggilku begitu? Apa sekarang kau masih marah padaku?"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Sebenarnya… itu panggilan sayangku untukmu," Kotake berbohong, "Heran. Kenapa dari dulu, nama panggilan sayangku untuk orang yang kucintai malah tidak disukai…"

'_Baiklah. Kau memanfaatkan apa yang pernah kaulakukan dulu dan terkadang kau juga melakukannya sekarang, Tetsuya – soal panggilan sayangmu itu,' _pikir Doremi, _'Tapi kurasa… nama panggilan sayang yang diberikanmu padaku masih jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan caramu memanggil Tara dengan nama 'Tarantula'.'_

'_Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu memanggilku begitu lagi, Tetsuya. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku 'Dojimi', kau akan tahu apa balasannya.'_

Pipi Tara memerah, "Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau…"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini di dekat tembok sana? Aku… malu kalau harus mengungkapkannya di tengah-tengah ruangan begini…" ujar Kotake sambil mendorong Tara kearah sisi ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan rak buku tempat Doremi bersembunyi.

'_Baik. Rupanya mereka sudah masuk ke langkah selanjutnya,' _Doremi memicingkan matanya, _'Aku harus perhatikan tembok itu baik-baik. Kalau ruangan tempat Rocky berada tadi memiliki tombol kecil di lantainya untuk menahanku disana, ruangan ini pasti juga memiliki tombol yang sama. Mungkin tidak di lantainya, tapi pasti ada tombol di temboknya sebagai pengganti… tapi dimana tombol itu ya?'_

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, sang ojamajo merah muda berjalan ke ujung lain dari rak buku tempatnya berada, mengamati tembok diseberangnya, dan ia menemukannya – sebuah tombol merah kecil yang menempel di tembok.

Ia lalu memastikan bahwa Tara berada dalam posisi yang terkunci – Tara berdiri menyender ke tembok dibelakangnya.

'_Pas! Dengan begini, aku tinggal menekan tombol itu,' _pikirnya, _'Masalahnya, jarak antara tempatku berdiri sekarang dengan tombol itu lumayan jauh. Kalau aku berlari kesana… masih ada kemungkinan untuk Tara lolos dari jebakan kami…'_

'_Kurasa ini bukan permintaan yang egois… Aku masih bisa melakukannya,' _Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _Sweet Poron _miliknya dan berkata, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Aktifkan perangkap di tembok itu!"

Tara menoleh begitu menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Kotake dalam ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghampiri sumber suara yang didengarnya, karena ada besi melingkar yang muncul dari tembok dan mengelilingi perutnya.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang hal ini kan?" protes Tara pada Kotake, "Katamu kau…"

"Kau tidak lebih cantik dari orang yang kucintai, jadi aku tidak mungkin berpaling darinya dan berselingkuh denganmu," jawab Kotake singkat.

"Tapi… dia kan…"

"Kelihatannya sepupumu belum cerita kalau aku masih bisa kabur darinya," potong Doremi sambil berjalan menghampiri Tara dan Kotake.

"Kau!" geram Tara. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil sebilah pisau dari kantung celananya lalu melemparnya kearah si rambut merah layaknya sebuah boomerang, "Terima ini!"

"Awas!" seru Kotake yang kemudian melompat kearah kekasihnya itu dan membuat keduanya terjatuh. Untunglah, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang terkena pisau yang tadi dilempar Tara.

Yang mengejutkan, pisau itu memantul kembali saat mengenai rak buku besar dalam ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya… mengenai sang pelempar pisau itu sendiri. Pisau 'boomerang' itu akhirnya tertancap di jantung Tara dan menyebabkannya tewas seketika.

"Wow…" Kotake terpana melihat apa yang terjadi pada Tara, "Boomerang itu telah kembali…"

"Anou, Tetsuya… bisa kau… menyingkir dari… atasku? Kita tidak bisa terus… bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini…" ujar Doremi malu-malu, menyadari posisi tubuhnya dengan Kotake sekarang.

"Ah, gomen," sahut Kotake yang langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah, "Maafkan aku kalau yang tadi itu terkesan tak sopan. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari pisau itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya," Doremi tersenyum kecil. Ia juga ikut bangkit berdiri dengan tak lupa mengambil topinya yang terlepas saat ia terjatuh, "Aku tahu bahwa yang tadi itu… tidak sengaja. Kau hanya ingin melindungiku…"

Ia lalu mengenakan topinya dan memperhatikan tubuh Tara yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia bertanya pada Kotake, "Menurutmu, apa kita harus mencabut pisau itu dari tubuhnya?"

"Tidak perlu, Doremi," jawab Kotake cepat, "Kalau kita mencabutnya, sidik jari kita akan menempel di pisau itu, dan orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir kalau kita membunuhnya. Biarkan saja orang menganggapnya mati bunuh diri."

"Baiklah…" Doremi kemudian berjalan kearah pintu ruangan tersebut, "Kelihatannya, kita harus keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang."

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari tempat Doremi dan Kotake berada, Hazuki sedang mengadakan pengamatan bersama Masaru dan Fujio.

"Jujur saja, aku kurang setuju saat Akatsuki-kun memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama Momo-chan tadi," ujar Fujio, "Kenapa dia tidak berjalan dengan Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun saja sih?"

"Hei, kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau Akatsuki temanmu itu berjalan bersama Kotake dan Harukaze, siapa yang akan berjalan dengan Asuka dan melindunginya?" sahut Masaru, agak kesal, "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa kau malah ingin berjalan bersama kami? Kau kan bisa jaga diri."

"Masaru-kun, Fujio-kun, sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini," Hazuki mencoba mendamaikan kedua pemuda itu, "Masaru-kun, menurutku tidak ada salahnya kalau Fujio-kun ikut berjalan bersama kita. Kaudengar sendiri kan, kalau Kotake-kun bilang, tidak boleh ada salah seorangpun diantara kita yang berjalan sendiri, dan Fujio-kun… sebaiknya kau tidak usah protes tentang keputusan Akatsuki-kun. Apalagi… kelihatannya sekarang, ia dan Momo-chan benar-benar saling mencintai. Momo-chan membutuhkan Akatsuki-kun untuk menjaganya."

Saat mereka sedang asyik melakukan pengamatan, tiba-tiba datang seorang preman bertubuh kekar mencoba menyerang mereka bertiga. Hazuki yang ketakutan lalu menyenderkan diri pada sebuah tembok yang berada disana, dan tanpa sengaja menekan sebuah tombol hijau yang berada disana.

"Eh?" Hazuki keheranan saat tiba-tiba sebuah kolam besar dan dalam yang ditempati seekor buaya muncul tepat dibawah sang preman yang akhirnya terjun bebas kedalamnya. Sang gadis berkacamata, juga dua pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya yang juga berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari preman tersebut lalu mengamati saat-saat dimana sang preman diterkam oleh sang buaya penghuni kolam.

"Baik, kurasa ini waktunya aku mengetes kekompakan kalian," ujar Hazuki kepada Masaru dan Fujio, mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dalam kolam tersebut, "Apa aku harus menolong pria itu keluar dari kolam ini?"

"… Kurasa tidak…" sahut Masaru dan Fujio bersamaan.

"Itu bagus," Hazuki tersenyum, "Ayo kita ke tempat lain. Kurasa petunjuk soal jalan keluar tidak berada disini."

.

"Wow, amazing! Banyak makanan disini!"

Leon dan Aiko sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah ruang dapur. Disana mereka dapat melihat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan sebelas porsi makanan. Salah satu diantaranya dilengkapi dengan segelas _red wine _dan sebotol kecil cairan bening.

'_Kurasa, aku tahu makanan-makanan ini dibuat untuk siapa,' _pikir Aiko, _'Terutama… untuk makanan 'paket lengkap' itu…'_

"Ai-chan, bisakah kita memakannya? Kurasa aku sudah merasa lapar…" tanya Leon, "Kelihatannya, makanan-makanan ini enak sekali…"

"Jangan dimakan!" seru Aiko, "Leon-kun, kurasa… makanan ini memang mereka buat khusus untuk kita, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau makanan ini aman untuk dimakan. Kau harus ingat kalau mereka menganggap kita disini sebagai tawanan. Mereka pasti membubuhkan sesuatu dalam makanan-makanan ini."

"Ah, baiklah…" Leon menghela napas, "Tapi apa yang bisa kita makan sekarang? Perutku sudah lapar."

"Bisakah kau bersabar dan membantuku mencari jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Aiko protes, "Leon-kun, kurasa kita harus pindah ke ruangan yang lain. Kita jelas tidak menemukan apapun disini."

"Tapi, makanan-makanan ini…"

"Kita tidak memerlukannya, Leon-kun," Aiko lalu menarik telinga kanan Leon dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan tersebut, "Ada sesuatu yang lebih kita perlukan daripada sekedar makanan beracun."

"Aww, sakit!" seru Leon, "Baiklah, Ai-chan. Aku setuju, tapi lepaskan dulu telingaku. Jangan jewer telingaku begini!"

"Anak pintar."

.

"Kyaaa! Kowaii!"

Onpu dan Tooru sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong yang disisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa ruangan berpagar besi layaknya sebuah kandang berisi binatang-binatang buas. Onpu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Tooru dengan erat karena ketakutan melihat binatang-binatang buas tersebut.

"Tooru-kun, kau yakin pintu keluar itu akan kita temukan disini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kita gagal menemukannya?" tanya Onpu khawatir.

"Mungkin pintu itu tidak berada disekitar sini," jawab Tooru sambil terus berwaspada, "Tapi yang jelas, kita harus terus berjalan. Tidak mungkin kita berdiam diri sementara yang lain juga sedang sibuk mencari pintu itu ditempat lain."

"Kau benar, Tooru-kun."

Mereka terus berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati lorong tersebut, memandang kearah beberapa pasang mata dari hewan buas seperti serigala, singa, macan, harimau dan hewan predator lainnya.

'_Tak heran kalau mereka merawat hewan-hewan ini…' _pikir Onpu sambil memandangi hewan-hewan itu satu persatu dengan ngeri, _'Hal itu cocok dengan sifat mereka yang psikopat…'_

.

"Akatsuki-kun."

"Hng?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kita… bisa merasakan hal itu satu sama lain…"

"Aku juga…"

Akatsuki dan Momoko sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lain dalam gedung tersebut sambil membicarakan tentang perasaan mereka mesing-masing.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau juga akan melakukan apa yang ingin Fujio-kun lakukan terhadap Hazuki-chan dan Yada-kun. Kau akan merebut Doremi-chan dari tangan Kotake-kun," ujar Momoko, "Habisnya kulihat, dulu kau dekat sekali dengan Doremi-chan."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa Doremi-chan akan mencintaiku selamanya kan?" sahut Akatsuki, "Saat aku mengetahui hubungan antara Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun dua tahun yang lalu, aku langsung tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan itulah sebabnya, aku berkata kepada Kotake-kun kalau Doremi-chan lebih pantas bersamanya."

"Dan disaat yang bersamaan, kau menghindar dari kami," simpul Momoko, "Kau pasti tahu kan, saat kami memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi majominarai dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemui kalian. Itu hanya akan membuatku terluka, karena kalau aku boleh jujur, pada awalnya akupun tak rela mengalah dari Kotake-kun dan merelakan Doremi-chan menjadi miliknya," jelas Akatsuki, "Selama dua tahun ini, aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya, dan… kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana hasilnya. Bahkan sekarang… aku malah mencintai gadis lain… yaitu kau."

"Akatsuki-kun… apa perasaan kita ini salah?" tanya sang gadis bermata hijau zamrud dengan nada serius, "Apalagi… kau adalah seorang mahotsukai, dan kau seorang pangeran di negerimu, sementara aku… kau tahu sendiri kalau sekarang, aku menjadi majominarai hanya untuk melindungi diriku dari Akihiro bersaudara, dan setelah ini berakhir, semuanya akan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Kami memang tetap akan bersatu sebagai MAHO-Do, tapi kami tidak akan lagi tinggal di Maho-dou seperti sekarang. Kita akan berpisah."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih akan tetap berada di Ningenkai sampai kita lulus SMA nanti," jawab Akatsuki, mencoba menenangkan Momoko, "Kalau perlu, aku akan tetap tinggal disini selama mungkin untuk mendampingimu disini."

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab begitu, tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, kau harus menggantikan ayahmu menjadi Raja di Mahotsukaikai? Saat itu terjadi nanti, mau tidak mau kita harus berpisah."

"Aku tidak peduli, Momo-chan. Aku tidak peduli kalau waktu yang kita miliki untuk bisa bersama hanya sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga… kita tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan ini…"

Dengan cepat, Akatsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah, Momo-chan, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh saja. Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Saat kita berunding tadi, Kotake-kun berkata bahwa… dia dan Doremi-chan yang akan melawan Rocky dan Tara, sementara kita dan yang lainnya mencari jalan keluar dari sini… Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja menggunakan sihir untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Masalahnya, kalau kita langsung kabur dengan menggunakan sihir, sama saja dengan kita menunjukkan kepada Akihiro bersaudara dan para bawahan mereka kalau kita adalah majominarai dan mahotsukai, sementara kau juga tahu sendiri kalau rahasia itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang yang salah," jawab Momoko.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang, kau dan yang lainnya masih mengenakan minarai fuku kalian?"

"Ah, benar juga…" sahut Momoko, "Yah, tapi setidaknya kan… kita tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk kabur dari sini, jadi kalaupun mereka ingin mengadukan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita, mereka tidak punya bukti kuat."

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu, yaitu sebuah ruangan _basement _dari sebuah rumah. Saat melihat kondisi ruangan tersebut, Momoko lalu menyadari sesuatu…

"I know about this place!"

"Eh? Momo-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Akatsuki keheranan, "Apa sekarang kau tahu kita berada dimana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Momoko dengan pasti, "Saat si Tarantula mencelakai Kotake-kun beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dan salah seorang temanku datang kemari untuk mengumpulkan bukti bahwa yang telah menabrak Kotake-kun saat itu adalah si Tarantula."

"Tapi… kau bukannya mencari bukti itu di rumah keluarga Akihiro? Seingatku… kau juga pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu sebelumnya," sahut Akatsuki yang kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, tapi kalau begitu, artinya…"

"Saat ini kita berada di basement rumah keluarga Akihiro!" seru Momoko. Ia lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan, "Aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya tentang hal ini."

"Usul yang bagus, Momo-chan," ujar Akatsuki.

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan persetujuannya, pemuda berambut violet itu menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas sebuah meja disebelahnya. Ia menambahkan, "Kurasa, kita juga bisa membantu mereka keluar dari sini. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pintu keluar dari sini kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

.

"Momo-chan, nice!" puji Doremi saat ia membaca pesan dari Momoko yang baru saja sampai di telepon genggamnya.

"Doushita?" tanya Kotake, "Apa Asuka sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini?"

"Ya, dia bilang… ternyata kita sedang berada di basement rumah keluarga Akihiro, dan sekarang, dia sudah tahu jalan keluar dari sini," Doremi lalu menekan beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya, "Aku tinggal menyuruhnya untuk membantu yang lain keluar dari sini."

"Dan sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu usaha kita untuk melumpuhkan si Batu busuk itu," Kotake menghela napas sambil terus berjalan, "Duh, sebenarnya ruangan tempat ia menyekapmu tadi dimana sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, makanya kita harus terus mencari ruangan itu sekarang," sahut Doremi sambil menutup telepon genggamnya.

Merekapun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sepasang pintu besar yang terbuka dan menghubungkan lorong tempat mereka berada dengan sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah luasnya dengan ruangan tempat Tara terbunuh oleh pisaunya sendiri. Doremi kemudian teringat bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan tempat ia disekap tadi.

Mereka berdua lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut yang dari luar terlihat kosong.

"Benar ini ruangannya, Tetsuya," ujar Doremi sambil menoleh kesekitar dan menemukan keempat besi melingkar di lantai yang tadi menahannya disana, "Tadi dia menyekapku disini."

"Ternyata, kalian berani juga masuk ke ruangan ini," sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pintu besar tempat Doremi dan Kotake masuk tadi. Iapun menutup pintu tersebut dan menghampiri sepasang kekasih tersebut, "Sayangnya, kalian salah kalau kalian berpikir bahwa kalian harus menghadapi aku disini."

Rocky lalu menoleh kearah satu-satunya gadis yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut, "Oh, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa mengganti bajumu secepat itu…"

"Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" seru Kotake sambil melompat kearah Rocky dan mulai menghajarnya, "Sekarang, waktunya kau mendapatkan balasan dari apa yang kauperbuat terhadap kami semua, khususnya terhadap tunanganku!"

Kedua pemuda itu terus saja berbaku hantam sambil terus berguling-guling di lantai, sementara Doremi hanya memandangi mereka dengan bingung. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa membantu Kotake mengalahkan Rocky.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _pikirnya. Ia lalu teringat dengan tombol kecil yang berada di lantai, _'Apa aku harus menekan tombol itu sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata jebakan itu tidak bisa menjebak Rocky? Dan kalaupun bisa, bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang terjebak malah bukan Rocky, tapi Tetsuya? Dalam posisi berguling-guling seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa diantara mereka berdua yang posisinya sedang terkunci – tepat berada diatas lantai – saat aku menekan tombol merah itu…'_

Doremi akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya, _'Aku tetap akan mencobanya. Kalau tidak begini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu.'_

Si rambut merah kemudian bergegas mendekati tombol kecil berwarna merah yang tadi digunakan Rocky untuk menahannya tersebut. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada satu tombol lain di lantai tersebut selain tombol merah itu, yaitu sebuah tombol kecil berwarna perak.

'_Kurasa aku bisa mencoba menekan tombol itu nanti,' _pikirnya yang tanpa basa-basi lalu menekan tombol merah kecil itu sambil memejamkan mata dan berharap dalam hati, _'Semoga jebakan ini mengenai Rocky…'_

Setelah beberapa detik, Doremi baru memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi setelah ia menekan tombol tersebut, dan saat ia mengetahuinya, ia menghela napas lega…

Besi melingkar yang tadi menahannya sekarang berpindah tempat dan menahan Rocky di atas lantai tersebut, sementara Kotake sudah berdiri di dekat Rocky, memandangnya sambil berkata, "Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kemenangan selalu berpihak kepada orang yang baik, dan itu artinya, kebaikan selalu menang. Kau harus camkan hal itu baik-baik, Batu busuk yang tidak bermoral."

"Ah, hei, lepaskan aku!" seru Rocky yang pada akhirnya tidak digubris oleh Kotake dan Doremi. Kotake bahkan penasaran saat ia menghampiri sang kekasih dan melihat tombol perak yang berada di dekat tombol merah yang tadi ditekan Doremi.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba menekannya?" tanya Kotake.

"Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana kalau tombol itu justru bisa melepaskannya dari sana?" jawab Doremi tidak setuju, "Jujur saja, awalnya aku juga ingin mencoba tombol itu, tapi…"

"Kenapa tidak langsung dicoba saja?" potong Kotake yang kemudian langsung menekan tombol tetrsebut, karena ia menangkap kecemasan dari wajah Rocky saat tangan kanannya menyentuh tombol perak tersebut.

Tak heran jika Rocky terlihat cemas, karena sesaat setelah Kotake menekan tombol itu, sebuah pisau besar – yang biasa digunakan untuk hukuman penggal – jatuh kearah leher sang pemuda psikopat…

Dan saat itu juga, terorpun berakhir menyelimuti kehidupan para personil MAHO-Do…

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya bisa bikin satu chapter klimaks yang lumayan panjang… (semoga ini tidak membuat readers jadi malas baca chapter yang satu ini ya, hehehe…)

Tapi jangan salah. Urusan dengan Akihiro bersaudara memang sudah selesai, tapi kalau readers memperhatikan dengan jeli apa yang saya tulis di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa masalah lain yang masih harus dihadapi Doremi dkk. Penasaran? Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya ya?

Review?


	20. Peaceful Life High School's Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Oke, sudah seminggu lebih. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya saya mengupdate lagi! ^^

Kali ini, saya mau skip latar waktunya ke hari-hari terakhir jelang kelulusan Doremi dkk dari SMA. Mau tahu persiapan mereka menghadapi upacara kelulusan? Bagaimana dengan universitas tempat mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah? Apakah mereka akan memasuki universitas yang berbeda-beda dan membuat mereka berpisah sekolah kembali? Dan bagaimana tentang kehidupan percintaan mereka? You can find all answers here.

.

_Intro: Empat orang gadis sedang berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Keempatnya memandangi pintu dihadapan mereka dengan cemas._

"_Oh no! It happens again…"_

"_Komatta ne…"_

"_Do-shiyo?"_

"_Oh, ayolah. Jangan berakhir seperti ini lagi…"_

_Saat mereka berempat sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, seorang gadis lain muncul dari arah tangga dan bertanya dengan heran, "Doushita no? Minna, kenapa kalian berdiri didepan kamarku?"_

"_Sssh!" sahut keempat gadis itu, "Ini masalah persahabatan. Jangan sampai MAHO-Do bubar."_

"_Jadi kalian pikir aku masih berada di dalam?" tanya sang gadis berambut merah yang tadi datang dari tangga dengan ketus. Ia lalu menambahkan dengan setengah berteriak, "Kalian tidak lihat kalau aku sudah berada disini? ! Dari tadi aku sudah menunggu kalian dibawah!"_

"…"

"_K-kami pikir hal itu akan terjadi lagi…" jawab mereka sambil menghela napas, "Tapi baguslah, kalau hal itu tidak terjadi lagi hari ini…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Peaceful Life. High School's Graduation**

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan cepat setelah kelima personil MAHO-Do terlepas dari bahaya yang mengancam mereka dari Akihiro bersaudara dan keduanya ditemukan oleh polisi dalam keadaan telah tewas terkena perangkap yang mereka buat sendiri. Sekarang, kelimanya disibukkan dengan persiapan mereka menghadapi upacara kelulusan di sekolah mereka.

Setelah urusan dengan Akihiro bersaudara selesai, mereka berlima memang berniat untuk pindah dari Maho-dou dan kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing, juga mengembalikan parara tap milik mereka ke Majokai, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka tersebut, karena pihak manajemen girlband mereka berpendapat bahwa Maho-dou sudah menjadi ciri khas dari girlband mereka, dan Hana-chan juga berpendapat bahwa selama mereka tinggal di Maho-dou, itu artinya mereka masih harus mempertahankan parara tap milik mereka, setidaknya, sampai mereka lulus sekolah dan bersiap untuk kuliah nantinya.

Ujian kelulusan telah mereka hadapi sebulan yang lalu, dan merekapun sudah mengetahui hasil ujian mereka masing-masing hari ini. Kelimanya lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Unbelievable! Doremi-chan, hampir semua nilai ujianmu 80!" seru Momoko, tidak percaya, "Setidaknya, ini bukan nilai yang pas-pasan lagi."

"Yah, setidaknya aku bisa membuktikan kepada kalian bahwa aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus, walau bukan nilai yang sempurna," sahut Doremi dengan nada merendah, "Nilai terendah yang kudapatkan kali ini hanya dari pelajaran Matematika, 70."

"Nilaiku juga lumayan, walaupun untuk mendapatkan nilai ini, aku harus fokus dalam pelajaran dan berhenti latihan lari untuk sementara," Aiko menghela napas, "Begitulah. Mungkin untuk mendapatkan nilai ujian yang bagus, memang memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar…"

"Tapi yang paling penting, ada satu hal yang membuatku senang beberapa hari kedepan," ujar Onpu, "Pihak manajemen telah mengurus supaya kita semua bisa kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Kita akan kuliah di tempat yang sama."

"Tadinya kupikir, aku tidak akan bisa kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kalian, tapi ternyata, pihak manajemen telah mengurus semuanya," Hazuki tersenyum, "Walaupun tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang masuk di jurusan yang sama, setidaknya, kita semua masih kuliah di satu universitas. Apalagi, pihak manajemen juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah asrama untuk kita, jadi kita semua masih bisa tinggal bersama-sama di satu rumah, seperti sebuah keluarga."

"Bicara apa kau, Hazuki-chan. Kita ini kan memang sudah satu keluarga dari dulu," timpal Doremi, "Kita ini kan sahabat baik, dan sahabat baik itu hubungannya sama dengan saudara. Tak bisa terpisahkan. Sejauh apapun kita berpisah, pasti tak lama setelah itu, kita bisa bertemu lagi, seperti sekarang ini."

"Baiklah, kurasa kita harus membicarakan hal lain yang juga tak kalah penting dan harus kita persiapkan sekarang," Onpu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal yang lebih penting, "Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, apa kalian sudah tahu tentang konsep apa yang akan diusung oleh sekolah kalian dalam pesta kelulusan? Waktu itu kalian bilang, SMA Misora juga akan mengadakan pesta kelulusan di malam hari setelah upacara kelulusan, dan kepala sekolah kalian mengundang MAHO-Do untuk ikut tampil disana."

"Ya, begitulah. Sepulang sekolah tadi, kami sempat ikut rapat panitia acara kelulusan, dan para panitia itu bilang, kita akan tampil dalam pesta kelulusan hari Jumat nanti. Mereka juga bilang kalau tema pesta tersebut adalah 'Watashi-tachi no Tsubasa'," jelas Doremi.

"Hihi, 'Our Wings'!" sambung Momoko, setengah berseru, "Mereka bilang sih, tema ini cocok untuk dipakai dalam pesta tersebut. Seperti yang kalian tahu, setelah bersekolah di SMA ini, kita semua akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih keras, yang harus kita tempuh untuk meraih masa depan yang cerah. Umpamanya sih, seperti seekor burung yang sudah siap terbang dan berusaha mencari makanannya sendiri."

"Kalau boleh jujur, kami bertiga juga sependapat dengan mereka. Lagipula setelah ini, semuanya akan berubah. Kita semua hanya akan fokus dengan apa yang kita inginkan untuk menjadi profesi kita," lanjut Aiko, "Mungkin kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi mau tidak mau, semua orang pasti akan mengalami hal itu, termasuk kita."

"Oh iya, untuk tema ini, nantinya akan ada dua orang lulusan yang bernyanyi medley dua lagu yang temanya ada hubungannya dengan tema pesta," tambah Momoko, "Dan aku yakin, kalian pasti kenal dengan dua orang itu."

"Eh? Hontou ni?" tanya Hazuki dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Momo-chan, memangnya siapa dua orang yang kaumaksud?"

"Pasangan terserasi di SMA Misora tahun ini, Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun!" seru Aiko dan Momoko bersamaan, menjawab pertanyaan Hazuki.

"Ah, Ai-chan, Momo-chan…" sahut Doremi sambil tersipu, "Kalian jangan berlebihan begitu. Mereka memang menunjuk kami untuk bernyanyi, tapi hal itu bukan berarti aku dan Tetsuya menjadi… pasangan terserasi di sekolah…"

"Ayolah, Doremi-chan. Kau kan dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Shimakura tadi pagi tentang voting yang diadakan di sekolah tentang murid terbaik di angkatan kita, dan di voting itu, kau dan Kotake dinobatkan sebagai pasangan terserasi," goda Aiko, "Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Hazuki-chan dan Onpu-chan."

"Ya, apalagi semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat semua murid di sekolah menjadi semakin yakin kalau kalian memang pasangan yang serasi," Momoko menyambung perkataan Aiko sambil cekikikan, "Terutama saat kalian sama-sama berada di Rumah Sakit dan berciuman disana. Insiden putri tidur…"

"Momo-chan…" rengek Doremi yang mukanya semakin memerah, "Jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi…"

"Baiklah, kupikir pembicaraan kita sudah menyimpang dari topik yang seharusnya kita bicarakan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita yang sebenarnya," usul Onpu, "Jadi, Doremi-chan, lagu apa saja yang akan kau dan Kotake-kun nyanyikan."

"Ah, itu… 'Watashi no Tsubasa' dan 'Tsubasa wo Kudasai'," jawab Doremi yang wajahnya sudah tidak merah lagi, "Untungnya sih, aku dan Tetsuya sudah hapal liriknya, jadi kami hanya perlu latihan sedikit saja."

"Bagaimana dengan lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan dalam pesta itu?" tanya Hazuki, "Apa mereka sudah memberitahu kalian tentang lagu-lagu apa saja yang bisa kita nyanyikan disana?"

"Belum sih. Mereka bilang, mereka menyerahkan semua hal itu kepada kita sendiri," sang _leader_ MAHO-Do kembali menjawab, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal itu saja sekarang. Kita harus memutuskan lagu apa saja yang akan kita nyanyikan secepatnya, karena para panitia pesta bilang kalau kita harus menyerahkan daftar lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan besok."

Mereka berlima lalu berunding untuk menentukan lagu apa saja yang akan mereka nyanyikan Jumat ini, di pesta kelulusan yang sekaligus merupakan pesta perpisahan dari semua murid kelas 12 SMA Misora yang tahun ini lulus dari sekolah mereka.

.

_Malam harinya…_

"Besok, kita akan mulai latihan untuk mempersiapkan penampilan kita di pesta kelulusan nanti…" Doremi memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kotake saat mereka berdua sedang berada di Maho-dou, "Kau sudah siap kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi… ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa… bertemu denganmu di sekolah. Setelah ini… kau akan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, sementara aku… aku akan mulai memantapkan langkahku untuk masuk ke tim nasional… Kita akan semakin jarang bertemu," keluh Kotake yang kemudian menghela napas, "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kurasa aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama…" Doremi ikut menghela napas, "Aku juga… pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti."

"Rasanya, aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti dan kita bisa terus bersama, tapi… hal itu tentunya tidak akan pernah terjadi kan?" Kotake tersenyum tipis, "Andai saja… hubungan kita sudah seperti ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu…"

Ia lalu menambahkan, "Aku jadi teringat saat-saat pertama kali kita bertemu di TK Sonatine… Kau menyapaku yang sedang berdiri malu-malu di gerbang sekolah…"

"Hei, sedang apa kau disana?" sahut Doremi, menirukan apa yang dikatakannya saat momen yang diceritakan oleh Kotake terjadi. Iapun tertawa renyah, "Habisnya, kau terlihat malu-malu sekali saat itu, dan pastinya, saat itu aku belum tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang anak yang usil."

"Kurasa saat itu aku belum memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan sayang yang kuberikan untukmu," timpal Kotake, "Maaf ya, saat itu aku masih belum pernah punya niat untuk mengusili orang. Justru kau yang tidak sopan di upacara masuk sekolah saat kita masuk SD. Saat itu, kau malah tertawa dengan keras sekali…"

"Habisnya saat itu, kau melakukan sesuatu yang lucu…" balas Doremi, masih dengan tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengompol saat kita semua mengikuti upacara itu?"

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" tanya Kotake dengan nada yang agak ketus. Iapun ikut membalas dengan tenang, "Yah, setidaknya sekarang, sudah ada yang mengaku kalau dialah yang menaruh seekor kodok di laci mejaku saat kita berada di kelas dua. Kalau dilihat dari sana, siapa yang terlebih dahulu menunjukkan kalau dia punya bakat usil?"

"Maaf ya, Tetsuya. Bukan maksudku untuk membela diri, tapi kurasa aku hanya pernah mengusilimu sekali saja, dan tidak berulang-ulang kali, tidak sepertimu yang terus-terusan mengusiliku," Doremi kembali menyahut, dan kali ini, ia melirik Kotake dengan tajam, "Dimulai dengan panggilan sayangmu itu, dan setelah itu, kau melakukan sederet keusilan dan kejahilan. Selama empat tahun itu, kau terus-terusan membuatku naik darah…"

"Gomen gomen. Aku tahu bahwa semua itu salahku. Lagipula, saat itu kan, kau masih belum tahu, maksud dari keusilanku," Kotake lalu tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Habisnya, waktu di TK, kau malah lebih sering berkumpul dengan Fujiwara, Okada, Kudou dan anak-anak perempuan yang lain. Di dua tahun pertama kita di SD juga begitu. Makanya… saat kau dihukum waktu itu… aku memanfaatkannya sebagai kesempatan bagiku untuk mendekatkan diri denganmu."

"Dengan cara memanggilku seperti itu, begitu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kupikir pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara kita saat itu… tidak ada salahnya untuk dikenang, dan kalau kauperhatikan baik-baik, saat itu juga, ada saat-saat dimana aku menolongmu memecahkan masalahmu," Kotake mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Benar juga ya?" Doremi akhirnya mengiyakan perkataan Kotake, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara kita saat itu lucu juga ya? Bahkan terkadang, kita berdua ingin mengatakan hal yang sama…"

Sang gadis berambut merah terdiam sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Dan soal usahamu untuk menolongku saat itu… sayangnya pada awalnya, aku tidak sadar kalau kau melakukannya karena kau menaruh perhatian padaku."

"Kurasa aku harus sedikit berterima kasih kepada Fujiwara tentang hal ini," sahut Kotake, "Secara tidak langsung, dialah yang membuatmu mempertimbangkan untuk… menghargai perasaanku…"

"Ah, Tetsuya… aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu soal itu, dan sekarang, keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Sepasang cincin yang kita gunakan ini sudah menjadi bukti kalau hubungan kita sekarang terjalin dengan sangat serius," ujar Doremi sambil tersenyum, tapi dengan cepat senyum itu memudar dari bibirnya, "Walau setelah ini, kita akan jarang bertemu…"

Mereka lalu saling berpelukan.

"Jaa, bagaimana kalau kita mengakhiri saat-saat kita bersekolah bersama-sama dengan menampilkan yang terbaik dalam pesta kelulusan nanti?" tawar Kotake, "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menandingi dirimu yang sudah sering tampil di panggung seperti ini."

"Aku setuju. Aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa tampil dengan baik bersamamu nanti," sahut Doremi, "Ganbarimasu yo ne, Tetsuya."

Kotake mengangguk. Mereka lalu saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk membicarakan tentang hal lain.

.

_Jumat pagi…_

"Asuka Momoko."

"Hai."

Upacara kelulusan di SMA Misora telah dimulai. Sekarang, para lulusan sedang menerima ijazahnya satu persatu, sesuai dengan urutan kelas dan urutan absen mereka.

Seperti saat upacara kelulusan di SD Misora enam tahun yang lalu, Momoko menjadi murid pertama yang mendapatkan ijazahnya, baru setelah itu murid-murid lainnya termasuk Kotake, Aiko, Doremi, Masaru, Fujio, Tooru, Akatsuki dan Leon mendapatkan ijazah mereka satu persatu.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai dilaksanakan, para murid menghampiri orangtua mereka masing-masing. Keempat anggota FLAT 4 menghampiri Koko-sama, ayah Akatsuki yang juga datang kesana sebagai wali dari Fujio, Leon dan Tooru. Tentu saja, beliau menyamar menjadi manusia.

Kelima personil MAHO-Do membicarakan tentang rencana kepindahan mereka ke Tokyo kepada orangtua mereka masing-masing, dan para orangtua tersebut menyetujui rencana tersebut. Mereka merelakan putri-putri mereka melanjutkan studi di Universitas Tokyo, walau itu artinya, mereka jadi semakin jarang bertemu dengan buah hati mereka tersebut.

Sementara itu, saat ibu Kotake sedang pergi ke toilet, Kotake dan ayahnya memulai satu pembicaraan yang bersifat… pribadi dan rahasia…

Sedangkan Masaru dan ayahnya sedang membicarakan tentang studi Masaru yang rencananya akan diteruskan di sebuah sekolah musik diluar negeri. Sang ayah ingin supaya anaknya kuliah di Jerman, supaya ia bisa sekaligus memperhatikan pekerjaan dari sang ayah disana, sementara Masaru ingin supaya ia bisa kuliah di Amerika, dimana terdapat sekolah musik yang bagus, terutama dalam mencetak beberapa musisi jazz ternama.

Malamnya, saat para orangtua telah pulang dari SMA Misora, para murid tetap berada disana untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan. Mereka telah mengganti pakaian seragam sekolah mereka dengan pakaian formal seperti gaun dan kemeja.

Hazuki dan Onpu juga datang ke pesta itu dengan menggunakan bus Maho-dou. Sesuai rencana, dalam pesta itu, mereka tampil bernyanyi bersama Doremi, Aiko dan Momoko, membuat suasana pesta menjadi semakin meriah.

Para personil FLAT 4 juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka juga unjuk kebolehan untuk menyanyi dan menari diatas panggung, menghibur lulusan-lulusan lainnya yang masih larut dalam kesenangan karena mereka telah lulus SMA.

Beberapa lama kemudian, acara puncak pun dimulai. Doremi dan Kotake naik keatas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu 'sayap' mereka masing-masing. Saat mendengar lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, beberapa teman seangkatan mereka ada yang menangis, menyadari bahwa setelah ini, mereka akan berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka yang melanjutkan studinya di tempat lain. Sebagian yang lain juga merasa sedih karena setelah ini, mereka tidak bisa berkumpul lagi di sekolah yang selama tiga tahun ini mereka banggakan.

Setelah berlangsung selama tiga jam, pesta itupun akhirnya selesai. Kotake dan Masaru meminta izin kepada para personil MAHO-Do untuk bisa menginap di Maho-dou, dan mereka mengizinkan kedua pemuda itu untuk menginap. Setidaknya, mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Doremi dan Hazuki malam ini, karena mulai besok Kotake akan mengasah kemampuannya di klub sepak bola tingkat nasional dan Masaru akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi asing, dan kemungkinan semua kesibukan tersebut membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan Doremi dan Hazuki.

Dan tentu saja, mereka telah menyiapkan malam perpisahan yang manis untuk pasangan mereka masing-masing…

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Err… mungkin ceritanya bisa dipotong sampai disini saja ya, ehehehe… (takut keterusan dan akhirnya malah menulis sesuatu yang bisa membuat rating fic ini berubah, ihihi…)

Well, you know what lah ya, tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Kotake dan Masaru bersama Doremi dan Hazuki… *sambil memasukkan seberkas file rahasia dalam brankas besar* Tapi kalau readers pengen supaya saya menuliskan hal itu, saya mohon request fic baru lewat review ya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi setelah Doremi dkk mengembalikan parara tap mereka lagi dan melanjutkan studi mereka di Universitas Tokyo. Apa yang akan mereka hadapi disana? Ditunggu saja ya? ^^


	21. Welcome to the University!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Next update is here!

Well, saya sih fine fine aja kalau nggak ada readers yang meminta saya untuk bikin sidestory yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi di akhir chapter 20. Setidaknya, saya bisa menambahkan hint tentang hal itu diawal chapter ini, jadi baca dengan cermat ya, kalau memang readers mau tahu apa yang terjadi.

Warning: some words will refer to something… overrated.

.

_Intro: Sepasang kekasih sedang berdiri berpelukan didalam sebuah kamar. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata, hanya saja, sang gadis tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini mengalir dipipinya. Dengan lembut, sang pemuda terus berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan membelai rambut merah panjang gadis itu._

_Gadis itu tersenyum, masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya, "Janji ya, kau benar-benar akan serius berjuang untuk menjadi pemain di tim nasional. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dimanapun dan kapanpun."_

"_Kau juga ya," balas sang pemuda dengan tenang sambil terus membelai rambut kekasihnya yang lembut, "Kau juga harus rajin kuliah."_

_Mereka lalu saling melepaskan diri dan berciuman. Bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi mereka merasa bahwa ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda. Lebih terasa dekat…_

'_A passionate kiss starts everything new…'_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Welcome to the University!**

* * *

Sebuah bus sedang melaju dengan agak cepat dari arah kota Misora menuju ke Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya, bus MAHO-Do sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Tokyo, ke sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang akan menjadi rumah asrama bagi Doremi dkk mulai saat ini.

Setelah mereka lulus SMA, mereka memang sudah tidak lagi menjadi majominarai dan tinggal di Maho-dou, tapi atas usul Mirai, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan bus Maho-dou – yang kini disebut sebagai bus MAHO-Do – sebagai alat transportasi mereka yang akan membawa mereka kemanapun mereka pergi, karena pada dasarnya, bus Maho-dou awalnya hanyalah sebuah bus tua yang diperbaharui oleh Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko menjadi pengganti Maho-dou mereka sementara bangunan Maho-dou yang asli dikuasai oleh Majoruka hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jadi mereka bebas menentukan untuk tetap memakainya atau tidak.

"Welcome to Tokyo…" gumam Momoko sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang dilaluinya bersama dengan para personil MAHO-Do lainnya, "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera sampai di rumah asrama yang akan kita tinggali."

"Tenang saja, Momo-chan. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah itu," sahut Aiko sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan bus MAHO-Do, "Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa tinggal serumah dengan kalian semua lagi…"

Onpu dan Momoko mengangguk, sementara Doremi dan Hazuki hanya terdiam membisu. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

'_Tetsuya…' _pikir Doremi, _'Aku masih tak menyangka bahwa… hal itu akan terjadi… Malam itu, kau dan aku… Kita…'_

'_Hah, untungnya apa yang terjadi malam itu… terjadi setelah aku lulus dari sekolah…' _pikir Hazuki, _'Aku tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka tahu bahwa aku… sudah melakukan itu dengan… Masaru-kun…'_

Kedua gadis itu menghela napas secara bersamaan, membuat Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko menoleh kearah mereka dengan heran.

Onpu lalu menepuk bahu mereka berdua dan bertanya, "Apa kalian masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi di malam terakhir kita tinggal di Maho-dou? Doremi-chan? Hazuki-chan?"

"Ah, Onpu-chan," sahut mereka yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama tersipu mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Onpu dengan 'yang terjadi di malam terakhir mereka tinggal di Maho-dou' tersebut, yang juga merupakan alasan kenapa sejak tadi mereka tidak menanggapi apa yang Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko bicarakan barusan.

"Apa kalian sekarang merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi saat itu?" tanya Onpu lebih lanjut, "Yah… memang sih, kalian tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Kalian tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi sekarang sekarang ini, tapi menurutku… wajar-wajar saja kalau kalian melakukan hal itu dengan mereka kemarin. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa menjadi hadiah perpisahan yang manis untuk kalian dari mereka."

"Memang sih, tapi… justru karena hal itu, aku jadi khawatir," jawab Doremi, "Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain selain kita yang mengetahui kalau kami telah…"

"Kalian kan masih bisa mempercayakan rahasia itu kepada kami," sahut Aiko sambil terus menyetir, "Kami tidak akan pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau apa yang terjadi saat itu nantinya akan berakibat buruk terhadap kami sendiri?" tanya Hazuki, "Bagaimana kalau hal itu menyebabkanku…"

"Kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," potong Momoko, "Aku juga merasa bahwa malam itu waktu yang tepat dan aman. Both of you will be alright."

"Mudah-mudahan saja…" Doremi menghela napas. Ia lalu memulai pembicaraan lain, "Tokoro de, Onpu-chan, apa di Universitas Tokyo nanti, akan ada artis lain yang juga melanjutkan studinya disana?"

"Entahlah, Doremi-chan. Pihak manajemen tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu denganku," jawab Onpu, "Memangnya… ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja… tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau… mantan tunangan Tetsuya dan keempat orang temannya itu tinggal di Tokyo."

"Oh, maksudnya orang yang waktu itu sengaja menyenggolmu sampai terjatuh di kafe kan?" Aiko menyahut dengan kesal, mengingat apa yang terjadi di kafe beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Kuharap sih, kita tidak akan bertemu dengan dia dan teman-temannya di kampus nanti."

"Justru aku berharap supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Karen-chan disana," ujar Onpu, "Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau Karen-chan juga… salah satu dari mereka, dan diantara mereka berlima, hanya Karen-chan yang jelas-jelas tidak menganggap kita sebagai musuh."

"Ah, aku juga baru ingat kalau salah satu diantara mereka adalah… Karen," sahut Doremi, "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia itu gadis yang ikut audisi film bersamamu saat kau pertama kali pindah ke Misora dulu kan? Peserta audisi yang saat itu demam panggung dan akhirnya kausembuhkan dengan menggunakan sihir?"

Onpu mengangguk.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang!" seru Momoko, "Pasti orang bernama Karen itu adalah salah seorang diantara kelima personil 'The Sweet Notes' yang berambut coklat panjang. Kulihat saat itu, hanya dia yang terlihat sangat menyesal melihat kelakuan teman-temannya."

"Memang dialah orang yang kumaksud, Momo-chan," Onpu tersenyum, "Kalian tahu? Sebelum aku pindah ke Hokkaido, aku sempat sekelas dengan Karen-chan."

Mereka terus membicarakan tentang 'The Sweet Notes' sampai pada akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah yang mereka tuju.

.

"Onee-chan, bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? Kalian sudah sampai di rumah asrama yang akan kalian tinggali kan?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Ya, kami memang sudah sampai, dan menurutku… rumahnya juga bagus. Kurasa… kami akan betah tinggal disini."

Sore harinya, Pop menelepon Doremi dan menanyakan padanya tentang kabar kesemua personil MAHO-Do di rumah asrama mereka yang baru.

"Tapi kau juga harus ingat ya, onee-chan, jangan buat masalah di rumah asrama kalian," ujar Pop yang mulai menceramahi sang kakak, "Jangan sampai rumah itu terbakar hanya gara-gara kecerobohan onee-chan."

"Chotto Poppu, aku tidak akan pernah menyebabkan hal semacam itu terjadi disini," protes Doremi, "Kuakui aku memang ceroboh, tapi bukan berarti kecerobohanku akan menimbulkan bencana semacam itu."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya," sahut Pop yang kemudian tersenyum, "Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya ya?"

"Tentu, tapi kau juga harus sampaikan salamku kepada otousan dan okasan ya?" balas Doremi.

"Makasetoite!" seru Pop.

Sementara itu, keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya sedang sibuk membereskan kamar mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan kamar mereka di Maho-dou yang interiornya menyerupai kamar mereka di rumah masing-masing, kamar baru mereka terkesan jauh lebih modern dan dilengkapi dengan komputer.

Setelah mereka berempat selesai berbenah, merekapun berkumpul di ruang santai untuk mengobrol.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana ya, keadaannya nanti saat kita sudah mulai kuliah di Universitas Tokyo?" ujar Onpu, "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kalau tidak salah, ada satu mata kuliah khusus yang akan kita ikuti bersama-sama kan? Mata kuliah olah vokal dan koreografi?" tanya Momoko, "Tapi, Onpu-chan, kenapa kita semua harus mengikuti mata kuliah khusus? Jurusan yang kuikuti di kampus kan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan menyanyi dan berkoreografi."

"Sebenarnya sih, kita mengikutinya bukan sebagai mata kuliah. Hanya sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler," jawab Onpu, "Sama saja seperti saat kita mengikuti klub musik di SD Misora dulu."

"Kurasa aku mengerti maksudnya, kenapa kita harus mengikuti latihan olah vokal dan koreografi," ujar Hazuki, "Sekarang ini kan, kita masih tergabung di MAHO-Do, dan dalam hal ini, kita harus berlatih lebih giat lagi supaya penampilan kita kedepannya bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Itu benar, Hazuki-chan. Kita membutuhkan latihan yang lebih banyak lagi sekarang. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, kalau sekarang, album perdana kita sudah keluar, dan itu artinya, kita akan sering ikut konser tur kemana-mana," sahut Onpu, "Dalam konser tur tersebut, kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik."

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ujar Aiko, "Setidaknya, dengan begini kita bisa terus berlatih sama-sama. Ini lebih baik kalau dibandingkan dengan saat sebelum kita lulus SMA kemarin: hanya dua atau tiga diantara kita berlima yang bisa berlatih bersama di sekolah."

"Minna, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Doremi yang sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Pop lewat telepon, "Kelihatannya, kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang serius."

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan tentang latihan olah vokal dan koreografi yang akan kita ikuti di kampus," jawab Momoko, "Doremi-chan, menurutmu… apa kita perlu mengikuti latihan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya, walaupun sekarang kita sudah sering tampil dimana-mana, kita masih membutuhkan latihan yang cukup supaya kita bisa tampil lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya," ujar Doremi, "Justru sekarang, latihan tersebut membuatku berpikir… Apa para personil 'The Sweet Notes' juga akan mengikuti latihan itu bersama dengan kita? Lagipula kan, latihan itu bukan hanya dikhususkan untuk kita. Setidaknya, latihan itu juga merupakan sebuah mata kuliah bagi sebagian mahasiswa lainnya di kampus, sementara sebagian yang lain juga menganggapnya sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler seperti kita."

"Tapi Doremi-chan, kita kan masih belum tahu apa mereka juga kuliah di Universitas Tokyo atau tidak," sahut Aiko, "Yah, tapi kalau boleh jujur sih, aku berharap kalau kita tidak harus bertemu dengan mereka di kampus. Mereka pasti akan terus-terusan berulah. Kauingat kan kejadian di kafe waktu itu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Baiklah, aku ingat kejadian itu," Doremi menghela napas, "Tapi… apa salah kalau mereka juga kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan ikut latihan itu bersama dengan kita? Mereka kan juga punya hak untuk kuliah di mana saja mereka mau."

"Ya… aku hanya takut kalau mereka akan membuat masalah lagi dengan kita."

"Ai-chan, mereka berbuat begitu karena mereka menganggap kita sebagai saingan 'The Sweet Notes'. Kalau kita ingin supaya mereka tidak membuat masalah lagi, kita hanya harus meyakinkan mereka kalau kita bukanlah saingan mereka."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga, Doremi-chan," Aiko menghela napas, "Kuharap sih, mereka tidak akan sampai melakukan tindakan kriminal hanya untuk membuat kita kalah saing dengan mereka…"

Pembicaraan merekapun terus berlanjut sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan membuat mereka memasuki kamar tidur mereka masing-masing.

.

_Suatu pagi, di Universitas Tokyo…_

"Duh, Akari-chan dimana sih? Dia kan yang punya ide supaya kita semua datang lebih pagi dan mengerjakan semua ini…" keluh seorang gadis berambut _brunette _pendek yang sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas. Ia menghela napas, "Apa kita harus melaksanakan rencana Akari-chan tanpa ada campur tangan dari dia sendiri?"

"Mell-chan, kupikir sebaiknya kita tidak usah menjalankan rencana Akari-chan," sahut seorang gadis lainnya yang juga berada dalam kelas itu, "Tak bisakah kita membiarkan mereka juga masuk ke kelas ini dan berlatih bersama dengan kita?"

"JANGAN BANYAK PROTES, KAREN-CHAN!" seru si rambut pendek yang ternyata adalah salah satu personil 'The Sweet Notes', Melissa, "Kita akan tetap menjalankan rencana ini."

Hari ini adalah beberapa hari setelah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, dan pagi ini, latihan olah vokal dan koreografi akan mulai berlangsung. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama diadakannya latihan tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian ingin mem-bully mahasiswa lain dalam kelas ini, tapi yang pasti, kalian jangan mem-bully mereka," lanjut Karen, masih bersikeras mencegah teman-temannya, "Mereka itu sama saja dengan kita."

"Kau…"

"Mell-chan, aku tidak peduli siapa yang mencetuskan ide gila ini, tapi yang pasti, kita tidak boleh menjalankan rencana itu!" potong Karen yang terus berusaha mencegah perbuatan ketiga temannya, "Minna, ini salah. Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal ini."

Tapi ketiga teman Karen tetap tak menggubris teguran sang gadis berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Karen menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan bosan, "Baik, aku tak akan menjamin kalau seandainya kalian nanti dihukum karena apa yang sekarang sedang kalian lakukan. Aku tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini."

Hanya setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu kelas, Karen berpapasan dengan Hazuki. Ia bertanya kepada sang gadis berkacamata, "Ah, kau temannya Onpu-chan di MAHO-Do kan?"

"Ah, kau Morino Karen kan?" tebak Hazuki. Ia tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu disini.

Hazuki lalu bertanya, "Apa teman-temanmu di 'The Sweet Notes' juga kuliah disini?"

"Ya, kami semua kuliah disini, dan… kami juga akan ikut latihan olah vokal dan koreografi bersama dengan kalian hari ini."

Hazuki menghela napas, "Semoga saja tidak ada keributan di kelas nanti…"

"Aku ragu kalau keributan tidak akan terjadi nantinya…" kali ini, giliran Karen yang menghela napas, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil saja aku 'Hazuki-chan'."

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk mengobrol disebuah bangku taman.

"Doremi-chan sedang memarkirkan bus kami di tempat parkir, sementara Ai-chan, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan sama-sama ada urusan masing-masing, jadi… aku berniat untuk masuk kelas duluan," Hazuki mengutarakan alasan kenapa ia berjalan kearah kelas sendirian saja tadi, saat ia bertemu dengan Karen, "Oh iya, Karen-chan, kenapa kau meragukan soal… keributan akan terjadi atau tidak?"

"Habisnya, kau tahu sendiri kan, teman-temanku di 'The Sweet Notes' seperti apa?" sahut Karen, "Sekarang ini saja, mereka berencana untuk menjahili kalian di kelas."

"Eh?"

Sementara mereka sedang mengobrol, tiga orang personil 'The Sweet Notes' yang sedang berada di kelas, Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna masih saja sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa jebakan untuk para personil MAHO-Do yang mereka ketahui akan ikut berlatih bersama mereka dalam kelas itu pagi ini.

"Sayangnya, Karen-chan tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan kita hari ini," ujar Yumi sambil melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya, "Hah, biarlah. Dalam hal ini, memang hanya Karen-chan yang tidak sehati dengan kita semua."

"Ah, minna, kalian teruskan persiapannya ya? Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," tutur Aleyna sambil berjalan keluar kelas, "Setelah aku selesai nanti, aku janji akan membantu kalian lagi."

"Silakan saja, Aleyna-chan," sahut Melissa, "Kalau perlu, kau juga boleh mengambil seember air dari sana, supaya rencana kita sukses."

"Tentu saja, Mell-chan. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," Aleyna melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan ke toilet, "Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

Kembali kepada Hazuki dan Karen, yang kini sedang membicarakan tentang kehidupan percintaan para personil MAHO-Do. Karen merasa sedikit tidak percaya saat Hazuki memberitahukan padanya bahwa salah satu temannya di 'The Sweet Notes', Akari, pernah dijodohkan oleh neneknya dengan Kotake yang notabene adalah tunangan Doremi. Tampaknya, Akari tidak memberitahu keempat sahabatnya tentang kedatangannya di kota Misora bersama dengan neneknya saat ia dan neneknya itu menyambangi rumah Kotake disana.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, Aiko bergabung dengan mereka, "Baik, siapa yang kita temukan disini: Hazuki-chan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan…"

"Namaku Morino Karen, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Karen-chan'," potong Karen dengan nada bersahabat.

"Aku tahu, dan jujur saja, aku lebih senang bertemu denganmu ketimbang kalau aku harus bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan Onpu-chan tentangmu itu benar. Kau orang yang baik," Aiko tersenyum, "Namaku Senoo Aiko, dan kau panggil saja aku 'Ai-chan'."

"Baiklah, Ai-chan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga senang," sahut Momoko yang kemudian ikut bergabung, "Aku juga boleh ikut berkumpul disini kan?"

"Tentu saja, Momo-chan," Hazuki menjawab pertanyaan Momoko dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Apa Doremi-chan sudah memarkirkan bus MAHO-Do di tempat yang aman?"

"Ya, dia sudah memarkirkan bus itu," sahut Onpu yang juga ikut berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya, "Tapi katanya sih, ada urusan penting yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang."

"Yah, aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau bukan, tapi sampai sekarang, Akari-chan belum datang juga ke kampus," ujar Karen, "Aku hanya takut kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk mengerjai teman kalian."

"Kira-kira, apa yang mungkin dilakukannya untuk mengerjai Doremi-chan?" sahut Hazuki sambil berpikir keras, "Hmm… banyak kemungkinan…"

"Hmm…" kelima gadis itu sama-sama berpikir. Karen memang bukanlah salah satu dari kelima personil MAHO-Do, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak ingin Akari dan teman-temannya yang lain di 'The Sweet Notes' melakukan hal yang merugikan orang lain, yang akhirnya juga pasti akan merugikan diri mereka sendiri. Akhirnya, Aiko memutuskan untuk mendatangi Doremi di tempat parkir, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak sedang dikerjai oleh Akari.

Di tempat parkir, Doremi melihat Akari sedang bersama seorang nenek, dan wanita tua itu bukanlah nenek Akari sendiri, melainkan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sangat asing.

Yang mengejutkan, Akari terlihat sedang mengobati kaki nenek itu yang kelihatannya terluka parah. Kemungkinan nenek itu adalah seorang korban tabrak lari yang dibawa Akari ke kampusnya hanya untuk diobati lukanya.

Dan itulah yang dimaksud Doremi kepada Onpu dengan 'urusan penting yang harus dikerjakannya' tersebut. Ia ingin mengawasi gerak-gerik Akari pagi ini, dan dari apa yang dilihatnya, Doremi menyimpulkan bahwa Akari tidak sepenuhnya jahat seperti apa yang teman-temannya duga.

'_Yappari! Sejahat-jahatnya Akari, aku yakin dia punya sisi baik. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin dia mau menolong nenek itu dan mengobatinya begini? Dia pasti teringat dengan neneknya sendiri saat bertemu dengan nenek korban kecelakaan itu…' _pikir Doremi, _'Dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kami pasti bisa berteman baik.'_

"Doremi-chan, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aiko yang sekarang sudah berada disebelah Doremi, "Kau sedang lihat apa sih?"

"Sssh. Ai-chan, jangan berisik," sahut Doremi dengan suara pelan, "Coba lihat itu, Ai-chan. Akari sedang mengobati seorang nenek yang jadi korban tabrak lari pagi tadi."

"Jadi?" tanya Aiko, "Kurasa hal itu bukanlah bukti yang kuat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang baik."

"Ai-chan…"

"Baru saja aku dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan Karen-chan, dan dia bilang, Akari menyuruh teman-temannya di 'The Sweet Notes' untuk mengerjai kita di kelas," jelas Aiko, "Sia-sia saja dia berbuat baik terhadap nenek itu, tapi tetap saja berpikir untuk mengerjai kita semua."

"Ai-chan, aku kan sudah bilang kemarin, kalau mereka melakukan itu semua karena mereka masih menganggap kita sebagai saingan mereka. Mereka masih menganggap kalau MAHO-Do adalah saingan 'The Sweet Notes'. Belum lagi… mereka sudah duluan meluncurkan album tapi belum kunjung terkenal juga, sementara kita… baru meluncurkan album tahun ini, tapi…"

"Sudah banyak dielu-elukan orang?" potong Karen dengan pelan sambil berjalan kearah Doremi dan Aiko, "Yah, kurasa memang… teman-temanku membenci kalian karena hal itu."

Doremi dan Karen kemudian saling berkenalan, masih berusaha supaya Akari tidak melihat mereka. Karen menceritakan tentang rencana teman-temannya kepada Doremi.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Doremi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Karen. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan, "Kurasa aku punya ide untuk membalik keadaan. Mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengerjai kita."

"Eh?" tanya Aiko tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi menjawab sambil berjalan menuju ke lorong kampus, "Kita harus membicarakan ini semua dengan yang lain."

.

"Apa? ! Karen-chan, kau serius?" tanya Yumi tidak percaya mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja Karen jelaskan kepadanya, juga Melissa dan Aleyna di dalam kelas, "Latihan pertama akan diadakan di ruang olahraga? Bukannya latihan pertama yang akan kita ikuti adalah latihan olah vokal, bukan latihan koreografi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan dosen pelatih, dan beliau bilang, latihan pertama kita akan diadakan di ruang olahraga," jawab Karen dengan nada meyakinkan, "Jujur saja, aku juga bingung mendengar pengumuman itu…"

"Ah, sial! Padahal kita sudah susah payah menyiapkan ini semua," geram Yumi sambil memandangi jebakan-jebakan yang sudah disiapkannya bersama Melissa dan Aleyna di sekeliling ruangan kelas tempat ia berada sekarang, "Kenapa sih, perubahan itu harus diadakan mendadak?"

"Setidaknya, hal itu membuat kami terhindar dari rencana jahil kalian," sahut Onpu yang memandangi mereka dari luar pintu kelas, "Kalian tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk menaruh jebakan satupun di ruang olahraga."

"Ini pasti gara-gara kalian kan?" tanya Akari yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya tadi sambil berjalan menghampiri kelas tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, ia bertanya kepada para personil MAHO-Do, "Pasti kalian yang menyarankan supaya kita berlatih di ruang olahraga supaya jebakan yang sudah disiapkan teman-temanku menjadi sia-sia belaka."

"Yah, kami memang sudah tahu tentang rencanamu mengerjai kami di ruang kelas, Akari, tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat kami meyakinkan dosen pelatih kita untuk melakukan latihan pertama di ruang olahraga," sahut Doremi tenang, "Kami juga ingin membuat latihan pertama ini menjadi latihan yang santai. Setidaknya, kita bisa duduk di lantai bersama-sama, kalau kita berlatih disana."

"Pokoknya kami tidak ingin duduk di lantai bersama dengan kalian!" seru Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna secara bersamaan, "Kami menolak!"

"Honestly, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin duduk bersama dengan kalian, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Momoko, "Mau tidak mau, kami harus mengikuti latihan olah vokal dan koreografi ini. Latihan ini benar-benar sangat penting bagi kami."

"Kalau aku sih, boleh-boleh saja aku melewatkan latihan ini, tapi menurutku, aku juga perlu mengikutinya," sahut Onpu.

Saat Akari, Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna ingin memprotes perkataan Momoko dan Onpu, belpun berbunyi, pertanda bahwa mereka harus segera bergegas ke ruang olahraga untuk memulai latihan olah vokal dan koreografi.

.

_Sore harinya, di rumah asrama MAHO-Do…_

Para personil MAHO-Do sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Doremi sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, berbicara dengan Kotake lewat telepon. Momoko sedang mencoba resep kue yang baru dilihatnya dalam buku resepnya di dapur. Tiga personil lainnya sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka masing-masing di dalam kamar.

Saat mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka berkumpul di ruang santai untuk minum teh.

"Momo-chan, rupanya sekarang kau mencoba resep baru lagi ya?" tanya Aiko sambil menunjuk kearah sepiring besar penuh kue kering yang dibawa Momoko dari dapur, "Kali ini, kue apa yang kaubuat?"

"Aku sedang mencoba membuat _cookies _kacang merah," jawab Momoko yang kemudian meletakkan sepiring kue yang dibawanya diatas sebuah meja, "Aku ingin kalian mencobanya."

"Baik, ayo kita coba," ajak Doremi. Mereka berlima lalu mengambil masing-masing satu keping _cookies _dan memakannya, "Itadakimasu!"

"Wah, Momo-chan, _cookies _ini enak!" seru Onpu, "Yah, tidak mengherankan sih, karena kau yang membuatnya. Semua kue yang kaubuat selalu terasa enak."

"Thank you, Onpu-chan!" balas Momoko.

Mereka terus menikmati _cookies _buatan Momoko yang dipadu dengan secangkir teh sambil membicarakan tentang apa saja. Doremi bercerita tentang percakapannya dengan Kotake lewat telepon tadi, dan berkata bahwa Kotake masih terus giat berlatih sepak bola di karantina pelatihan calon pemain tim nasional. Hazuki juga bercerita tentang email dari Masaru yang diterimanya, yang mengabarkan bahwa Masaru baik-baik saja di Jerman.

Dan tentu saja, mereka juga membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di kampus pagi ini.

Malamnya, Doremi masih memikirkan tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi: Akari menolong seorang nenek yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

'_Sekarang aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, hubungan antara MAHO-Do dengan 'The Sweet Notes' akan terjalin dengan baik…' _pikirnya.

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah lain yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah asrama MAHO-Do, seorang gadis berambut merah yang lain juga sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi di kampus. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa Doremi mencoba mendamaikan hubungan antara MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' secara tidak langsung dengan cara memindahkan latihan tadi pagi ke ruang olahraga.

'_Mungkinkah akan lebih baik kalau aku berteman dengan mereka?'_

.

_Sabtu pagi…_

Doremi sedang berlari, mencoba menyusul keempat sahabatnya yang terlebih dulu berlari menyusuri jalan di dekat rumah asrama mereka.

"Mou, minna ijiwaru!" keluh Doremi sambil terus berlari, "Kalian malah tidak mau menungguku."

"Makanya, kau jangan terbiasa bangun telat, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Bukan lari pagi namanya, kalau aku dan yang lain menunggumu dulu."

"Baiklah, terserah kalian."

Pagi ini, Doremi memang terlambat bangun. Ia baru mulai lari pagi saat keempat sahabatnya hampir selesai berlari.

Itulah sebabnya, saat Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko memasuki rumah asrama untuk istirahat, Doremi tidak ikut masuk ke rumah dan masih saja berlari.

Setelah beberapa lama, Doremi mulai bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling kompleks perumahan. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Akari?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar gerbang rumahnya. Akari memang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya saat Doremi melewati jalan di depan rumah tersebut.

Doremi lalu mengajak Akari untuk mengobrol disebuah taman bunga yang berada di kompleks perumahan tempat mereka tinggal. Pada awalnya Akari menolak ajakan tersebut, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerimanya juga. Kedua gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya bergegas menuju taman bunga dan duduk disebuah bangku taman yang berada disana.

"Begini, Akari…" Doremi memulai pembicaraan, "Aku memergokimu saat sedang menolong seorang nenek di kampus pagi itu, di hari pertama kita mengikuti latihan olah vokal dan koreografi bersama-sama…"

"Saat aku melihat nenek itu menjadi korban tabrak lari, aku langsung teringat akan nenekku sendiri, makanya aku langsung menolongnya, tak peduli walaupun aku tidak mengenal nenek itu sama sekali," potong Akari, "Aku sangat menyayangi nenekku, meskipun beliau terkadang mengeluh padaku tentang kekuranganku. Sebagai seorang cucu, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku dapat melihatnya dari caramu merawat nenek yang kemarin itu, kau sangat peduli padanya," puji Doremi, "Tapi… kenapa kau masih menganggapku dan para sahabatku sebagai sainganmu? Yah… aku tahu bahwa kami juga girlband, sama seperti kau dan teman-temanmu, tapi hal itu bukan berarti kita harus bersaing dengan keras kan? Bukan berarti kita harus berselisih paham begini kan?"

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Akari baru saja ingin menanggapi perkataan Doremi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Rupanya Doremi menerima SMS dari Aiko yang berisi ajakan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Para sahabatku sudah menungguku untuk sarapan," ujar Doremi sambil bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman tempat ia duduk bersama dengan Akari, "Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan saranku, supaya MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' bisa berteman baik."

"…"

"Sore jaa, mata ne, Akari," sapa Doremi yang kemudian keluar dari taman tersebut dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah asrama MAHO-Do.

'_Berteman dengan mereka…' _pikir Akari sambil memperhatikan punggung Doremi yang berjalan dihadapannya, _'Apa memang itu yang seharusnya kami lakukan?'_

'_Aku tidak mengerti…'_

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Dan satu lagi chapter selesai diupdate!

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hal yang kurang lebih hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, jadi jangan dilewatkan ya? ^^


	22. The Incomplete Performance

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya mengupdate lagi!

Kalau boleh jujur, ide utama dari chapter yang satu ini sudah saya rencanakan sebelumnya, tapi karena selama beberapa hari ini saya bingung mengembangkan ide utama tersebut, akhirnya chapter yang satu ini baru bisa saya update sekarang.

And now, here it is!

.

_Intro: Seorang gadis bermata merah permen sedang duduk santai di kamarnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu…_

_Akhirnya ia memutuskan, 'Aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada seseorang.'_

_Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponsel slide miliknya dan menelepon seseorang dengan menggunakan ponsel tersebut._

"_Halo, Karen-chan. Maaf mengganggu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Hazuki and Onpu are Sick? ! the Incomplete Performance**

* * *

"Eh? Doremi-chan, kau bicara dengannya?" tanya Aiko tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Doremi tentang percakapannya dengan Akari di taman bunga tadi pagi, "Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya bicara begitu sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ai-chan? Apa itu salah?" balas Doremi, "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berpikir jernih dan tidak terus-terusan menganggap kita sebagai saingan. Kurasa akan bagus kalau Akari bisa berteman dengan kita."

"Kau yakin suatu saat nanti dia tidak akan berpikir untuk mengerjai kita lagi, seperti rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu, di hari pertama kita berlatih bersama dengan mereka?" ujar Aiko, setengah pesimis, "Bagaimana kalau justru Akari dan teman-temannya itu malah bertingkah yang tidak-tidak dan akhirnya meneror kita seperti… kau tahu siapa maksudku kan?"

"Ai-chan, _jangan samakan mereka dengan orang yang sudah mati_. Aku yakin sebenarnya mereka tidak sejahat itu, dan mereka hanya ingin supaya orang-orang menanggapi mereka seperti orang-orang itu menanggapi kita. Mereka juga ingin punya penggemar yang banyak, hanya saja…"

"Mereka berusaha mewujudkannya dengan cara yang salah," potong Onpu.

"He? Salah?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Onpu-chan?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan apa yang kujelaskan pada yang lain sebelum kau pulang tadi, Doremi-chan. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Karen-chan kemarin."

Onpu lalu menjelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja diketahuinya dari Karen kepada Doremi – kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya 'The Sweet Notes' sering tampil lipsing.

"Eh? Jadi mereka…" Doremi langsung teringat akan apa yang terjadi di rumah Kotake saat Akari dan neneknya pergi kesana. Saat itu, nenek Akari masih ingin mengobrol dengan Doremi dan Kotake, tapi Akari memaksanya untuk pulang saat itu juga, seperti ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Doremi dan Kotake yang Akari tahu sudah berada diujung lidah sang nenek dan nyaris keluar dari sana. Doremi lalu menambahkan, "Aku mengerti. Pantas saja saat itu, dia langsung mengajak neneknya untuk cepat pulang. Rupanya Akari takut kalau neneknya itu membeberkan semua itu kepada kami…"

"Jadi, nenek Akari hampir mengatakan itu semua padamu dan Kotake-kun?" tanya Hazuki. Doremi mengangguk.

"Tapi justru karena ini, aku merasa kalau kita memang harus berteman dengan mereka," tambah Doremi.

"Maybe you're right, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko, "Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa berteman dengan mereka?"

.

_Sementara itu…_

"Jadi begitu? Selama kau berada di satu sekolah dengan Segawa Onpu, dia berteman baik denganmu?"

"Iya, Akari-chan," Morino Karen menjawab pertanyaan dari Akari dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, "Dia juga sering bercerita padaku tentang para sahabatnya, keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya."

"Menurutnya, apa sahabat-sahabatnya itu baik?" tanya Akari lagi, "Dan diantara mereka, siapa yang dianggap Onpu paling bersahabat?"

"Onpu-chan bilang sih, semua sahabatnya itu baik padanya. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap mereka seperti kakak-kakaknya sendiri," jawab Karen yang kemudian meneguk sedikit segelas jus jeruk yang disediakan untuknya. Iapun menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya itu kembali keatas sebuah meja di ruang tamu rumah Akari, tempat ia dan Akari berada sekarang, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Tapi diantara mereka berempat, Onpu-chan merasa lebih dekat dengan Doremi-chan, sang _leader _MAHO-Do."

"Dia?" gumam Akari pelan. Ia lalu teringat akan percakapannya dengan Doremi di taman bunga pagi ini, _'Pantas saja. Dia bahkan ingin supaya 'The Sweet Notes' bisa bersahabat dengan MAHO-Do… Rasanya tidak pantas kalau orang sebaik dia kujadikan saingan…'_

Kata-kata Doremi yang didengarnya tadi pagi tiba-tiba muncul di benak Akari…

"_Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan saranku, supaya MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' bisa berteman baik."_

"Akari-chan?"

"Nani?" sahut Akari cepat. Panggilan Karen berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya padaku tentang MAHO-Do?" tanya Karen, "Bukankah kau juga bersikap tak bersahabat dengan mereka, seperti Mell-chan, Yumi-chan dan Aleyna-chan?"

"Entahlah, Karen-chan. Aku… Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, rasanya aku merasa bersalah telah berniat untuk mengerjai mereka waktu itu di kelas…" jawab Akari dengan jujur, "Apalagi saat itu… Doremi malah ingin supaya kita sama-sama duduk di lantai ruangan olahraga, saat dia tahu tentang rencana jahatku…"

Akari lalu bertanya, "Karen-chan, menurutmu… apa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan memikirkan rencana semacam itu?"

"Hmm… bagaimana ya, Akari-chan?" sahut Karen ragu, "Aku bisa saja sih, menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi… kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan marah padaku saat aku memberitahumu."

"Aku janji," ujar Akari dengan pasti, "Jadi?"

"Sejujurnya sih, menurutku kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berniat mengerjai mereka begitu," Karen mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Dan kalau aku boleh menerawang lebih jauh kebelakang, aku kurang setuju dengan apa yang kaulakukan saat kita bertemu dengan mereka di Misora Music Club and Cafe beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apalagi saat itu, kau mendorong Doremi-chan sampai jatuh begitu. Orang sebaik mereka tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, Akari-chan."

Ada jeda waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Akari menanggapi perkataan Karen dengan berkata, "Kurasa kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu jahat begitu kepada Doremi dan teman-temannya di MAHO-Do. Mereka terlalu baik, khususnya Doremi…"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Akari-chan? Kaubilang mereka terlalu baik?" tanya Karen tak percaya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian pagi tadi yang sebelum ini kausebut? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pagi ini?"

"Begini, Karen-chan, tadi pagi… aku sedang berada di teras rumahku dan duduk santai disana, dan… tiba-tiba Doremi memanggilku dari depan gerbang rumahku, dan dia mengajakku bicara di taman bunga dekat persimpangan jalan di depan perumahan."

"Oh, taman bunga itu," sahut Karen, "Yah… Onpu-chan juga pernah bilang sih, kalau asrama MAHO-Do ada di perumahan ini… Jadi, kau dan Doremi-chan berbicara tentang apa?"

"Intinya sih, dia ingin supaya suatu saat nanti, 'The Sweet Notes' dan MAHO-Do bisa akur," lanjut Akari, menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, "Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi… hatiku mulai bergejolak. Rasanya… selama ini, aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan terhadap mereka…"

"Syukurlah kalau sekarang kau telah menyadari kesalahanmu, Akari-chan," ujar Karen sambil tersenyum, "Memang tak sepantasnya kita bermusuhan dengan mereka begini. Yah, memang sih, mereka itu juga girlband, sama seperti kita, tapi bukan berarti kita harus bersaing secara tidak sehat dengan mereka kan? Diluar itu semua, kita masih bisa berteman dengan mereka."

"Kau benar, Karen-chan," Akari menyetujui pernyataan Karen, "Kurasa, sebaiknya kita beritahu Mell-chan, Yumi-chan dan Aleyna-chan tentang hal ini. Kita harus memberikan penjelasan kepada mereka, supaya mereka mengerti."

"Semoga saja mereka mengerti…" keluh Karen. Ia menghela napas, "Kuharap mereka bisa memikirkannya matang-matang sepertimu."

"Hmm… kalau persahabatan kita dengan MAHO-Do menghasilkan keuntungan di pihak kita… kurasa Mell-chan, Yumi-chan dan Aleyna-chan akan setuju," Akari mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya, "Yah… mungkin kedengarannya agak licik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kurasa… hanya itu satu-satunya jalan…"

Akari lalu bertanya, "Karen-chan, menurutmu… keuntungan apa yang bisa kita dapat dari berteman dengan mereka?"

"Err, mungkin… mereka bisa melatih kita supaya kita tidak perlu… tampil lipsing lagi seperti biasanya," jawab Karen dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi itu artinya… kita harus membeberkan hal itu kepada mereka juga…"

"Mereka sudah mengetahuinya."

"Apa?" Akari terkejut, "Karen-chan, maksudmu… kau…"

"Akari-chan, maaf kalau menurutmu aku terkesan lancang, tapi… kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau aku menceritakan hal itu kepada Onpu-chan. Setidaknya… kita bisa meminta saran kepada mereka. Mau tidak mau… kita harus akui kalau mereka jauh lebih baik dalam urusan _live performance_."

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar," Akari menghela napas, "Hal itu juga yang membuat kita gagal tampil di Misora Music Club and Cafe waktu itu…"

"Saat Onpu-chan mengetahuinya, dia hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Dia tidak terlihat menyombongkan diri ataupun berpura-pura simpati pada kita. Dia hanya menunjukkan sikap yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh seorang sahabat."

"Oh ya?" tanya Akari penasaran, "Sikap yang bagaimana?"

.

_Senin pagi…_

Sejak hari Sabtu, Karen menginap di rumah Akari. Gadis berambut merah pendek itu memang menyuruh Karen untuk menginap di rumahnya. Selain karena Akari ingin berbicara padanya tentang MAHO-Do, ia juga ingin membicarakan tentang jadwal kerja 'The Sweet Notes' dengan Karen, karena memang, kedudukan mereka di 'The Sweet Notes' sama saja dengan kedudukan Doremi dan Onpu di MAHO-Do – Akari adalah _leader _dan Karen adalah sekretaris.

Saat mereka baru selesai sarapan pagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Akari dari luar rumah.

"Oi! Akari-chaaan! Berangkat ke kampus sama-sama yuuuk!" ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Doremi.

Akari dan Karen kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Akari, menatap ke arah sebuah bus yang diparkir di depan gerbang, dimana para personil MAHO-Do menunggu mereka disana.

"Eh? Kalian?" Akari menatap mereka tak percaya, "Kalian ingin aku berangkat ke kampus dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Rumah kita kan berdekatan," sahut Doremi santai.

"Ah, ada Karen-chan juga rupanya," ujar Onpu, "Karen-chan, mungkin sebaiknya kau juga ikut berangkat ke kampus bersama kami."

"Eh? Boleh nih?" tanya Karen, "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Karen-chan, Akari-chan," jawab Doremi yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi, "Saa, Karen-chan, Akari-chan, kalian masuk saja kesini."

Dua gadis itu lalu bergegas memasuki bus MAHO-Do.

"Err… Doremi, tadi kau memanggilku…"

"Akari-chan?" potong Doremi. Sambil mengemudikan bus, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau sebaiknya, MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' bisa bersahabat. Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh memanggil kami lebih akrab lagi."

"Yah, kalau menurutmu itu perlu… kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa akrab begini… Doremi-chan," ujar Akari dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tak usah sungkan, Akari-chan. Kita semua kan kuliah di kampus yang sama, jadi wajar kalau kita bisa akrab," sahut Doremi, mencoba menenangkan Akari.

"Benar juga ya?" gumam Akari. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu dan langsung bertanya, "Karen-chan bilang… kalian sudah tahu rahasia besar 'The Sweet Notes'… Apa itu benar?"

"Kami memang sudah tahu. Onpu-chan yang memberitahukan itu semua kepada kami," Doremi kembali menyahut, "Mungkin kami bisa membantu kalian berlatih tampil secara _live _dengan baik? Yah, maksudku bukan berarti kami sok menggurui kalian. Kami benar-benar hanya ingin menolong kalian saja kok."

"Kurasa aku mengerti apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan," Akari tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang murung, "Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman kami yang lain? Aku takut kalau mereka salah mengerti…"

"Suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan mengerti," kali ini Onpu yang menjawab, "Dengan begini, kita semua sama-sama saling diuntungkan kan? Kemampuan kalian bisa berkembang, dan kami sendiripun juga bisa mengasah kemampuan kami sendiri."

Akari lalu sempat bertanya kalau-kalau keuntungan yang dimaksud Onpu tadi salah satunya adalah kemungkinan bahwa MAHO-Do akan dicap sebagai girlband J-Pop terhebat seantero Jepang, tapi kemudian Onpu membantahnya, karena memang, ia dan keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya tidak pernah mengharapkan predikat tersebut.

"Kami benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian kok," tambah Doremi, "Rasanya damai kalau kita semua berteman baik."

'_Damai?' _pikir Akari. Seketika ia merasakan apa yang sebelumnya belum pernah dirasakannya didalam hatinya. Iapun tersenyum, "Kurasa kau benar."

Akari lalu menambahkan, "Ah, Doremi-chan, tentang apa yang terjadi waktu pertama kali kita bertemu di kafe itu…"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," potong Doremi, "Karena aku sudah tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah orang baik, hanya saja… keadaan membuatmu ingin mendorongku sampai terjatuh, dan kau melakukannya."

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali memfokuskan diri kepada jalan dihadapannya, "Lagipula, biarpun kau mendorongku sampai terjatuh, saat itu, aku tidak sampai mengalami luka sedikitpun. Aku masih baik-baik saja."

"Tapi syukurlah, akhirnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu saat itu, Akari-chan," timpal Aiko, "Jujur saja, dari tadi aku diam saja karena ingin tahu, apa kau akan mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi atau tidak, dan ternyata… kau ingin minta maaf atas kejadian itu."

Tujuh gadis itu kemudian terus bercakap-cakap. Mereka asyik mengobrol dengan santai. Setidaknya, bahkan Akari mencoba untuk bisa lebih akrab dengan kesemua personil MAHO-Do.

"Sayangnya, hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan olah vokal dan koreografi…" Akari menghela napas, "Padahal kan, kita hanya bisa bertemu di kelas itu saja. Tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang kuliah di satu jurusan…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin berteman dengan kami rupanya…" sahut Momoko. Ia tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, Akari-chan. Rumah kami kan berada tak jauh dari rumahmu. Kau bisa mampir ke rumah kami kapan saja kau mau."

"Benar juga sih, tapi bukan itu maksudku," ujar Akari, "Kalau begini kan, satu-satunya kelas yang bisa kumanfaatkan untuk mendamaikan kalian dengan teman-temanku hanyalah kelas olah vokal dan koreografi, dan… secara tidak langsung, hari ini, aku tidak bisa berusaha untuk mendamaikan kalian dengan mereka."

"Tenang saja, Akari-chan. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri," sahut Doremi, "Kami juga akan memikirkan cara supaya teman-temanmu bisa sadar kalau kami tidak benar-benar ingin bersaing dengan kalian."

"Itu benar," ujar Hazuki.

"Sudah pasti…" sahut Aiko.

"Aku juga akan membantu," balas Onpu.

"Me too. I also want to help," timpal Momoko, "Lebih baik damai daripada bertikai."

Setidaknya, itu yang mereka pikirkan selama beberapa jam, hanya sampai saat ketiga personil 'The Sweet Notes' lainnya – selain Akari dan Karen – menantang para personil MAHO-Do untuk berduel.

Sore itu Akari dan Karen berniat untuk pulang kuliah bersama para personil MAHO-Do. Mereka juga ingin sekali mampir ke rumah asrama MAHO-Do yang letaknya dekat dengan rumah Akari tersebut. Karena mereka tidak kuliah di jurusan yang sama, tidak semua dari mereka yang bisa masuk ke bus MAHO-Do di tempat parkir. Akhirnya, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko harus menunggu Doremi, Onpu, Akari dan Karen di lobi kampus.

Saat ketiganya menunggu di lobi, Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna menghampiri mereka dan mengajak mereka berkelahi. Pada awalnya, Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko tidak ingin menggubris tantangan mereka, tetapi karena ketiga personil 'The Sweet Notes' tersebut terus saja menantang mereka dan membuat suasana di lobi menjadi kacau balau, akhirnya Aiko naik pitam kemudian mengajak mereka bertiga keluar dari kampus untuk bicara di dekat gerbang.

Pertengkaran pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna terus saja menyerang Hazuki, Aiko dan Momoko. Hanya Hazuki yang tidak berniat untuk membalas serangan mereka, sementara Aiko dan Momoko yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran terus mencoba membela diri mereka dengan membalas serangan-serangan tersebut.

Keadaan menjadi semakin buruk saat Melissa akhirnya mendorong Hazuki ke jalan dan akhirnya membuat gadis berkacamata itu tertabrak mobil…

Tepat setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Hazuki terjadi, bus MAHO-Do yang berisikan Doremi, Onpu, Akari dan Karen melewati tempat kecelakaan tersebut. Mengetahui bahwa seorang sahabatnya sejak TK dulu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, Doremi menghentikan laju bus yang dikemudikannya kemudian bergegas turun dari bus dan berusaha menolong Hazuki. Dengan alasan keamanan, akhirnya Akari dan Karen mengurungkan niat mereka untuk pulang bersama para personil MAHO-Do. Merekapun naik kendaraan umum sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing, sementara Melissa, Yumi dan Aleyna menaiki mobil sedan biru muda milik Yumi dan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan…

.

_Tok tok tok…_

Suara ketukan tersebut berasal dari pintu depan rumah asrama MAHO-Do sore itu, lebih tepatnya, Akari berinisiatif untuk menjenguk Hazuki disana.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," ujar Doremi kepada Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko. Iapun bergegas keluar dari kamar Hazuki tempat mereka berada menuju ke pintu depan dan membukanya, "Ah, Akari-chan."

"Err… konnichiwa, Doremi-chan," sahut Akari dengan canggung, menyadari bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Hazuki tadi siang disebabkan oleh tiga orang temannya sendiri di 'The Sweet Notes', "Tentang kecelakaan tadi siang… maafkan teman-temanku ya? Gara-gara mereka, Hazuki-chan…"

"Ternyata kau dan Karen-chan tidak jadi pulang bersama kami karena hal itu…" tanpa diduga, Doremi malah tersenyum, "Daijoubu yo, Akari-chan. Hazuki-chan tidak apa-apa kok. Dia hanya gegar otak sedikit, dan Dokter bilang, Hazuki-chan hanya perlu beristirahat selama dua minggu ini."

"Eh? Dua minggu?" Akari terkejut, "Bukankah itu artinya… Hazuki-chan tidak bisa ikut tampil di pentas seni di kampus bersama dengan kalian Sabtu depan? Tadi pagi kita sudah lihat pengumumannya kan, di kampus?"

"Yah, mau tidak mau…" Doremi menghela napas. Kali ini, ia tersenyum lemah, "Sabtu depan, giliran Hazuki-chan yang tidak bisa ikut tampil bersama kami…"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan teman-temanku ya? Sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku bisa mencegah mereka menyerang teman-temanmu…" Akari menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalian tidak harus tampil dengan formasi yang tidak lengkap seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Akari-chan. Ini bukan salahmu," sahut Onpu yang sekarang menghampiri Doremi dan Akari di ruang depan bersama Aiko dan Momoko, "Melissa yang mendorong Hazuki-chan sampai akhirnya ia tertabrak mobil, bukan kau."

"Aku tahu, tapi kan…"

"Kau kan tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan mereka karena kau sedang berada di bus bersama dengan kami – aku dan Onpu – siang tadi. Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, Akari-chan," potong Doremi, "Tentang Melissa… kami juga sudah memaafkan dia kok."

"Hei! Doremi-chan, siapa bilang kalau kita…"

"Setidaknya kondisi Hazuki-chan tidak parah kan?" kali ini, Doremi memotong perkataan Aiko, "Ai-chan, kau dan yang lainnya pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini. Kalian sempat tampil tanpaku selama satu bulan, sementara kali ini, kita hanya perlu tampil tanpa Hazuki-chan selama dua minggu ini. Sekarang, Hazuki-chan hanya mengalami gegar otak, dan kita masih bisa berbicara dengannya, tidak seperti saat itu…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Apa yang Melissa lakukan tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si Batu itu…"

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengerti, Ai-chan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Akari menghela napas lega, "Kalian benar-benar baik. Seharusnya teman-temanku sadar kalau mereka tidak pantas melakukan hal itu terhadap kalian."

Ia lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh menjenguk Hazuki-chan? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya secara langsung, karena jujur saja, aku khawatir sekali."

"Tentu saja boleh, Akari-chan," jawab Doremi, "Ayo, lewat sini."

.

Kenyataannya, pada akhirnya hanya ada tiga orang diantara lima orang personil MAHO-Do yang bisa tampil di pentas seni Universitas Tokyo, karena sekarang, Onpu juga sakit dan harus istirahat selama beberapa hari.

Sejak sehari setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Hazuki terjadi, jadwal kerja individu Onpu memang bisa dibilang padat. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya, sampai-sampai ia berkali-kali lupa makan dan hanya memiliki waktu istirahat sedikit saja. Akibatnya, kondisi kesehatan Onpu pun menurun karena kecapekan.

"Hah, tahu begini, aku tidak akan memaafkan Melissa," keluh Aiko saat ia melakukan gladi resik untuk acara pentas seni bersama dengan Doremi dan Momoko di kampus, "Sekarang, kita malah harus tampil bertiga."

"Ai-chan, sudahlah. Yang sudah terjadi jangan disesali lagi."

"Baiklah, _leader_," Aiko menghela napas, "Rasanya aku tak yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, kita bisa berteman baik dengan semua personil 'The Sweet Notes'…"

"Aku tak sependapat denganmu, Ai-chan. Menurutku, penampilan kita kali ini bisa membuat hubungan antara kita dengan mereka bisa lebih akrab," ujar Doremi, mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Terserahlah," sahut Aiko, "Memangnya kau dapat ide dari penampilan kita ini?"

"Tentu saja," balas Doremi yakin, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan benar saja, begitu melihat penampilan mereka bertiga di pentas seni Sabtu malam itu, salah seorang diantara personil 'The Sweet Notes' yang ingin berkelahi dengan Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu beberapa hari yang lalu merasa menyesal atas kejadian tersebut.

'_Hebat sekali mereka. Walau hanya tampil bertiga, mereka tampil dengan baik,' _pikirnya, _'Mereka memang lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan 'The Sweet Notes'. Justru seharusnya, aku belajar dari mereka, bukannya mengajak mereka berduel…'_

"Aku harus meminta maaf."

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu chapter yang satu ini agak gaje, tapi setidaknya, saya sudah mencoba membuat chapter yang satu ini terlihat menarik… #dimananya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan kembali mengambil tempat di Misora! Penasaran? Ditunggu saja ya? ^^


	23. First Tour Concert in Misora

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Update selanjutnya disini!

Pasti ada sebagian readers yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau chapter yang satu ini akan kembali mengambil tempat di Misora, padahal sejak di chapter 21 kemarin, latar tempatnya sudah saya pindah ke Tokyo, bukan Misora lagi, iya kan?

Bisa dibilang, cerita dari chapter ini sedikit santai. Nggak percaya? Baca langsung saja ya?

.

_Intro: Terlihat sebuah panggung besar terbentang, namun kesemua lampu yang berada di panggung tersebut masih belum menyala. Sebuah lampu sorot akhirnya menyala terang, menyorot kearah kelima personil MAHO-Do yang berdiri diatas panggung besar tersebut. Di bagian panggung yang lain, sebuah lampu sorot lainnya juga menyala, memperlihatkan para personil 'The Sweet Notes' yang juga sedang berada diatas panggung tersebut._

_Yang mengejutkan, saat lampu sorot ketiga menyala, lampu tersebut menyorot kearah empat orang gadis yang berumur sekitar empat tahun lebih muda dari kesepuluh gadis yang diperlihatkan sebelumnya, dan saat melihat mereka, para personil MAHO-Do terkejut dan membelalakan mata._

_Doremi berseru, "Eh? Poppu? !"_

"_Usou!" seru yang lainnya._

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**Poppu Have Girlband? ! First Tour Concert in Misora**

* * *

"Eh? Konser tur pertama kita akan diadakan di Misora? Di Golden Week ini? Dan kita akan berangkat kesana besok?" tanya Doremi, tidak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Onpu, "Itu kan artinya, kita bisa mengunjungi keluarga kita masing-masing."

"Ya, itu benar, Doremi-chan," jawab Onpu. Ia tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat kembali kesana."

Beberapa hari setelah pentas seni di Universitas Tokyo diadakan, saat kesehatan Hazuki dan Onpu sudah pulih kembali, Onpu mendapat kabar dari pihak manajemen MAHO-Do bahwa kota pertama yang akan mereka datangi di konser tur album perdana mereka adalah kota Misora, kota yang selama bertahun-tahun mereka tinggali dan menjadi saksi bisu dari petualangan mereka dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi majominarai. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat mereka sangat senang, karena dengan begitu, mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mereka lihat sejak mereka pindah ke Tokyo.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang tentang konser tur mereka tersebut sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa malam telah larut, pertanda sudah waktunya mereka tidur.

Keesokan harinya, seperti sebelumnya, mereka berangkat kuliah bersama dengan Akari (Karen sedang tidak menginap di rumah Akari). Merekapun membicarakan tentang konser tur pertama mereka tersebut kepada Akari.

"Wah, senangnya," ujar Akari, "Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana jadinya ya, kalau seandainya nanti… aku dan para personil 'The Sweet Notes' lainnya tinggal di kota lain dan… kami bisa mengeluarkan album lagi, dan setelah itu, konser tur pertama kami diadakan di Tokyo? Pasti… kami juga akan merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan…"

"Entahlah, Akari-chan. Padahal, kami belum lama pindah ke Tokyo, tapi sekarang… kami sudah sangat merindukan keluarga kami disana," sahut Doremi, "Ne, minna?"

Keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya mengangguk.

"Tapi, wajar saja sih, kalau kita merasa rindu," ujar Momoko yang sekarang sedang memegang kemudi, "They're our parents, after all."

"Justru sekarang, aku jadi penasaran. Kelihatannya, album kalian laris juga," Akari memulai pembicaraan lain, "Hampir semua teman sekelasku membicarakan tentang album kalian lho."

"Kau tidak merasa iri?" tanya Doremi.

Akari menggeleng, "Justru aku ingin sekali memiliki album kalian. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suara kalian saat bernyanyi."

"Kau boleh memilikinya, Akari-chan," sahut Onpu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah CD album perdana MAHO-Do dari dalam tasnya, "Kebetulan, saat kami _launching _album kami beberapa waktu yang lalu, masih ada beberapa CD album kami yang tersisa, jadi… kami masih bisa memberikan ini padamu."

"Eh? Benar nih? Aku tidak perlu membayar untuk ini?" tanya Akari. Iapun menerima CD yang diberikan Onpu dan berkata, "Arigatou. Kalian benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Dou itashimashite, Akari-chan," sahut Doremi sambil tersenyum, "Kami senang kalau kau menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Tentu saja. Kalian kan teman-temanku."

.

"_Zu…tto zu…tto my friend… Tomodachi ga yonde…"_

Siang itu, kelas Akari berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena itulah, ia memanfaatkan waktu yang dimilikinya untuk mendengarkan CD album perdana MAHO-Do yang baru didapatnya dengan menggunakan CD player portable miliknya sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman kampus. Sesekali, ia juga ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya.

'_Lagu-lagu mereka enak didengar,' _pikirnya, _'Pantas saja banyak yang membicarakan album mereka ini. Kalau dibandingkan dengan album 'The Sweet Notes', album mereka memang jauh lebih bagus…'_

Akari lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sampul album MAHO-Do yang digenggamnya, menatap lekat-lekat kearah foto para personil MAHO-Do yang tercantum disana. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat kelima personil MAHO-Do berdiri berjejeran. Empat diantaranya mengenakan kostum yang menyerupai seragam SMA – kostum yang sebelumnya juga sempat mereka pakai saat syuting video klip perdana mereka, sementara seorang yang lainnya mengenakan kostum yang berbeda, yaitu sebuah gaun putih bersayap layaknya seorang bidadari. Gadis itu berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah keempat personil lainnya, dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang digerai dan hanya dihiasi dengan sebuah bando merah muda berornamen not balok berwarna kuning.

Ketika Akari mulai bertanya-tanya tentang foto yang dilihatnya, seseorang menghampirinya dan menyapanya, "Konnichiwa, Akari-chan! Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Ah, konnichiwa, Doremi-chan!" balas Akari, "Ya, kelasku sudah selesai."

Doremi kemudian ikut duduk disebelah kiri Akari, "Kelihatannya, kau sedang berpikir keras… Ada apa?"

"Ya… aku hanya bingung saja. Kenapa di foto yang berada di sampul album kalian ini, kau mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari… para sahabatmu?" tanya Akari yang kembali memandangi sampul album yang dipegangnya, "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau kan juga punya kostum yang persis sama dengan kostum yang Hazuki-chan-tachi kenakan di foto ini. Kenapa kau tidak memakai kostum itu juga?"

"Oh, soal itu…" Doremi berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Apa kau tahu tentang… insiden penembakan yang menimpaku dimusim panas tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Karen-chan pernah cerita padaku tentang kejadian itu," jawab Akari, "Apa insiden itu ada kaitannya dengan foto ini?"

"Begitulah…" Doremi menghela napas, "Saat itu, produser rekaman yang mengurusi album kami ingin supaya pemotretan untuk sampul album diadakan saat liburan musim panas, tapi sayangnya, saat itu aku masih koma karena insiden itu, dan aku baru sadar saat liburan musim panas sudah mau berakhir. Aku baru bisa ikut pemotretan saat semester terakhir sudah dimulai…"

"Tapi kenapa kostummu…"

"Akari-chan, aku masih belum selesai bicara," potong Doremi. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Awalnya, mereka juga membuat konsep supaya aku juga bisa memakai kostum seragam itu, tapi kemudian, mereka akhirnya berubah pikiran. Mereka pikir, akan lebih cocok kalau aku… mengenakan gaun putih itu."

"Apa alasan mereka melakukan hal itu?" tanya Akari lagi, "Memangnya, mereka memikirkan konsep yang seperti apa sih?"

"Mereka bilang sih, mereka punya dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah… mereka ingin supaya fotonya bisa sinkron dengan keadaan yang digambarkan dalam video klip perdana kami," jelas Doremi, "Seperti yang kautahu, Akari-chan, dalam video klip itu, rambutku belum sepanjang sekarang. Saat itu juga aku masih mengikat rambutku, tidak pakai bando seperti ini."

"Maksudnya… kau mengenakan kostum yang berbeda supaya apa yang terlihat di foto itu bisa pas dengan yang ada di video klip? Tapi bukankah kalian bisa menyiasatinya dengan mengikat rambutmu?"

"Mungkin menurutmu permasalahannya bisa diselesaikan semudah itu, tapi kenyataannya, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan," Doremi menggeleng, "Karena sesuatu hal, ikat rambut yang biasa kupakai rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi, karena itu… aku tidak bisa mengikat rambutku lagi sejak saat itu."

"Baik. Dalam hal itu, kurasa aku mengerti apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan," ujar Akari, "Tapi kenapa harus kostum bidadari seperti ini?"

"Itu alasan mereka yang kedua, karena mereka menganggap sadarnya aku dari koma sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Karena itulah, mereka memikirkan konsep kostum bidadari tersebut."

"Ah, sekarang aku paham apa maksudnya. Lagipula… itu juga mencerminkan sifatmu yang seperti malaikat," simpul Akari.

"Eh? Sou ka na?" tanya Doremi tidak yakin, "Ayolah, Akari-chan. Kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya, padahal… aku kan tidak sesempurna itu…"

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kau bisa punya banyak teman seperti sekarang: karena kau punya hati yang baik, seperti bidadari…"

"Mou, sudahlah. Aku bosan kalau harus disamakan dengan bidadari seperti itu terus," protes Doremi, "Akari-chan, aku hanya manusia biasa. Terkadang, aku juga suka melakukan kesalahan."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau," gumam Akari sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang aku paham, pantas saja pacarmu menyukaimu."

"Mou, Akari-chan…" Doremi tersipu. Ia dan Akari pun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Baik, kurasa aku ingin membicarakan hal lain denganmu," ujar Akari. Iapun bertanya lagi saat mereka berdua sudah berhenti tertawa, "Bicara soal pacarmu, apa kau akan langsung menemuinya begitu kau sampai di Misora besok?"

"Kurasa tidak," Doremi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetsuya sedang sibuk berlatih di karantina, jadi… dia tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk menemuiku."

"Begitu ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata-kata lagi, seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aduh, siapa sih ini?" tanya Doremi, sedikit protes, "Hei, jangan tutup mataku begini."

"Eh? Kau bukannya…"

"Sssh…" pemuda itu mendesis, memotong perkataan Akari. Iapun mengedipkan matanya kepada Akari, sebagai tanda bahwa gadis berambut pendek itu harus bekerjasama dengannya.

"Akari-chan, kau tahu tidak, siapa yang menutup mataku begini?" tanya Doremi, "Bilang pada orang itu, jangan berbuat usil seperti ini atau aku akan berbalik dan menghajar orang itu."

"Kalau begitu, bilang pada bidadari yang sedang kututup matanya ini kalau aku hanya ingin mencoba memberikan kejutan kepadanya," balas sang pemuda yang kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua mata gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

Mengenali suara yang didengarnya, Doremi langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan berkata, "Tetsuya, apa yang kaulakukan disini? Bukannya kau masih sibuk latihan di karantina?"

"Tadinya memang begitu, tapi mulai hari ini, aku diizinkan untuk keluar dari karantina selama beberapa hari," jelas Kotake yang kemudian ikut duduk bersama dengan Doremi dan Akari, "Kurasa, aku juga akan ikut kau dan yang lainnya kembali ke Misora di beberapa hari tersebut. Kalian akan pergi besok kan?"

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah tahu soal konser tur pertama MAHO-Do yang akan diadakan di Misora?" tanya Doremi.

"Iya, dan karena konser tur kalian juga bertepatan dengan Golden Week tahun ini, aku memutuskan untuk meminta libur, supaya aku bisa menemanimu ke Misora," jawab Kotake, "Memangnya kau saja yang merindukan keluargamu? Aku juga merindukan kedua orangtuaku, dan tentu saja, aku juga merindukan keluargamu, karena mereka adalah calon keluargaku juga."

"Tetsuya, jangan mulai lagi…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Memang itu kenyataannya kan?" timpal Kotake yang kemudian bertanya kepada Akari, "Jadi… sekarang kau berteman dengan Doremi, Natsumi*?"

Akari mengangguk, "Begitulah. Sekarang aku sadar kalau… aku dan teman-temanku seharusnya berteman dengan Doremi-chan dan yang lainnya."

"Tokoro de, Tetsuya. Aku jadi ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," tanya Doremi, "Saat kau masuk kesini, apa kau bertemu dengan salah seorang dari Hazuki-chan-tachi?"

"Hmm… kalau tidak salah, tadi aku melihat Fujiwara sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis seusia kalian. Dia pakai kalung berliontin huruf M," jawab Kotake.

"Kalung berliontin huruf M? Jangan-jangan… gadis yang kaumaksud itu… Mell-chan," sahut Akari.

"Mell-chan? Maksudmu Melissa-chan?" tanya Doremi. Akari mengangguk dengan wajah cemas.

"Doremi-chan, aku takut kalau-kalau Mell-chan sedang ingin mencelakai Hazuki-chan lagi," ujar Akari dengan nada khawatir, "Bagaimana ini?"

"Mencelakai?" tanya Kotake tidak mengerti, "Tapi tadi kulihat mereka berdua sedang berbicara dengan santai. Mereka terlihat akrab."

"Eh?"

Doremi berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Kurasa aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Ia bertanya kepada Kotake, "Tetsuya, kau tahu kan, mereka sedang berada dimana?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka berada tak jauh dari sini," jawab Kotake dengan yakin. Ia kemudian mengantarkan Doremi dan Akari ke tempat dimana Hazuki berada bersama Melissa.

Rupanya, Melissa baru saja meminta maaf kepada Hazuki karena telah membuatnya celaka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya, Melissa ingin meminta maaf tepat saat acara pentas seni kampus diadakan, tapi ia takut kalau-kalau Yumi dan Aleyna tahu bahwa ia meminta maaf, jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menundanya sampai hari ini, saat dimana Yumi dan Aleyna tidak akan bisa mengganggunya, karena memang, hari ini mereka berdua sama-sama menghadapi jadwal yang padat di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dan hari itu juga, Melissa juga ingin supaya ia bisa ikut pulang bersama dengan Akari dan semua personil MAHO-Do…

.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah asrama kalian disini? Yah… rumahnya luas juga…"

Dengan cermat, Kotake mengamati seisi rumah asrama MAHO-Do yang sekarang ditempati oleh Doremi dan yang lainnya.

"Jadi, Kotake-kun, apa kau ingin menginap disini?" tanya Hazuki, "Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Misora bersama kami besok?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan senang kalau kalian bisa mengizinkanku menginap disini malam ini," jawab Kotake yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Doremi, "Setidaknya… aku juga ingin…"

"Oh, tidak untuk kali ini, Tetsuya. Malam ini kau _harus _tidur di kamar tamu," ujar Doremi, memotong perkataan Kotake, "Ya ampun. Kurasa apa yang terjadi saat itu benar-benar merupakan suatu kesalahan…"

"Baiklah, kali ini, sampai saatnya tiba, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," sahut Kotake, "Aku akan sabar menunggu saat itu tiba."

"Semoga saja. Waktu itu kan kau yang menggodaku, sampai aku…" sang gadis berambut merah panjang sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi."

"Hei, kau sendiri yang mengungkitnya. Aku kan hanya bilang kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sampai kita benar-benar diperbolehkan melakukan hal itu," ujar Kotake membela diri.

"Memang benar sih, tapi siapa yang awalnya berniat untuk menginap disini dan… tidur di kamarku?" balas Doremi, "Baiklah, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan tentang hal itu, dan sekarang kita mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk besok."

"Terserah katamu saja, tuan putri," Kotake kembali menyahut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah memberikan penghormatan kepada Doremi. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri tegak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Kalian pasti harus merapikan barang-barang kalian yang akan kalian bawa kesana kan?"

"Biar kami sendiri yang merapikannya, Tetsuya. Kau pasti masih merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari tempat karantinamu sampai kesini," jawab Doremi, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar tamu saja sekarang. Kami bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

"Baik. Jadi aku benar-benar harus tidur di kamar tamu kali ini…"

"Tetsuya…" Doremi mulai protes lagi, tapi kemudian Kotake menyahutnya dengan berkata, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku harus menepati janjiku. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kalian mulai beres-beres. Nanti keburu malam."

Doremi tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kotake sendirian di ruang tamu. Keempat personil MAHO-Do lainnya sudah terlebih dahulu bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Misora besok.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Kotake pun melangkah menuju kearah sebuah kamar tamu di rumah tersebut sambil membawa tas pakaiannya…

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Doremi selesai merapikan barang-barang di kamarnya, ia lalu mengganti bajunya dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya, ia menggenggam liontin sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang dipakainya sambil berkata dalam hati, _'Tetsuya, senang bisa melihatmu lagi… Aku juga senang karena kita bisa pergi ke Misora bersama-sama besok…'_

'_Dan kedatanganmu adalah kejutan terindah yang pernah kudapatkan selama ini darimu… Tetsuya…'_

.

_Sementara itu, di Misora…_

"Untuk ErikaHime, Sayaka_yaka dan KireiKumiko…" ujar Pop sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, "Pokoknya, kita harus berlatih keras supaya kejutan ini berhasil. Aku ingin onee-chan-tachi merasa senang setelah mendapatkan kejutan dari kita."

"Dan, kirim!" seru Pop yang ternyata sedang mengirim _Secret Message _untuk teman-temannya, "Mudah-mudahan kejutan yang kupersiapkan untuk onee-chan-tachi bisa berhasil. Mereka pasti akan terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang akan bekerjasama dengan mereka di konser tur pertama mereka disini. Memang bukan suatu kejutan yang besar sih, karena sebelumnya, onee-chan pernah menyarankan kepada_ku _supaya aku bisa membentuk sebuah girlband bersama teman-temanku… walaupun hubungan diantara kami berempat tidak sedekat onee-chan-tachi…"

Pop menghela napas, "Besok mereka akan pulang… Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi besok."

'_Onee-chan… sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apalagi… sekarang, kau dan yang lainnya tinggal di Tokyo. Sebagai adikmu, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan…'_

'_Tapi, besok rasa rindu dalam hatiku akan terobati dengan kehadiranmu, onee-chan. Kuharap kau bisa tinggal di rumah selama kau berada disini, karena aku ingin sekali membicarakan banyak hal dengan onee-chan.'_

Setelah membaca pesan balasan dari ketiga temannya, Pop lalu mematikan komputernya dan pergi tidur. Terlihat bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan sang kakak esok harinya.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Misora hari ini seolah-olah ingin menyambut dengan hangat kedatangan para personil MAHO-Do hari ini. Suasana disana memang tidak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Misora masih merupakan sebuah kota kecil yang damai dan tentram, dan suasana itulah yang dirindukan oleh Doremi dan yang lainnya.

Bus MAHO-Do mulai memasuki kota Misora sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, dan tempat pertama yang dikunjungi adalah rumah keluarga Harukaze. Selama di Misora, kelima personil MAHO-Do memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan bus MAHO-Do rencananya akan diparkir di rumah keluarga Segawa.

Siang ini, tuan Keisuke dan nyonya Haruka mengundang Kotake, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko untuk makan siang bersama, karena itulah, bus MAHO-Do sempat terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Harukaze selama empat jam.

Di hari itu memang masih belum ada kegiatan persiapan konser yang harus dilakukan oleh Doremi dan yang lainnya. Itulah sebabnya, hari ini mereka meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai dan melepas kerinduan mereka kepada keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Pada awalnya, Kotake sempat menggoda Doremi dengan berkata bahwa dia ingin menginap di rumah keluarga Harukaze, tapi kemudian ia berkata bahwa ia akan tinggal di rumah kedua orangtuanya saja.

Malam harinya, Doremi dan Pop melakukan perbincangan yang seru dan hangat. Layaknya kakak beradik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, masing-masing dari mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka yang selama ini mereka jalani.

"Enak ya, jadi onee-chan…" puji Pop kepada sang kakak, "Universitas Tokyo itu kan… universitas yang terkenal sekali. Bisa dibilang, kualitasnya juga tidak kalah dari Karen."

"Menurutku, kau juga beruntung bisa masuk ke Karen, bahkan kau masuk kesana sejak di SMP seperti Hazuki-chan," balas Doremi, "Bicara soal sekolahmu, aku jadi ingin tahu perkembangan prestasimu di Karen seperti apa. Kau masih terus giat berlatih kan? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di Karen kan?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Onee-chan jangan khawatir," Pop tersenyum, "Onee-chan sendiri bagaimana? Kuliah onee-chan lancar-lancar saja kan? Onee-chan tidak pernah dapat nilai jelek lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja kuliahku juga baik-baik saja. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik di Tokyo," jawab Doremi, "Disana, aku dan yang lain juga mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Sangat menyenangkan."

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran. Kapan-kapan, izinkan aku pergi menengok onee-chan kesana ya?"

"Itu pasti, tapi kau juga harus janji padaku, jangan malas belajar di sekolahmu. Apalagi, okasan dan otousan sudah berusaha keras supaya kau bisa masuk Karen. Jangan kecewakan mereka yang telah berkorban banyak untukmu."

"Aku janji, onee-chan," sahut Pop. Ia lalu memulai pembicaraan lain, "Ah, onee-chan, aku dengar-dengar… di konser tur onee-chan disini, akan ada satu girlband baru lain yang akan membuka konsernya ya? Apa onee-chan kenal siapa mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Doremi mengangkat bahunya, "Pihak manajemen memang memberitahuku kalau nanti, akan ada girlband baru lain yang akan tampil di konser MAHO-Do, tapi mereka tidak memberitahu kami tentang girlband baru tersebut lebih jauh."

"Sou ka…" Pop kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini, senyumnya berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan…

Melihat senyuman sang adik membuat Doremi akhirnya bertanya, "Poppu, doushita no? Kelihatannya, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku… Atau jangan-jangan… kau tahu soal girlband yang akan tampil di konser MAHO-Do…"

Pop hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak. Nanti juga onee-chan akan tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Hah?" Doremi semakin heran melihat kelakuan adiknya, tapi pada akhirnya, ia berkata, "Ya… baiklah, kalau kau berkata begitu… kurasa aku hanya bisa mengetahuinya saat aku dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan mereka."

'_Daijoubu yo, onee-chan,' _pikir Pop, _'Tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk mengetahuinya, karena… girlband yang sedang kita bicarakan tadi adalah… aku dan teman-temanku. Kami sengaja melakukan ini untuk membuat kalian terkejut…'_

'_Kalau onee-chan saja bisa membentuk girlband, kenapa aku tidak?'_

Dan benar saja, saat para personil MAHO-Do mulai mempersiapkan konser tur perdana mereka, saat itu pula mereka mendapatkan 'kejutan' dari Pop dan ketiga temannya, Sayaka, Kumiko dan Erika. Merekalah yang akan menjadi girlband pembuka konser tersebut, yang akhirnya diberi nama 'Girly Poppy'.

Konserpun digelar, dan di dalam konser tersebut, 'Girly Poppy' berhasil membuktikan bahwa penampilan mereka juga layak disandingkan dengan penampilan MAHO-Do yang muncul lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan mereka dan berumur empat tahun lebih tua dari mereka, yang juga menjadi pusat perhatian dalam konser malam itu.

Golden Week tahun inipun berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dan tanpa terasa, sudah waktunya untuk para personil MAHO-Do pulang kembali ke Tokyo, sambil menunggu penentuan nama kota berikutnya yang akan mereka datangi dalam konser tur mereka yang selanjutnya…

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya chapter yang satu ini bisa update juga… Lega rasanya…

Chapter selanjutnya masih akan menceritakan tentang konser tur Doremi dkk di kota berikutnya. Bisakah mereka membagi waktu untuk konser tur mereka dan kuliah mereka? Just see it in the next chapter.


	24. The Greatest Summer Concert at the Beach

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Finally, setelah sekian lama, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengupdate fic ini lagi! ^^

Well, sesuai dengan tanggal chapter ini diupload, chapter yang satu ini bersetting waktu di musim panas – di tahun 2009, menyesuaikan dengan setting waktu di anime (setting waktu yang lebih spesifik bisa dilihat langsung di chapternya sendiri, walaupun mungkin setting waktu yang lebih jelasnya nggak sesuai dengan tanggal update chapter ini – satu bulan setelah tanggal update). Yang pasti, akan ada sedikit kejutan disini.

.

_Intro: Seorang gadis sedang duduk diatas sebuah tikar yang dibentangkan di sebuah pantai sambil menuliskan sesuatu didalam sebuah buku harian dengan menggunakan sebatang pulpen berwarna merah muda. Sambil terus menulis, ia menggumamkan apa yang ditulisnya tersebut._

"_Banyak hal yang terjadi di pantai. Beberapa orang suka bermain pasir bersama dengan teman-teman mereka disana, tertawa riang, saling bercanda. Ada juga yang gemar mengumpulkan kerang-kerang kecil dengan bentuk yang sangat indah… dan beberapa dari mereka yang berani menyusuri laut lebih dalam lagi menemukan beberapa kerang yang lebih besar, yang didalamnya terdapat butir-butir pasir yang telah berubah menjadi mutiara yang cantik. Sementara yang lainnya juga asyik bermain air, melangkahkan kaki mereka diatas genangan air yang berada ditepi pantai, ditepi laut. Ada pula yang melakukan permainan-permainan yang menarik dan menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan di pantai…"_

"_Selain keceriaan, pantai juga menjadi saksi bisu atas kenangan manis dari beberapa orang… Mereka menjadikan pantai sebagai tempat rekreasi favorit keluarga mereka. Para orangtua akan sering mengajak anak-anak mereka kesana, dan saat anak-anak itu beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengenal cinta… mereka akan datang kesana bersama dengan kekasih mereka, dan beberapa diantara mereka juga akan menjadikan pantai itu sebagai tempat merajut kenangan manis… begitulah seterusnya sampai akhirnya banyak dari mereka yang suka pergi ke pantai…"_

_Gadis itu berhenti menulis, memperhatikan kata demi kata yang ditulisnya, lalu menghela napas, "Kelihatannya aku tidak berbakat menulis puisi…"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Greatest Summer Concert at the Beach**

* * *

Sekitar tiga bulan setelah konser tur pertama MAHO-Do digelar di Misora…

Sekarang sudah akhir Juli, musim panas pertama yang dilalui oleh Doremi dkk di Tokyo. Konser tur album perdana mereka diadakan sebulan sekali, dan itu artinya, sebentar lagi mereka akan mengikuti konser tur mereka yang keempat.

Sejauh ini, setelah Misora, Kyoto dan Yokohama menjadi kota kedua dan kota ketiga yang dikunjungi oleh mereka di konser tur, dan Jumat ini, di tanggal 24 Juli, Onpu mengumumkan kota keempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Biasanya, konser tur akan diadakan hari Jumat, tapi khusus kali ini, mereka akan mengadakan konser tersebut di hari Kamis, tepat di hari ulang tahun Doremi yang ke-19.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Onpu-chan?" tanya Momoko, "Kali ini, kita akan konser tur kemana?"

"Okinawa," jawab Onpu singkat, "Kita akan mengadakan konser di salah satu pantai yang berada di salah satu pulau yang ada disana."

"Sayangnya bukan di Osaka…" Aiko menghela napas, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kita akan ke pulau yang mana?"

Onpu hanya tertawa kecil dan malah balik bertanya, "Menurut kalian bagaimana? Diantara sekian banyak pulau yang ada di Okinawa, pulau yang mana yang menurut kalian akan kita kunjungi?"

"Eh? Jadi kita semua harus menebak dulu nih?" tanya Doremi, sedikit protes, "Yah, tapi kurasa pulau yang akan kita kunjungi memiliki pantai yang sangat indah. Benar kan?"

Onpu tersenyum, "Kurasa semua pantai di kepulauan Okinawa indah semua, dan semuanya cocok untuk dijadikan tempat konser tur musim panas kita, sekaligus… untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu disana."

Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa tidak ada diantara kalian yang bisa menebak nama pulau yang akan kita kunjungi?"

"Hmm… apa ya?" Hazuki berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Kalau boleh jujur sih, aku ingin ke pulau Hateruma. Papa bilang, dia pernah ke pantai Nishi yang ada di pulau Hateruma, dan katanya, pemandangan di sana bagus."

"Tapi… bukannya disana tidak ada penginapan ya, Hazuki-chan?" tanya Momoko, "Kalau kita pergi kesana, artinya kita harus _homestay _dong."

"Jadi?"

"Bukannya pihak manajemen sudah bilang, kalau selain di Misora, kita akan menginap di penginapan, bukan di rumah penduduk?"

"Eh, benar juga ya…" Hazuki menghela napas, "Tapi, bisa saja kan, kalau kali ini ada pengecualian lagi? Lagipula, apa salahnya kalau kita menginap di pemukiman penduduk? Itu kan artinya, kita bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan para fans yang ada disana."

"Benar juga sih…"

"Jadi, Momo-chan, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Onpu kepada Momoko, "Menurutmu, kita akan ke pulau yang mana?"

"Kuharap sih, kita bisa ke pulau Iriomote," jawab Momoko, "Sachiko-chan pernah cerita padaku dan Beth kalau dia dan neneknya pernah pergi berlibur kesana, di pantai Hoshizuna no Hama."

"Hoshizuna no Hama?" sahut Doremi, "Maksudmu di pantai yang berpasir bintang itu ya? Aku juga pernah melihatnya di televisi, dan katanya sih, banyak turis asing yang tertarik untuk pergi kesana. Mereka ingin melihat bentuk pasir disana yang menyerupai bintang itu."

"Ya, memang pantai itu yang kumaksud, Doremi-chan," Momoko tersenyum, "Aku ingin sekali melihat pasir pantai yang bentuknya unik itu."

"Yah, tapi sebenarnya sih, pantai terindah di Okinawa itu ada di pulau Miyako," ujar Doremi, "Kau pasti pernah dengar kan, tentang pantai Yonaha Maehama?"

"Aku tahu tentang pantai itu, tapi… kurasa aku lebih tertarik dengan Hoshizuna," sahut Momoko, "Jadi, kaupikir kita akan ke pulau Miyako?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Doremi, sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "Kurasa, aku ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahunku disana."

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin kesana sih," sahut Aiko, "Bukan karena keindahan pantainya, tapi karena tempat itu dijadikan titik start dalam turnamen triathlon yang biasa diadakan di daerah itu, dan aku ingin melihat tempat itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Baik, karena kalian semua sudah menebak-nebak pulau yang akan kita tuju… sekarang aku akan mengumumkan nama pulaunya," simpul Onpu. Ia lalu menyebutkan nama pulau yang dimaksud, "Kita akan pergi ke pulau Miyako."

"Eh?!" Doremi terkejut mengetahui bahwa tebakannya benar, "Tapi… itu bukan berarti, kita akan konser di Yonaha Maehama kan?"

"Kita akan konser disana," ujar Onpu, mencoba meyakinkan Doremi, "Tebakanmu benar-benar tepat, Doremi-chan."

"Begitu ya?" sahut Doremi sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum malu, "Sejujurnya, aku hanya menyampaikan keinginanku saja sih. Aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Lagipula… di pulau Miyako juga ada pantai Sunayama…"

"Tapi pemandangan di Yonaha Maehama lebih bagus jika dibandingkan dengan yang ada di Sunayama," potong Onpu, "Makanya, pihak manajemen memutuskan untuk menggelar konser kita di Yonaha Maehama."

Onpu lalu bertanya kepada Doremi, "Memangnya, kau tidak senang kalau kita konser disana, Doremi-chan?"

"Ya… aku senang sih, hanya saja… kau tahu sendiri kalau… aku _hanya _akan kesana bersama dengan kalian…" Doremi menghela napas, "Pemandangan yang indah seperti di Yonaha Maehama seharusnya bisa kita nikmati dengan orang-orang terdekat, misalnya keluarga, atau… teman-teman kita misalnya."

Onpu tersenyum, "Kau berkata begitu bukan karena kau sudah tahu kalau Kotake-kun tidak bisa menyusul kita kesana kan?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan karena itu," sanggah Doremi cepat, walau kenyataannya pipinya yang memerah justru mengisyaratkan kebalikannya, "Aku paham betul kalau Tetsuya belum punya waktu untuk menyusul kita. Tadi kan aku juga sudah bilang, seharusnya kita bisa mengajak keluarga dan beberapa teman-teman kita kesana."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," sahut Onpu sambil kembali tertawa kecil, "Tapi yang pasti, kau merasa senang kan, karena kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu disana?"

Doremi akhirnya menghela napas, "Kau tidak salah dalam hal itu, Onpu-chan. Jujur saja… aku senang bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunku bersama dengan kalian disana, tapi… apa tidak apa-apa, kalau aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersamaan dengan konser tur kita? Tiga bulan yang lalu saja, ulang tahun Momo-chan tidak dirayakan bersamaan dengan konser tur kita di Misora."

"Itu kan berbeda, Doremi-chan," sahut Momoko, "Kita sudah kembali ke Tokyo saat hari ulang tahunku, sementara… kita akan masih berada di Yonaha Maehama saat ulang tahunmu nanti."

"Benar juga sih…" ujar Doremi pada akhirnya, "Tapi kan, tidak harus sampai memajukan tanggal konser jadi 30 Juli segala. Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi merasa… seperti dianak emaskan…"

"Kau kan _leader _girlband kita, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau pihak manajemen menyiapkan perayaan ulang tahun yang spesial untukmu," kali ini, Onpu yang kembali menyahut, "Apalagi, kalau dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi dihari ulang tahunmu tahun lalu…"

"Baik. Aku mengerti," sang gadis berambut merah kembali menghela napas, "Saat itu… aku masih belum sadar dari koma kan?"

"Ya," sahut Hazuki, "Saat itu, dihari ulang tahunmu setahun yang lalu, kami semua merayakannya dengan penuh kesedihan…"

"Tahun lalu, kami semua datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengunjungimu, tapi yang bisa kami lakukan disana saat itu hanyalah… berdoa supaya kau bisa sadar secepatnya. Supaya di tahun berikutnya – di tahun ini, kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama denganmu lagi, dengan penuh suka cita," ujar Aiko, "Kami bahkan berharap kalau kau akan sadar saat itu, tapi kenyataannya, kau baru sadar di awal bulan Agustus, beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahunmu setahun yang lalu."

"Musim panas tahun lalu memang kelabu…" sahut Doremi pelan, namun dengan cepat ia menambahkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang ceria, "Tapi sekarang, kurasa musim panas tahun ini akan kita jalani dengan gembira."

"Karena itulah, pihak manajemen memilih Yonaha Maehama sebagai lokasi konser kita, supaya kita semua sekalian bisa berlibur dan menikmati keindahan alam disana," ujar Onpu, "Apalagi, kita akan berangkat kesana besok, dan aku juga sudah mengatur jadwal kegiatan kita disana, supaya kita bisa sekalian berlibur sambil mempersiapkan konser kita."

"Nah, karena kita akan pergi kesana besok, bagaimana kalau sekarang… kita membereskan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa kesana? Seperti biasa," saran Doremi, "Kalau kita terus-terusan mengobrol disini, kapan kita beres-beresnya?"

Mereka lalu sepakat untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing dan mulai berbenah.

_Doremi's POV_

Aku menghela napas saat aku memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintunya. Aku berpikir, _'Aku memang merasa senang sih, saat aku mengetahui tempat apa yang akan kami kunjungi kali ini, tapi… tidak akan lengkap tanpa ada Tetsuya…'_

Aku kembali menghela napas dan bergumam, "Seharusnya, aku bisa menikmati keindahan Yonaha Maehama bersama dengan Tetsuya… tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku masih harus menunggu sampai ada pengumuman tentang siapa saja pemain yang lolos seleksi untuk masuk J-league…"

"Kuharap Tetsuya bisa berlaga di J-league… Itu sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu, dan sebagai tunangannya, aku harus mendukungnya. Itu yang diinginkannya."

Aku teringat dengan apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan Tetsuya baru berpacaran. Dihari yang sama saat Tetsuya memintaku menjadi pacarnya, kami memutuskan untuk pulang dari sekolah bersama-sama. Lebih tepatnya, Tetsuya mengantarku sampai ke Maho-dou. Saat kami berjalan, kami membicarakan sesuatu…

_Flashback_

"Doremi."

"Hng?"

"Kau… tahu betul kan, konsekuensi yang harus kita jalani mulai hari ini?"

"Eh?" tanyaku, tidak mengerti, "Konsekuensi apa?"

"Ya… kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau… aku akan sibuk berlatih dan bertanding sepak bola."

"Jadi?" aku merasa bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkannya semakin tidak kumengerti, "Sebenarnya, kau mau bicara apa sih?"

"Ya… kemungkinan, kita hanya akan bertemu di sekolah, dan… aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajakmu berkencan," sahutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Kau… tidak akan jadi seperti Koizumi kan?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Marina-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Apa hubungannya antara Marina-chan dengan kita berdua?"

"Ya… Kimura bilang padaku kalau terkadang, Koizumi suka marah padanya kalau… Kimura sedang sibuk latihan sepak bola sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Koizumi bahkan pernah bertanya pada Kimura untuk memilih salah satu diantara Koizumi dengan sepak bola," jawabnya, "Aku… tidak ingin kalau kau nantinya akan menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Begitu…" kataku, "Memangnya, kalau seandainya suatu saat nanti… aku menanyakan hal itu padamu, kau akan menjawab apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," sahut Kotake sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jujur saja, kau dan sepak bola adalah dua hal yang paling kusukai di dunia ini. Kalau aku harus memilih salah satu, aku tidak bisa memutuskan, karena kau dan sepak bola… kedudukannya sama pentingnya buatku."

"Kotake…" aku tersentuh mendengar perkataannya saat itu, sampai-sampai membuat pipiku terasa panas, "Soal itu, kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu betul kalau kau sangat menyukai sepak bola, jadi… aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal semacam itu padamu. Aku rela, walau kita hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk berkencan. Justru… aku akan terus mendukungmu mewujudkan cita-citamu."

"Kau sudah tahu, berapa lama proses yang harus kutempuh untuk menjadi pemain nasional?" tanya Kotake tiba-tiba, "Dan… berapa pertandingan yang harus kuikuti untuk bisa meraih impianku itu?"

"Aku… tidak tahu…" jawabku jujur, "Walaupun begitu, aku janji akan tetap mendukungmu."

"Itu masih belum cukup buatku," Kotake kembali menggeleng, "Kalau kau masih belum mengerti tentang kesulitan yang harus kuhadapi, aku masih belum bisa menjamin kalau kau… tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu."

Aku terdiam. Beberapa langkah sempat kami lalui tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau yakin bahwa aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ya… kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kuharap… kau juga bisa menyukai semua hal yang kusukai," jawabnya, "Bukan berarti kau harus bisa main sepak bola. Aku hanya ingin kau memahami dan menyukai semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sepak bola, supaya… kau tidak pernah merasa bosan bersamaku."

Aku paham betul kalau ada kemungkinan Kotake akan sering membicarakan tentang sepak bola kepadaku saat kami sedang bersama, dan dengan pengetahuanku tentang sepak bola yang terbatas seperti sekarang ini, besar kemungkinannya bagiku untuk menganggap pembicaraan itu menjadi suatu hal yang membosankan, dan itulah hal yang tidak diinginkan Kotake saat berada bersamaku.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin supaya aku memahami betul tentang sepak bola dan semuanya? Kau ingin supaya aku berusaha untuk menambah wawasanku tentang sepak bola, supaya aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan saat berbicara denganmu, begitu?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Itu yang kuinginkan."

"Baiklah…" aku menghela napas, "Aku akan berusaha keras untukmu."

_End of Flashback_

"Sekarang aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku pun memahami betul kalau… Tetsuya tidak akan punya waktu untuk menyusulku ke Yonaha Maehama kali ini…" gumamku sambil berpikir, "Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin sekali ke Yonaha Maehama dan melihat pemandangan yang indah disana bersama dengan Tetsuya…"

Aku lalu menyadari hal apa yang membuatku memasuki kamarku, "Bicara soal Yonaha Maehama, aku harus membereskan barang-barangku sekarang."

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tas koper ungu dan memasukkan beberapa pakaianku disana, juga semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan untuk dibawa ke Yonaha Maehama.

Setelah aku selesai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke Yonaha Maehama, aku menoleh kearah jam dinding yang berada di kamarku, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Aku harus tidur sekarang," ujarku. Aku pun bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan pergi tidur, berharap bahwa aku tidak akan bangun terlambat lagi besok.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kami bergegas menuju ke Bandara Haneda, ke terminal 1 dimana pesawat dari maskapai Japan Airlines yang akan kami tumpangi ke pulau Miyako sudah menunggu.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan didalam pesawat, sampai akhirnya kami mendarat di Bandar Udara Miyako. Yang jelas, kedatangan kami disana disambut dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah khas musim panas. Kamipun tidak membuang waktu lama untuk langsung pergi menuju penginapan yang akan kami tempati di Yonaha Maehama dengan menggunakan bus MAHO-Do yang selalu setia menemani kami kemanapun kami pergi untuk konser tur – bus tersebut juga diantarkan ke pulau Miyako dengan menggunakan pesawat khusus untuk mengangkut barang dan alat transportasi, walau mungkin di pulau ini, kami akan lebih sering menggunakan sepeda dibandingkan dengan bus.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang kami di penginapan dan menyantap makan siang, aku lalu bergegas menuju pantai. Aku sengaja melepaskan alas kakiku – sepasang sandal merah muda – saat berjalan di tepi pantai itu, membiarkan pasir-pasir putih yang lembut itu menyentuh kulit telapak kakiku dan melapisinya dengan butiran-butirannya yang halus. Sesekali ombak kecil menerpa kakiku dan ikut menyentuhnya dengan kesegaran air laut yang dibawanya.

'_Tempat ini benar-benar indah,' _pikirku, _'Bahkan, apa yang kulihat sekarang jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan apa yang kulihat di televisi…'_

Aku bisa merasakan aroma khas dari udara pantai yang menerpaku. Semua yang kulihat dan kurasakan disini benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman… walaupun tetap saja, didalam hatiku, aku masih merasa bahwa ada yang kurang…

'_Andai aku bisa berbagi suasana ini bersama dengan Tetsuya…'_

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bergumam, "Aku tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu betul kalau Tetsuya masih belum punya waktu. Sekarang memang waktunya libur musim panas, tapi untuk Tetsuya, ini waktu yang paling penting baginya untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya layak masuk ke J-league."

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri pantai itu, membiarkan kakiku yang basah karena air laut diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran pasir meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang beraturan disana.

'_Banyak hal indah yang bisa terjadi di pantai…'_

Saat aku masih tinggal di Misora, Tetsuya seringkali mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke pantai yang berada disana. Saat aku memberikan surat cintaku padanya pun, aku memberikan surat itu di pantai yang sama…

Walaupun pantai di Misora tak seindah Yonaha Maehama, entah mengapa, disini aku langsung teringat akan pantai itu… Sebuah pantai kecil di sebuah kota kecil yang indah dan penuh dengan kenangan yang tak kalah indahnya buatku.

Aku juga ingat saat semua orang terdekatku diam-diam mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untukku dihari ulang tahunku yang ke sebelas hampir delapan tahun yang lalu, dimana saat itu, aku yang merasa kesepian sempat pergi ke pantai itu untuk mengungkapkan kekesalanku karena mereka semua menjauhiku seharian penuh, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang indah untukku di Maho-dou…

Bicara soal kejutan ulang tahun, membuat hatiku bertanya-tanya tentang kejutan apa yang akan Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berikan untukku kali ini.

Mereka memang tidak bilang padaku kalau mereka akan menyiapkan kejutan untukku, tapi aku tahu pasti kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk itu, jadi aku sengaja tidak mengajak mereka untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai bersamaku kali ini, untuk membiarkan mereka membicarakan tentang rencana kejutan yang akan mereka berikan padaku.

Aku bisa saja diam-diam berbalik ke penginapan dan menguping pembicaraan mereka tentang kejutan itu, tapi aku sadar kalau hal itu bisa membuat mereka kecewa, karena itu artinya, secara tidak langsung, aku menggagalkan rencana mereka tersebut.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus berjalan menyusuri pantai yang luas dan indah ini, merasakan deru angin laut yang tanpa henti bertiup kearah rambut merah panjangku yang tergerai, juga ombak kecil yang terus-menerus membasahi kakiku dan membasuhnya dengan lembut.

Sesekali aku berhenti dan membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapaku disana. Sebagian dari mereka adalah wisatawan yang sedang berlibur disana, sementara sisanya adalah penduduk asli pulau Miyako yang tinggal tak jauh dari Yonaha Maehama. Hampir semua dari mereka mengenalku sebagai _leader _MAHO-Do, dan itu membuatku senang. Mereka bahkan berjanji padaku bahwa mereka akan datang menonton konser MAHO-Do yang akan diadakan disini lima hari lagi.

'_Tempat ini memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku berharap bisa kesini lagi suatu saat nanti… dengan Tetsuya tentunya…'_

Lama aku berjalan-jalan di pantai itu, sampai akhirnya keempat sahabatku menyusulku kesana dan mengajakku makan malam. Bisa dibayangkan, berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan di pantai itu sendirian…

Aku lalu bergegas membersihkan kakiku dari butiran-butiran pasir yang menempel disana, kemudian mengenakan kembali sandalku dan kembali ke penginapan bersama dengan personil MAHO-Do lainnya untuk makan malam.

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa, aku dapat bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak biasanya aku bangun jam enam pagi begini.

Apa mungkin ini karena suasana di pantai yang membuatku bersemangat ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi ya? Entahlah… aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi.

Setelah aku menyikat gigi dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju santai – T-shirt merah muda yang dipadu dengan celana _jeans _pendek dan sepasang sandal merah muda yang sama dengan yang kugunakan kemarin, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang makan, memastikan bahwa sarapan kami sudah siap, tapi ternyata, makanan-makanan itu masih belum selesai disiapkan. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan dengan menggunakan sepeda khusus yang telah disiapkan untukku – pihak manajemen menyiapkan lima buah sepeda yang masing-masing bisa aku dan yang lainnya gunakan untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling pulau.

Saat aku kembali dari bersepeda, sarapan sudah siap, tapi selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku merasa sangat senang.

Hari ulang tahunku memang baru empat hari lagi, tapi kejutan pertama untukku sudah kudapatkan pagi ini. Ternyata, hari ini kedua orangtuaku menyusul kami kesini bersama dengan Pop, khusus untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku disini bersamaku.

Aku lalu bertanya kepada Pop tentang Kimitaka, karena kulihat, pemuda berambut hijau itu tidak ikut bersamanya kemari. Pop kemudian mengatakan padaku bahwa Kimitaka tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan keluarga.

Hari berikutnya, satu persatu, semua teman-teman seangkatan kami di SD Misora – terkecuali Tetsuya dan beberapa teman lainnya yang memang tidak bisa datang karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing – tiba di pulau Miyako menyusul kami. Rupanya, mereka juga ingin menonton konser tur musim panas kami disini, sekaligus juga, untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku.

Rasanya, aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang sebaik mereka. Aku tidak tahu, akan seperti apa kehidupanku kalau aku menjalaninya tanpa mereka. Mungkin aku tidak akan sebahagia sekarang.

Meski begitu, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang disini. Tetsuya…

Duh, bagaimana sih aku ini? Sudah ada keluarga dan teman-temanku saja, semuanya sudah cukup kok, untuk membuat hari ulang tahunku menjadi lebih berwarna dan lebih ceria. Kenapa aku masih mengharapkan kedatangan Tetsuya ke pulau ini ya? Padahal… aku sendiri pun juga tahu kalau dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyusulku kesini. Dia tidak punya waktu…

Atau mungkin punya, kalaupun memang ada keajaiban yang membuatnya terjadi dan membawanya kemari…

Terlepas dari itu, aku juga ingat kalau kedatanganku dan yang lainnya kesini adalah untuk menggelar konser tur kami yang keempat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi dengan semua persiapan konser yang akan kami gelar.

Berbeda dari konser tur kami sebelumnya, konser tur kami kali ini memiliki konsep khusus. Kami semua akan berperan menjadi putri duyung yang sengaja mendamparkan diri (?) di Yonaha Maehama khusus untuk menghibur semua orang yang berada di pantai tersebut. Selain itu, konser ini juga akan diadakan di siang hari, tidak seperti konser yang sebelumnya yang diadakan malam hari.

Yah, kurasa ini karena pemandangan di pantai lebih indah di siang hari, atau mungkin, untuk menghemat pencahayaan di panggung supaya kami tidak perlu menggunakan banyak lampu disana, hehe…

Pertama-tama, kami akan muncul dari tepi laut dengan mengenakan ekor putri duyung palsu yang telah disiapkan untuk kami, kemudian kami akan melepasnya dan berjalan keatas panggung sambil menyanyikan lagu pertama kami.

Rencananya, perayaan ulang tahunku akan disisipkan di tengah acara, dan setelah itu, konser akan terus dilanjutkan sampai akhir, ditandai dengan turunnya kami dari panggung kembali menuju ke tempat kami semula di tepi laut kemudian mencoba berenang disana dengan menggunakan ekor palsu yang sama dengan yang kami kenakan sebelumnya.

Tapi kenyataannya, apa yang terjadi berbeda dengan apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya…

.

Pembukaan konser memang berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi diluar dugaan, konser itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa disisipkan dengan perayaan hari ulang tahunku. Malah ada beberapa lagu yang tidak jadi kami nyanyikan.

Mengenai ulang tahunku, jujur saja aku tidak keberatan kalau memang waktu yang ada ternyata tidak cukup untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, tapi yang menjadi masalah di benakku hanya satu: kenapa harus ada beberapa lagu yang harus dihilangkan begini?

Padahal lagu-lagu tersebut juga tercantum dalam album perdana kami, dan itu artinya, kami harus menyanyikannya dalam konser kami. Tapi kenapa…

Aku baru mendapat penjelasan dari ini semua saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku saat aku ingin kembali duduk bersama dengan yang lainnya di tepi laut, bersiap untuk mengenakan ekor putri duyung palsu kami. Ia bahkan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu kembali menjadi putri duyung dan berenang kembali ke lautan, karena aku sudah berada disini untukmu."

Aku terkejut mengetahui siapa orang yang menarikku tersebut, karena jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berada disini. Ia bisa menyusulku kesini. Tapi… bagaimana caranya? Bukankah ia masih belum punya waktu untuk menyusulku ke pulau ini? Tapi ini…

"Tetsuya?!" kataku, tidak percaya, "Kau bukannya masih…"

"Aku tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu tahun ini, karena urusanku sudah selesai," sahutnya.

"Maksudmu, kau gagal masuk J-league?" tebakku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Justru sebaliknya. Aku berhasil melaju ke J-league tanpa harus ikut seleksi lebih lanjut lagi," sanggahnya, "Perjuanganku berjalan dengan sangat mulus!"

"E-Eh?! Tetsuya, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanyaku, semakin terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, "Kau… benar-benar berhasil melaju ke J-league?!"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dan sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke panggung dan mulai merayakan ulang tahunmu disana. Kue ulang tahunmu sudah menunggu."

"Tapi, konsep acaranya… dan para sahabatku…"

"Mereka yang merencanakan ini semua untukmu," bisiknya. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau bisa mengajukan permohonan untuk mereka disekitar kue itu, dan kue itu akan mengabulkan permohonanmu seketika, setelah kau meniup lilin-lilin yang berada diatas kue itu."

Dengan cepat aku memahami bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tentang kue ulang tahunku adalah bagian dari konser tur kami yang ternyata belum selesai sampai disitu saja. Itulah sebabnya, ada beberapa lagu yang _belum _dinyanyikan oleh kami. Aku pun melangkah kembali keatas panggung bersama dengan Tetsuya dan memulai 'ritual' tiup lilin disana.

Sesaat setelah aku meniup lilin-lilin itu, seketika Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko kembali melepaskan ekor putri duyung palsu mereka dan ikut bergabung bersamaku dan Tetsuya kembali keatas panggung. Perayaan ulang tahunku pun dimulai, seiring dengan konser kami yang terus berlangsung.

'_Semoga di tahun depan, aku masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunku seperti ini… bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi, termasuk Tetsuya…'_

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Hebat! Chapter yang satu ini selesai saya ketik dua bulan lebih awal dari tanggal dimana seharusnya saya mengupdate chapter ini di FFn, bahkan sekarang malah update sebulan lebih awal dari seharusnya! (Ehm, mungkin ini juga karena ide cerita dari chapter ini yang… ehm… menceritakan tentang chara favorit saya, jadi… mungkin itu yang bikin saya antusias buat ngetik dan updatenya, hehehe…)

Tentang cerita yang ada di flashback, saya sesuaikan dengan apa yang terjadi di chapter 5 dari Ojamajo Doremi 16 – belum lama ini baca ceritanya dan langsung pengen banget menyesuaikan cerita fic ini dengan apa yang terjadi disana, walau kenyataannya nggak bener-bener sesuai sih, tapi yang pasti, mudah-mudahan ini cukup untuk memperkecil perbedaan yang ada diantara fic-fic drama AR saya dengan serial Light Novel Ojamajo Doremi 16 (flashbacknya sendiri bersetting waktu di siang hari, setelah apa yang terjadi di chapter terakhir 'Love?' berlangsung).

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang hal yang lebih seru lagi! Penasaran? Ditunggu saja ya? ^^


	25. It's All About Growing Up

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Oke, khusus di bulan Juli ini, mungkin saya akan mengupdate fic ini terus, walaupun mungkin konsentrasi saya juga akan sedikit terpecah dengan memikirkan ide untuk mengupdate 'The Stars and the Bad Boys' juga, ehehe…

And, here is the 25th chapter!

Warning: Some overrated words are available here.

.

_Intro: Dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah penginapan, seorang gadis menghela napas sambil menatap keluar jendela yang berada tepat dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dari wajahnya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu…_

_Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, ia lalu menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya dan menatapnya, kemudian berkata, "Selama ini, aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang seaneh ini… tapi di pantai ini, aku malah merasakannya…"_

_Pemuda itu terdiam, lalu sang gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itupun bertanya, "Apa sekarang, aku… telah menjadi…"_

_Tanpa diduga, sang pemuda yang semula sedang duduk itupun menghampiri gadis itu dan memotong pertanyaan yang diajukannya dengan menempatkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir gadis itu, sambil berkata, "Kau jangan berkata begitu. Ini bukan salahmu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ini salah teman-teman kita yang lain," pemuda itu menghela napas, "Kenapa mereka tidak menyisakan kamar untukku?"_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**It's All About Growing Up**

* * *

_Malam harinya, beberapa jam setelah konser di Yonaha Maehama selesai…_

Semua orang sudah kembali ke penginapan tempat mereka menginap di pulau Miyako selama beberapa hari ini, terkecuali Kotake yang baru sampai disana pagi ini.

Sayangnya, sudah tidak ada lagi satupun kamar yang tersisa untuk Kotake menginap disana. Karena itulah, Momoko, yang semula berada di kamar yang sama dengan Doremi sengaja memutuskan untuk pindah kamar bersama dengan Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu supaya Kotake bisa sekamar dengan Doremi.

Pada awalnya, hal ini membuat Doremi protes. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Momoko tentang kemungkinan lain yang bisa diusahakan supaya Kotake bisa mendapat kamar tanpa harus sekamar dengannya, tapi Momoko hanya menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan bagi Kotake untuk mendapatkan kamar, dengan alasan bahwa semua teman laki-laki seangkatan mereka di SD Misora yang datang kesana sudah menempati kamar mereka bersama-sama secara berdesak-desakan. Itu artinya, sudah tidak ada lagi tempat bagi Kotake untuk ikut menempati kamar tersebut.

Doremi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Kotake menempati kamar yang ditempatinya di penginapan itu, bahkan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya justru lebih dari apa yang diperkirakan sebelumnya…

'_Kenapa sekarang, aku seolah seperti menelan ludahku sendiri? Kenapa perasaan ini…'_

Apa yang terjadi saat itu membuktikan bahwa suasana di pantai Yonaha Maehama mempengaruhi hubungan percintaan diantara mereka dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan pengaruhnya membuat mereka sampai terserang mabuk cinta, sampai-sampai mereka melakukan apa yang sebelumnya juga mereka lakukan di malam setelah pesta kelulusan mereka dari SMA Misora beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka sempat terdiam tanpa suara, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya terbaring disana dalam diam, dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut oleh sehelai selimut lebar yang nyaman.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Doremi memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, "Sebelumnya, aku yang membuatmu berjanji supaya kau tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi sekarang, justru aku sendiri juga yang memintamu untuk melanggarnya."

Iapun menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar bodoh…"

Kotake lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Doremi dengan tangan kanannya, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena kupikir, wajar saja kalau kau bisa merasakan hal itu disini. Pesona pantai ini benar-benar sangat kuat… bahkan sampai bisa mempengaruhimu begini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti… apa yang sedang terjadi padaku malam ini, sampai aku…"

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu membahas hal itu lagi sekarang. Lagipula, tadi kau lihat sendiri kalau aku memberlakukan pengecualian malam ini," potong Kotake, "Aku yakin, setelah kita meninggalkan pantai ini, semuanya akan berjalan dengan sewajarnya, dan kita tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi… sampai saat itu tiba."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin akan hal itu, Tetsuya. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kita pikirkan selanjutnya," sahut Doremi, "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti, aku… menginginkannya lagi, tanpa bisa kukendalikan sama sekali. Kelihatannya, aku yang sekarang… bukan lagi aku yang dulu, bahkan bukan lagi aku yang sama dengan aku yang tampil di konser siang tadi. Sekarang, aku hanyalah…"

"Hei, sudahlah Doremi. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri terus," Kotake kembali memotong perkataan Doremi, "Aku yakin sampai saat ini, kau masih Doremi yang sama. Kau masih menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, yang baik hati dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap siapapun, termasuk aku."

"Kau yakin kalau aku tidak akan pernah menginginkannya lagi sampai… kita menikah nanti?"

"Aku yakin," jawab Kotake mantap, "Karena ada satu hal yang ingin kuberikan padamu, dan aku yakin sekali kalau hal itu bisa membuatmu berpikir jernih dan tidak akan lagi menginginkan hal 'itu'."

"Memangnya… hal apa yang ingin kauberikan padaku?" tanya Doremi, "Kelihatannya, kau yakin sekali kalau hal itu bisa membuatku… tidak lagi menginginkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Sebentar," sahut Kotake sambil duduk dan meraih tas pakaian miliknya yang disandarkan disisi kanan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut, "Sebenarnya sih, aku memberikan ini padamu hanya sebagai kado ulang tahunmu, tapi sekarang, kupikir ini juga bisa menolongmu untuk terus mengingat janji kita, supaya kejadian tadi tidak terulang lagi sampai kita menikah nanti."

Kotake kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu yang diambilnya itu kepada Doremi, yaitu sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berisi dua buah kalung dengan bentuk liontin yang berbeda dan bahan rantai – atau tali – yang berbeda pula. Salah satunya membentuk huruf D berantai emas putih tipis, sementara yang satunya lagi membentuk huruf T dan bertali hitam.

"Kau… memberikanku kalung lagi tahun ini?" tanya Doremi heran. Ia lalu berpaling kearah sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang menghiasi lehernya, "Ini bahkan belum setahun sejak kau memberikan kalung yang sedang kupakai sekarang."

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, Doremi, karena kalung yang ingin kuberikan padamu kali ini berbeda dengan kalung itu," ujar Kotake, "Karena sepasang kalung yang berada di dalam kotak ini memiliki makna yang tersembunyi, dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu apa makna yang tersembunyi tersebut."

"Memangnya… apa makna yang kaumaksud itu?"

"Sekarang, coba kauperhatikan bentuk liontin dari kedua kalung ini," Kotake mulai menjelaskan, "Masing-masing berbentuk huruf romaji dari inisial nama panggilan kita berdua, dan aku ingin supaya… masing-masing dari kita memakai kalung yang sesuai dengan inisial nama kita masing-masing. Kau memakai kalung berliontin huruf D ini, sementara aku mengenakan kalung yang berliontin huruf T."

"Tapi… kenapa bahan tali dari kedua kalung ini berbeda?"

"Supaya kita bisa membedakan antara kalung milikmu dengan kalung milikku. Karena kau seorang gadis, rantai kalungmu juga harus bagus dan cantik, yang bahannya sama dengan bahan liontin kalung tersebut."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kalungmu?" Doremi bertanya lagi, "Kurasa, walaupun bahan tali atau rantainya sama, kita masih bisa membedakan kedua kalung itu dari bentuk liontinnya."

"Bukan soal itu," Kotake menghela napas, "Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau mulai saat ini, waktuku akan lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk berlatih sepak bola, dan… tidak akan bagus jadinya kalau rantai kalungku terus-terusan terkena keringat. Aku lebih membutuhkan kalung dengan tali yang aman terkena keringat."

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu, kau akan terus mengenakan kalung itu?"

"Ya, aku akan mengenakannya sampai tiba saatnya aku mengganti cincin pertunangan kita dengan cincin pernikahan kita," jawab Kotake santai.

"Lalu… apa hubungannya antara kalung ini dengan… pengingat janji kita?"

"Untuk hal itu, perhatikan saja apa yang terukir dibalik liontin-liontin ini," ujar Kotake, melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang sepasang kalung yang digenggamnya, "Disini terukir nama lengkap kita dalam huruf romaji. Dibalik liontin kalung milikmu tertulis nama lengkapku, dan dibalik liontin kalung milikku, ada nama lengkapmu disana."

"Jadi?"

"Begitu kita melihat nama itu, kita akan ingat kalau saat ini, kita masih menggunakan nama keluarga yang berbeda, dan itu artinya, janji kita masih berlaku," Kotake mengakhiri penjelasannya, "Kalau sudah begitu, aku berani menjamin bahwa kejadian seperti tadi… tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Semoga saja…" kali ini giliran Doremi yang menghela napas, "Jujur saja, sampai saat ini… aku masih takut kalau-kalau aku memikirkannya dan menginginkannya lagi."

"Tidak akan. Kau harus percaya padaku, Doremi," sahut Kotake, sedikit mendesak, "Memangnya… hanya kau saja yang percaya akan adanya keajaiban?"

"Baiklah," Doremi akhirnya tersenyum, "Aku percaya kalau kalung itu bisa mengingatkan kita berdua akan janji kita."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memakaikan kalung ini padamu sekarang," ujar Kotake, "Tapi sebelumnya, kurasa kita harus… ya, kau tahu sendiri kan, apa yang kumaksud?"

"Aku mengerti," sahut Doremi yang kemudian duduk dan meraih beberapa potong pakaian yang berada diatas kursi disebelahnya, lalu berdiri dan mulai mengenakan pakaian itu, sementara Kotake melakukan hal yang sama di sisi tempat tidur yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka berdua memastikan bahwa pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah lengkap menutupi tubuh mereka, Kotake kemudian menghampiri sang gadis bersurai merah dan memakaikan kalung berliontin huruf D yang diberikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Sekarang, biar aku yang memakaikan kalung ini padamu," ujar Doremi sambil mengambil kalung berliontin huruf T yang berada didalam kotak perhiasan yang dipegang Kotake dan memakaikannya kepada pemuda itu, "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya… kau masih bisa mengenakannya sendiri, tapi… kalau aku yang memakaikannya, setidaknya itu membuat keadaan diantara kita berdua menjadi seimbang. Kau memakaikan kalung yang kauberikan padaku, dan aku memakaikanmu kalung ini."

"Terserah kau," sahut Kotake, "Yang penting, kita sama-sama mengenakan kalung ini."

Mereka saling beradu pandang dan tersenyum, sambil menggenggam liontin dari kalung yang baru saja mereka kenakan.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi," kata Doremi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, seperti aku yang bisa menahan diri… walau hanya sampai malam ini," Kotake kembali menyahut perkataan Doremi, "Tapi mulai detik ini, aku juga akan berusaha untuk menahan diriku, supaya aku bisa melindungimu."

"Aku juga percaya padamu," balas Doremi. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa pakaian yang sedang mereka kenakan sudah kotor, "Kurasa sekarang, kita harus mengganti pakaian yang kita kenakan ini dengan piyama. Kita juga… perlu mandi sekarang."

"Baiklah!" seru Kotake yang kemudian menarik kekasihnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tersebut, "Ayo kita mandi sama-sama!"

"Tidak bisa!" sahut Doremi tegas. Ia mendorong Kotake keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut, "Kita sudah memakai kalung itu, jadi pengecualian untuk hari ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi."

"Kupikir kau masih menginginkannya sekarang."

"Tetsuya, aku bisa dengar apa yang kaukatakan."

"Iya iya. Aku tahu kalau efek kalung itu akan berhasil," Kotake menghela napas, "Walau aku sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa kalungmu bahkan bisa mengalahkan pengaruh pantai ini sekarang, padahal…"

"Sudah diam! Aku ingin mandi dengan tenang disini," gadis itu kembali menyahut, "Kalau kau mengajakku bicara terus, aku akan berlama-lama disini."

"Baik. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi," balas Kotake yang kemudian menunggu sampai Doremi selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama, pertanda bahwa kali ini giliran pemuda itu untuk mandi.

Setelah keduanya selesai mandi, mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar dan pergi tidur.

.

_Keesokan paginya…_

Jam dinding yang terpasang dalam kamar yang ditempati Doremi dan Kotake baru menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit, tetapi di dalam kamar tersebut, Doremi sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin yang biasa dilakukannya sejak pagi pertama ia berada di Yonaha Maehama – bersepeda berkeliling pulau Miyako, sementara Kotake masih tertidur pulas.

Doremi sedang menyisiri rambut merahnya yang panjang saat Kotake terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kotake kepada Doremi yang masih berdiri di depan cermin sambil terus menyisir rambutnya itu, "Tumben sekali…"

"Kurasa, ini pengaruh positif dari Yonaha Maehama," jawab Doremi yang kemudian menaruh sisirnya diatas meja rias lalu mengambil sebuah bando dengan ornamen not balok yang tergeletak disana dan mengenakannya, "Disini, aku selalu bangun jam enam pagi, dan setelah itu… aku bersepeda ke sekeliling pulau."

"Kau? Bersepeda?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ya… tidak juga," ujar Kotake, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh bersepeda denganmu pagi ini?"

"Boleh saja, kalau kau mau ikut," sahut Doremi sambil menyemprotkan parfum beraroma bunga sakura ke tubuhnya yang sekarang mengenakan pakaian santai, "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menyikat gigimu dan mengganti pakaianmu dulu, baru kau bisa ikut bersepeda bersamaku."

"Aku setuju," Kotake langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian ganti dan sikat gigi miliknya, "Kau jangan keluar dari kamar ini dulu ya? Tunggu sampai aku selesai ganti baju."

"Oke!"

Setelah Kotake selesai mengganti pakaiannya, merekapun bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk bersepeda. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Morikawa Dai dan Kine Hiroko yang sudah duluan bersepeda didepan mereka. Keempat remaja itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengadu kecepatan mereka dalam bersepeda.

Siang harinya, mereka semua bergegas menuju Bandar Udara Miyako untuk kembali pulang ke Tokyo, kembali kepada keseharian mereka yang sudah menunggu disana. Merekapun berpisah di Bandara Haneda – para personil MAHO-Do bergegas pulang menuju rumah asrama mereka di Tokyo, sementara yang lainnya pulang kembali ke Misora, termasuk diantaranya Kotake yang ingin memberitahukan kepada kedua orangtuanya tentang keberhasilannya masuk ke J-league.

Keesokan harinya, di tanggal satu Agustus, Doremi memutuskan untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh untuk Akari dan teman-temannya di 'The Sweet Notes'. Bersama dengan Aiko, ia berjalan menuju ke rumah Akari.

Sebelumnya, Doremi juga sudah sepakat dengan Akari, Melissa dan Karen supaya mereka bisa membicarakan tentang rencana mereka untuk membuat jadwal latihan bersama antara MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' bersama dengan Yumi dan Aleyna saat ia dan Aiko mendatangi rumah Akari hari ini. Karena itulah, sejak kemarin Akari sudah memberitahu kepada para personil 'The Sweet Notes' lainnya untuk datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Mudah-mudahan, Akari-chan dan teman-temannya menyukai oleh-oleh yang kita bawa untuk mereka," ujar Doremi kepada Aiko, "Kurasa, oleh-oleh ini bisa menjadi awal persahabatan yang bagus antara MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes'."

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja," sahut Aiko dengan nada tak yakin, "Kelihatannya Yumi dan Aleyna masih bermusuhan dengan kita…"

"Ai-chan, sekarang ini, Yumi-chan dan Aleyna-chan sama saja seperti bongkahan batu – keras kepala dan menganggap kita sebagai musuh mereka. Kalau kita menghadapi mereka dengan cara yang keras juga, sama saja dengan batu lawan batu – sama-sama saling menghancurkan, tapi kalau kita menghadapi mereka dengan lembut dan menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat, pasti mereka juga akan menganggap kita sebagai sahabat, seperti batu yang ditetesi air yang lambat laun akan berlubang," jelas Doremi, mencoba meyakinkan Aiko, "Karena itulah, saat di Yonaha Maehama kemarin, aku membelikan semua oleh-oleh ini untuk mereka, supaya hubungan diantara kita dengan mereka bisa lebih dekat lagi."

"Terserah kaulah."

Begitu mereka melintasi jalan dekat rumah Akari, Doremi menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi disebuah gang buntu yang mengarah ke jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Aiko.

'_Apa aku tidak salah lihat?' _pikir Doremi, _'Yang tadi itu… Yumi-chan sedang…'_

"Donai shita, Doremi-chan?" tanya Aiko menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja disadarinya, "Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak sih, Ai-chan. Hanya saja… tadi aku merasa bahwa aku… melihat Yumi-chan di gang yang ada di sebelah sana," jawab Doremi sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah gang yang ia maksud, "Dia sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang preman, dan…"

"Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya," potong Aiko yang tanpa buang waktu lagi langsung berlari kearah gang tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Doremi benar adanya. Gadis berambut biru marine bernama lengkap Taneshiro Yumi tersebut benar-benar sedang berada di gang tersebut bersama dengan beberapa orang preman yang ingin memperkosanya.

"Hei kalian!" seru Aiko, mencoba mencegah perbuatan keji preman-preman tersebut, "Jangan sentuh dia, atau aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi!"

Gertakan Aiko berhasil. Preman-preman itupun pergi meninggalkan Yumi dan Aiko yang berada di gang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aiko kepada Yumi sambil berjalan mendekatinya, "Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"Ah, aku… tidak apa-apa kok. Mereka tidak sempat melukaiku, hanya… pakaianku sedikit terkoyak," jawab Yumi pelan, "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Sama-sama. Kita kan kuliah di universitas yang sama, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku menolongmu supaya mereka tidak melecehkanmu?"

"Ya, kau… ada benarnya juga sih…"

"Ai-chan, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Doremi sambil berlari menyusul Aiko ke gang tersebut, "Apa yang kulihat tadi itu benar?"

"Yah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Doremi-chan," jawab Aiko, membiarkan Doremi melihat keadaan Yumi sekarang.

"Ah, Yumi-chan," ujar Doremi, "Ternyata, yang kulihat tadi benar-benar kau…"

"Kenapa kalian baik sekali padaku?" tanya Yumi, "Tadi temanmu ini menolongku supaya preman-preman itu tidak menyentuhku, dan sekarang, kau memanggilku…"

"Apa aku salah memanggilmu dengan akrab begitu?" Doremi balik bertanya, "Yumi-chan, sekarang aku dan Akari-chan, juga Karen-chan dan Mell-chan juga sudah bersahabat, jadi aku juga sudah menganggapmu dan Aleyna-chan sebagai sahabatku, sama saja seperti mereka."

"Kau pasti sedang ingin ke rumah Akari-chan kan?" tambah Aiko, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjalan ke sana sama-sama. Kebetulan, aku dan Doremi-chan juga sedang ingin pergi kesana. Kami ingin memberikan beberapa oleh-oleh dari Yonaha Maehama untuk kalian."

"Pantas saja Akari-chan menyuruhku dan personil 'The Sweet Notes' yang lain untuk datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Ternyata… kalian baru pulang dari Yonaha Maehama ya?"

"Iya."

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah Akari, dimana keempat personil 'The Sweet Notes' lainnya sedang menunggu.

"Eh? Yumi-chan, kau… tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Akari khawatir begitu melihat Yumi datang dengan pakaian yang sedikit robek di beberapa bagian, "Kenapa pakaianmu robek begini?"

"Yah, tadi… ada sedikit masalah di jalan, tapi… untungnya mereka bisa menolongku, jadi aku terhindar dari bahaya," jawab Yumi, "Ngg, terima kasih ya? Anou…"

"Panggil saja aku Ai-chan, dan ini Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Kami juga senang bisa menolongmu."

"Ya, terima kasih ya, Ai-chan, Doremi-chan. Kalau tadi kalian tidak menolongku, mungkin…"

"Sudahlah, Yumi-chan. Jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi," potong Doremi, "Jujur saja, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang hampir sama denganmu, jadi aku mengerti betul perasaanmu sekarang. Sebaiknya, kau jangan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di gang tadi ya?"

"Baiklah," Yumi akhirnya tersenyum, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya? Kalian benar-benar orang yang baik. Kelihatannya, selama ini aku telah salah menilai kalian. Aku seharusnya tidak menganggap kalian sebagai… saingan kami."

"Aku lega karena sekarang, kau sudah sependapat denganku, Yumi-chan," sahut Akari. Ia lalu berpaling ke Doremi dan Aiko, "Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi katanya kalian ingin memberikan oleh-oleh untuk kami ya?"

"Yah, sebenarnya sih, kami hanya membawa sedikit oleh-oleh untuk kalian," ujar Doremi sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berisi oleh-oleh yang dibawanya, "Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya."

"Tentu saja kami akan menyukainya," balas Akari, "Ya kan, Karen-chan? Mell-chan? Yumi-chan? Aleyna-chan?"

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Aleyna yang masih menganggap MAHO-Do sebagai saingan 'The Sweet Notes'. Gadis itu hanya cemberut melihat teman-temannya yang sudah tidak sependapat dengannya mengenai posisi MAHO-Do – sebagai sahabat atau sebagai musuh 'The Sweet Notes'.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di rumah Akari, Aleyna, yang masih tidak ingin berteman dengan para personil MAHO-Do lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi dari wajahnya, Akari tahu bahwa Aleyna hanya berbohong. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tersebut masih tidak ingin menerima MAHO-Do sebagai sahabatnya.

"Huh, dasar. Aleyna-chan masih saja keras kepala…" keluh Akari, "Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, maafkan Aleyna-chan ya? Kelihatannya, dia masih tidak ingin bersahabat dengan kalian."

"Kami mengerti itu, Akari-chan, dan kami tahu apa yang menyebabkannya begitu," sahut Aiko, "Kelihatannya, Aleyna masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Untungnya, sekarang aku sadar kalau apa yang selama ini kami lakukan terhadap kalian itu salah," Yumi menghela napas, "Kalau saja, Aleyna-chan bisa berpikiran dewasa dalam hal ini."

"Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, dia akan menerima kami sebagai sahabat kalian semua," sahut Doremi menenangkan Yumi, "Kita hanya harus menunggu sedikit lagi."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka tentang latihan bersama yang rencananya akan mereka lakukan di sisa libur musim panas yang mereka miliki.

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter yang satu ini, hehehe… Semoga ceritanya nyambung sama judul chapternya ya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan sepenuhnya membahas tentang persahabatan diantara MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes'. Akankah Aleyna menyadari bahwa pendapatnya selama ini tentang MAHO-Do salah besar? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter 26 ya?


	26. The Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini, dan semua lagu yang judulnya tercantum dalam fic ini juga bukan punya saya.

Catatan Author: Well, chapter yang satu ini mungkin nggak akan menceritakan tentang pairing romance (otak romance saya mau istirahat dulu di chapter ini), tapi tentu saja, chapter ini akan mengedepankan unsur friendship yang memang menjadi genre utama di fic ini.

Warning: Maybe, there would be some violence words here.

.

_Intro: Akari terlihat sedang mencoba menelepon seseorang dengan wajah cemas. Kelihatannya, orang yang diteleponnya tak kunjung menjawab, padahal sudah berkali-kali Akari mencoba menghubungi orang itu._

_Setelah mencoba untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya, ia menggeram dengan cemas, "Oh, Aleyna-chan, kumohon jawab teleponku. Jangan buat aku cemas begini."_

.

(Opening Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Egao no Mirai he' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Yuki Matsuura)

* * *

**Ojamajo Girlband**

**.**

**The Kidnapping**

* * *

"Akari-chan?"

"…"

Sekarang, para personil MAHO-Do dan 'The Sweet Notes' (minus Aleyna) sedang berada di bus MAHO-Do untuk pergi ke kampus mereka, Universitas Tokyo, untuk mengikuti semester baru mereka disana. Sebelumnya, sejak hari dimana para personil MAHO-Do – Doremi dan Aiko – memberikan oleh-oleh kepada para personil 'The Sweet Notes', Melissa, Yumi dan Karen memang menginap di rumah Akari sampai hari ini, supaya mereka bisa dengan mudah berlatih bersama Doremi dan yang lainnya disana.

Sayangnya, sejak hari itu juga, Aleyna sudah tidak bisa lagi dihubungi, entah karena apa, dan hal itulah yang terus dipikirkan oleh Akari sampai-sampai ia tidak menjawab panggilan Doremi.

Momoko lalu menghampiri Akari dan menepuk bahunya, "Akari-chan, Doremi-chan memanggilmu tadi."

"Eh?" Akari tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, maafkan aku, Doremi-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memanggilku."

"Pasti kau masih memikirkan Aleyna-chan ya?" tanya Doremi yang sedang duduk dibelakang kemudi, sambil terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan bus tersebut, "Sampai sekarang, kau masih belum bisa menghubunginya?"

Akari menggeleng dan menjawab dengan murung, "Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menghubungi Aleyna-chan lagi, sama sekali. Aleyna-chan sendiri juga… sampai sekarang masih belum menghubungiku lagi."

"Mungkin Aleyna-chan masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir…"

"Tapi tetap saja, Onpu-chan. Semua ini tetap saja membuatku khawatir," potong Akari, "Apalagi, Aleyna-chan itu anggota termuda dari 'The Sweet Notes'. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Don't you worry about her, Akari-chan," ujar Momoko, mencoba menenangkan Akari, "Aku yakin Aleyna-chan baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Mudah-mudahan saja," Akari menghela napas, "Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini, kami menerima beberapa pesan ancaman dari para _haters_, dan mereka bilang… mereka ingin mencelakai kami."

"Ayolah, Akari-chan. Mereka kan hanya mengancam kalian, dan tidak lebih dari itu," sahut Aiko, "Kalau nanti mereka tahu bahwa kalian sudah bisa tampil _live _dengan baik – dan tanpa lipsing, mereka pasti tidak akan berani mencelakai kalian. Bahkan mungkin… suatu saat nanti mereka malah akan menjadi penggemar kalian. Lagipula, aku juga yakin kalau mereka tidak akan berani melakukannya, kecuali kalau memang mereka berotak kriminal."

"Kau salah, Ai-chan. Mereka berani melakukan apapun untuk mencelakai kami," balas Yumi, "Begini, kau… ingat kan, tentang apa yang terjadi saat kau dan Doremi-chan menolongku di gang dekat rumah Akari-chan?"

"Eh?" Aiko memandangi Yumi dengan terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Jadi… mereka itu beberapa diantara para _haters _kalian yang dimaksud oleh Akari-chan?"

"Begitulah…" Yumi menghela napas, "Saat itu, kebetulan mereka melihatku berjalan sendirian menuju ke rumah Akari-chan, dan… mereka memanfaatkannya sebagai kesempatan untuk…"

"Ah, mungkin kau tidak perlu meneruskannya lagi, Yumi-chan," ujar Aiko, "Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kalian merasa sangat khawatir begini. Kelihatannya, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada kami setahun yang lalu."

"Walaupun begitu, kami semua janji akan menolong kalian supaya para _haters _itu tidak bisa mencelakai kalian. Mereka harus tahu kalau kalian sedang berusaha untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya," sahut Momoko, "Mudah-mudahan, kita semua sudah bisa meyakinkan mereka sebelum mereka dapat melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi."

"Semoga saja…" balas Akari yang kembali menghela napas, "Sekarang, aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Aleyna-chan."

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel merah milik Akari berdering. Seseorang meneleponnya.

"Mungkin ini Aleyna-chan," tanpa pikir panjang, Akari menjawab telepon itu, "Aleyna-chan, sekarang kau ada dimana? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau malah…"

"_Dasar bodoh. Lihat dan dengar dulu siapa yang meneleponmu, sebelum kau menyimpulkan bahwa temanmu itu yang meneleponmu."_

'_I-Ini… bukan Aleyna-chan?' _pikir Akari yang kemudian menyahut, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih?"

"_Pertanyaan yang bagus, Natsumi Akari," _sahut suara itu, _"Kau masih ingat kan, dengan ancaman yang kami berikan kepadamu, juga teman-temanmu yang lain? Atau mungkin… soal temanmu yang bernama Taneshiro Yumi yang mungkin sekarang sudah hancur, kalau Aiko dari MAHO-Do tidak menolongnya dan ikut campur urusan kita."_

"Kau?!" geram Akari, "Sekarang, apa yang membuatmu meneleponku?"

"_Sederhana saja. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa salah satu temanmu yang bernama Aleyna Robinson sekarang sudah berada di tangan kami," _ujarnya, _"Kelihatannya, hubungan kalian dengannya sedang ada masalah ya? Tapi untungnya, kami bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menemuinya dan menyekapnya sejak kemarin."_

"Apa?! Jadi Aleyna-chan…"

"_Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya, kalau nanti sore, kalian sepakat untuk kesini dan memutuskan untuk membubarkan girlband kalian."_

"Eh? Tapi, kami tidak mungkin membubarkan 'The Sweet Notes' dengan cara seperti ini."

"_Sebenarnya, semuanya terserah kau, Akari. Kalau kau ingin temanmu selamat, kau harus rela membubarkan girlbandmu, tapi kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan girlbandmu, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan temanmu ini."_

"Jangan sakiti Aleyna-chan!"

"_Kan sudah kubilang, semuanya terserah padamu, Akari," ulang suara itu, "Ya, kalau kau masih saja tidak ingin melakukan apa yang kami mau, kurasa aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menikmati tubuh temanmu sedikit… atau mungkin, aku akan membunuhnya dan memutilasinya, kalau aku mau."_

"Jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

"_Silakan saja kau melapor. Toh, aku juga bisa melaporkanmu karena telah melakukan kebohongan publik. Kalian tak henti-hentinya tampil lipsing."_

"Baiklah," Akari mencoba menenangkan diri menghadapi sang penelepon, "Sekarang, dimana kalian menyekap Aleyna-chan? Kami akan datang kesana dan memenuhi permintaan kalian nanti."

"_Siang ini? Atau sore ini?"_

"Sore ini," jawab Akari mantap, "Jadi, dimana kalian sekarang?"

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang dibutuhkannya, Akari lalu membicarakan tentang hal itu kepada Melissa, Yumi, Karen dan para personil MAHO-Do yang berada disana.

"Jadi… Aleyna-chan benar-benar sedang disekap oleh mereka?" tanya Momoko.

"Iya, sejak kemarin," jawab Akari, "Karena itulah, sore ini kami harus menemui mereka dan mengumumkan kalau… 'The Sweet Notes' akan kami bubarkan."

"Eh?! Dibubarkan?!" seru Melissa, "Tapi Akari-chan, kau tidak benar-benar berniat untuk membubarkan 'The Sweet Notes' kan? Kalau kau membubarkannya, sama saja dengan membuat latihan kita sejak liburan musim panas kemarin menjadi sia-sia belaka."

"Entahlah, Mell-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mencelakai Aleyna-chan," ujar Akari, "Di satu sisi, aku tidak ingin 'The Sweet Notes' hancur hanya gara-gara masalah ini, tapi disisi lain… aku sudah menganggap kalian semua seperti adikku sendiri, termasuk Aleyna-chan, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kalian tersiksa. Kalian lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan nama 'The Sweet Notes' itu sendiri."

"Tapi Akari-chan, kau tahu sendiri kalau 'The Sweet Notes' adalah impian kita sejak dulu," sahut Yumi, "Kita tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya karena…"

"Jadi kau ingin membiarkan Aleyna-chan disakiti oleh mereka semua, begitu?"

"Tidak begitu juga," sanggah Yumi, "Maksudku, pasti ada cara lain bagi kita untuk menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan, tanpa harus mendeklarasikan kalau 'The Sweet Notes' akan bubar dihadapan mereka. Pasti ada cara lain."

"Iya, tapi apa?" sahut Akari dengan putus asa, "Yumi-chan, kau sendiri tidak tahu kan, bagaimana caranya? Kau sendiri tidak punya ide kan?"

"Aku memang belum punya ide, tapi setidaknya kita harus optimis. Kita harus yakin kalau kita bisa menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan dari tangan mereka tanpa kita harus mengorbankan 'The Sweet Notes'."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan tanpa harus membubarkan 'The Sweet Notes'?" balas Akari, "Bagaimana caranya, Yumi-chan?"

"Kalian tidak ingat kalau ada kami disini?" sahut Doremi sambil terus fokus menyetir, "Jangan khawatir, Akari-chan. Kami pasti akan menolong kalian menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan."

"Eh?"

"Ah, kalau yang seperti ini sih, serahkan saja kepada kami," ujar Aiko dengan penuh percaya diri, "Kami lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

"Mereka benar, Akari-chan. Sekarang, kita semua saling bersahabat. Kita bisa saling tolong-menolong untuk menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan," Yumi membenarkan perkataan Aiko, "Kita tidak perlu takut terhadap mereka, Akari-chan."

"Begitu…"

"Tentu saja, Akari-chan. Kita semua bisa memikirkan cara supaya Aleyna-chan bisa selamat," ujar Karen, "Kita semua pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita sudah hampir sampai di kampus, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal ini lagi nanti siang, saat semuanya sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi?" tawar Doremi, "Nanti kita bicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan supaya kita bisa menyelamatkan Aleyna-chan. Akari-chan, tadi orang yang meneleponmu memberitahukan lokasinya kan?"

Akari mengangguk, "Aku punya alamatnya, Doremi-chan."

Mereka lalu sepakat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan tentang Aleyna sepulangnya mereka dari kampus.

.

"Hei," protes seorang pemuda yang tadi menelepon Akari saat ia menyambut kedatangan Akari dan yang lainnya – Melissa, Yumi, Karen dan para personil MAHO-Do di 'markas'nya, "Kenapa kalian malah mengajak para personil MAHO-Do kesini juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" balas Akari, "Mereka sahabat kami, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kami ikut mengajak mereka untuk menjemput Aleyna-chan disini."

"Aku ragu kalau Aleyna ingin kalian menjemputnya bersama dengan mereka," sahutnya sinis, "Kelihatannya, Aleyna sangat membenci mereka."

"Langsung saja. Tujuan kami datang kesini adalah untuk menawarkan solusi alternatif supaya kami bisa menjemput Aleyna-chan pulang tanpa membuat 'The Sweet Notes' hancur," ujar Doremi, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, "Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau sangat membenci 'The Sweet Notes' sampai harus menculik Aleyna-chan supaya mereka bisa bubar?"

"Karena mereka telah melakukan kebohongan publik. Mereka telah tampil lipsing lebih dari sekali, dan itu artinya mereka telah berdusta," jawab pemuda itu, "Padahal, mereka tidak bisa menyanyi sama sekali. Koreografi yang mereka tampilkan pun tidak kreatif."

"Siapa bilang?" balas Doremi, "Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau sekarang, mereka sudah berusaha untuk berubah, benar kan? Kau tidak tahu kalau selama beberapa hari ini, mereka semua berusaha keras untuk bisa lepas dari kebiasaan mereka tampil lipsing kan?"

"Yang benar saja?" sahutnya dengan nada sarkastik, "Apa buktinya?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Dan sekarang, kau mau bukti? Tentu saja, kami bisa memberikannya sekarang."

"Eh? Doremi-chan…" bisik Akari, "Latihan yang kemarin itu kan…"

"Ah, aku yakin kau dan yang lainnya bisa melakukannya," sahut Doremi, "Penampilan kalian di latihan kemarin juga sudah bagus kok, Akari-chan."

"Oh, baiklah… kalau menurutmu kami bisa melakukannya," simpul Akari yang kemudian berkata, "Ya, kalau kau masih belum percaya, kami bisa membuktikannya sekarang juga."

Melissa, Yumi dan Karen mengangguk, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah siap jika pemuda itu memang menantang mereka untuk tampil bernyanyi disana detik itu juga.

"Baik. Karena kulihat kalian terlalu percaya diri, aku akan memberikan keringanan syarat kepada kalian," simpul sang pemuda, "Kalau kalian bisa membuktikan padaku bahwa kalian bisa tampil dengan baik tanpa lipsing, kalian bisa membawa Aleyna pulang bersama dengan kalian, tapi kalau tidak, aku akan tetap memberlakukan syaratku yang semula – kalian harus bubar. Apa kalian siap menerima tantanganku?"

Akari menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "Kami siap."

"Jujur saja, kami memang berharap kau menantang Akari-chan-tachi untuk tampil," aku Doremi saat Akari, Melissa, Yumi dan Karen sedang bersiap-siap, "Dan kami yakin, mereka akan berhasil menghadapi tantanganmu, Yuzawa Hamada-kun."

"Hei, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" sahut pemuda itu terkejut, "Aku kan tidak bilang kalau…"

"Aku ingat betul kalau kau adalah salah satu dari sepuluh orang yang mendapatkan _pink ticket _setahun yang lalu kan?" lanjut Doremi, "Aku hapal betul dengan wajahmu, hanya saja, tadi aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Ah, begitu…"

Ternyata pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari sepuluh pelanggan Maho-dou yang tahun lalu mendapatkan _pink ticket _dan menghadiri jumpa fans di hari pertama – jadwal jumpa fans untuk Doremi, karena itulah, Doremi mengetahui nama pemuda itu.

"Baik, sekarang kembali ke penampilan 'The Sweet Notes'," ujar Doremi, "Akari-chan, kau dan teman-temanmu bisa mulai sekarang."

"Oke!"

Hamada terkesiap. Ia tak percaya melihat penampilan 'The Sweet Notes' yang sudah sangat jauh berkembang dari sebelumnya. Suara mereka sekarang saat menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang terdapat di album mereka pun terdengar jauh lebih baik dan lebih merdu jika dibandingkan dengan saat mereka merekamnya dulu.

Hamada akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Aleyna, yang dalam perjalanan pulang menyadari kesalahannya untuk menjadikan MAHO-Do sebagai musuh.

"Aku tak menyangka, kalau kalian bersedia menemani teman-temanku membebaskanku dari _hater _kami itu," ujar Aleyna, "Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan… maafkan aku…"

"We've already forgive you, Aleyna-chan," sahut Momoko, "Because you are our friend."

Aleyna tersenyum, "Thank you very much, Momo-chan."

.

(Ending Song 'Ojamajo Girlband': 'Zutto Friend' by MAHO-Do – Original Version by Nakatsukasa Masami)

* * *

Catatan Author: Ehe, mudah-mudahan chapter yang satu ini friendshipnya kerasa ya… ^^

Chapter selanjutnya akan berisi sebuah kejutan. Mau tahu kejutannya apa? Ditunggu saja ya? ^^


End file.
